El comienzo del fin: Parte 2, El renacer
by VMCG93
Summary: Es una secuela directa de mi historia "El comienzo del Fin". Aqui en esta parte veremos como la mane six van a ver como el mundo ha cambiado gracias a los Cebricans y a la vez revelar nuevos aliados y personajes y como un gran secreto que ni los Cebricans saben esta a punto de alterar la paz recientemente adquirida en este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia, si no ha leído el anterior parte (El comienzo del fin), no va a entender mucho de lo que va a pasar, si lo ha leído, entonces adelante disfrute la lectura.**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo mundo**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Es increíble que haya pasado 7 años desde que llegue a este planeta, y ya ha pasado más de 10 años en la tierra.

Y debo decir que apenas tome el poder mi trabajo aumento, además de enterarme de otros secretos que aun estaban guardados por Zecora.

En todo este tiempo que paso desde que tome el poder, deje algunas cosas como estaban, como el sistema de ministros, para que asi tuviera mas tiempo libre y menos trabajo, nombre a Star como ministra de Defensa, ella se animó al enterarse de eso.

Ella en serio me admira, ella ve que soy un buen líder, y que en serio estoy ayudando a la nación, porque si no, estoy seguro que ya hubiera recibido un balazo en la cabeza de ella, hace mucho tiempo.

Además estaba el asunto de la hija que tuve con Zecora, a penas regrese, lo primero que hice fue sacarla de los centros de investigación donde Zecora la habia mandado, pero luego no sabia hacer con ella, ella no habia salido a la luz como mi hija, y para ser sincero, no podía quedármela, no podía traer una bebe que tuve con otra yegua en secreto a mi casa, eso les rompería el corazón a mis esposas, y yo no quería hacer eso, asi que le di la bebe a Star, ella acepto cuidarla como si fuera suya, asi, sin oposición alguna, pero yo en el interior sabia que ella habia aceptado, solo para asi demostrarse a si misma, que no todas en la familia estan condenadas a ser malas y que con una buena educación y una madre de verdad eso no suceda.

Ella en serio es una muy buena cebra.

Pero al menos mis esposas Cami, Amanda y Sunny estarían bien sin saberlo, ahora no mas queria que estuvieran felices con la noticia de que volvia a casa y nada mas, porque por fin después de mucho tiempo por fin pude pasar tiempo con ellas y mis hijas Esperanza y Linda, mis hijitas estaban muy crecidas ya, porque despues de todo tienen ya mas de 6 años, y ellas son muy listas, parece que en serio mi sobredosis de ese suero si tuvo otros efectos positivos en ellas, además mis otros hijos que tuve con ellas también estaban algo creciditos también, en serio, soy una maquina en hacer bebes.

Pero al final pude pasar tiempo de calidad con toda mi familia y mi amigo Yagami.

El en serio esta disfrutando de este nuevo estilo de vida, ahora es mas feliz que nunca, como me alegro por el.

El sigue estando en el puesto de teniente, y el hasta me dijo que no tiene deseos de avanzar mas, que mayormente solo quiere quedarse con su familia y ser feliz.

No lo culpo.

Ese también era mi sueño.

Tesis, la primera yegua del gobierno que supe que me queria ayudar, ella de vez en cuando viene a vernos a todos, ella en serio se convirtió en una buena amiga, en vez de solo ser una amante.

Que no me culpen, la carne es débil.

Porque ademas de venir a hablar conmigo y con mis esposas, también quería un poquito de mi, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Luego al final de todo esta Luna (original), ella en serio me ha estado ayudando en convencer a todos de que un humano convertido a cebra puede ser un buen líder.

Creo que sin su ayuda, estoy seguro de que esta toma de poder hubiera sido tal vez un poco mas sangrienta.

Pero en fin después de tanto tiempo sin casi descansar ahora por fin tengo tiempo para verificar que tanto han mejorado estas naciones que he ayudado, y a la vez verificar si ya pueden abrirse fronteras y que sus ciudadanos estan abiertos a recibir nuevos tipos de ideas, nuevas opiniones, nuevas costumbres, porque aunque restablecí solo las económicas, queria que volviera el turismo entre ellas y ver si estas naciones estan aptas para ser visitadas por turistas y asi por fin restablecer la unión entre todas las naciones que le hemos quitado en el pasado.

Pero por desgracia mi opinión no tiene mucha importancia, porque para ser sincero, mi fama me precede y los que habitan esas naciones no serán muy honestos con su trato hacia mi, es por eso que voy a buscar a alguien fuera de mi frontera, porque es obvio que aun mis ciudadanos aun no estan acostumbrados en interactuar con los demás.

Asi que necesito a alguien de fuera que pueda juzgar como son los tratos que les dan a los visitantes, y ver si de verdad están listos para abrir sus fronteras al público en general y no solo a los comerciantes.

Necesito que se vean las naciones desde diferentes puntos de vista asi que necesito a mas de uno.

Que sus personalidades del grupo que elija no sean iguales y que tengan diferentes vistas de la vida.

….

Y ya tengo al grupo de ponys en mente que podrá manejar esta tarea.

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Punto de Vista de la Princesa Luna**

 **Unos meses después de la invasión Cebrican**

Estaba en mi habitación **(Ya reconstruida)** pensando en estos meses, que fueron muy difíciles para mí, pero al menos gracias al apoyo que recibía de Twilight y Cadance me hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero aun asi, después que te dicen que eres una creación de laboratorio, y que todo lo que conocía no es real.

Me hace enfadar mas bien, porque que clase de monstruo me dio esos horribles recuerdos, y lo peor, hacerlos sentir tan reales.

Ahora, no se ni que hacer, no se ni quien soy yo en realidad? o que debería hacer en la vida?

La pobre de Cadance también estaba con estos interrogantes, y entre ambas nos apoyábamos, especialmente Shining Armor a Cadance.

Ellos no regresaron al Imperio de Cristal, porque en si ya no era un imperio, ahora era otra ciudad dentro de Equestria, he incluso los ciudadanos de la ahora auto proclamada "Ciudad de Cristal", ya han elegido un alcalde, y Cadance y Shining Armor ya no eran requeridos allá, ambos se quedaron conmigo en Canterlot cuando recibieron la noticia, Shininig Armor volvió a ser capitán, pero el no tomo todo el control, el le dejo las tarea de vigilar el castillo y la tarea de reclutar a los guardias, mientras él vigila Canterlot y con la ayuda de los Cebricans, también las otras ciudades y pueblos de Equestria y mientras Cadance mayormente paraba conmigo, también pensando que hacer en el futuro.

Pero al menos parecía mas feliz al ver que los ayudantes de esa cebra Martin realmente estaban ayudando a los ponys de Equestria.

Además de eso también me están ayudando a que siga siendo la líder de Equestria, porque según ellos al ser la copia de la original de la anterior gobernante, parecía que mi puesto actual era el que más me correspondía.

Pero en realidad me pregunto, en serio merezco el puesto?

Porque después de todo no hice nada para evitar que ese pony de Aztecolt tomara el control, ni como supe solucionar los multiples problemas económicos.

Hice lo que pude, pero aun así, no fue suficiente.

Pero terminando de pensar en eso, al menos me alegra que los Cebricans estén cumpliendo lo prometido y en serio estén ayudándonos a superar esta crisis que tuvimos, incluso como una ayuda extra, ayudaron a reconstruir Canterlot.

Toda la organización que el pony llamado Blood creo en más de un año, despareció en solo un día.

La crisis económica por fin terminaba, gracias a la ayuda en cómo administrar de una forma inteligente nuestro dinero.

Al principio no se notó el cambio, pero con el pasar de los meses se empezó a demostrar como nuestras arcas volvían a llenarse.

Había médicos curando a los muy enfermos y a la vez educando a los que querían ser doctores, eso así que cada vez los otros ponys aceptaran más su ayuda haciendo esto mucho mas sencillo.

Era un milagro como todo se estaba solucionando, eso me anima un poco más a seguir adelante.

Puede ser que sea un supuesto clon, pero al menos sé que me siento bien con ayudar a mis pequeños ponys, y eso es suficiente.

 **(Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, revelando que era mi capitana)**

-"Princesa Luna, los soldados Cebricans nos han avisado de que el rey Martin viene a Canterlot para verla y que llegara en 10 minutos", dijo Light Sword.

-" _Muchas gracias por avisarme capitana Light, estaré lista en unos minutos", le conteste._

-"Entendido su majestad", dijo Light Sword _._

Y entonces ella hizo una reverencia hacia mí y se retiró de mi habitación.

Aun me sorprende lo leal que aún es ella y lo bien que ha aceptado a los Cebricans, ella es la que ha estado en mayor contacto con los soldados y técnicos Cebricans que ningún otro pony en la guardia real.

Y eso que aún tenía el trabajo de revisar que pony de la guardia real podía volver y cual no, fue algo duro para ella ver a sus antiguos compañeros venir suplicando volver a servir en la guardia real.

Aunque al menos me aseguro que de los 200 guardias reales que vinieron a querer recuperar sus puestos, alrededor de 150 tenían el visto bueno de ella y podían volver.

Me sentía mal por esos que no podían regresar, pero supongo que Light tendrá sus razones por dejarlos fuera.

Pero por el momento tenía que arreglarme

 **Punto de vista Light Sword**

Estos meses han ido bien, debo decirlo, aunque si me emocione de que muchos de mis antiguos compañeros guardias que se fueron a trabajar con el señor Blood, no murieron y mas aun, ellos queria de vuelta regresar a ser guardias, no todos podían volver, algunos aun eran leales ha Blood y a otros les habia encantado mas ser del sector privado y decidieron quedarse asi, mas bien, todos los que opinaban asi crearon su propia organización que ofrecía seguridad privada.

Y lo más increíble de todo esa idea fue financiada por los Cebricans, ellos les daban equipos de combate no-letal y entrenamiento para usarlas, y los guardias privados les daban informes de sus misiones o cosas extrañas que hayan visto, básicamente ser sus espías.

Ellos aceptaron.

Pero en fin como yo era la capitana de los guardias reales, a mi los soldados Cebricans me tenían como intermediaria entre ellos y la princesa.

Ellos no quieren acercarse mucho a ella por señal de respeto, por todos los cielos, hasta algunos de los técnicos y médicos se arrodillan ante ella cuando van a ayudarle con ciertos asuntos.

Eso hacía pensar, en serio la otra "Luna", era tan importante en el reino Cebrican, como para que la estén tratando casi como su igual?.

Pero eso no es la prioridad en estos momentos, después de haberle dado el mensaje de que Martin iba a venir, tenia que ver si el sitio donde iba a aterrizar su "avión de combate personal", como lo llaman su transporte sus soldados, era seguro.

Yo ya les habia dado la orden a los demás guardias el aviso de quien vendría y que estuvieran en alerta de cualquier cosa extraña, todo antes de ir con la princesa Luna.

Se que la prioridad es decirle la noticia a la princesa Luna primero, pero, estamos hablando del líder de quien tiene a parte de su ejercito y médicos aun en nuestra nación.

Además con lo que me he enterado de su historia gracias a que algunos de sus soldados han compartido un libro con su autobiografía conmigo, hace unas semanas, porque los primeros meses si que fueron muy ocupados.

Lo lei una y otra vez, su historia era demasiado asombrosa para creerlo.

Incluso le pregunte a sus soldados si lo que decían en su autobiografía era cierto.

Y cada soldado al que pregunte me lo confirmo que eran autentico al 100%.

El era fuerte, inteligente y decidido a cumplir sus metas, ah, pero eso si, dispuesto a cuidar que todos fueran respetados sin importar su raza o inteligencia.

Y claro, viendo todo desde la manera mas pacifica para solucionar los conflictos.

Básicamente el líder ideal y un gran aliado.

Mas bien me alegra que esta vez pueda conversar con el en buenos términos y aprender de alguien tan grande como el.

Ademas debo admitir que era bastante atractivo.

 **10 minutos después**

 **Punto de vista de la princesa Luna.**

Apenas tuve tiempo para ponerme un vestido muy sencillo **(Le cubria todo el cuerpo, todo su torso estaba cubierto y le llegaba el vestido hasta sus tobillos, era de color azul cielo)** , me baje volando hacia el sitio donde iba a aterrizar.

Hay me encontré, a Light Sword, pero no veía a Cadance o Shining Armor en ninguna parte.

Asi que le pregunte.

-"Capitana Light, usted aviso a Cadance o Shining Armor por casualidad", le dije.

-"Oh princesa Luna, no lo hice, porque en esencia el comunico que quiere hablar con usted en privado", contesto Light.

-"Oh, ya veo", conteste.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la aeronave de Martin paso volando a lo lejos.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos preguntarnos el porqué de eso.

Martin apareció descendiendo en algo que llaman "paracaídas", desde el cielo.

Y ahí está el descendiendo lentamente vistiendo un esmoquin de color negro y se lo veía muy alegre.

Cuando por fin aterrizo, él se quitó en seguida el paracaídas y empezó a venir hacia mí y Light, aun con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Nosotras dejamos de lado de que el no bajara tranquilamente después de todo, porque había contado las historias de lo intrépido que es, y creo que un aterrizaje lento y aburrido no es para el.

-"Hola señoritas, cuanto tiempo sin vernos", dijo en el tono muy alegre.

Entonces el tomo mi mano y le dio un beso.

-"Especialmente a ti princesa Luna", el dijo en un tono mas normal.

El era un total caballero cuando tenia que serlo.

Entonces el miro a Light y dijo.

-"También es un gusto verte en términos mas amigables capitana Light", dijo aun con el mismo tono normal y con un guiño de ojo al final.

Es obvio que la hizo sonrojar un poco a Light.

-"Y de que quieres hablar si no es mucha molestia", le pregunte antes que el pudiera decir nada más.

-"O si, vamos a un lugar mas privado para poder discutirlo, talvez en tu habitación princesa", dijo en un tono más o menos caballaresco.

-"Rey Martin, puedo ir yo también", dijo Light algo nerviosa.

Martin se puso una mano en su barbilla y se quedó con una mirada pensativa.

-"No veo porque no", dijo el, "Porque después de todo, los informes de mis guardias dicen que eres alguien que se puede confiar", "Además sé que puedes guardar secretos no", el le contesto.

-"Si señor", ella contesto.

-"Pues que no se diga mas, haber princesa Luna, guía el camino", el me dijo.

Entonces yo me adelante y empezamos a caminar directo a mi habitación.

Varios minutos después, de caminar y llegamos a mi habitación.

Y los 3 entramos, pero poco me di cuenta de que solo tenia mi cama, mi silla y escritorio, ademas de un gran armario para mi ropa y un espejo.

No era el lugar para hablar de cosas importantes y de alto secreto, al menos eso es lo que creo para lo que el vino.

-"Disculpa Luna, no te importa si me quito mi chaqueta y me siente un rato en tu cama, porque en serio, viajar en esos asientos son algo incomodos para mi", el dijo.

Él se quitó su chaqueta revelando sus brazos bien tonificados, el en serio se ve muy fuerte, y debo admitir algo atractivo.

Y por lo que acabo de ver en la expresión de mi capitana, creo que ella opinaba lo mismo y creo que algo más.

-"Princesa Luna, cree que podría yo también ponerme un poco comoda también como el", pregunto Light con un poco de nerviosismo.

Que extraño que me pida algo así, pero después de todo, hoy estamos haciendo cosas que no son lo usual de hacer.

-"Bien Luna, para lo que vine es lo siguiente, quiero que mandes a llamar a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, para que me vengan a ver al castillo para darles una misión muy importante", el lo dijo ya con algo de seriedad en su voz.

-Entonces me empeze a acercar a el y le dije, "Porque no lo haces tu, o lo mas logico, porque no vas a pedirles directamente su ayuda".

-"Es muy simple, tu eres su gobernante y como gobernante, mereces saber que cosa importante es lo que pasa en tu país, antes que nadie, ademas de que no puedo savar ponys de tu país sin tu permiso, yo fácilmente podría haberlo hecho, pero quiero que tu misma lo autorices, como su líder actual", el dijo.

-"Comprendo, no quieres aprovecharte de tu poder y vienes a pedirme autorización, no", le conteste.

El asintió.

-"Y puedo saber porque las quieres", le pregunte.

-"Las quiero, para que me ayuden a revisar que tanto ha avanzado la ayuda en los países que estuve, y para eso, deben ellas hacerse pasar como turistas o algo parecido", dijo el.

-"Eso es algo muy extraño, y porque exactamente no lo hace alguien de tu reino", le conteste.

-"Es muy fácil, en mi reino también los estoy ayudando, les ayudo a como ser mejores ponys, al ser más amables con los demás y no aprovecharse de nadie, ademas en lo que respecta a interactuar con otros, bueno, ellos aun son muy malos en eso, y quiero a Twilight y a sus amigas, porque en si, según mis espías, ellas siguen siendo tan buenas como han sido desde siempre y saben interactuar con otros ponys, además comparten diferentes puntos de vistas de la vida, y eso es esencial para hacer una evaluación de un lugar, que tengan distintos puntos de vistas para poder hacer un diagnóstico correcto de que si algo esta saliendo mal o no, ademas digamos que las conozco mas gracias a que hay muchos documentos extra oficiales que hablan de ellas a detalle y veo que son las ponys correcta para el trabajo", dijo el.

Me quede pensativa por un segundo.

-"Pero que pasa si estos lugares no han cambiado mucho y son muy peligrosos, hasta para ellas", le dije.

-"No te preocupes, voy a mandar a un grupo de fuerzas especiales con ellas, para que estén mas tranquilas, pero obviamente estarán entre las sombras para no ser descubiertos", Martin contesto.

-"Ya veo, pero aun asi, porque no vas tu, tu obviamente sabes como tratar con los demás, ademas por lo que escuchado también te sabes defender", le dije.

-"Es incluso mas fácil que la anterior, yo como soy ya muy conocido en todos las naciones, ademas de que no es mi fuerte ser sigiloso, ademas, lo que quiero evaluar es como actúan con ciudadanos de otras naciones, no entre ellos", Martin contesto.

-"Muy bien", le conteste, "Voy a mandar un mensaje a las chicas para que vengan lo mas rápido posible", me pare un momento, antes de ir a mi escritorio, "Solo espero que estén a salvo en todo momento".

-"Te aseguro Luna, ellas van a estar bien", el dijo, pero entonces vi que su mirada no estaba en mi.

Y entonces vi a donde estaba mirando, mi capitana estaba sin su armadura y sin sus pantalones o camisa, solo tenia puesto su ropa interior.

 **(Sostén que a penas cubrían sus pechos y un calzón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación)**

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

Habia venido con la misión de recluta a las mane six para mi misión de turismo, pero joder, la razón de mantenerme tan elegante y a al vez tan asombroso era para seducir a Luna era como un bono extra para mi.

Lo se, lo se, sé que estoy casado.

Pero por favor, es la princesa Luna, mi personaje favorito, además ahora estábamos en mejores circunstancias.

Además la Luna original estaba muy ocupada en ese otro planeta.

Pero mi sorpresa fue que no seduje a la princesa, si no a la capitana, que debo admitir si era bonita.

Y ahora sin toda esa armadura y uniforme ahora puedo ver su cuerpo, y debo admitir, si estaba bien buena.

No tan curvilínea como mis chicas o las princesas, pero si esta bien.

Entonces la primera en hablar fue Luna.

-"Eh, capitana Light, me importaría decirme, porque se ha casi desnudado frente a un miembro de la realeza de otro país", dijo Luna algo ofendida.

Mierda en serio, el que la clono, la tuvo que hacer con los ideales vividos en el siglo 19, es en serio, al menos me quedo con la satisfacción que el que lo hizo se esta pudriendo en prisión por ser miembro de los pro Zecora.

-La yegua algo nerviosa dijo, "Pero princesa, usted me dijo que me podía poner cómoda"

Ahí te había atrapado ella Luna, si le distes permiso para hacer eso.

-"Pero pensaba que solo te ibas a quitar tu armadura, no casi toda tu ropa", ella contesto, algo enfadada

-"Pero, pero", la capitana dijo cada vez mas nerviosa.

-"Sin peros, ahora por favor puedes retirarte, no necesito que traigas mas vergüenza a esta reunión, y para que aprendas una lección a que no debe ocurrir otra vez, como castigo debes irte como estas, hacia los barracones y ahí recién ponerte tu uniforme de repuesto", dijo Luna enfadada, pero mientras estaba apunto de irse sin sus ropas.

Joder en serio, se que bajo cualquier circunstancias esto seria malo, pero en si yo provoque esto, porque solo queria hacerlo con Luna, y con la capitana aquí, talvez un trio, asi que como buen caballero y mujeriego que soy hable.

-"Eh princesa, se que solo esta haciendo que esta reunión privada sea mas digna, pero dejar a una capitana en ropa interior irse por el castillo no es algo muy bueno, déjeme ir con ella mientras usa al menos mi chaqueta para que asi no sienta mucha vergüenza, ademas creo que es parte mi culpa por darle la idea de que podía hacer eso frente a nosotros y si, le preocupa que talvez haya algo mas que discutir, no se preocupe, eso era todo lo que habia que hablar", le dije.

Luna se puso a pensar, mientras la capitana se me quedo mirando.

-"Esta bien, supongo, que podría dejarte ir con ella, además creo que me daría tiempo de escribir una carta a Twilight, y talvez usted hace algo de tiempo mientras ellas están por venir", dijo Luna.

-"Muy bien su majestad, en unos momentos nos veremos entonces", dije haciendo una reverencia.

Entonces me fui en seguida afuera con la capitana justo al lado mio, semi desnuda.

-"Eh, gracias por acompañarme señor Martin"; ella dijo algo tímida, y era raro, porque cuando la conocí no tuvo esa voz en ningún momento.

-"No hay de que señorita, pero pude ver que en esos momentos querías algo más", entonces le doy una bofetada en su trasero

Ella solo se sorprendió, pero no grito ni nada.

-"Y sí que quieres lo que tengo entre mis piernas", le dije, mientras le empecé a masajear su trasero

Ella se dejó, mientras se la veía su rostro bien rojo.

-"Si quieres lo hacemos aquí y ahora, aprovechando de que no hay guardias y como pedi a mis soldados antes de venir que restringieran la subida a la torre donde esta la habitación de Luna, no habrá nadie en buen tiempo", le dije.

A penas dije esto ella se me abalanzo y me empezó a besar.

O señor, creo que no se si esta habilidad con las yeguas es una bendición, o una maldición.

 **Punto de vista de la princesa Luna.**

Eso si fue muy raro, pero porque algo me dice que si hubiéramos estado los 2 solos talvez todo seria diferente.

Pero en fin, también los rumores que habia escuchado de algunas soldados Cebricans, eran ciertas, era que el en serio era un casanova, que encantaba a cada yegua que le resultara atractiva, y el era casado por todos los cielos, ese semental no tiene vergüenza.

Aunque me siento algo alagada porque al ver como el trataba de seducirme a mi primero, pero eso de querer irse con mi capitana con el estado en que ella se encontraba, ya me decía que el solo es como muchos sementales, solo buscan satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Aunque para este punto, talvez, solo talvez, me gustaría conocer a un semental que fuera tan caballaresco como Martin, pero sin lo casanova, y que no tuviera miedo de acercarse a mi.

Pero eso si, me pregunto como el me hubiera conquistado si no hubiera hecho Light lo que hizo.

Ahhhh.

Mejor me olvido de eso por un minuto, y mejor mando ese mensaje a Twilight, al menos creo que le alegrara que ella y sus amigas vuelvan a la acción otra vez, bueno unas mas que otras.

 **Primer capítulo de la secuela, uff, sí que fue complicada sacarla.**

 **Ah, pero no me mal entienda, fue no más por las fiestas que me demore en hacerla.**

 **Pero ya hablando en serio, lamento haber demorado un poco en sacar la secuela, pero ya saben cosas de la vida, especialmente en navidad.**

 **Pero en fin espero que hayan disfrutado mi nuevo capítulo, y quiero su opinión de que opinan de ella, asi que no se olviden de comentar esta bien.**

 **Ahora nos vemos y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, así que hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Nos van a mandar de vacaciones?**_

 **Punto de vista de Twilight Sparkle**

Fueron unos meses difíciles para las chicas y yo, porque saber que todas nuestras más grandes aventuras fueron fabricadas, nos entristeció un montón.

Rainbow se mantiene hasta ahora negándolo que todo haya sido una ficción y se mantiene a la idea de que todo fue real.

En esencia tiene razón, todo fue real para nosotros, pero la realidad por desgracia es muy diferente.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie lo tomaron mucho mejor, mas bien Pinkie fue la que mejor se adapto a todo esto, mas bien alegrándose de conocer nuevos ponys que esta vez eran buenos.

Mas bien no me sorprendi como ella misma organizaba fiestas de cumpleaños para muchos soldados Cebrican.

Y ellos si se notaban agradecidos por eso.

Ah Pinkie, sin importar quienes sean los nuevos ponys tu quieres siempre ser sus amigos.

Claro si son buenos en primer lugar.

Pero ella en fin no le importo mucho que ya no tuviéramos mas aventuras.

Por qué en si ella decía que pronto saldríamos de aventura de nuevo.

O Pinkie, siempre tan optimista.

Rarity no le afecto tanto porque en si, ahora podía en serio dedicarse a su tienda de ropa, y estar mas con nosotras en circunstancias que no involucraran que se ensuciara su melena.

Fluttershy no estaba preocupada por no salir de aventura, mas bien estaba mas preocupada por Discord.

No lo habia visto en varios meses, desde que se entero de que era una creación y de que podían quitarle sus poderes en cualquier momento.

El no dejo ninguna pista, ni siquiera una nota a donde habia ido.

Pero según me dijeron algunos soldados Cebricans, ellos tampoco lo sabían, pero al menos sabían que estaba vivo.

No se por qué nos dijeron que solo por estar vivo es una buena noticia, pero al preguntar a algunos técnicos y médicos Cebricans, nos dijeron que el posiblemente este en una etapa de depresión y es por eso que el queria estar solo, para aclarar su mente.

Es increible pensar que el Dios del caos, este en un nivel de tristeza extrema.

Y eso me pone por primera vez sentirme mal por el.

Applejack por el momento ella no confía demasiado en los Cebricans, ella los ve como la versión mas avanzada de la organización del señor Blood, pero por ahora los Cebricans no la han molestado.

Pero al menos ella por ahora se mantiene distraída de esos pensamientos al trabajar en la granja y por ahora, tampoco quiere salir de aventuras por lo ocupada que esta en la granja.

Y yo, bueno, ahora ya no tengo un titulo de princesa, ahora soy una yegua común y corriente, pero claro siendo un alicorn es muy difícil de ser una yegua común.

Pero al menos algo bueno salio de todo esto, gracias a que poseo grandes habilidades mágicas, los Cebricans me querían como maestra de magia para los más pequeños, para mi fue un gusto, y acepte.

Talvez la enseñanza me ayudaría a aceptar poco a poco esta nueva realidad y asi por fin tener una vida normal.

Aunque a mi, como Rainbow Dash, nos entristeció que ya no tuviéramos aventuras, pero para mi fue como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima, porque algo me decía en mi corazón, que cargar con el destino del mundo en mis manos cada cierto tiempo no era mi verdadero destino.

Pero acostumbrarnos a todo esto fue sencillo gracias a que al menos nos podíamos apoyar una a otras, y asi poder reconstruir desde cero nuestras vidas.

Ya una hermosa mañana habría transcurrido en Ponyville y estaba tranquila paseando por sus calles, conmigo estaba Spike, el ya era todo un adolescente, pero aun asi no era muy alto, apenas me sobrepasa **(Ella mide 1,70 cm)** , el tampoco era muy fuerte, el si no fuera un dragón, el seria como cualquier pony promedio.

En todo este tiempo el me ayudo en mi proceso de como tratar con estos cambios, el en serio a tenido que madurar muy rápido para poder tratar con lo que estaba pasando y ayudarme, pero por suerte aun sigue siendo el servicial y amable Spike que queremos.

Pero cuando estábamos en plena caminata, entonces sucedió, Spike eructo una carta.

-"Uff, en serio no importa las veces que he hecho esto, aun no me acostumbro", dijo Spike.

Yo agarre la carta antes que cayera al suelo.

La abrí y vi que era de la misma princesa Luna, entonces empecé a leerla.

-"Que es lo que dice Twilight?", pregunta Spike, después de unos segundos.

Yo no le respondo, porque aún no puedo creer lo que dice la carta.

Entonces después de un rato de estar en silencio le respondí.

-"Eh, es Luna, dice…que requiere que yo y mis amigas vallamos a Canterlot enseguida que es para mandarnos a una misión muy importante", le conteste.

-"Enserio, si creía que ya no habría mas misiones como antes", dijo Spike.

-"Lo se", le dije.

-"Y que hacemos ahora?", me pregunto Spike.

-"Creo que hacer lo que dice la carta, haber Spike, es hora de reunir a las chicas, tu busca a Pinkie Pie y Applejack y yo a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, y diles que nos reuniremos en casa de Rarity, aprovechando que ella aun esta ahi", le dije.

-"Esta bien", dijo Spike, entonces nos separamos y empezamos a buscarlas.

Fue fácil convencer a Rainbow, ella en si misma estaba lista para este día y Fluttershy, bueno fue algo difícil, pero al final la convencí de que viniera con nosotras.

Y con lo que me dijo Spike, le fue muy fácil de convencer de que viniera con nosotras a Pinkie y Applejack, ella no fue tan difícil de convencer como yo creía, mas bien ella iba a venir para ayudarnos, porque ella aun no se niega un pedido de ayuda, ella siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar.

Y Rarity fue muy fácil de convencer, porque en si, tenia ganas de regresar a Canterlot y ver como habían quedado las reparaciones en el castillo y en la ciudad, porque en si ella había escuchado rumores de que se ve aun mejor que antes.

Como la princesa Luna solo nos decía en la carta que nos necesitaba en el castillo para una misión sin decirnos el por qué, solo podíamos imaginar para que nos quería.

Y si en serio ahora seriamos tan útiles para Equestria como antes.

Partimos todas, incluido Spike a Canterlot, y llegamos en solo unas horas.

Era ya más avanzado del mediodía, cuando llegamos.

Cuando salimos de la estación vimos que no habia cambiado mucho.

Todo seguía igual, excepto que las calles y las casas estaban totalmente reparadas y talvez unas cosas parecidas a carrozas, pero lo que lo destacaba de los demás era 2 cosas muy grandes, no parecía que lo jalara nadie y que estaba flotando, si flotando.

Aunque nosotras vimos sus extrañas maquinas voladoras solamente, esta era la primera vez que veíamos algo así.

Y pudimos ver más bien como un Cebrican conducía uno de ellos, si conducía, no sabíamos cómo, pero lo hacía, y lo más extraño, apenas hacia ruido al desplazarse.

En serio estos Cebricans hasta ahora no me dejan de sorprender con sus invenciones.

Vimos mas de esas mientras íbamos al castillo, todas en diferentes versiones, algunos eran mas grandes, otros hasta no tenia techo, y no solo lo conducían Cebricans, mas bien hasta vimos algunos ponys que lo hacían.

Era increíble.

Cuando llegamos al Castillo, nos alegro de que solo fuera reparado y no modificado, era genial como lo restauraron a su antigua gloria.

Pero eso si, apenas llegamos a la puerta principal, los guardias reales nos dejaron pasar, sin preguntar.

Eso era nuevo.

Fuimos directamente a la sala del trono, porque en sí, ese era el lugar más obvio donde la princesa estaría.

Pero apenas llegamos a la sala del trono no vimos a nadie.

Nos preguntábamos donde estaría, pero sin un minuto que perder un soldado Cebrican con su armadura blanca puesta se nos presentó.

-" _Disculpe, Señorita Twilight Sparkle, su reunión con la princesa Luna es en su habitación, por motivos de que su misión seria de alto secreto",_ dijo el guardia.

-"Eso es genial, una misión tan importante que requiere que todo sea en secreto, hasta hora esto me esta gustando", dijo Rainbow, toda entusiasmada.

-"Tranquila Rainbow, aun no sabemos que tipo de misión es, como para que te estes emocionando tanto", le dije.

-"Si Rainbow, quien sabe, talvez sea que ganamos unas vacaciones totalmente pagadas por todo el mundo, que nos ofrece algún guapo semental", dijo Pinkie de manera muy alegre.

Nosotras solo la miramos desconcertadas, pero al final solo sabíamos que era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-"Aunque si son vacaciones pagadas no me importaría aceptarlas", dijo Rarity.

Pero antes que alguien dijera algo más, el guardia interrumpió.

-" _Oigan, no sería más fácil que vallan a averiguarlo que jugar a la adivinanza acá abajo"_

-"Oh, si tiene razón, en seguida vamos", conteste, mientras le hacía unas señas de que me siguieran las chicas y Spike.

Y así continúo nuestro camino.

Pero eso si, cuando estábamos ya cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Luna, pudimos ver en el camino unas manchas extrañas y un olor algo raro en el aire.

Me pregunto si a alguien se le derramo alguna bebida aquí.

Pero sin detenernos a saber que era eso, llegamos a la puerta y tocamos.

-"Pase", dijo una voz que estaba segura que era la de la princesa Luna.

Entonces entramos y pude ver a la princesa Luna en su cama ahí sentada.

-"Es un gusto vernos cara a cara otra vez Twilight y sus amigas", dijo Luna.

-"Lo mismo digo princesa Luna", lo decía mientras me arrodillaba, igual las otras.

-"Esta bien chicas, levántense, ya no es necesario que se arrodillen ante mi", dijo Luna.

-"Lo siento princesa", conteste.

-"No te preocupes Twilight", contesto Luna.

-"Y bien cual es la misión ultra secreta que tenemos que hacer princesa", dijo Rainbow.

-"Eh, creo que es mejor que se los explique el que en serio las necesita", dijo Luna.

-"Espera alguien nos necesita, quien puede ser", yo dije.

-"Oh, oh que tal esa cebra que este en el balcón queriendo hacer una entrada dramática", dijo Pinkie Pie, señalando el balcón que estaba siendo tapada por unas cortinas.

-"Oh vamos", dijo alguien detrás de las cortinas y en efecto hay apareció detrás ellas, una cebra, y no cualquier cebra, era el mismísimo Rey Martin.

-"Pero bueno que importa, ustedes saben quien soy y yo se quienes son ustedes, asi que a lo que venimos", dijo el.

-"Espera un minuto, tu nos necesitas"; le pregunto Applejack, "Acaso no tienes millones de súbditos que puedan hacer lo que quieras que quieres que hagamos"

-"Si", dijo Rainbow.

-"Bien, bien sé que no esperaban verme pidiéndoles ayuda, pero por favor, les juro que lo que les voy a pedir, es muy importante, y no, nadie en mi reino puede cumplir esta tarea", dijo él.

-"Y bien, que es", le dije yo, antes que los demás dijeran algo más.

-"Es muy sencillo en realidad, necesito que ustedes viajen por el mundo como turistas y vean si los ponys o minotauros o grifos, están listos para abrir sus fronteras y recibir sin problemas o los turistas, o sea solo necesito saber, si son buenos con las nuevos visitantes", el dijo.

-"Espera un segundo, solo nos quieres hacer pasar como unas simples turistas de prueba", dijo Rainbow algo enfadada.

-"Bueno en esencia, si, pero no se preocupen, les daremos suficientes bits para que puedan gastar en lo que sea, y ademas si les preocupa la seguridad, no hay problema, gracias a mi campaña de ayuda mundial, todas las naciones son muy seguras, y eso si, les pido que se comporten como siempre lo hacen con los demás, porque lo que quiero es ver como los habitantes de esos países responden a diferentes tipos de personalidades", dijo el.

-"Jijiji, lo sabía", dijo Pinkie, alegre como siempre.

-"Genial ahora nos dice que será sin ninguna clase de emociones, que aburrido", dijo Rainbow.

-"Pero querida, asi son las vacaciones, se supone que son para ir a relajarte y disfrutar del ambiente acogedor del lugar", dijo Rarity.

-"A mi, me gusta que sea seguro", dijo Fluttershy, en voz baja.

-"Creo que a mi no me importaría tomar un tiempo libre, pero después de todo aun queda mucho que hacer en la granja y creo que tendría que rechazar este viaje", dijo Applejack.

-"Ah no te preocupes por eso, señorita Applejack, mis soldados se encargaran de ayudar en su granja en el periodo de tiempo en que estén fuera, porque despues de todo, esto es un asunto de máxima prioridad y en serio las necesitamos a todas, sin excepción", dijo el.

-"Supongo que si en serio lo vas a cumplir eso, creo que podría aceptar", dijo Applejack.

-"Pero espera, porque nosotras, quiero saber al menos eso, antes de siquiera aceptar", dije por fin yo.

-"Es simple, saben que todas fueron vigiladas desde hace tiempo, para poder realizar los horrible planes de la reina anterior", dijo el.

Todas asentimos.

-"Bien, esa es la razón, las conocemos muy bien, y al menos yo, por lo que he visto en esos datos sobre ustedes, se que puedo confiar en ustedes, es por eso", dijo el.

Eso, eso tiene algo de sentido al menos.

-"Esta bien, yo ire", dije yo.

Todas también asintieron, en señal de que aceptaban la misión.

-"Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de que no vamos a luchar contra ningún villano, al menos me agrada la idea de viajar por el mundo, eso si me agrada, aunque sea un poco", dijo Rainbow.

-"Hey, señorita, y quien dijo que seria todo aburrido, mas bien aquí les tengo otra sorpresita que estoy seguro que ha todas les encantara", dijo el.

-"Oh, oh, y cual es", dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-"Cuando dije que viajarían por todo el mundo, quise decir, por todo el mundo, y eso incluye el mismísimo reino Cebrican, más bien serán las primeras turistas desde, bueno desde que se tiene registro", dijo el.

-"Es en serio"; dije emocionada.

-"Si, y ustedes podrán ver nuestras mas avanzadas tecnologías y como se fabrican y si estan de humor sus guias, hasta las dejaran probarlas", dijo el.

Grite de la emoción, "Es increíble, podremos conocer como se hacen todas sus grandes obras de ingeniería y a la vez probarlas", dije emocionada.

-"Sip", dijo el.

-"Oye, oye, espera un segundo, es posible que muchas de esas cosas científicas que podamos ver y probar sean tus naves o hasta sus armaduras", dijo Rainbow ya algo emocionada.

-"Ummm, talvez", dijo el.

-"Y el reino Cebrican sera nuestra primera parada?", dije yo esperanzada.

-"No, la ruta en cual iran sera la siguiente, primero esta Aztecolt, luego recién el reino Cebrican, después Saddle Arabia, Eastland, el reino Minotauro, y finalmente el reino Grifo", dijo el.

-"Ohh, yo quería ir primero a lo emocionante"; dijo Rainbow desanimada otra vez.

"Vamos, no se preocupen, todo ira muy bien, y les aseguro que todas lo disfrutaran", dijo el.

-"Disculpe señor Martin?", pregunto al fin Spike, "Yo puedo ir también", dijo el esperanzado.

-"Eh, no veo porque no", dijo el.

-"Si", dijo alegremente Spike.

-"Ahora si no tienen ninguna pregunta más, por favor les pido que regresen a sus casas y empaquen lo que sea que necesiten para el viaje, yo calculo que tomara menos de un mes toda esta travesía, creo", dijo el.

Todas aceptamos en ir y sin ninguna pregunta en nuestra mente.

-"Perfecto, ahora como un bono adicional, yo las acompañare en el tren directo a Aztecolt, ahí me podrán preguntar cosas, sobre como estan las otras naciones, o como son?", el dijo, "Ah, pero solo por el trayecto a Aztecolt, luego yo tendría que volver al reino Cebrican",.

Todas aceptamos.

-"Ahora que esperan, que les espera las vacaciones de sus vidas, nos vemos en la estación de Ponyville ya cerca del anochecer", el dijo.

En seguida todas nos fuimos de la habitación.

Y en serio me moría de la curiosidad, como sería esos reinos y que tan diferentes son de los textos que he leído.

Lo sabré muy pronto.

 **Ya anocheciendo**

 **Estación de tren de Ponyville.**

 **Punto de vista de Twilight.**

-"Parece que somos los primeros aquí, Spike", le dije a Spike.

-"Eso parece, pero en serio Twilight, pensé que estas eran vacaciones, no literalmente un trabajo de investigación", djio el, señalando mis 4 maletas llenas de pergaminos y plumas, yo apenas tenía 3 mudas de ropa, la que traía puesta, un traje de baño, y mi pijama.

-"Lo se Spike, pero tu lo oistes, podre preguntarle todo lo que quiera sobre las otras naciones al rey Martin, es una oportunidad que no me podría perder", conteste.

-"Esta bien Twilight", dijo Spike, "Pero en serio no se porque Rarity no estaba lista aun".

-"Tu la conoces Spike, ella en serio quiere lucir muy bien cuando viaja", le dije.

-"Si, si lo se, pero en serio me pregunto que cosas va a…", Spike hablaba cuando Rarity apareció a la vista.

Ella llevaba un vestido casi parecido como si estuviera yendo a la Gran Gala del Galope, era de tonos azules y morados, debo admitir que era muy hermoso su vestido, y por como miraba Spike, creo que el opinaba lo mismo.

-"Si que fue difícil escoger un vestido para hacer una buena primera impresión", dijo Rarity en voz alta.

-"Hola Rarity, que bien que llegaste temprano", le dije.

-"Oh, hola Twilight, parece que aun nadie mas a llegado no", me contesto.

-"Si, parece que aun no viene nadie más", le conteste, mientras notaba algo raro, ella solo llevaba un bolso, y eso es muy raro, mayormente ella lleva un monton de equipaje cuando vamos a otras ciudades para pasarla bien.

-"Oye Rarity, te puedo preguntar porque no tienes mas equipaje contigo", le pregunte.

-"Oh es muy simple querida, porque al escuchar que nos darán suficiente dinero para disfrutar sin problemas nuestro viaje, y que viajaremos a diferentes partes del mundo, solo se me pude venir a la cabeza una cosa", dijo ella, "Compras", dijo con felicidad.

-"Compras?", pregunte.

-"Si querida, compras, imagina, la posibilidad de comprar nuevos estilos de ropa de todo el mundo, e incluso comprar nuevas clases de telas nunca vistas, y como sabía que talvez no podría cargar mis cosas mas las cosas que compraba, decidí solo traer mi maquillaje", dijo mientras me enseñaba su bolso, "Y asi no tener que cuidar tantas cosas de regreso a casa".

-"Esta bien", solo pude contestar eso.

Entonces esperamos unos minutos y entonces apareció a la vista, Applejack y Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no traía mucho, solo una maleta, y Applejack tenia consigo también una sola maleta.

-"Que bien que llegamos a tiempo", exclamo Applejack, Fluttershy solo asintió.

-"Hola chicas, por cierto, saben que vamos a estar una temporada fuera no", les pregunte apenas llegaron.

-"Si lo sabemos Twilight, pero en fin a mi no me gusta mucho viajar con muchas cosas yo sola, además quien sabe, talvez me traiga algunos recuerdos de esas naciones y necesitare estar lo mas ligera posible para cargar con todo eso"; dijo Applejack.

-"Y yo, yo no viajo con muchas cosas porque en fin, yo no soy mucha de viajar por varios días y yo no sabia cuanto traer", dijo Fluttershy en voz baja como siempre.

Yo asentí ante eso, porque en fin, yo tampoco estoy en la posición de decir lo contrario, porque después de todo yo solo llevo cosas personales muy pocas.

Nos quedamos ahí charlando un rato por otros minutos y entonces ahí apareció corriendo Pinkie sin ninguna maleta a la vista, y a la vez Rainbow Dash volando a toda prisa, también sin ninguna maleta o algo.

Todas las saludamos cuando ya se acercaron a nosotras y entonces yo pregunte a Rainbow.

-"Eh, Rainbow, porque no llevas ninguna maleta", entonces pongo mi mirada en Pinkie, "Y tu también Pinkie, porque no llevas ninguna maleta".

-"Es fácil Twilight, cuando lleguemos a Aztecolt podre ver que tal es la ropa alla, porque a mi también me da curiosidad que tipo de moda hay en Aztecolt, ademas quiero tener la posibilidad de cargar con mas comidas exóticas de regreso a Ponyville, quien sabe, talvez alla un tipo de postre jamas antes visto y yo quiero verlo", dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-"Y es simple Twilight, como dicen que va a ser para relajarse, y la única emoción que va a ver sera en el reino Cebrican, prefiero no preocuparme por las cosas que llevo y solo disfrutar del viaje", dijo Rainbow.

Oh, bueno, cada uno con sus razones.

Pero en serio ya es de noche y aun no vine acaso no va a veni…

Y me interrumpió mis pensamientos el sonido del silbato de un tren.

Ya era hora debo decir.

El tren se detuvo y de uno de los vagones de pasajeros, salio el mismísimo rey Martin, y debo decir, que su forma de vestir era algo curiosa.

Vestia con una simple camisas verde y un pantalón muy extraño, que solo llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que ya era de noche.

-"Hola chicas, preparadas para el viaje de sus vidas", dijo el con emoción.

-"Puedes apostar a que si", dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Esta bien suban, ahora aprovechen, este tren solo estaremos nosotros solos, y bueno con excepción del maquinista pero ustedes me entienden no?", el dijo.

Nosotras le confirmamos que si.

-"Bien, traigan sus cosas que el tren a las vacaciones de sus vidas esta a punto de comenzar", el dijo.

Nosotras les hicimos caso y nos entramos al tren.

Esto sera emocionante.

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **Atravesando el gran desierto que separa Equestria y Aztecolt.**

 **Casi Media noche**

Se que presentarme ante ellas de un modo poco profesional era algo raro.

Pero que me importa, ahora soy el líder de una gran nación, puedo vestirme como quiero ahora.

Mas bien incluso no me importo hacer una junto entre ministros de manera informal hace un tiempo.

Me agradaba que incluso algunos les estuviera agradando este estilo de vida, pero en fin basta de hablar de lo que paso hace unas semanas, regresemos al presente.

El aburrido presente, largas horas de preguntas y respuestas con Twilight, era en serio lo que retrataban en los reportes y bueno el show, por todos los cielos quería despejara de algunas dudas mientras charlaba con algunas de ellas y conocerlas mejor, talvez no tendría sexo con alguna de ellas pero eso no importaba.

La capitana Light en serio que estaba bien excitada y con mucha energía, me dejo algo cansado, mas bien me recuerda a mi primera vez con las gemelas, uff, que buenos tiempos. Pero esto es solo sexo, nada mas, yo aun amo a mis chicas, y eso es lo que importa, no importa que tanto me este molestando mi conciencia sobre esto.

-"Esta bien, Martin, pregunta numero 101, que costumbres tienen los Aztecolt?", me dijo Twilight.

-"Ehhhh, no se como explicarte, pero gracias a que les libere del crimen organizado, ellos en serio son muy trabajadores y en serio respetan la naturaleza, esa es la explicación mas simple que te puedo dar", le conteste.

Ella se paro a escribir mi respuesta.

Por mientras pude ver a sus amigas, la mayoría estaba dormida, solo Applejack estaba despierta mirando el oscuro horizonte, Spike estaba dormido también.

-"Bien, y ahora, pregunta número 102, cuanto se tarda en ir a pie de Ponyville a la frontera Aztecolt", ella pregunto.

-"No lo se, los que acompañaban a Blood mas o menos tardaron 4 dias en atravesarlo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso"; le conteste.

O por todos los cielos, se que solo falta una hora para llegar siquiera a la frontera, pero por favor, cualquier cosa para detener este examen sorpresa improvisado.

No se quién me contesto porque en seguida el tren se detuvo de golpe.

Eso fue suficiente para despertar a las chicas.

-"Que, que paso", dijo Rainbow mientras se despertaba.

-"Si que paso Rey Martin", dijo Applejack.

-"No lo se, pero quédense aquí, yo voy a investigar", dije mientras sacaba mi confiable pistola laser.

-"Oh, no señor, no voy a perder de la acción, cualquiera cosa que pase quiero estar en primera fila para presenciarlo", dijo Rainbow.

-"Yo ire también, no voy a dejar que Rainbow haga alguna tontería en el proceso", dijo Applejack.

-"Hey", dijo Rainbow.

-"Esta bien, pueden venir pero recuerden, no hagan nada…

No pude terminar lo que decía, porque en seguida los vidrios se rompieron, y se escuchó el sonido característico del manejo de un arma, corrección, varias armas.

Yo me prepare para cualquier cosa, mientras las chicas se pusieron en guardia, excepto Fluttershy que se escondía detrás de Rainbow Dash.

-"Quien esta ahí, salgan cobardes"; dijo Rainbow.

Entonces antes que pudiera reaccionar, sentí como algo impacto a mi espalda y a mi pecho a la vez, y antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, sentí una poderosa descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo que para ser sincero me incapacito, y entonces pude escuchar los gritos de las chicas y a la vez el sonido de sujetos entrando al vagón.

Y antes que siquiera pudiera siquiera ver a uno de ellos, me llego una poderosa descarga electrica directo en la cabeza, que esta vez sirvió, para dejarme inconsciente.

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Localización Desconocida**

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Oh mierda mi cabeza, si que estos atacantes golpean duro.

Por suerte no estaba atado a nada, mas bien sentía que estaba echado en una superficie blanda, al parecer una cama, una muy suave cama, joder en serio se sentía muy bien.

Pero eso si, un bono adicional no tengo nada de ropa encima, por Dios solo espero que no me hayan hecho nada mientras estaba inconsciente.

Haber, me reviso todo el cuerpo y por suerte no hay señal que me han sacado algo, o inyectado algo, o metido algún mecanismo de rastreo en mi cuerpo.

Uff, al menos algo bueno.

Pero la cosa era, quien me atacaría para luego tratarme tan bien.

No lo pensé mucho, porque en seguida me vino la respuesta, los "Cambiantes", oh parece que aprovecharon de que tenia tiempo libre no, y estaba lejos de las fronteras para que podamos hablar en paz.

Debo decir que mas o menos esperaba esto, es por eso que quise venir sin ningun tipo de escolta, mas bien creía que me iban a secuestras asi tipo mafias, mientras este en plena ciudad Aztecolt, me secuestren a plena luz del dia, pero supongo que este tipo de forma de acercase a mi también esta bien.

Entonces empiezo a ver lo que me rodea, parece ser una habitación de algún tipo, habia una luz muy tenue que apenas iluminaba todo pero eso si, se veía elegante.

Y la cama en que estaba tenía unas sábanas rojas.

Y el ambiente debo admitir olia muyyyy bien.

No sabia como describir el aroma, pero era muy agradable.

Entonces de la nada escucho como se abre una puerta, y antes que siquiera me levante de la cama para prepararme para lo peor, veo algo que en serio me hace quedar boquiabierto. Era una "Cambiante", pero no solo una cualquier "Cambiante", era lo que las imágenes de fans de cómo se vería la reina Chrysalis en versión antropomórfica.

-"Hola Martin, me alegro de que por fin podamos vernos cara a cara", dijo en un tono muy sensual.

-Yo apenas alcance a decir algo, "Hola", dije algo nervioso.

Y con razón, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, y tenia las misma curvas que mis esposas tienen, grandes pechos y nada gordita, y pues obviamente las alas transparentes de insecto y el cuerno, brazos y piernas con agujeros, era algo extraño que en serio parecían de verdad esos agujeros, y si eran de verdad, no les dolía?.

-"Que pasa, mis hijos fueron muy bruscos contigo", dijo algo preocupada.

-"No, no estoy bien", dije ya, mientras que estaba algo mas concentrado también pude decir, "Creo que deberías dejar de dar a conocer a tu raza por medio de secuestros audaces, porque después de todo alguien podría salir lastimado, o peor".

-"Lo se, pero en estos momentos son los únicos modos que podíamos hacer para captar tu atención", dijo ella, mientras se acercaba, yo por mientras me sente a un lado de la cama.

-"Algo arriesgado debo decir, pero en fin, ya tienes toda mi atención, porque despues de todo tenemos aun tiempo", le dije, porque en si aun era cierto, mas bien hasta di un mensaje que no se preocuparan de que talvez llegaba tarde, porque si habría estado inconsciente ya por mas de un dia creo que ya me habrían encontrado mis tropas para este punto.

-"Esta bien Martin, se que es arriesgado pero lo hice para poder hablar contigo a solas, y talvez, algo mas", dijo de manera sensual mientras ella se ponía en frente mio, yo literalmente no dejaba de ver su atractivo cuerpo.

-Yo trague saliva, "Y de que quieres hablar", pregunte.

-"Queria hablar de como podíamos coexistir nuestras especies juntos en armonía, y agradecerte de forma personal que hayas devuelto la armonía al mundo", dijo mientras se sentaba en mi, y yo ya tenia mi erección al máximo en ese momento.

-"De veras", es lo único que pude decir.

-"Pero por lo que estas viendo y sintiendo ya sabes de que formas te voy a agradecer tus buenas obras en primer lugar", dijo Chrysalis, de la manera mas sexy posible.

Yo asentí.

-"Quieres aceptarlo ahora", me dijo ya en un tono aun mas sexy, joder como si eso ya no fuera posible ya.

-"Si", es lo único que dije antes de que Chrysalis me besara y ahí bueno, ya se sabe que seguirá después, no.

 **Que capitulo no señores, pero ahora esperen el siguiente capitulo, y lamento dejándoles con ganas de ver las escenas sexuales casi como lo hace el echi en el anime, pero solo por que la historia no es para mayores de edad es porque no puedo, pero en fin, además más quiero enfocarme en la historia, talvez saque esas escenas cuando termine mi historia.**

 **Pero en fin, mi personaje por fin esta con los Cambiantes, que pasara?, que habrá pasado con las Mane six y con Spike?.**

 **Pues averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, y como se que muchos lo leerán en vísperas de año nuevo este capitulo, les deseo feliz año nuevo y que en serio tengan un buen próximo año.**

 **Porque talvez no vean un nuevo capítulo hasta el sábado, pero quien sabe talvez lo publique antes o después del sábado, el futuro al igual que el final de mi historia es un misterio.**

 **Asi que sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima compañeros y no se olviden de comentar, que me agrada responder a mis fieles lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Donde demonios estamos?**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Uff, si que es una experta en la cama. Me dejo muy exhausto, que caí dormido ya después de mas de una hora de sexo salvaje.

Me desperté en la cama, con Chrysalis a lado mio aun durmiendo.

Y dejando de lado de que aun estábamos desnudos, yo me levante con cuidado para no despertarla.

Y lo hice con la intención de averiguar dónde exactamente estaba.

Porque seré sincero, por las cosas que hicimos anoche ni me importo ver en que lugar exacto me encontraba.

Vi la habitación mas iluminada, y esa iluminación no era de una luz artificial, si no venía de unas cortinas no muy bien cerradas.

Entonces me dirigí hacia esas cortinas y las abrí, y lo que vi, bueno, me dejo de veras muy sorprendido.

Lo que vi en primer lugar fue que estábamos en un piso muy alto, y lo segundo es lo que realmente sorprende, fue una ciudad parecida a Nueva York, con sus edificios elevándose en el cielo, vi autos en las calles, vi anuncios en algunos de los edificios, joder hasta algunos de esos anuncios estaban promocionando restaurantes y nuevos celulares, y si celulares bien parecidos al Iphone, además de ver como algunos de los edificios tenían antenas parabólicas, además el ruido característico de una ajetreada ciudad.

Me dejo sin palabras, era como estar de vuelta en la tierra, pero obviamente ver al montón de Cambiantes estando en las calles andando y conduciendo esos autos, ya me hacían volver a la realidad de donde estábamos en realidad.

Enseguida me voltee para ver como era con mayor detalle la habitación, y debo decir, parecía como la de esos hoteles que hay en la tierra.

Su cama para 2, sus roperos de madera a un lado, una mesita con su teléfono inalámbrico a lado (O sea esos que aun requieren una plataforma para funcionar), y un televisor pantalla plana colgada en la pared al frente de la cama.

Joder en serio estaba demasiado distraído como para ver estas cosas?.

-"Una bonita vista no", escuche a Chrysalis hablar.

-"Debo decir que me sorprende la vista, definitivamente no es lo que esperaba", conteste, mientras volteaba a verla.

-"Que esperabas exactamente", dijo ella aun algo cansada, mientras se levantaba.

-"Por lo que leí en los informes, ustedes vivian en plena selva y a la vez viviendo bajo tierra", conteste.

-"Oh, Martin, crees en serio que le mostraríamos donde en realidad vivíamos, a los Cebricans", dijo mientras ya estaba de pie estirándose. Joder si que ya con mejor iluminación si que era sexy, aunque ahora noto mejor sus alas, es verdad, con lo que muestran en la serie, de veras estan agujereadas.

-"Nosotros nos enterábamos de los planes de los Cebricans desde antes, y es por eso que nos preparamos para que no supieran donde estábamos de verdad y asi ocultar nuestra única ciudad y crear una artificial", ella contesto.

-"Muy astuto debo decir", le conteste, mientras aun veía como la veía estirarse de las maneras mas provocativas posibles.

-"Y como lo supieron en primer lugar", pregunte.

-"Gracias a mis hijos distribuidos atreves de todo el mundo, que nos enteramos de todas las cosas atroces que los Cebricans, y solo nos preparábamos para lo peor", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera tu te enteraste, pero eso paso hace varias décadas, pues cuantos años tienes, porque con ese cuerpo que tienes, dudo que tengas más de 25", le conteste.

-"Oh Martin, en serio me halaga tus palabras, pero yo tengo más de 100 años", dijo ella.

-"Espera que, como es eso posible, acaso es por que te has alterado genéticamente para vivir tanto tiempo?", le conteste asombrado.

-"No, no, nada de eso, las reinas o reyes Cambiantes tienen una esperanza de vida de cientos de años, mientras que los demás tienen una esperanza de vida entre los 50 y 70 años", dijo como si nada.

-"Increible", es lo único que pude decir.

-"Si verdad, y aun me veo tan sexy como cuando tenia 20", dijo Chrysalis.

Yo solo asentí ante eso.

-"Pero ahora que estoy totalmente satisfecha y creo que tu también, creo que es hora de que hablemos en serio, pero creo que es mejor que sea un lugar mas serio donde discutirlo", dijo ella algo mas seria.

-"Concuerdo, pero antes, donde esta mi ropa?", le pregunte.

-"Oh, aquí esta", y enseguida con el brillo de su cuerno, hizo aparecer mi ropa de viaje justo al lado de la cama.

-"Muchas gracias", conteste mientras iba por mi ropa.

Y entonces ella hizo brillar su cuerno de nuevo y ya tenía puesto su vestido, y debo decir solo una cosa.

No puedo creer que con ropa puesta la reina Chrysalis se viera aun mas sexy.

Tenía puesto un vestido rojo muy revelador, el vestido dejaba ver mucho sus pechos, y apenas le cubría las piernas, mas bien cuando me dio la espalda, se notaba muy bien su trasero.

Joder si que es difícil mantenerse concentrado con ese cuerpazo a la vista.

Pero en fin, al menos ella se fue por una puerta, que por lo que pude ver, era el baño.

No paso ni 5 minutos y ya estaba cambiado y ella ya habia salido del baño.

-"Y bien, estas listo para salir", ella me pregunto.

-"Estoy listo", conteste.

Y salimos ambos a lo que esta vez era un largo pasillo bien decorado e iluminado, parecía igualito al de un hotel de 5 estrellas, con un monton de puertas que llevaban a diferentes habitaciones.

-"Pero antes de ir a mi sala del trono para poder hablar mas seriamente, creo que es mejor buscar antes a Twilight y sus amigas, no?", ella dijo.

Oh cierto, las chicas, estaba tan distraído por todo lo que estaba pasando que me había olvidado de ellas.

-"Ellas estan bien, estan aquí?", pregunte ahora preocupado.

-"Si no te preocupes, mas bien ellas estan en las otras habitaciones que nos rodean", ella contesto mientras me señalaba las habitaciones.

-"Oh esta bien", conteste.

Solo espero que las chicas no estén alteradas o asustadas en estos momentos.

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

 **Minutos después de que Martin y Chrysalis despertaran.**

-"Hay mi cabeza, que paso?", digo mientras me estoy sobando mi cabeza.

Entonces recuerdo lo que paso en el tren.

Nos atacaron y nos dejaron inconscientes, pero quienes?

Abro enseguida los ojos y empiezo a ver donde estoy.

Parece ser la habitación de un hotel elegante y yo precisamente estaba echada en una cama para 2.

Pero con algunas diferencias, como una gran cosa rectangular al frente de mi cama.

Me preguntaba que era eso, pero en estos momentos lo mas importante era, donde estoy y donde estan mis amigas y Spike?.

-"Hola hay alguien ahí?", pregunte por si habia alguien cerca.

Entonces escuche como unos gemidos que venían del suelo cerca de la cama.

Me acerque con cuidado a ver que era, y me alegre al ver que era Spike, murmurando en sueños.

Oh Spike, al menos me alegra que estes bien, y conmigo.

-"Oye Spike, despierta", le decía mientras le tocaba en su hombro para que despertara, "No es el momento de dormir Spike, vamos despierta", en serio podía dormir como si estuviera en coma a veces.

Aunque ya se como se levantaría mas rápido.

-"Spike, Rarity necesita tu ayuda ahora", le dije.

Y en seguida Spike se despertó y se levanto de un salto.

-"Ya voy Rarity", dijo aun algo somnoliento.

-"Calma, Spike, pero en serio me alegra que despertas", le dije.

-Se froto los ojos y me miro, "Oh Twilight, solo eres tu", entonces el se empezó a estirar sus brazos, "Me quede dormido y ya llegamos a Aztecolt?", pregunto.

-"Espera, no sabes que paso en el tren", dije asombrada.

-"No lo creo, estuve durmiendo todo el trayecto", dijo el.

-"Oh Spike, entonces no sabes que nos secuestraron y estamos en un paradero desconocido", le dije.

-Entonces su cara se puso en blanco, "Espera nos han secuestrado", ya empezó a decir con temor, "Sabes quienes fueron o que quieren Twilight", dijo cada vez mas asustado.

-"No lo se Spike, por el momento solo se que estamos sin ninguna herida aparente", le conteste.

-"Oh, eso es algo bueno verdad", dijo Spike, algo más tranquilo con eso.

-"Eso parece, pero aún no sé, porque alguien querría secuestrarnos y dejarnos en esta versión algo rara de un hotel", le dije a Spike.

-"Pero, si esto parece un hotel, no significa que talvez estamos en una ciudad", pregunto Spike.

-"Puede que si Spike, puede que sí", conteste, entonces vi que uno de los costados de la habitación había una gran ventana con sus cortinas cerradas, entonces sin tiempo que perder fue a abrir la ventana.

Y me quede impactada por lo que vi.

Era una ciudad, con tantos edificios altos como en Manehattan, era increible.

Además había tantos anuncios de varias cosas que no tenía idea de que eran e incluso anuncios de restaurantes, y en el suelo eran varios de esos vehículos que se veian en Canterlot, pero entonces vi quienes lo conducían, ademas de ver con mas detalle a los que caminaban por los costados de la calle.

Todos eran CAMBIANTES.

Y dije con miedo en mi voz, "Spike, creo saber quiénes nos secuestraron", y a la vez le señale que mirara por la ventana.

El me hizo caso y apenas miro y vio hacia abajo en seguida grito y se alejó de la ventana.

-"Hay Cambiantes por todos lados Twilight", dijo asustado, "Ahora que haremos".

-"Yo, yo no lo se", dije también asustada.

Se que solo nos dijeron que nuestras mas grandes aventuras fueron fabricadas, y que Chrysalis no era un villana, pero al secuestrarnos de esa manera tan violenta, me hacia pensar, en serio era verdad de que ellos si son buenos, o solo nos mintieron para no asustarnos de como es su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero antes de poder pensar mas, alguien toco la puerta, que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

TOC-TOC

Yo con miedo fui hacia la puerta, mientras le ordenaba a Spike que se quedara atrás mio.

Entonces aproveche que la puerta en que se escuchaba que tocaban, tenían un mirilla para poder ver quien era.

Y me alegre un montón de ver al rey Martin al frente, por un momento creí ver a alguien más, pero entonces pensé que talvez era una de las chicas, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta, que por suerte, no estaba con llave.

Y lo que vi me alegro, como me asusto.

A mi izquierda estaba Martin todo sonriente, y a la derecha estaba la mismísima reina Chrysalis.

-"Hola Twilight, me alegro que estés bien", dijo Martin, "Oh y también me alegro que tu estés bien Spike", dijo como si nada.

Yo solo lo pude mirar sorprendida.

-Spike al menos respondió, "Si, estoy bien", dijo rápidamente.

-"Ves, como te dije, están bien", dijo la reina Chrysalis.

-"Esta bien, hora de despertar a las demás", dijo como si nada Martin.

-"Vamos Twilight que no tenemos todo el dia", dijo Martin.

-"Pero me puedes explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí", grite, ya me harte de que se estuvieran comportando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entonces Martin me miro y me dijo, "Para hace la historia corta", dijo tranquilamente, "Ella queria habla conmigo, y ella no conoce una mejor forma de traerme a hablar con ella, y ustedes fueron traídas aquí, al parecer por que estaban conmigo"

-"Y esa es la pura verdad señorita Twilight, y te pido perdón por darles un horrible susto, solo espero que esto no nos muestre como unos malos seres vivos", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Yo, yo, creo que me conformo con esa respuesta, y yo bueno creo que le perdono reina Chrysalis", les conteste, porque para ser sincera, a estas alturas no sabia que mas decir.

Y para estos momentos si el rey Martin, decía que eran buenos y a pesar de lo que paso el sigue pensando eso, supongo que debería creer en su palabra, por ahora.

-"Bien, sigamos, a la siguiente puerta", dijo Martin.

Spike y yo solo los seguimos, pero eso si, no antes de preguntar algo.

-"Y donde estan mis cosas si pueden preguntar", dije en voz alta para ver quien me respondia.

-"Oh no te preocupes Twilight, sus cosas estan aun en el tren", dijo la reina Chrysalis.

-"Me alegra oir eso", conteste.

Entonces paramos al frente de una puerta y antes de que Martin pudiera tocar.

La puerta se vino abajo, y por mala suerte, Martin estaba directamente al frente de esa puerta.

-"Suelten inmediatamente a mis amigas malditos insectos", dijo la que parecía ser Applejack, mientras se paraba encima de la puerta que por desgracia estaba encima de Martin.

-Ella antes de verme a mi, vio primero a la reina Chrysalis, y antes que alguien dijera nada, ella se abalanzo contra ella.

Pero sucedió algo que me hizo dudar mas de que si en serio serian los cambiantes buenos.

La reina Chrysalis evito el ataque de Applejack, tomo rápidamente uno de sus brazos de Applejack, poniéndola contra su espalda, mientras la tumbaba al suelo.

Applejack empezó a luchar por liberarse.

-"Suéltame maldita, yo sabía que los cambiantes eran malos, no importa si alguien dijo lo contrario", dijo Applejack mientras luchaba.

-"Applejack cálmate, estamos bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse", le dije a Applejack.

-"Twilight, en serio eres tu", dijo dudando mientras me llego a ver, "O eres uno de ellos", dijo esas ultimas palabras con odio.

-"Tranquila, por favor, no te queria hacer daño, por favor desiste de tus intentos de lucha y confía en mi, no hay peligro, porfavor", dijo Chrysalis.

Entonces antes que alguien dijera nada, escuchamos como un trozo de madera caía al suelo.

Y vi que era Martin que lanzaba la puerta a un lado mientras se levantaba.

-"Chrysalis, porfavor levántate, yo me encargo", dijo Martin.

Chrysalis se levantó en seguida dejando a Applejack libre.

Ella enseguida se levantó y nos miró, mientras se ponía en guardia.

-"Como estoy segura que no me están mintiendo y el de ahí es el verdadero Martin", dijo ella.

-"Ellas te están diciendo la verdad, te doy mi palabra, y para demostrarlo, quiero que lances tu mas poderosa poderosa patada en mi pierna y eso solo demostrara…..", no termino lo que decía porque en seguida Applejack le dio una fuerte patada en su pierna izquierda.

Y por lo que escuche, parecía que lo hizo con tal fuerza que rompió el hueso y la pierna se posiciono en un angulo antinatural.

El por increíble que parezca se mantuvo en pie.

-"Joder si que eres fuerte", dijo el.

-"Y eso que demuestra" dijo Applejack.

-"Solo mira mi pierna", dijo Martin.

Enseguida su pierna se empezó a curar por si misma, y en solo unos segundo debo decir.

-"Pero, como?", dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-"Simple señorita Applejack, solo el verdadero Martin se curaría tan rápido de la nada de una herida grave", dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"Y además, si yo no fuera el", dijo mientras agarro su camisa que tenia Applejack puesta y la acerco a el, "Cualquiera te hubiera roto la pierna a ti en respuesta", dijo en voz baja, por suerte lo escuche.

-"Bien, digamos que te creo", dijo aun con desconfianza en su voz, "Al menos me puedes decir porque estamos aquí".

Entonces Applejack escucho la razón y la acepto por ahora, entonces era hora de ir a nuestra siguiente puerta.

Y a penas Martin iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Pinkie Pie.

-"Que rico he dormido, si que era cama super comoda".

Entonces antes que alguien dijera algo, ella nos vio y dijo.

-"Oh, hola Applejack, Spike, Twilight, Matin y Chrysalis, durmieron tan bien como yo", dijo como si nada.

-"Espera como que estas tan bien con esto", dije antes que todos sorprendida

-"Oh, muy sencillo Twilight, yo solo se que el sujeto que esta escribiendo nuestra historia no nos desea ningún mal y con eso estoy bien", dijo Pinkie como si nada.

-"Espera como que, nuestra historia, y de que sujeto hablas", dijo Martin confundido.

-"Oh, el que esta en todas partes y en ningún lugar, y el en serio se moría por escribir lo que hiciste anoche con las reina Chrysalis, casanova", dijo Pikie con una sonrisa como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Alguien me puede decir de que demonios esta hablando", pregunto Martin.

-"Para ser sincero, tampoco nosotras lo sabemos", dijo Applejack.

-"Ella solo esta siendo Pinkie Pie", dijo Spike.

Martin y Chrysalis se miraron por un segundo incrédulos.

-"Esta bien, entonces solo voy a ignorar todo eso", dijo Martin.

Chrysalis asintió a eso y seguimos con la siguiente puerta.

Y ahora en vez de tocar, Martin ahora solo entraría primero.

Entonces, el apenas entro y lo que vio fue una habitación vacía.

-"Estas seguro que hay alguien aquí Chrysalis", dijo Martin.

-"Si estoy segura que mis hijos han puesta a su amiga Fluttershy en esta habitación.

Yo no dije nada y solo empecé a buscar por la habitación.

Pero como la habitación era pequeña no fue difícil hacer esa búsqueda.

Porque apenas reviso Martin debajo de la cama el dijo.

-"La encontré"

Entonces todas nos entramos a la habitación y la vimos, era Fluttershy toda enrollada en posición fetal bien asustada.

Pobre Fluttershy, lo que paso en el tren de veras la aterro y creo que no ayuda estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

Nos tardamos varios minutos en siquiera convencerla de que saliera debajo de la cama, y varios minutos mas convencerla de que estaríamos a salvo.

Y cuando vio a Chrysalis, varios minutos mas tratando de convencerla que ella era buena.

Entonces seguimos a la siguiente puerta.

Y él la abrió lentamente, porque por lo que nos dijo esta vez Chrysalis, aquí habían puesto a Rarity y el no queria asustarla.

Y bueno lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, bueno, creo que los únicos que disfrutarían la vista eran Martin y Spike, pero no por mucho tiempo porque le tape los ojos con mis manos.

Era Rarity, desnuda mientras se estaba secando, parecía que había tomado una ducha.

-"Eh, hola", dijo Martin nervioso.

Entonces Rarity grito y se tapo en seguida con la toalla, mientras que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

-"Acaso nadie te enseño a tocar pervertido", dijo Rarity.

-"Disculpa, pero no creía que te pondrías tan a gusto aquí, considerando lo que paso", dijo Martin.

-"Si, fue todo aterrador lo admito", dijo Rarity algo mas tranquila, al parecer ella aun no nos ha visto.

-"Pero al despertar en una suite tan elegante, aunque algo pequeña, compensaba un poco lo que paso, porque solo siente estas sabanas", dijo mientras le enseñaba las sabanas, "Se sienten que son de seda de las mas alta calidad, y las cortinas, parece que también fueron hechas a mano y con la misma seda, y la alfombra, esta tan bien cuidada que parece nueva", dijo de manera alegre.

-"Y el baño, oh este baño solo se compara a los que puedes hallar en el castillo de Canterlot, la tina incluso tenia función de burbujas y de un jacuzzi, y para ser sincera no me pude resistir a probarlo, ademas estas toallas son tan finas y suaves que también queria usarlos, y como habia quedado algo sucia por el secuestro, solo me deje llevar". Dijo Rarity.

-"Y no cerrar la puerta mientras te estas secando no lo pensaste por ningun momento", dijo Martin.

-"Y tocar antes de entrar tampoco lo pensaste", respondió Rarity.

-"Bien lo siento, me ire afuera a esperar mientras te cambias esta bien", dijo Martin.

-"De acuerdo, saldré solo en unos minutos", dijo Rarity.

Entonces Martin volvió a salir mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-"Bien eso fue interesante", dijo Martin.

-"Pues no me sorprende, en serio los baños de este lugar son muy buenos", dijo Pinkie.

-"Bien ya basta de distracciones, vallamos a por Rainbow Dash para terminar con esto", dijo Applejack.

Todos asintieron ante eso y fuimos a la habitación donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

He hizo lo mismo que en la habitación de Rarity, y entro lentamente.

-"Hola, Rainbow Dash estas bien", dijo Martin.

No hubo respuesta, y una vez Martin abrió la puerta por completo vimos porque.

Hay estaba Rainbow, aun profundamente dormida en la cama.

-"Yo se como despertarla", dijo Pinkie Pie.

Y entonces ella fue corriendo al baño, que suerte que todas las habitaciones se parecían.

Y enseguida vino con un balde de agua y se la hecho toda encima.

-"Espera….que esta pasando", dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se despertaba.

-"Ven asi es mas rápido", dijo alegremente Pinkie.

-"Oh porfavor ahora estoy empapada Pinkie, es mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto", dijo Rainbow.

-"Es muy fácil, eras la ultima de nosotras que faltaba despertar", dijo alegremente Pinkie pie.

-"Pero eso que tiene que ver con mojarme toda", dijo enfadada Rainbow.

-"Es porque es lo único que se me ocurria para despertarte", dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa al final.

Entonces ella se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-"Ahora donde esta un baño para secarme", pregunto.

-"Oh ahí a tu izquierda", dijo Martin.

Ella camino unos segundos y entonces volteo a ver a Martin, y bueno, a todas nosotras.

-"Y alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí y porque todas estamos en este cuarto, y pensándolo bien, donde estamos", dijo ella.

-"Siéntate un rato Rainbow, que va a tomar un rato explicártelo", dije yo al fin.

Y si que tomo un rato, mas bien casi paso lo mismo que con Applejack, cuando Rainbow miro a la reina Chrysalis, pero esta vez Martin fue el quien la inmovilizo.

Y después de unos minutos por fin acepto calmarse y aceptar lo que estaba pasando, pero eso si, siempre con un ojo mirando a la reina Chrysalis por si quisiera hacer algo.

Luego salio Rarity con su vestido puesto y otra vez fue la explicación de lo que paso, pero al menos lo asimilo mejor que las demás.

-"Bien ahora que todos estan despiertos, ahora vamos a mi sala del trono", dijo Chrysalis.

Y entonces nos llevó por el pasillo hasta unas escaleras y subimos solo un piso y las puertas que nos permitirían entrar a este piso eran unas puertas de madera muy elegantes.

Entonces ella los abrió, y lo que vimos, bueno fue realmente intrigante.

-"Bienvenidos a mi sala del trono", dijo Chrysalis.

Las paredes eran de color rosa, tenia un sofá rojo muy elegante en el medio y estaba adornada las paredes con fotos de ella, en posiciones, bueno en posiciones poco apropiadas para una reina, y por como recién veo como esta vestida creo que es algo normal en ella.

Ademas también tenia un balcón, con una puerta transparente para acceder a ella.

-"Bonito lugar, no lo crees Martin", dijo Chrysalis en el mismo tono que usa Rarity cuando quiere agradarle a un guapo semental.

-"Eh, creo que si, supongo, pero tengo una duda", dijo Martin.

-"Y cual es", dijo la reina Chrysalis.

-"Acaso no estábamos en un tipo de hotel halla abajo", dijo Martin.

-"En parte si es un hotel, y ocupa 3 pisos y es cuando mis ministros están muy cansados como para ir a casa, y veras el edificio en que estamos ahora es mi palacio real, que a la vez funciona como centro de juntas y convenciones, hotel, centro de actividades relacionadas al gobierno y restaurantes con piscina", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Es increíble, prácticamente pusiste a todas las ramas del gobierno en un solo edificio, además de darles algunos beneficios para mantenerlos a gusto trabajando, impresionante debo de admitir", dijo Martin.

-"Me alegra que opines eso", dijo Chrysalis.

No podía creer que pudiera existir algo asi.

-"Pero eres una reina, acaso no tienes tu propio palacio real alejado de tus súbditos". Dijo Rarity

-"Yo nunca tendría algo asi, mi subditos como dices, son como mis hijos, bueno algunos lo son claro esta, pero yo nunca seria tan desinteresada y egoísta con ellos, una madre nunca haría eso a sus hijos", dijo Chrysalis.

Con esas palabras ya me empezaba a convencer, en serio parecía que ella era buena, o talvez una brillante actriz, pero hasta el momento todo va bien.

-"Oye Chrysalis, antes de hablar de las cosas que queríamos discutir, quiero saber su historia de tu raza, su historia verdadera, porque para ser sincero, no me creo nada de que apenas allá registros de ustedes, y de los que hay no son nada amables y yo quiero saber la verdad", dijo Martin.

Bueno Martin, me alegro que no sea yo la única que quiere saber mas sobre los Cambiantes.

-"Es justo, porque después de todo, con la verdad se construyen fuertes relaciones", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Ahora si me pudieran seguir, vamos al museo que hay unos pisos mas abajo, quieren, hay les enseñare toda nuestra historia", dijo Chrysalis.

Y le hicimos caso, enseguida todas bajamos unos 5 pisos y otra vez, habia una puerta de madera elegante y entonces la abrió revelando un pasillo muy curvado, mas bien parecía que estábamos entrando en una gran rotonda.

Y en entonces habia una exhibidor, que mostraba unos maniquís de unos cambiantes, pero estos eran diferentes, estos cambiantes no tenían agujeros en sus brazos, cascos, alas y cuernos.

Se veía ademas de que el pelaje negro que tienen no les cubria casi todo el cuerpo, mas bien parecia que las partes que eran su exo-esqueleto verde, les cubrían toda la espalda y el abdomen.

Era algo extraño.

Ademas arriba de este primer exhibidor habia unas palabras en negro que decían:

" **El comienzo"**

Y habia un botón rojo abajo y al parecer un par de parlantes a cada lado.

Y parecia que todos los exhibidores que habia en el camino tenían la misma estética, pero como cada exhibidor estaba apagado, con excepción de este, no pude ver que mostraban en ellos.

-"Ahora una advertencia para ustedes ponys y dragón, nuestra historia no es para débiles del corazón, y no digo cebra, porque se que Martin va a soportarlo, ahora prepárense, porque la historia de nuestra raza no va a ser un cuento de hadas", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y esto que nos vas a mostrar es real", dijo Martin.

-"Te doy mi palabra Martin, de que es la verdad", dijo Chrysalis, dijo de la manera mas seria posible.

-"Pruébalo", dijo Martin.

-"No sera tan necesario, porque a la vez estoy seguro que lo podras comparar con los informes que has leído y asi sacar tu conclusión de que si estoy mintiendo o no", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Esta bien, sigamos", dijo Martin.

-"Excelente", dijo Chrysalis.

Y entonces ella apretó el botón rojo y asi empezó, la historia de una de las razas mas misteriosas de este planeta.

 **Otro capitulazo no, su historia de los cambiantes lo voy a decir en el próximo capítulo, ahora solo esperen.**

 **Además es verdad, su historia no es muy alegre que digamos.**

 **Y otra cosa el edificio en donde estan mide 900 metros de alto, y la edad exacta de Chrysalis es 115 años y si aun puede tener hijos a esa edad.**

 **Mas datos de los cambiantes en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Asi que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo compañeros lectores y espero sus opiniones con ansias y que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo.**

 **Y si no les respondo sus reviews a algunos, es por culpa de la pagina que los muestra después de varios días.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Los ángeles no son necesariamente blancos**_

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

" _Nuestra historia conocida comienza hace más de 2000 años atrás",_ dijo la narradora.

Joder, como demonios consiguieron la voz de Cortana para que hiciera de narradora.

" _Nuestra raza antes vivía en una península muy al noreste en el reino Eastland, vivíamos todos los mas de 600 mil cambiantes, en paz y armonía, no creíamos en la violencia, todos nuestros problemas los resolvíamos pacíficamente, además nosotros vivíamos de la tierra y construíamos nuestras casas de arcilla y piedra caliza, teníamos conocimientos muy avanzados de las estrellas y las matemáticas para esa época, además de tener nuestra propia escritura e idioma y nuestros cuerpos eran muy diferentes a lo que son hoy en dìa"_

Como los aztecas, pero sin los sacrificios humanos, interesante, además de que eso explica las ruinas de una antigua civilización, exactamente en donde dicen ellos, no puede ser coincidencia.

" _Antes nuestros cuerpos eran mas resistentes a las temperaturas frías gracias a nuestra capa extra de exo-esqueleto que cubrían nuestros órganos vitales, y no teníamos aun los huecos en nuestras alas, cuernos, brazos y piernas, y las energías positivas que necesitamos para realizar nuestra magia, la podíamos absorber entre nosotros y estar satisfechos y asi nunca requerir de otras razas para el sustento, pero la razón de porque las perdimos esas habilidades y terminamos asi, se explicara mas adelante"._

Que tal, eso fue todo en este exhibidor, entonces es mi oportunidad de preguntar algo que me ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace un rato.

-"Oye Chrysalis, antes de dirigirnos al próximo exhibidor, me puedes responder, que significa eso de absorber energías positivas y si es verdad que es necesario para tu supervivencia", le pregunte a Chrysalis.

-"Es muy sencillo Martin, cuando alguien esta alegre, emocionado, o excitado, ese alguien tiene una aura de energía positiva, y nosotros solo absorbemos esa aura, nada más y ese alguien ni lo nota, ni siente ningun efecto secundario, y no, no lo necesitamos para sobrevivir, mas bien, solo lo necesitamos para realizar nuestros hechizos mágicos, porque nuestra magia no se recarga de manera natural como los unicornios, lo tenemos que recargar nosotros mismos", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Interesante debo decir", es lo único que pude decir.

Twilight estaba detrás nuestro con una libreta y una pluma escribiendo rápidamente todo lo que dijo Chrysalis, no se como diablos los consiguió, pero luego recuerdo, que ella puede teletransportarse sus cosas con magia, asi que no le di mucha importancia a eso.

-"Y bien vamos a la siguiente exhibición", dijo Chrysalis.

Fuimos al siguiente y en seguida se ilumino, y mostro a uno de esos cambiantes en un campo de cultivo y a un unicornio junto con otros ponys a cada lado, parecían soldados y estaban mirándose entre si.

Y entonces ella apretó el botón y la narradora comenzó.

" _Un dia de verano apareció un unicornio que parecía muy importante, y vino a hablarle a uno de nuestros granjeros, pero como no hablábamos el mismo idioma el granjero no hizo nada y el unicornio se fue molesto, parecia ofendido porque hizo caso omiso de sus palabras nuestro granjero"_

" _Poco sabían que el unicornio que se fue ofendido, era el rey de un reino, un reino que recién estaba surgiendo, el nombre de este reino era Eastland"_

Un rey macho, asi que, las leyendas eran ciertas, si hubo monarcas machos en Eastland alguna vez.

" _Este rey, regreso mas tarde con un gran ejercito ante el granjero, y como nadie en nuestra raza creía en la violencia y no tenían idea de que eran las armas, nada pude preparar al granjero para lo que vino despues"_

" _Ese rey dio una orden a su ejército, y asi empezó una de las más grandes masacres que nuestra raza presenciaría en su historia, pero por desgracia esta no sería la última"_

Y muestra como los soldados del rey masacran a los cambiantes, pero a pesar de que solo eran maniquíes que se movían, y la sangre que salía de ellos eran obviamente falsas, eso basto para una amarillo pegaso se desmayara.

" _Solo unos 10 mil cambiantes lograron salvarse de la masacre, y sin saber el porque de lo que ha pasado, ellos solo huyeron al sur, sin saber que se adentraban cada vez en territorio Eastland"_

Entonces la presentación termino y Chrysalis nos hizo ir al siguiente exhibidor, este era curioso, era mas grande, y se mostraba a los cambiantes en una cueva y a la vez granjeros ponys en un valle, que curioso.

Entonces comenzó otra vez a hablar el narrador.

" _Nuestros sobrevivientes pasaron décadas escapando de los soldados del rey unicornio dentro de su propio territorio"_

" _Ellos se ocultaban en cuevas y en terrenos montañosos difíciles de llegar"_

" _Pero la única razón de porque no se iban, era porque querían saber el porque los atacaron, ademas de querer aprender el idioma de sus atacantes, y también tener un mapa para ver que tierras los rodeaban, porque en todo el tiempo que vivieron en sus tierras, nunca vieron la necesidad de explorar sus alrededores, mas bien esto era la primera vez que veian a otra raza inteligente, y hasta creyeron que talvez podían llegar a ser amigos, pero por lo que paso eso ya era una opción lejana"._

Increíble, ademas, todo es cierto, porque los arqueólogos que fueron en secreto al reino Eastland descubrieron objetos de seres que vivieron en las cuevas de la zona, como algunas vasijas e incluso trozos desgastados de tela, ademas de marcas en las paredes de estas que mostraban intentos de escritura y todo de al menos de hace 2000 años, por ahora todo lo que estan contando es cierto.

" _Mandamos a nuestras hembras mas hermosas para que fueran a hablar con los viajeros y los granjeros de la zona, algunos las atacaron, pero otros fueron los suficientemente amables para tratar de hablar entre si, mas bien algunos fueron tan amables que le enseñaron a esas hembras el idioma de ese país"_

" _Y ellas regresaban para enseñarnos a nosotros, en poco tiempo pudimos aprender su idioma y asi investigar el porque de su ataque"_

" _Pero las respuestas que conseguimos fueron desgarradoras, el rey convencio a su reino de que nosotros eramos lo que querían conquistarlos y que ellos hicieron un ataque preventivo muy exitoso, y que ahora ese territorio que era nuestro hogar, fue reclamado como suyo"_

" _Y como los convenció, solo dijo que éramos seres diferentes, que éramos unos salvajes que no entendíamos palabras, y que eramos muy peligrosos como para tratar de hablar con nosotros"_

" _Solo por ser diferentes y no hablar su lengua fue la razón de tal matanza, ademas de dar una excusa patética para aumentar su territorio, fue algo muy doloroso para todos"_

" _Pero eso no desanimo a nuestro líder que era hijo de nuestro anterior líder que murió tratando de implorar el perdón al rey unicornio"_

" _El ideo de que si demostraban que eran buenos al pueblo Eastland, talvez podían hacer que el pueblo les diga al rey que ambas razas podían vivir en armonía"_

" _Su plan, era simple, mandar a las hembras cambiantes con los granjeros que fueron amables con ellas para convencerlos de su bondad y que asi hablen por ellos al rey"_

" _Algunas hembras lo tomaron demasiado bien esta misión, porque algunas llegaban hasta tener sexo con los granjeros, con la excusa de que asi los convencerían mas rápido de que podemos vivir con ellos en armonía"_

" _Pero por desgracia el plan no parecio funcionar, porque apenas un granjero iba con el rey para pedir que perdone a los cambiantes y dejarlos en paz, el rey lo marcaba de loco y lo mandaba a ejecutar"_

" _Y todo empeoro aun mas, cuando una hembra cambiante estaba teniendo sexo con un granjero, que era casado, fue descubierta por su esposa, la esposa indignada ante eso, llamo a todas las esposas del área para asi capturar al cambiante, y en el proceso también averiguaron que su esposo no era el único, que muchos de los otros granjeros tenían sexo con cambiantes, las yeguas enojadas enseguida fueron de casa en casa matando a sus maridos por siquiera intentar proteger a los cambiantes, y todo con la excusa de que los sementales son muy débiles de mente y espíritu contra los cambiantes y de que las yeguas eran el genero superior por ser inmunes a sus engaños"_

" _Algunas de nuestras hembras lograron escapar, pero otras que les había tomado cariño al granjero con quien se acostaban, murieron junto a ellos"_

" _Ese fue el comienzo de un movimiento que empezó en todo el país, todas las yeguas se levantaron contra el rey, diciendo de que era un inútil por dejar a los cambiantes huir y no haberlos exterminado a todos, y de manera ironica, todo fue en contra del rey, porque la población masculina era mucho menor a la femenina y todos los sementales se vieron superados por la inferioridad numérica, y despues de varios años de lucha, el rey fue derrocado y se nombra como líder de ese país a una emperatriz"_

" _En medio de todo ese caos, los refugiados cambiantes huyeron hacia el suroeste, mas precisamente a un gran desierto, donde creyeron que estarían a salvo, a penas hallaran un oasis"_

" _Sin saber de que otra nación existía en ese enorme desierto"_

Asi que de esa forma se formaron esas tradiciones feministas en el reino Eastland, es interesante, y para ser sincero si tiene algo de sentido.

Entonces pasamos a otra exhibición, donde los cambiantes estan en un oasis en el desierto.

Twilight ya tenían multiples libretas flotando a su alrededor, sobre todo lo que hemos visto, en serio, cuantas de esas tiene.

" _Parecia que el destino, por fin nos habia sonreído, porque despues de unas horas de vuelo sobre el desierto, encontramos un enorme oasis y sin nadie mas en kilómetros"_

" _Al fin parecia que podíamos descansar al fin y reconstruir lo que nos habían destruido"_

" _Vivimos en paz en ese oasis por 400 años, de solo 10 mil, nos volvimos 400 mil, ya estábamos recuperándonos de esa masacre y ya para algunos, se convirtió en solo historias para no dormir que contaban los mayores"_

" _Pero para nuestro líder ahora proclamado rey, el aun recordaba las horribles cosas que vivio en carne propia, su longevidad era una bendición porque el podía enseñar las cosas que casi se habían perdido en la masacre, pero una maldición, por seguir aun vivo con los recuerdos de sus padres y hermanos caidos en una masacre totalmente injustificada por un rey mentiroso"_

" _Este rey pasaba largas noches sin dormir, pensando en que pasara con ellos en el futuro, y si la historia se repetiría en el futuro, cuando por fin alguien los encuentre en su pequeño paraíso en el desierto"_

" _Solo como precaución, el aumento la cantidad de granjeros tierras de sembradíos y el hizo guardar agua y comida que sobraba, solo por precaución de una posible sequía, una simple excusa que disfrazaría el verdadero propósito de tales acciones"_

" _Estar preparado para irse, en caso de encontrar a otras razas tan violentas como los Eastland"_

Y entonces se apagó el exhibidor y fuimos a la siguiente.

Esta mostraba a unos ponys muy altos y a la vez unas yeguas unicornio y pegasos hablando y en el fondo eran los cambiantes, y lo que hacian, bueno creo que es mejor que la narradora nos hable al respecto.

" _El rey tenia razón, porque en esos 400 años una nación se estaba levantando, eran de unos ponys tierra muy altos, y ellos estaban viendo el desierto en busca de oasis donde asentarse y fundar nuevas ciudades"_

" _Pero por desgracia, ellos habían hecho tratos comerciales con los Eastland décadas antes, y se habían enterado de los cambiantes, y les habían creido todas esas mentiras sobre ellos"_

" _Porque apenas unos exploradores vieron a los cambiantes en el oasis en que estaban, no dudaron en regresar ante sus recién nombrados sultanes y dar aviso de que los cambiantes estaban ahí"_

" _Los sultanes no dudaron y mandaron a su ejercito a matar a tantos como pudieran"_

" _Apenas los soldados de los pony tierra aparecieron en el horizonte, el rey cambiante, ya preparado para esto ordeno la retirada"_

" _Pero los soldados de los sultanes eran rapidos, ellos llegaron al oasis antes de que siquiera la mitad de los cambiantes se habían ido, y masacraron a los resagados"_

" _Solo 200 mil cambiantes lograron escapar"_

" _Y el rey solo pensó"_

" _Solo espero que el próximo lugar donde estemos sea mas seguro"_

" _Pero por desgracia el próximo lugar donde estarán sera tan horrible como el mismísimo Tártaro"_

 **(Tártaro, la versión del infierno de los griegos)**

Y entonces fuimos a la próxima exhibición que era la mas grande al parecer, y bueno, creo que es mejor que la narradora lo explique esta vez.

" _Llegaron a unas planicies verdes sin muchos arboles, este lugar estaba mas al norte de su oasis, ahora perdido"_

" _Ellos viajaron y viajaron por varios días para llegar a ese lugar, ellos ya no tenían agua, ni comida"_

" _Y lo peor de todo, esas planicies ya estaban ocupadas por otra raza, eran los minotauros"_

" _Ellos al principio tuvieron miedo de acercarse a ellos, pero el miedo a que su raza muera, era mayor, el rey fue junto con algunas de sus mas bellas hembras, para al menos mostrar que no eran una amenaza y que eran inofensivos"_

" _El rey se presentó ante el líder de los minotauros y todo fue sorprendentemente bien, mas bien ellos mas les interesaba que podian ofrecer a cambio, y no su apariencia o lo que decían de ellos las otras naciones"._

" _El rey al no tener nada, lo único que podía ofrecer era que su pueblo trabaría para ellos, por solo un lugar para vivir, comida para comer y agua para beber"_

" _El líder de los minotauros acepto, y envio el agua y la comida para los cambiantes"_

" _Al principio todo fue bueno, ellos tenían comida y agua, ademas de protección de los minotauros, y solo tenían que hacer algunos trabajos como sirvientes en su palacio, granjeros y mineros a bajo costo y obreros en sus construcciones y con un poco de libertad de andar entre los pobladores de la nación de los minotauros"_

" _Pero apenas unos 5 años despues el líder de los minotauros murió por una rara enfermedad, y su segundo al mando tomo el liderato de la nación"_

" _El segundo al mando ordeno que en su mandato, los cambiantes no tendrían libertad, y que serian esclavos"_

" _Aunque solo les privo de libertad, seguían haciendo los mandados que les ordenaban, y eso aun no les importaba, porque mientras aun siguieran estando seguros, estarían bien"_

" _Pero por desgracia tampoco eso duro mucho, los minotauros que experimentaban con los cuerpos de los cambiantes que habían muerto por la vejez habían descubierto que sus alas podían (Supuestamente) ser usadas como medicina contra los resfríos y sus exo-esqueletos, si se los molia bien, podían ser usados para aumentar la fuerza entre los machos"_

" _Y con esas noticias, ahora serian degradados aun mas los cambiantes, y ahora serian puestos como ganado"_

" _En seguida ataron a varios de ellos con cadenas que atravesaban sus brazos y piernas, ademas de lastimarles sus cuernos para que no hicieran magia, todo para que no se movieran mientras les arrancaban las alas y les quitaban grandes partes de sus exoesqueletos, gracias a que los minotauros tenían muy buenos unicornios curanderos de Eastland, ellos lanzaron hechizos que hicieran que los daños que les hacian a los cambiantes fueran indoloros ademas de controlar cualquier infección resultante, pero por desgracia fue mucho ensaño y error hasta que se lograra hacerlo bien, porque al ver que en los pocos que sobrevivían al principio, les volvia a crecer al menos el exo-esqueleto, ya se esforzaron en mantenerlos con vida, pero eso si ellos estarían en un constante sufrimiento."_

" _Además al ver que en serio algunas de las hembras Cambiantes tenían un cuerpo envidiable, las hacían esclavas sexuales"_

" _Los minotauros esperaban que como parecían tan diferentes a ellos, los Cambiantes no podrían quedar embarazadas de sus crías."_

" _Pero se equivocaron, si dieron a luz a hijos de minotauros y uno que otro pony que pasaba como comerciante y quería pasar un buen rato"_

" _Pero en lugar de una abominación, o un hibrido, la cria resultaba totalmente idéntica a los Cambiantes"_

" _Al ver eso, los minotauros no le dieron importancia, y pensaron que asi seria lo mejor, asi tendrían mas Cambiantes de esa forma y sin la presión de tener que responsabilizarse por tener un hijo ilegitimo"_

" _Los cambiantes sufrimos por 500 años de estos abusos, y nos afectaron de maneras muy negativas"_

" _Nuestros descendientes nacían con sus exo-esqueletos que antes nos cubrían toda los órganos vitales, ahora solo nos cubren algunas partes de la espalda y nada mas, nuestras alas ahora estan atrofiadas con un monton de agujeros en ellos, o algunos por desgracia ya no nacían con alas, ellos por desgracia son vendidos como esclavos por que ya no les ven de utilidad, y por desgracia los hechizos que nos lanzaron para soportar las heridas que provocaban sus cadenas que atravesaban nuestras extremidades, provocaron que ahora las próximas generaciones, nacieran con agujeros en las extremidades y cuerno de manera natural"_

" _Pero algo bueno salio de todo esto, nuestras crias que eran nacidas de nuestras cambiantes hechas esclavas sexuales, podían transformarse en un minotauro o un pony, sin la necesidad de usar nuestra magia, y nuestra población se mantuvo casi igual, éramos alrededor de 250 mil en ese momento "_

" _Pero estas habilidad se mantuvo en secreto, por ahora, esperando el momento correcto de usarlo, para asi acabar con nuestro cautiverio"_

Y asi es como tenían eso agujeros, y a la vez explica porque los minotauros tenían viejos subterráneos sin usar y pueblos totalmente abandonados, con una clara señal de que esos lugares eran claramente construidos para mantener esclavos.

Irónico que la especie que tenía la mente más abierta a aceptar nuevas cosas además de las cebras, era la que tenían un pasado muy oscuro.

Y como demonios habran convencido a un Eastland para tratar a los cambiantes, en serio debieron ser unos muy habilidosos a la hora de convencerlo.

Entonces pasamos a la siguiente exhibición.

" _El momento perfecto para el escape, fue irónicamente una de las noches en que mas usarían a las hembras, seria el cumpleaños numero 18 del príncipe de los minotauros, y como modo de entretenimiento, las hembras cambiantes mas bellas físicamente serían las camareras y sirvientas, y si alguien quería tener sexo con ellas, se dejaran, ademas como la fiesta estaría con mucha seguridad, no les dieron motivos de encadenar a las cambiantes, asi que las mantuvieron sin ninguna cadena puesta, porque estaban tan seguros de que las cambiantes no intentarían escapar."_

" _Y fue un error su exceso de confianza"_

" _Porque cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, poco a poco las cambiantes escapaban de la fiesta, transformadas en hembras minotauros, ningun guardia hizo preguntas, porque en esencia también tuvieron relaciones sexuales con ellos para que asi las dejaran salir sin hacer preguntas"_

" _Y esa misma acción hicieron con los guardias que vigilaban las salas de donde estaban los demás cambiantes"_

" _No importaba que estaban tan esparcidos sobre la nación los lugares donde mantenían esclavos a su raza, ellos lo hicieron la fuga casi al mismo tiempo, quitando las cadenas y los seguros de los cuernos"_

" _Y ya que todos ahora tenían esa habilidad, ahora podían pasear tranquilamente por las calles sin levantar sospechas"_

" _Todos aprovecharon la oscuridad de la noche, tomaron toda la comida y agua que podían cargar y se fueron para siempre del reino Minotauro"_

" _Pero la pregunta era, a donde podían ir"_

" _Durante su tiempo en cautiverio, pudieron escuchar historias de las naciones que rodeaban el reino Minotauro"_

" _Ellos no querían arriesgarse en ir al norte ni al sur, porque hay se enteraron de que otras razas vivian allí"_

" _Pero tenían que ir a un lado no"_

" _Entonces solo se les ocurrio atravesar el enorme océano que empezaba en las costa oeste del reino Cebrican, y ellos pensaban que talvez habría unas tierras, donde serian libres y sin que nadie los moleste, a si que reunieron aun mas suministros de las tierras de los Cebricans y gracias a que estos Cebricans se llevaban bien con los minotauros, no era raro verlos en sus tierras"_

" _Despues de varios días reuniendo suministros e incluso robar uno barco para llevar a los que no tenían alas"_

" _Se marcharon directo hacia nuevas tierras con esperanzas de encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir"_

Fuga de la cárcel, con una gran cantidad de sexo involucrado, interesante.

Y eso explica porque había una ley antigua y extraña de no permitir a ningún minotauro subirse a un barco, porque creía que lo iba a robar, hasta hora la historia esta concordando con los informes hasta hora.

Entonces fuimos a otro exhibidor que para ser sincero, me recordaba al primero que vimos.

Eran los cambiantes como estan actualmente, en un campo abierto.

" _Viajamos por varias semanas, hasta por fin llegar a tierra, unas tierras con hermosos bosques y planicies"_

" _La comida ya era escasa, pero lo habíamos conseguido, llegamos a un lugar libre de cualquiera que pudiera hacernos daño, mas bien muchos al bajarse empezaron a besar la tierra agradeciendo que por fin habían llegado a su nuevo hogar"_

" _Durante algunos años se empezaron a asentar en estas tierras pero luego vino su decepción, cuando encontraron a otros ponys habitando las tierras circundantes"_

" _Sin pensarlo dos veces el nuevo rey que ahora tenían, ya que el anterior habia muerto por desgracia antes de la fuga, ordeno que tomaran todo lo que tienen y huir"_

" _Viajaron por estas tierras nuevas, sin saber a donde ir, y ellos vieron cada vez con decepción, que en cada nuevas tierras que iban, había mas ponys"_

" _Ellos siguieron viajando, durante semanas, y cuando todo parecia perdido encontraron lo que esta vez seria la tierra prometida, y esta vez era cierto, porque en si, ya no habia ningun lugar a donde correr"_

" _Ellos encontraron un enorme oasis en el desierto, que estaba en un enorme desierto que separaba los bosques del norte, y las selvas del sur"_

" _Pero este, no era un oasis cualquiera, era básicamente una gigantesca selva en medio del desierto, era un milagro de la naturaleza"_

" _En ese momento todos los cambiantes aterrizaron en esa selva y vieron con alegría, como no habia ningun pony en esa selva"_

" _Y como estaba muy lejos entre ambas zonas, mucho mejor"_

" _Nadie se atrevería de recorrer un enorme desierto para encontrarlo"_

Y entonces cuando termino de contarlo y fuimos a la siguiente exhibición, se nos mostro antes un mapa del continente.

Y en efecto era un enorme selva, casi tan grande como si tomaras toda la isla de cuba y la hicieras una isla circular, asi se veía exactamente, y estaba cerca de la costa también, pero en serio tenían razón, si estaban en medio del desierto, porque se veía que para llegar a el en serio tenían que atravesar 300 km de desierto en cada extremo y como estaba casi en medio entre la nación de Equestria y Aztecolt, no me imagino la odisea que fue para llegar a estas tierras.

Ya pasamos a la que seria la próxima exhibición, y o que sorpresa, otra vez estaban siendo torturados pero habían algo peculiar en esta, pero no sabia que.

" _Durante 400 años vivimos en paz, ya habíamos recuperado lo que teníamos al principio, y todavía mas, esta selva a la vez tenia por debajo de estas, minerales que no teníamos antes, como lo que se conocería luego como hierro, cobre, oro, diamantes y otros mas, ademas de petróleo, pero claro, en los bordes de la selva y el desierto"_

" _Pero no estábamos tan solos en la selva, habia algunos humanos, esta no era la primera vez que habíamos visto humanos, siempre los vimos pasear libres por las selvas y bosques, y como ellos no nos hacian nada, nosotros no les hacíamos nada"_

" _Pero ya estábamos empezando a notar los daños de nuestro tiempo esclavizados"_

" _Ya no podíamos soportar temperaturas muy frías, apenas podíamos volar, los que tenían alas por supuesto, y con nuestros cuernos dañados, ya no podemos absorber la energía positiva entre nosotros con eficiencia"_

" _Mas bien ahora teníamos que dejar de trabajar con hechizos mágicos y empezamos a trabajar con nuestras propias manos y nuestro intelecto"_

" _Y otra cosa habia pasado, gracias a que todos nosotros éramos híbridos de otras especies, y ya no tenemos nuestros genes originales, las hormonas se desarrollaban rápidamente y el sistema reproductor de nuestras hembras se habían alterado tanto que ahora se desarrollaban mas lentamente y recién son aptas para tener hijos a la edad de 25 años, y como en esos momentos la expectativa de vida era hasta los 32 años, pues era una total desventaja"_

" _Pero eso si, los machos no se quejaron porque al ser las hembras tan activas sexualmente desde antes y no embarazarse en seguida, ellos podrían tener sexo con ellas en el momento que quisieran"_

" _Hay pero la paz, la paz no duro, enseguida empezaron a venir ponys del norte, y estos ponys aunque aun no sabían de su historia, ellos solos los vieron como los veían los minotauros, como una especie que podían usar para obtener dinero"_

" _Ellos los cazaban en grandes cantidades cada año, y ellos no los querían como esclavos en si, si no solo nos mataban para obtener nuestras pieles, alas y lo que quedaba de nuestro exo-esqueleto"_

" _Como animales salvajes nos trataban"_

" _Pero nosotros ya no podíamos hacer nada, ya habíamos llegado al borde del mundo, y no habia donde ir ya, lo único que nos quedaba, era resignarnos a nuestro fin"_

Mierda incluso mas sanguinarios fueron los Equestres, que mierdas son, o eran, no se.

Pasamos al siguiente y vimos un escenario que era muy iluminado, con una Cambiante que estaba embarazada, y el otro era muy oscuro, y con criaturas extrañas que no se parecían a nada con que habia visto.

" _Pero paso un milagro que haría todo este sufrimiento más esperanzador, la ultima hija del rey que había tenido estaba embarazada, pero embarazada a la edad de 17 años, un milagro para muchos, todos en la colonia estaban felices por esto y distraía aunque sea un poco la tristeza y el dolor que los cazadores llevan haciéndoles ya por 30 años, estos cazadores fueron tan desgraciados que empezaron a construir su propio pueblo en el oasis, una forma de mostrarnos de que ellos se quedarían por mucho tiempo"_

" _La hija embarazada del rey, junto con sus 3 hermanas menores fueron un dia a uno de los ríos del oasis a tomar agua, pero el destino, como le gustaba vernos sufrir, decidio que al mismo tiempo, unos cazadores fueran a ese mismo rio a tomar agua"_

" _Ellos no lo pensaron 2 veces y fueron a matarlas, solo una de las hermanas menores logro escapar, el resto fue capturada y asesinada"_

" _Todos los Cambiantes estaban desbastados ante esa noticia, especialmente el rey, que al ser de sangre real, el podia a la vez sentir como se sentían su pueblo, el sentimiento que habia en el aire era de un enorme dolor y tristeza inimaginables, un dolor que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en ira, luego en rabia y finalmente en una furia ciega"_

" _La furia era tan grande, que los muto a todos a unas seres totalmente oscuros, sin ojos o dientes, y con tentáculos saliéndole de las cabezas"_

Mierda eso si se parecen a criaturas de películas de terror, pero de las buenas.

" _Ellos fueron directamente hacia los cazadores y su pueblo de alrededor de 300 ponys, ellos estaban tan asustados por las nuevas formas de los cambiantes que no hicieron nada, nada mas que huir, pero eso no los detuvo a los cambiantes de ir y matarlos a casi todos, pero no de una manera tan sangrienta como uno espera imaginar"_

" _Ellos metieron sus tentáculos en las cabezas, y no para matar con las heridas en la cabeza, si no de mostrarles el enorme dolor que su raza habia soportado durante siglos, los mataron de una manera psicológica, ellos hicieron sentir a esos ponys cazadores el dolor de ser encadenados por las patas, ellos sintieron el dolor de ser despellejados sin en realidad serlos, y ellos sienten como miles de flechas y espadas los perforan en cada parte de su cuerpo sin ser cortados en realidad, dando a entender como fueron asesinados sus antecesores en esas masacres, ademas de mostrarles sus mas horribles temores, finalmente los cazadores al no soportar esta cantidad de estímulos, muere de un ataque al corazón, y lo peor de todo es que el proceso solo dura unos segundos, pero al parecer la victima lo siente como si hubieran pasado horas"_

" _Ningun Cambiante murió en el proceso"_

Joder esa forma de morir si que es horrible.

Veo a la señorita Fluttershy aun desmayada en los brazos de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, y todas las chicas y Spike con cara de miedo y tristeza en sus rostros.

" _Ellos aun serian en sus formas si no fuera porque al ver también los cadáveres de humanos, como aun humanos en otras jaulas en el pueblo de los cazadores, y estos los veian con miedo"_

" _Los cambiantes poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad porque lo menos que querían hacer en realidad eran ser de verdad unos monstruos, y con solo ver como las únicas criaturas que nos los veian con miedo y los trataban bien, los veian ahora con temor, prácticamente con el mismo temor con que veian a los ponys."_

" _Fue suficiente para hacerlos volver a la normalidad"_

" _Ese fue el momento en que ahora podían vivir en paz, los pocos ponys que lograron huir lograron marcar de maldito ese gran oasis"_

" _Y desde entonces como muchos en Equestria creían en maldiciones, nadie se atrevio a volver al oasis"_

" _Ahora de veras podrían vivir los cambiantes en paz, y esta vez, era de verdad"_

Joder en serio si la pasaron mal no, bueno al menos solo falta un exhibidor mas para acabar esto, y este mas que un exhibidor, es una enorme modelo a escala de su ciudad, y su territorio, y por lo que veo, es tan grande como Nueva York.

" _Ya en la actualidad nuestra raza se ha convertido en la segunda mas avanzada del planeta, a pesar de solo tener una población de 15 millones todas establecidas en una sola mega ciudad, con sus granjas rodeándolas"_

 _Se ha mantenido oculta de los Cebricans gracias al principio por nubes que poníamos encima de nuestras para evitar que cualquiera nos viera desde el cielo, y ya mas avanzado nuestros avances en electrónica e informática, ademas del estudio y aprovechamiento de ciertos minerales conductores de la magia, pudimos hacer desaparecer nuestra ciudad de los satélites cebricans"_

" _Y como supimos sobre los Cebricans y su carrera espacial, bueno gracias a las directrices dadas por nuestra penúltima reina, de mantener un ojo en las otra naciones para ver si venían a nuestra territorio, nos dimos cuenta del tremendo avance científico Cebrican y nos preparamos para poder ocultarnos"_

" _Ademas desde solo hace 150 años, gracias a las grandes capacidades tecnológicas de detección Cebrican, no podemos dar un paso en su territorio sin que suenen sus alarmas"_

" _Pero al final nosotros avanzamos y nos desarrollamos sin ayuda externa, gracias a nuestro ingenio y a nuestra buena suerte de que este oasis también tenga excelentes recursos mineros"_

" _Nuestra metrópolis y granjas, no ocupa toda la selva, mas bien solo ocupa la mitad, o sea el medio, y nuestras minas al se todas subterráneas, no ocupan o dañan ningun metro cuadrado de la selva que nos rodea"_

" _Y ningún humano esta en peligro en nuestro territorio, mas bien en las selvas alrededor de nuestra metrópolis, los humanos han levantado su propia sociedad, aunque obviamente mucho mas atrasada que la nuestra, ellos viven en casas de madera y paja, y son agricultores como cazadores"_

" _Y bueno, aunque nos separa una enorme muralla de 30 metros de alto, aun muchos de nuestro cambiantes van alla para visitarlos"_

" _Es la primera especie al cual visitamos sin necesidad de transformarnos en ellos"_

" _Mas bien nos ven como dioses, y nos adoran, mas bien algunos jóvenes cambiantes se aprovechan de esta situación y van a tener relaciones sexuales con ellos, y la mismísima reina de los cambiantes actual la reina Chrysalis tiene un orgia anual con ellos en la villa humana mas poblada en el dia de las cosechas"_

Joder ahora se de donde sacaste la habilidad que tenias en la cama, eres una ninfómana nivel dios.

 **(Si no sabes que es ninfómana, es porque recién estas probando el internet)**

" _Y aunque aun nuestras hembras no pueden quedar embarazadas hasta los 25 y luego recién a los 40 ya no pueden tenerlos"_

" _No es ningun problema para nadie, porque asi se controla la población de que no sea tan elevada, y las hembras y machos pueden tener relaciones sexuales tanto como quieran"_

" _Pero eso si, la reina actual no quiere arriesgarse a que haya otra masacre, asi que fundo el programa de autodefensa"_

" _Un programa donde entrenaría a los que quisieran ser parte del programa en modos de ataque y defensa no letal, y ademas asignar un grupo de científicos para que creen armas no letales"_

" _Ahora nuestra sociedad es totalmente autosustentable, la economía es solida, nuestras fuerzas armadas ahora nos protegerán de cualquier enemigo sin tener que matarlo, y con los Cebricans ahora vuelto buenos, nuestra raza por fin podrá revelarse de nuevo al mundo, y con una nacion tan poderosa como posible aliada, el futuro es muy prometedor"_

Y termino, y para ser sincero si respondio muchas dudas sobre esta especie, pero hay que me tiene mucho rebotando en mi mente.

-"Chrysalis, que pasa sin un macho CAMBIANTE embaraza a una chica humana o a una yegua", yo pregunte.

-"Oh eso es fácil de responder, la yegua o la hembra humana que resulte embarazada, tiene a su bebe como la de la especie de la madre, sin ninguna señal de que posea habilidades Cambiantes", respondió Chrysalis, "Otra cosa que quieras saber", me pregunto a mi.

-"Si, parece que la narradora dijo lo que querias hablar conmigo haya arriba no"

-"Si, es verdad, eso es lo que quería hablar contigo", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Sabes que, no es necesario, ya he visto suficiente", le conteste mientras le agarro el hombro izquierdo.

-"Te ganaste un buen aliado Chrysalis, felicidades, y me asegurare de que tu raza, no sufra nunca mas", le conteste.

Chrysalis llena de lagrimas se abalanzo hacia mi y me dio un beso en la boca, fue muy breve pero cuando dejo de besarme dijo.

-"Gracias Martin", en voz baja, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-"Bien, si eso es todo, tengo que llevar a estas ponys de vuelta a su viaje, y luego yo tengo que comunicar donde demonios estuve y hacer el comunicado de que ahora seremos aliados y ver como va a ser nuestra alianza", yo dije.

-"Es una pena que no te puedas quedar mas tiempo, pero comprendo, tienes una agenda que cumplir", dijo Chrysalis. "Pero esperare tu regreso muy pronto"

-"Yo igual Chrysalis", respondi.

-"Y que nosotros estamos pintados, que nuestra opinión no importa", dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"O claro que no, en estos momentos estamos fuera de ruta, asi que en estos momentos mi palabra es ley", le conteste a Rainbow.

-"Ohhhh, yo queria ver que tipos de formas de diversión tenían aquí", dijo Pinkie.

-"Y yo quería saber mas sobre su raza, porque supongo que este recorrido fue un resumen de su historia, por cierto, como lamento por todas las cosas que han pasado", dijo Twilight.

-"No te preocupes por eso señorita Twilight", dijo Chrysalis.

Las otras se quedaron calladas, con excepción de Fluttershy, que aun seguía desmayada.

-"Oigan puede que no se queden hoy, pero quien dice que no van a poder volver, porque una vez que haga nuestra alianza legal, este sera de veras la ultima nación que visiten", les dije yo.

Twilight se animo, igual que Pinkie, pero de los demás no tanto, parece que en serio les perturbo lo que los Cambiantes podían hacer en el peor de los casos.

-"Y bien, como volvemos al tren", le pregunte a Chrysalis.

-"De la misma forma que vinimos no", dijo Pinkie animada.

Yo la mire a Chrysalis esperando que no fuera asi, pero al ver que no, bueno, solo asentí para que lo hiciera, lo que tuviera que hacer, se haga.

El cuerno de Chrysalis se ilumino, y enseguida todo fue en blanco, nos habían desmayado de nuevo.

 **Tiempo Desconocido.**

 **El tren, Llegando casi a Aztecolt**

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

Maldita sea, aun no me acostumbrare a esto.

Me empiezo a levantar cuando noto que estoy otra vez en el tren, y el tren parecia que ya estaba en plena selva, parece que ya estamos cerca de la capital Aztecolt, y veo a las demás tumbadas en los asientos del tren, aun inconscientes, y yo entonces me reviso para ver si no me hizo nada.

Puede que ahora confie en ella, como todos los datos que ella nos mostro fueron confirmados con los datos y hechos históricos recolectados por los arqueólogos Cebricans, pero quien sabe si no me dejo un recuerdito húmedo y viscoso de parte de ella.

Y en efecto, me dejo un recuerdo, mas bien una nota, que decía.

 **Esta será la última vez, que hago esto, además solo fue porque no es legal aun nuestra alianza, y no quiero levantar sospechas de donde esta nuestra nación aun, por favor no tomes a mal que hayamos hecho esto.**

No lo tomare mal Chrysalis, y espero en serio cumplir mi promesa con ustedes.

 **Reino de los Cambiantes**

 **Sala del trono**

 **Punto de vista Chrysalis.**

-"Y bien, ellos estan a salvo en el tren", Chrysalis le pregunto a su comandante de sus fuerzas de autodefensa.

-"Si, los dejamos en el tren que esta siendo conducido por uno de los nuestros", dijo el comandante.

-"Me alegro de que en serio va a ser nuestros aliados", dijo Chrysalis animada.

-"Estas segura de esto reina Chrysalis, el es muy impredecible y peligroso, no se si debamos confiar en el", dijo su comandante.

-"Si estoy segura, ademas a cualquiera no le dejo que me embarace", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Escuche bien mi reina, usted dejo que alguien tan inestable mentalmente como el la haya dejado embarazada", dijo el comandante.

-"Si lo dije bien, y tú sabes que si dejo a alguien me embarace es porque en serio confió en él, además él es muy guapo, y no me pude resistir en aparearme con el", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Si tu lo dices reina Chrysalis, si usted lo dice", dijo el comandante rendido, "Si usted confía tanto en el, entonces confiamos en su palabra".

-"Perfecto", dijo Chrysalis.

Yo se que todo va a mejorar y nuestro sueño de que podamos salir al mundo sin necesidad de transformarnos se hara realidad, porque despues de todo, Martin ha logrado lo imposible, es por eso que pongo mi confianza en el.

 **Otro gran capitulo no, y si se preguntan porque tarde tanto en subir este capitulo, bueno, es por año nuevo, las fiestas por desgracia no son vacaciones para mi, que desgracia no.**

 **Pero en fin aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar que yo tratare de ver como demonios les puedo responder, con esta pagina que parece estar en contra mia, pero bueno sin nada mas que decir.**

 **Disfruten de este nuevo año, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Vacaciones en la selva**_

 **Punto De vista de Twilight**

 **Capital del reino Aztecolt**

 **Horas después de estar en el reino Cambiante**

 **El amanecer**

Después de escuchar la historia más triste que haya escuchado sobre otra nación, y confirmarlo luego cuando desperté en el tren hablando con Martin, no se qué pensar, mas bien solo espero que las otras naciones no tengan comienzos tan horribles como los Cambiantes.

Y ya todas nos habíamos calmado y aceptado todo lo que vimos en el reino Cambiante, y decidimos que esto no nos debía afectar mucho nuestro viaje, aunque su historia no sería fácil de olvidar, mas bien la que les sera mas fácil superar esta extraña experiencia, será Fluttershy, porque después de todo, ella se desmayó casi al principio de la historia, y ninguna de nosotros queríamos decirle la horrible odisea que pasaron los Cambiantes, porque es verdad lo que dijo la reina Chrysalis, su historia en serio era demasiado triste.

Cuando bajamos del tren y salimos a las calles de la capital, bueno, lo que me dijo Martin era verdad, hace mucho calor, y en serio había varios edificios del mismo tamaño y forma, pero algunos tenían en la base restaurantes y negocios, y las calles eran mucho mas anchas, y habia muchos ponys paseando por las calles, y debo decir que muchos llevaban ropa algo reveladora.

Supongo que por el calor se comprende, y con solo ver como esta Rarity, supongo que su vestido no fue hecho para estas temperaturas, como la veo tan acalorada.

-"Bien chicas, disfruten de su estadía", mientras se despedía Martin.

-"Oye, no se supone que nos darías bits gratis para nuestras vacaciones", dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh si, se me olvidaba", dijo Martin, "En la cabina de carga estan los maletines con el dinero para todo el viaje, asi que regresen al tren y disfruten de sus vacaciones".

Entonces mientras el se iba, nosotras fuimos de nuevo al tren y sacamos las maletas, eran 7 en total, eran todas al menos un metro de largo, eran de un color gris y su cubierta era dura, que al final estaban muy grandes, gruesas y pesadas.

-"Haber Twilight ábrelas, con lo que pesan seguro hay montón ahí dentro", dijo Spike.

Entonces abri la primera de ellas y vi que habían alrededor de 25000 bits, era una enorme cantidad de bits, tomando en cuenta que con 1500 puedes sobrevivir todo un mes, pero viendo que nuestra nación recién se esta recuperando de una crisis económica, no se si esto es poco o mucho acá, pero que cada una tuviera aparentemente la misma cantidad es algo muy bueno de admitir.

-"Guao ahí hay muchos bits", dijo Spike.

-"Pero ahora como llevaremos todo estos a un hotel", dije yo.

-"Es sencillo, Twilight, tienes un hechizo que nos ayude a transportar estas maletas mas fácilmente", pregunto Spike.

-"Levitando objetos tan pesados seria muy difícil de hacer un tiempo muy largo Spike, creo que mas fácil es lanzar un hechizo que los haga mas pequeños y mantener solo uno en su tamaño normal y asi no ocupe tanto espacio y evitaremos también la tentación de gastarnos todo de una vez", le conteste a Spike.

-"Ohhhh, yo quería comprar todos los tipos de dulces que hacen aca para asi saber cual es el mejor", dijo Pinkie.

-"Y yo quería comprar solo las mejores telas y trajes que tienen para ofrecer este país", dijo Rarity.

-"Lo lamento, pero tenemos que ahorrar todo esto como podamos, porque después de todo no sabemos siquiera cuánto cuesta un cuarto de hotel, asi que vamos afuera", mencione yo.

Encogí las 6 maletas restantes e hice espacio en una de mis maletas para ponerlas, mientras Rainbow y Applejack la cargarían la restante todo el camino el hotel.

Ya afuera de la estación del tren.

-"Oh, oh, que tal si le preguntamos a este pony", dijo Pinkie mientras traía a un pony tierra hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-"Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, me podrías decir donde queda el mejor hotel de la ciudad", dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente.

-"Eh", obviamente a este pony lo tomo desprevenido, "Esta a 2 cuadras hacia el norte señorita, el hotel se llama Paradise, no tiene pierde su letrero es muy llamativo", dijo ya algo calmado.

-"Oh, gracias amigo, ten toma un panecillo por tu ayuda", dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se sacaba un panecillo de quien sabe donde, y el pony no mas lo agarro el panecillo.

-"Bien entonces al hotel Paradise se ha dicho", dijo Pinkie mientras iba a la dirección que nos indico el transeúnte.

Todas le agradecimos la información y seguimos a Pinkie, y todo mientras ese pony estaba con una cara, que no comprendía que acababa de pasar, si amigo, comprendo como se siente eso.

Mientras caminábamos podíamos ver como todos los demás ponys que nos miraban, nos miraban como si fuéramos unos completos extraños.

-"Hey Twilighy, porque crees que nos miran asi todos", dijo Spike.

-"Eh, no lo se", le conteste.

Por mientras Fluttershy se escondía detrás de Rarity, ella en serio no le gusta que la miren varios ponys a la vez.

Entonces mientras más miraba sus vestimentas y más miraba la que nosotros usábamos, me di cuenta de el porque nos miraban raro.

-"Chicas, es nuestra ropa, es por eso que nos miran raro", les dije a todas.

-"Como lo sabes querida", dijo Rarity.

-"Solo miren su ropa, y compárenlas con las que tenemos puestas, es obvio que no podemos pasar desapercibidos vistiendo asi", mientras nos señalaba nuestras vestimentas.

-"Y que propones que hagamos Twilight, porque despues de todo, no sabemos donde hay una tienda de ropa por aca cerca", dijo Spike.

-"Oigan y que tal esa tienda de ropa de la esquina de alla", dijo Pinkie mientras no señalaba esa esquina.

-"Oh, no lo habia visto", dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh que estamos esperando, ropa de otra cultura, aquí voy", dijo Rarity mientras iba corriendo directo hacia la tienda.

Todas decidimos seguirla, después de eso.

La tienda era casi igual que la de Rarity, pero no tan elegante.

-"Bienvenidos a mi tienda, que es lo que desean", dijo la vendedora que era una pegaso.

-"Oh si, buscamos sus mas populares atuendos que tenga por favor querida, y también si me puede decir de que estan hechos mucho mejor, si no seria mucha molestia", dijo Rarity.

-"Oh no hay problema, nuestra ropa esta hecha de algodón y unas telas comunes que se encuentran en cualquier parte"; contesto la vendedora mientras nos llevaba hacia la ropa.

Entonces Rarity fue y examino la ropa y dijo, "Si es verdad, estas telas las tenemos igual en casa"

-"Ven comunes, ahora que van a elegir", dijo la vendedora.

-"Oh espero que ya hallas tomado tu descanso querida, porque no nos iremos hasta que hallemos el atuendo apropiado para cada una de nosotras, y Spike por supuesto", dijo Rarity con brillo en sus ojos.

Oh esto va a tomar tiempo, y supongo muchos bits también.

Después de varias horas ya estábamos listas para pasar desapercibidas en la nación.

Yo tenia puesto una simple blusa blanca que solo me llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo, y algo que ellos llaman "shorts" que eran de color violeta, como mi pelaje.

Rarity llevaba algo incluso algo mas revelador, algo que acá llaman "Top" de color rojo **(Que es mas parecido a una camisa de otro material y que esta hecho solo para cubrir los pechos)** y que solo le cubre sus pechos, eh incluso les hace ver más grandes de lo que son, y además lleva una falda violeta que apenas le cubre la parte de atrás.

Rainbow Dash usa un "top" de color negro y algo que acá llaman "Jeans", que según dice la vendedora son de un material mas resistente además el que tiene puesta solo le cubre hasta las rodillas y debo de admitir, si se sienten cómodos y resistentes a la vez cuando los toque.

Fluttershy tenia puesto un vestido muy simple con dibujos de flores tropicales en ellos, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero el material con que hicieron el vestido, la hacían casi transparente desde ciertos ángulos, como ya habíamos salido de la tienda recién me di cuenta de eso.

Applejack siguió usando su camisa a cuadros de color rojo, pero esta vez tenía ahora uno de esos "Jeans", porque como le dijeron que eran muy resistente, se compró para ella y algunos pares mas de repuesto para cuando regresemos a Equestria.

Y bueno, Pinkie Pie, llevaba un "top" de color blanco y unos "jeans", que eran tan cortos que solo le cubrían su posterior.

Spike solo se puso unos "jeans" y una camisa roja.

-"Uff, si se siente muy comodo usar esta clase de ropa", dijo Pinkie saltando a la calle.

-"Debo admitir que aunque se siente algo extraño usar algo tan revelador en publico, si en esta región estan acostumbrados a usar estos atuendos, creo que debería acostumbrarme a ellos", dije yo.

-"Ademas, vistes los colores y las telas que usaron para hacer estas ropas, pueden que sean telas normales pero si que las saben trabajar" dijo Rarity, "Y debo admitir, para las épocas de calor, no me importaría usar esto en público", mientras se arreglaba su " **top".**

-"Y tiene razón la vendedora, estas cosas que llaman "jeans", si son comodos y no te dan mucho calor como los pantalones de tela que usamos en la granja", dijo Appleack.

-"Es verdad", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y dime Fluttershy, te gusta tu nuevo vestido", yo le pregunte.

-"Eh, si me gusta", y mientras se miraba y se ponía su cara roja, "Pero creo que es algo revelador", y podíamos confirmarlo al ver como el resto de los ponys machos alrededor de nosotros nos miraba, ya no nos miraban con extrañeza, mas bien, nos miraban de otra forma, ademas Spike no paraba de mirar a Rarity desde que salimos, mas bien hasta babeaba, incluso mas de lo normal.

-"Creo que es mejor que sigamos chicas", mencione.

-"Tu lo has dicho querida", dijo Rarity.

Seguimos nuestro camino al hotel y los únicos que nos miraban eran los sementales, nos silbaban y nos lanzaban cumplidos de vez en cuando, y es raro, porque nunca en Equestria los sementales nos han tratado asi, bueno con excepción de Rarity que ella esta acostumbrada mas o menos a esto, y debo admitir que me esta empezando a gustar que les guste como me veo.

Rarity esta saludándolos y lanzando besos a todos los que nos silban como si de un desfile se tratara.

Pinkie solo los saluda de vuelta.

Fluttershy esta detrás de Spike por obvias razones, no le gusta que muchos la miren.

Rainbow y Applejack estan demasiado ocupadas cargando la maleta de bits con nosotros como darles importancia a lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor.

Y Spike bueno, seguía mirando a Rarity.

Pero despues de unos minutos por fin llegamos la hotel.

Y tenia razón ese pony, su letrero si que era muy grande y repleto de luces de colores.

-"Uhh, colorido", dijo Pinkie.

Entonces entramos y fuimos directamente a recepción.

El hotel tenia esa temática selvática de muchas palmeras en maceta por todo el lobby y las paredes pintadas como lo de los templos antiguos.

-"Bienvenidos al hotel Paradise en que puedo ayudarles", dijo la recepcionista que era una unicornio.

-"Queremos las mejores habitaciones que tenga por favor, para 7, el costo no sera un problema", dijo Rarity.

-"Oh, bueno tenemos 2 suites que en cada una caben 4, les parece bien", dijo la recepcionista.

-"Eh creo que si, cuanto sera", pregunte yo.

-"Serian solo 1000 bits la noche, en cada una, y si se quedan una semana completa, se les puede hacer un precio especial de 6500 bits por cada una", dijo la recepcionista.

-"Y porque es tan costosa la noche", dijo Applejack.

-"Oh bueno, las camas son traídas del reino Cebrican, y sus camas, son como dormir en una nube, y sin el riesgo a caerte desde cientos de metros de altura si es que te mueves de mas", suena bien debo admitir, "Tenemos piscina y sana", Rarity ya estaba emocionada la respecto, "Tenemos un gimnasio y un spa con tratamientos 100% naturales", Rarity estaba aun mas emocionada, y Rainbow ya le estaba interesando también esto, "Ademas de una sala de eventos donde cada Viernes y Sabado ahí fiestas a todo dar, y los de suite entraran sin pagar y no pagaran por sus bebidas en la fiesta", Pinkie y Rainbow estaban emocionadas al oir esto, "Y con un tour gratuito por toda la ciudad el Domingo", ahora si me estaba emocionando yo también, "Y nuestros chefs son los mejores de la región".

-"Y sera gratis el acceso a todo esto", dije yo incrédula ante todo esto.

-"Si señorita, aunque si llegan a sobrepasar los 500 bits en bebidas consumidas en la fiesta, se les cobrara el excedente".

-"Señorita prepare sus 2 suites que estaremos aca una semana entera", dijo Rainbow.

-"De acuerdo serán 13000 bits en total", dijo la recepcionista.

Y entonces empezó nuestro largo rato contando los bits suficientes para las habitaciones.

Y cuando por fin terminamos de darles hasta el ultimo bits, yo pregunte.

-"Y me podría decir que dia es hoy".

-"Oh es Sabado", dijo la recepcionista.

Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack celebrando en silencio estaban.

-"Y disculpe, en serio el clima es tan caluroso", pregunto Rarity.

-"En realidad ustedes han venido en invierno, y este es el clima que hay normalmente en esta época del año, solo unos 22 grados, es que se siente mas caluroso por la humedad que es muy alta todo el año"

Yo la miraba totalmente desconcertada ante esa respuesta.

Queria preguntar como pero, creo que anote la respuesta en las anotaciones que tenia antes, del cuestionario que le hice a Martin.

Ellas nos dio las llaves, y nos dijo que nuestras suites estaban en el ultimo y penúltimo piso.

Y como apenas teníamos maletas, no hubo razón de llamar al botones.

Y aunque yo era la que trai mas maletas de todos, yo aun podia cargarlas con magia.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros respectivos pisos, nos dividimos asi.

Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow en el penúltimo piso, y Rarity, Fluttershy, Yo y Spike en el ultimo.

Cuando llegamos al nuestra habitación, debemos admitir que si era elegante, tenia el mismo tema salvaje que el lobby, tenia una gran sala con sofás decorados como si fueran mantas ceremoniales antiguas **(Algo asi como las formas y los colores que se muestran en las ropas de los Incas)** , y cuando vimos las habitaciones, en serio si parecían bastantes comodas las habitaciones, aunque la vista no era tan impresionante como lo imagine, porque lo tapaban otros edificios parecidos.

Y como faltaban horas para que inicie la fiesta, todas antes de separarnos decidimos ir abajo y comprar un traje de baño en la tienda del hotel, y estar en la piscina.

 **30 minutos Después.**

 **La piscina del hotel.**

Y pensar que la ropa que teníamos era reveladora, estos trajes de baño son aun mas reveladoras, apenas nos cubren nuestros pechos y deja poco a la imaginación.

Incluso Spike se desmayado apenas vio a Rarity en su traje de baño.

Aunque lo único bueno es que como aquí también hay mas residentes del hotel que son yeguas disfrutando de la piscina, no somos las que se roban todas las miradas de los sementales que hay a nuestro alrededor.

Aunque Rarity si esta dando muchas poses sugestivas que estan atrayendo mucho a los sementales.

-"Bala de cañon", dijo Pinkie Pie, y se lanzo a la piscina.

-"Vamos chicas el agua esta deliciosa", dijo Pinkie.

Applejack y Rainbow hicieron lo mismo que Pinkie y se lanzaron a la piscina.

-"Uff tienes razón Pinkie, el agua se siente muy bien", dijo Applejack.

-"Que dices Applejack, competencia haber quien llega al otro lado de la piscina y regresa nadando", dijo Rainbow.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Applejack.

-"Pinkie tu ve quien gana esta bien", dijo Rainbow, mientras giraba la cabeza a todos lados sin hallarla.

-"Eh, Pinkie, donde estas", dijo Applejack.

Yo ya me metía al agua tranquilamente, junto con Fluttershy en la parte más baja.

Y Rarity se fue al puesto de refrescos a lado de la piscina, junto con 2 sementales que debo admitir, si eran bastante atractivos.

-"Olvidala solo se esta divirtiendo, donde sea que este", dijo Rainbow.

-"Vamos a la 1", mientras se alineaban desde el lado mas bajo de la psicina, "A las 2", ya estaban listas para ir, "3", dijo Rainbow Dash.

Y las vimos nadar bien rápido, mientras Fluttershy y yo disfrutábamos del agua, en serio estaba lo suficientemente fría para que sea agradable, era perfecta.

Y cuando volvieron, bueno fue un empate y volvieron con algo menos encima.

-"Y bien Twilight viste quien gano", dijo Rainbow.

Yo no conteste de inmediato, mas bien mas estaba atenta a Pinkie que estaba en medio de la piscina mientras sostenia la parte superior de los trajes de baño de Applejack y Rainbow en sus manos.

-"Eh, fue un empate", dije mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

-"Que pasa Twi", dijo Applejack.

-"Si que pasa", dijo Rainbow, mientras se daban cuenta de mi comportamiento.

Además de como un montón de sementales estaban observándolas en este preciso momento y como estábamos en la parte baja, y ellas estaban paradas y el agua al estar de pie solo llega hasta la cintura.

-"Eh, creo que ya se lo que Pinkie hizo mientras no veian", dije mientras señalaba a Pinkie.

Entonces Applejack y Rainbow se sonrojaron al instante y se taparon con sus brazos sus pechos mientras iban hacia Pinkie.

-"Pinkie Pie esto no es divertido", dijo Applejack.

-"Si, no es tan divertido cuando te pasa a ti", dijo Rainbow.

-"Lo siento aquí tienen, pero en serio no me pude resistir a hacerlo", dijo Pinkie.

Mientras les entregaba sus "sujetadores", si creo que asi se llaman, y se acercaban a ella.

-"Pero no se porque se avergüenzan", dijo Pinkie aun alegre.

-"Como que no nos debemos avergonzar, estar desnudos en publico no es normal", dijo Applejack mientras se ponía su sujetador, igual que Rainbow.

-"Pero si aca casi las yeguas estan desnudas con estos "bikinis", no se porque se preocupan porque las vean lo poco que le cubre sus partes" dijo Pinkie.

-"Haber si no crees que esta mal estar desnuda en publico, quítate el "bikini" y anda por la piscina como si nada", dijo Rainbow.

-"Esta bien", dijo Pinkie mientras se sacaba su bikini y se los daba a Rainbow, y nadaba como si nada alegremente en la piscina.

Y ahora todos los sementales no podían despegar los ojos de la piscina, incluso los sementales con quien estaba coqueteando Rarity pusieron sus ojos en Pinkie.

Y se veía que ella disfrutaba de la atención.

-"Vamos chicos, vengan al agua, realmente esta deliciosa", dijo Pinkie.

Y enseguida varios sementales se echaron al agua y nadaron directo a ella.

-"Quien quiere cargarme y hacer luchas en pareja en el agua", dijo Pinkie.

Y también no se hizo esperar, hubo una lucha hasta que Pinkie eligio a uno.

-"Haber quien quiere ser mi contendiente", dijo Pinkie arriba de ese semental.

-"Yo lo hare", dijo una pegaso de color rojo, "Nadie se robara la atención de los sementales mas que yo", dijo mientras también se quitaba su bikini.

Y entonces empezaron a empujar para ver quien caia antes y los sementales animándolos y los que estaban debajo de ellos, bueno, creo que tenían el momento de sus vidas.

Las chicas y yo nos reunimos cerca y solo nos sentamos en el área baja de la piscina para ver el mas raro espectáculo ante nosotras.

Incluso Rarity se reunio con nosotras.

-"En serio que monton de salvajes", dijo Rarity, "Y pensar que queria conquistar a uno de ellos", "Hasta creo que su supuesto puesto de gerente de una de las mas prestigiosas destilerías legales es una farsa".

-"No lo se Rarity, digo si se estan comportando como locos pero eso es lo que un semental que en serio le gusta las yeguas debería actuar ante una que este desnuda", dijo Applejack.

-"Pero que pasa con el autocontrol, acaso no saben que es eso", decía Rarity.

Mientras veíamos como esa pegaso se cansaba mas porque no podia tumbar a Pinkie, creo que por ser pony tierra ella tiene mucha resistencia.

-"Que esperabas, son sementales, apenas ven a una yegua dispuesta a mostrar todo, saltan a ella, para llegar a estar con ella en una cama de algún motel barato disfrutando toda la noche", dijo Rainbow algo celosa.

-"A mi no me importaría que me pasara eso", dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

Todas volteamos a verla a ella y antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Alguien mas hablo.

-"Interesante espectáculo no", dijo esa voz.

Volteamos y era la recepcionista del hotel que estaba hablando de pie en el borde de la piscina.

Ella estaba también con un bikini puesto.

-"Podria decirse", es lo único que yo pude decir antes que otras pudieran decir algo.

-"Pero en serio, yo creía que este hotel era el mas importante de toda la nacion", dijo Rarity.

-"Pero si lo es", dijo la recepcionista.

-"Hey espera un segundo, no tienes un lobby que atender", pregunto Applejack.

-"Es mi descanso, ademas como hoy hace calor también queria nadar un poco", dijo ella.

-"Pero volvamos al tema querida, es en serio que es el mejor hotel del país", dijo Rarity.

-"Si lo es, mas bien muchos de los que vienen son jóvenes que estan teniendo existo en las nuevas ramas de trabajo que estan surgiendo por la nación, como gerentes de industrias de materiales de contruccion y servicios, como granjeros que ahora dirigen sus plantaciones que cubren hectáreas de terreno y tienen a decenas de trabajadores trabajando para ellos", "Aca solo se hospedan los que tienen dinero de verdad", dijo la recepcionista.

-"Pero ellos se comportan lo contrario a eso", dijo Rarity.

-"Uno de clase alta no debería de comportarse asi", dijo Rarity mientras señalaba a los sementales.

-"Pues ahora estamos entrando a una nueva era señorita, y ahora esas costumbres de la clase alta que solo provocaban la desigualdad y el egoísmo entre todos se estan borrando y ahora si me disculpan quiero darme un pequeño chapuzón antes de regresar a dentro", y se lanzo al agua.

Todas nos miramos y reflexionamos al respecto, en serio esta era una nueva clase de costumbres que teníamos que soportar, y teníamos que tener la mente abierta al respecto.

-"Ehh, gane", dijo Pinkie mientras 2 sementales la alzaban.

Y por mientras la pegaso que la reto estaba flotando en el agua, respirando pesadamente, parecia agotada.

Entonces los sementales la llevaron a la orilla donde los 3 se salieron del agua y se regresaron de vuelta al hotel.

-"Oh, ahora que va a pasar", mencione yo.

-"Creo que algo muy obvio Twi", dijo Rainbow.

Entonces veía como uno de los sementales le estaba manoseando su posterior, y Pinkie aun estaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Oh, eso", dije mientras me sonrojaba, mas bien todas nos sonrojábamos al respecto.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad y se calmo todo el ambiente en la piscina.

Bueno parece que en serio Pinkie crea diversión a donde quiera que va no?.

Bueno despues de una hora de estar relajándonos en el agua y Rarity rechazando a cada semental que la dejaron por Pinkie, por fin llego la hora de ir a almorzar.

Y como el restaurante del hotel estaba cerca de la piscina, decidimos quedarnos asi con nuestros bikinis puestos y claro, con una toalla, que venían con los "bikinis", enrollados en nuestra cintura.

Y Spike casi no pudo disfrutar nada, se la paso desmayado en una de las sillas cerca de la piscina, mas bien Applejack y Rainbow lo estaban cargando con nosotras hacia el restaurante.

Y cuando estábamos entrando al restaurante, Pinkie estaba viniendo por otra entrada, al menos vestida con la ropa que compramos alla afuera.

-"Hola chicas", dijo mientras venia hacia nosotros, "Tambien tienen hambre", dijo alegremente.

-"Oh pobre Spike, no pude verme haciendo luchitas en la piscina", dijo mientras se acercaba a Spike.

-"Y entonces que paso", dijo Spike mientras se despertaba.

-"Oh Spike te lo perdiste, yo empecé a jugar a las luchitas en el agua con otra yegua que decidió estar sin biquini igual que yo", dijo Pinkie antes que algunas pude decir algo.

Y el pobre de Spike se sonrojo al oir esto y al ver a Pinkie tan cerca de el, y se volvió a desmayar.

-"Ouh, fue algo que dije", dijo Pinkie.

Todas nos reimos ante esa escena, pobre Spike, no si se estas disfrutando lo que ves o no, porque despues de todo es un dragon macho en crecimiento, y al vivir con ponys toda su vida, debe vernos atractivas a todas, o Spike, me pregunto cuando llegue el dia en que halles a tu alguien especial.

-"Y bien Pinkie, como fue que fueron hacer tu y esos sementales", dijo Rainbow curiosa, mientras buscábamos donde sentarnos.

-"Oh despues de tener sexo por buen rato, uno me propuso que fuera con el para que viera sus fabricas de cemento y que fuera su novia, y el otro me ofrecio ir con el para ser su esposa y estar al lado de el en su imperio de pescadería", dijo Pinkie como si no fuera la gran cosa en su estado feliz y despreocupado.

Y me sorprende de que hable del sexo tan despreocupadamente.

-"Y que le dijiste a los 2", pregunto Rarity impaciente.

-"Oh, les dije que no, porque aun no estoy lista para atarme a un lugar, me gusta ser libre y divertirme en el camino, ademas no me gusta el pescado, y el cemento ni lo uso", dijo ella como si nada otra vez.

Rarity esta ahí perpleja, ante eso.

-"Y bueno que hay para almorzar", dijo Pinkie cuando llegamos a una mesa vacia.

-"Primero veamos el menú quieres", por fin dije yo para cambiar de tema.

Mientras veíamos el menú, parece que alguien no pudo dejar el tema atrás.

-"Y como estuvo", dijo Rainbow, "La tenían grandes".

-"Estuvo muy bien, a pesar de que las tenían regular", dijo Pinkie.

No puede ser que estén discutiendo eso en la mesa en un espacio público.

Y por desgracia no paro hasta que por fin ordenamos nuestra comida, terminamos la comida y nos fuimos a probar las otras actividades dentro del hotel.

Mas bien cuando por fin pararon de hablar de sexo, nos decidimos que iríamos a la fiesta del hotel, todas juntas.

Incluido Spike, pero como nos dijeron poco despues que al aun ser menor de 18 aun no puede entrar a Spike le decepciono mucho, pero al menos podrá probar todas las actividades que se pueden hacer dentro del hotel.

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Sábado en la noche**

Debo admitir que el spa y el sauna fueron espectaculares, sinceramente me siento mas relajada que antes.

Y como acordamos, todas íbamos a ir, y como era una fiesta asi casual, fuimos con las ropas que compramos antes.

Ya acercándonos al salón de eventos fui la que hablo primero.

-"Eh, chicas, pase lo que pase vamos a mantenernos unidas, porque después de todo, estamos en tierras extranjeras, y aun no conocemos a nadie", mencione yo.

-"Tranquila Twilight, todo estará bien", dijo Rainbow.

-"Si, te aseguro que va a ser una fiesta, talvez algo mas fuera de lo común", dijo Applejack.

-"Pero mientras estes segura que te vas a divertir, no te va a pasar nada", dijo Applejack en modo para reconfortarme.

-"Si, mas bien toma estas bebidas que me dieron esos sementales cuando les dije que iba a asistir a la fiesta, me dijeron que era para disfrutar mejor de la fiesta", dijo Pinkie mientras nos daba a cada una, una botella de vidrio con un contenido dudoso, que aunque decía "whisky", en ella, no me sentía aun muy cómoda bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas en lugares extraños.

-"Ahora por el comienzo de unas grandes vacaciones", dijo Pinkie mientras destapaba su botella y empezaba a beberlo.

-"Bueno porque no", dijo Rainbow mientras se la empezó a beber.

-"Ya, porque no", dijo Applejack y empezó a beber.

-"Talvez un poco no hara daño", dijo Rarity mientras empezaba a bebrla.

Y hasta Fluttershy empezó a beberla, pero de a poquito.

Y entonces quede yo.

-"Bien, pues que podemos perder", y entonces fui la ultima en beberlo.

Y nos dirigimos directo a la sala de eventos para una noche de diversión.

 **Varias horas después.**

 **Domingo en la mañana.**

 **Perspectiva de Spike.**

Uff dormí como roca en esta cama, que suerte que me dieron las chicas mi cuarto propio dentro de la suite.

Aunque hablando de las chicas, no las sentí entrar, y eso que no he podido dormir bien al principio.

Por la imagen que tenia de Rarity usando ese "bikini".

Ohhh, con solo recordarlo, como se ve en su esbelta figura.

Uhmmm.

Decidí salir de mi cuarto y ver donde estaban las demás.

Busque por toda la suite, y no encontré a nadie.

Y preocupado, me cambie rápido y me dirigi enseguida directo a la salida.

Cuando la abrí.

Bueno, tuve que reunir fuerzas para no desmayarme.

Era Fluttershy, toda desnuda durmiendo a lado de la puerta.

Y no ayudaba que ella para ser una pegaso en serio tenia sus pechos muy grandes.

En serio se veía adorable y muy, muy sexy ahi durmiendo.

Ahhh.

Basta Spike.

Tu amiga esta afuera durmiendo.

Entonces me regrese a la habitación y traje una de las sabanas conmigo.

Y la tape, y apenas la tape, la cargue de regreso a la habitación.

En serio era muy difícil no sentirse extraño con sus grandes senos apoyados en mi pecho.

La lleve hasta una de las habitaciones, y la recosté suavemente.

Y entonces empecé a hablarle.

-"Hey Flutteshy, despierta", le susurraba.

Sin respuestas.

-"Vamos Fluttershy, despierta", le hablaba con voz normal.

Sin respuestas.

-"Vamos Fluttershy necesito respuestas ahora de lo que esta pasando", dije gritando.

Sin respuestas.

-"Vamos Fluttershy, que esta pasando", le gritaba mientras la sacudía levemente.

Y por fin empezó a abrir los ojos.

-"Eh…Spike…eres tu", dijo somnolienta.

-"Si soy yo, dime Fluttershy estas bien", dije preocupado.

-"Eh, creo que si, mas bien, me duele un poco halla abajo, aunque a la vez viene una sensación agradable de ahí también", contesto ella.

-"Eh recuerdas porque sientes eso o donde estan las demás", le pregunte preocupado.

-"Solo recuerdo que estábamos entrando al salón donde era la fiesta y ahí es donde recuerdo", dijo ella.

-"Pero dime algo malo paso con las demás", pregunto ella también preocupada.

-"No lo se, la suite esta vacia, y a ti te encontré afuera durmiendo desnuda en el pasillo", dije con la cara bien sonrojada por lo que dije al final.

Ella se tapo mas con la sabana mientras se sonrojaba.

-"Pero al menos tu estas bien, y eso es lo importante", dije yo, "Porque si tu estas bien, las otras por lógica deben estar bien también, no", dije al final esperando una respuesta.

-"Yo no lo se, Spike, pero se que las demás se saben defender, y estoy segura que estan a salvo, estén donde estén", dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, aunque aun se le oia nerviosa.

Entonces la puerta sono que alguien tocaba.

-"Vamos a ver Fluttershy, por si es una de las chicas y se les olvido la llave", le dije a ella.

Ella asintió y se levantó con algo de dificultad, pero al final podia caminar, y se mantuvo con las sabanas cubriéndose sus partes en todo momento.

Fuimos a la puerta y yo la abri.

Y ahí estaba, una yegua que me resultaba familiar, pero no se de que, ella era una unicornio de color gris y una melena azul y tenia la misma figura que tenia Rarity.

-"Oh hola chicos, como estan", dijo ella.

-"Oh hola", es lo único que pude decir Fluttershy.

-"Eh, hola", le dije con normalidad, "Me podría decir quien es usted", le pregunte.

-"Oh, supongo que no te lo dijeron, yo soy la recepcionista del hotel y vengo a darles una carta, que viene de la comisaria", dijo ella.

-"Que?", yo grite, Fluttershy solo lo dijo en voz mas alta de lo usual, que no era mucho.

-"Y que dice", le pregunte a la secretaria.

-"Tiene algo que ver con 2 de sus amigas estan bajo arrestos por pelear y golpear aun guardia que estaba de patrulla, bien pero bien ebrias", dijo ella

-"Que?", grite de nuevo.

-"Si triste no, supongo que algunas no soportan el estilo alocado de nuestra ciudad", dijo la secretaria.

-"A que se refiere?", le pregunte.

-"Chico dragón, la capital era el sitio donde el crimen, las drogas, alcohol y prostitución había por las calles a toda hora y este hotel de super lujo y bien cuidado pertenecía a una de las mafias mas importantes de la región, Big Daddy", dijo ella.

-"Pero creía que el señor Blood era el mas grande criminal de Aztecolt", le conteste.

-"Pufff, hablas de ese pelele, el tal Blood, le tenia un profundo miedo a siquiera acercarse al territorio de Big Daddy", dijo ella.

-"Pero que tiene que ver su historia con el estilo actual de la ciudad", pregunte.

-"Es simple amiguito, a pesar de los controles exhaustivos de los Cebricans, y al haber exterminado todas las mafias de la región, no significa que ese modo de vida salio de las calles, mas bien ahora se ve ahora en el nuevo modo de hacer negocios", dijo ella.

-"Ademas no todas las drogas fueron prohibidas o detectadas, aun hay drogas en las calles que no se pueden detectar con facilidad y son usadas para que el quien la consuma no recordar nada de lo que paso a penas lo consumió, hasta que esta fuera de su sistema"

-"Y esas drogas mayormente las usan sementales para tener sexo con las yeguas desprevenidas, ademas como solo se controla que los menores no beban alcohol, los adultos aun pueden beberlo como si no hubiera un mañana"

-"Y usted cree que mis amigas bebieron de mas, o las drogaron con esas drogas", le pregunte asustado.

-"No lo se, hagamos la prueba", dijo la recepcionista, mientras miraba a Fluttershy, "Señorita recuerda lo que paso anoche".

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Y siente que talvez tubo algo dentro de su vagina hace poco", dijo con firmeza.

Ella asintió con vergüenza.

-"Si chico, tus amigas fueron violadas y talvez esparcidas por ahí en la ciudad, porque por lo que se y me dijeron los botones y conserjes, ellas salieron del edificio con excepción de tu amiga de aca, y no volvieron", dio ella.

-"Y no sabe donde podrían estar", le pregunte con desesperación.

-"Lo siento chico, pero no puedo ayudarte, ademas por lo que se, ninguno de mis conocidos las tienen", dijo ella.

-"Espera conocidos, a que se refiere", pregunte.

-"Chico, yo se cómo sigue esta ciudad porque aun mantengo contacto con muchos de los que se quisieron rendir ante los cebricans y seguían mas o menos a mi padre", dijo ella.

-"Espera eso significa que…, tu eres hijas de Big Daddy", dije asombrado y asustado a la vez.

-"Descuida amiguito, yo no soy como mi padre, yo quiero tener una vida en paz y mantener lo que fue mi hogar solo para mi y mi padre", dijo ella, "Pero eso si, se defenderme y con esto", dijo sacando un arma de su espalda, "Nadie se meterá conmigo".

Si asustado estoy ahora.

-"Pero te dire una cosa, como veo que eres muy atractivo para ser de otra especie, voy a hablar con mis contactos para que busquen por la ciudad y me informen de donde estan, ya sacarlas de donde estan sera tu problema esta bien", dijo la secretaria, mientras aun mantenia el arma en su mano.

-"Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero que quieres a cambio", dije con la mayor valentía posible.

-"Bueno, es verdad esto no te iba a salir gratis, creo que es uno de las costumbres que herede de mi padre", dijo ella.

Entonces ella me miro de pies a cabeza varias veces.

-"Serian 100 mil bits", dijo ella mientras me examinaba una vez mas, "O, me logras complacer en la cama y me haces tener 3 orgasmos", dijo mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba a la vez.

Yo solo mire, no le iba a dar los bits, pero la segunda opción eraaa.

-"Pero…yo", estaba tartamudeando, "Yo…aun no…e"

Entones ella puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca, "No digas mas, me gusta los vírgenes", yo mas o menos sabia que significaba eso, y mi cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-"Spike si no quieres, nosotras….", le puse un dedo en la boca a Fluttershy.

-"Eh…no te preocupes Fluttershy…yo puedo hacerlo", dije nervioso, "Ve a darte un baño para refrescarte mientras hago lo que se tiene que hacer para no que sea todo gratis", le mire suplicante para que me dejara hacerlo, y le quite mi dedo de su boca.

Ella acepto.

-"Si tu lo dices Spike", ella dijo, "Pero por favor no seas tan rudo con el, despues de todo el recién llego a la pubertad", dijo Fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba, igual yo.

-"No te preocupes señorita Fluttershy, lo devolveré entero y por lo que estoy sintiendo aquí abajo en sus pantalones, creo que el tampoco puede esperar a hacerlo", dijo ella mientras me tocaba.

Yo aun amo a Rarity, pero oir como se quiere ir con cualquier millonario que habia en el hotel me entristeció un poco.

Y talvez, hacer esto me pueda curar esa tristeza que siento, aunque sea un poco.

Y solo espero no desmayarme esta vez.

 **Uff lo lamento chicos por la espera, pero escribir desde el punto de vista femenino, en un hotel lujoso, que nunca he visto uno en persona por cierto, la moda local o general de cada una, que para nada es mi fuerte saber sobre moda y me baso en como las dibujan los que hacen versiones antro con ellas, y dar pie a los acontecimientos que se sientan mas naturales y no salidos de una película porno, se que el final se parece un poco a eso, pero no me juzguen en serio es difícil mantener calmado y concentrado toda la historia.**

 **Pero al fin aquí esta, espero que les guste.**

 **Y espero saber sus comentarios, aprovechando que ya funciona con normalidad la opción de comentarios.**

 **Asi que nos vemos para el próximo capítulo, que estoy algo seguro que se parecerá a una versión de "Resacon en las vegas", o "Hang Over", o como se diga en su país, porque para ser sincero los que traducen los títulos son unas bestias a veces.**

 **Hasta luego leales lectores.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Prisiones, drogas y sexo, algo asi como en casa.**_

 **Domingo en la mañana**

 **Punto de vista Spike**

 **Hotel Paradise**

Eso fue algo, no recuerdo casi nada, porque no recuerdo casi nada, y sigo aquí en mi habitación.

Solo sabia que fue a tener relaciones con la recepcionista y la vio desnuda, y otras cosas mas.

Pero no solo eso, habia una hoja dejada a lado de la cama.

La lei y bueno, decía esto:

 _Se que eres un dragon en crecimiento, pero para que te desmayes a los 5 minutos de iniciar y justo terminar, sin darme mucho placer, no te lo voy a dejar gratis._

 _Mas bien da gracias a tu amiga que me dio una de sus maletas con dinero, aunque no habia lo acordado, la maleta en si, también podría valer buen dinero._

 _Me contactare con ustedes cuando tenga alguna información de sus amigas que no estan en prisión._

 _Posdata, se que la tienes bien formada, pero no te sirve si no lo usas._

Nunca me habia sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi vida, hasta creo que era mejor haberle dado el dinero a que me hubiera hecho sentir tan mal.

Pero habia que concentrarse en una sola cosa, y esa era traer a todas devueltas al hotel, sanas y salvas.

Me puse mi ropa y sali de mi habitación.

Ahí Fluttershy estaba en el sofá, ya al menos vestida con el vestido que tenia antes de comprarse los nuevos.

-"Hola Fluttershy, estas bien, esperaste demasiado", pregunto con una sonrisa forzada al final.

-"Oh no, Spike, mas bien solo te quedaste 1 hora dormido", dijo con normalidad, y por suerte sin mencionar nada de lo que paso adentro por suerte.

-"Oh, eso es una buena noticia al menos", dije normalmente ahora, "Bien, ya estas listas para ir a buscar a nuestras amigas".

Fluttershy asintió con una mirada mas segura de si misma.

-"Pues vamos a la comisaria entonces", dije mientras me dirigía a la salida.

Y entonces antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, me vino algo a la mente.

-"Y tu sabes donde esta la comisaria", le pregunte a Fluttershy.

-Entonces ella me mostro un pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos, "Eh, la recepcionista me dio un mapa cuando de iba, solo tenemos que seguir unas cuadras al este y llegaremos", dijo en su voz normal.

-"Eh entonces vamos", dije yo, mientras guiaba el camino.

 **Comisaria principal de la capital Aztecolt**

Debo decir que la comisaria no se distingue de los demás edificios, mas bien era el mismo que los demás pero con diferentes colores, y es la sede de los guardias que vigilan las calles, de la ciudad, y donde encarcelan a los malos.

Y al entrar, bueno, el lobby era pequeño y solo habia un escritorio con un recepcionista y dos puertas dobles a ambos lados de el, y a su alrededor varias sillas y sin ventanas.

Que bueno que no habia nadie mas que el recepcionista y nosotros.

Y en las puertas se decían claramente, " **Solo personal autorizado".**

Camine hacia el recepcionista y pregunte.

-"Eh disculpe, he venido porque nos avisaron que 2 de nuestras amigas fueron traídas aquí", dije algo nervioso.

-"Nombres de las encarceladas", dijo con un tono aburrido.

-"Eh, no nos han dicho a cual de nuestras amigas encarcelaron, solo nos dijeron que trajeron aquí a 2 de nuestras 5 amigas", conteste, "Cree que podamos verlas"; pregunte con nerviosismo.

-"Tienen alguna identificación para poder saber quiénes son", dijo el.

-"No", conteste confundido, "Nadie nos dijo que teníamos que tener identificación", pregunte.

-"Bueno ahora lo saben, sin identificación, no van a entrar", dijo el con una voz de autoridad.

Entonces voltee a ver a Fluttershy y le dije.

-"Eh, Fluttershy, puedes convencerlo, por favor"

-"Pero, pero como lo hago", dijo nerviosa.

-"Solo recuerda lo que te enseño Rarity, coquetea con el", le dije.

Ella se sonrojo y dijo.

-"Pero, pero, yo no soy muy buena en eso", dijo Fluttershy.

-"Vamos yo se que puedes", le dije.

Ella asintió y dijo.

-"Bien Spike, si tu crees que puedo hacerlo, entonces lo hare", dijo Fluttershy con determinación.

-"Saben que he escuchado todo verdad", dijo el recepcionista.

Fluttershy y yo nos entristeció saber eso.

-"Pero, puedo hacer una excepción, pero con solo una condicion", dijo el recepcionista, "Y es solo porque no hay nadie aquí".

Oh, oh, no me gusta lo que vendrá.

-"Y que es lo que quiere", dijo nerviosa Fluttershy.

-"Quiero verte desnuda y que hagas un baile muy sensual, y recién ahi los dejare pasar"

Yo queria gritarle por ser un pervertido pero antes que pudiera decir algo.

-"Si estas nerviosa toma estas", dijo mientras sacaba algo de uno de los cajones del escritorio, "Estas te mantendrán relajada para que puedes hacer cualquier cosa sin problemas", eran unas pastillas en una bolsa.

-"No lo hagas Fluttershy, no confio mucho en el, vámonos, ya hallaremos otra forma", le dije a Fluttershy mientras le hacia señas para que me siguiera afuera.

Pero algo raro paso, en vez de alejarse del recepcionista, ella se acerco.

-"Y estas pastillas enserio me ayudaran a hacer cualquier cosa", dijo Fluttershy.

-"Se lo aseguro", dijo ese pony.

-"Y solo tengo que hacer lo que dijo y asi podre ver a mis amigas", dijo Fluttershy con nerviosismo.

-"Te doy mi palabra, ademas si eres muy buena en lo que te pedi, puede que hasta pida unas favores y las mande a liberar", dijo el.

-"Esta bien, lo hare", dijo aun nerviosa, mientras agarraba la bolsa y se tomaba unas de esas pastillas.

-"Espera estas hablando en serio Fluttershy", dije impactado.

-"Si es por ayudar a nuestras amigas y no hace daño a nadie, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo", dijo ella.

Yo solo pude mirarla, porque ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso?

-"Chico lagarto o lo que seas, vigila la entrada principal y vigila que no venga nadie quieres", dijo el recepcionista.

Yo solo asentí, en serio no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, porque?.

Estuve viendo por la puerta por varios minutos para ver si venia alguien, por suerte nadie venia.

-"Si que las tienes bien grandes señorita Fluttershy, ahora ven aca y baila sobre mi regazo", dijo ese pony.

Yo no mas escuchaba, no queria ver como una de mis amigas se degradaba, gracias a un horrible pony, y como era un guardia también, no podia hacer nada, en serio me siento tan impotente.

Solo escucho como le esta dando órdenes y mas órdenes a Fluttershy, de como debería bailar, en serio me daba ganas de partirle la cara, por todos los cielos, porque no dice algo Flutteshy y es mas, donde estan sus colegas de este tipo.

Entonces, empecé a escuchar un sonido raro, como de succión.

En mi mente sabia lo que era, pero no podia creerlo, este se estaba aprovechando de Fluttershy y la estaba obligando a darle una chupada.

Y cuando me voltee a verlo, en efecto eso es lo que estaban haciendo.

Hasta aquí, no me importa si es un guardia o no, esto se acaba ahora.

-"Hey solo era un maldito baile, detente de inmediato", le grite.

-"Oye puedes bajar la voz, aun me falta para acabar", dijo como si nada.

Yo no lo soporte y lo golpee en la cara.

Le di tan fuerte que lo deje noqueado en el suelo.

Y la pobre de Fluttershy, allí estaba con la mirada en blanco, pobre, debe estar en shock.

-"Fluttershy, despierta", le empecé a hablar mientras la sacudía, para sacarla de su estado, con ella desnuda y sus grandes pechos rebotando me hacia muy difícil mantener la seriedad en esta situación.

Entonces sin tiempo de perder, fui a recoger su ropa y se la puse.

Fue algo difícil vestirla, y especialmente tratando de mantener fuera la tentación de tocarles sus pechos.

Y ya con ella vestida y con el pony inconsciente, recién pudimos entrar más adentro de la comisaria.

Pero no sin antes revisar su escritorio y revisar si tenia alguna información sobre nuestras amigas.

Y de hecho las tenia encima de todos sus papeles, eran los informes de arresto de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, asi que ellas fueron las arrestadas.

Sin tiempo que perder tome los expedientes y me fui por la puerta izquierda esperando que fuera el camino directo a donde sea las tuviera encarceladas.

Y por pura suerte las puertas a la izquierda se dirigían a un sotano, donde habia un cartel que decía claramente, " **CELDAS"**

Que buena suerte, pero como Fluttershy aun estaba en shock, la tuve que arrastrar todo el camino.

Y cuando por fin llegue a la entrada donde estarían todas las celdas, en el sotano.

Me preocupe un monton, porque en la entrada misma a ellas habia 2 guardias pegaso con sus armas de fuego.

-"Alto, esto es una zona restringida para los civiles no escoltados por un guardia", dijo uno de ellos.

Vamos Spike, crea una excusa, tu puedes.

-"Eh, vinimos a ver a nuestras amigas que fueron encarceladas, sin ningun guardia, porque el recepcionista tuvo", vamos piensa Spike, "Que ir al baño y no habia nadie disponible para escoltarnos", dije con algo de nerviosismo esperando que me creyeran.

Entonces uno de ellos se me acerco y dijo.

-"Crees que somos idiotas", dijo con ira.

-"Shoot, ve y busca unas esposas, estos quedaran arrestados por irrumpir en un espacio restringido", dijo el que se acerco hacia mi, mientras me agarraba las 2 manos y me tumbaba al suelo, y su compañero Shoot, iba por unas esposas dentro de la sala de celdas.

No se que me impulso lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero gracias a Celestia que lo dije.

 **(Posdata eso de gracias a Celestia se quedara como expresión, aun sabiendo de que Celestia ya no es una diosa)**

-"Fluttershy, por favor", decía mientras me inmovilizaba el guardia, "Ayúdame en quitármelo de encima", le hable a Fluttershy.

Y de un momento a otro Fluttershy, pateo al guardia y lo estrello contra la pared.

Por suerte porque es tan débil su patada, y el guardia no más estaba distraído, es porque funciono su patada, además ese guardia no se murió, por suerte solo lo dejamos inconsciente.

Me pare en seguida.

-"Oh, gracias Fluttershy, pero como te diste el valor de hacer eso", le pregunte, pero ella no me decía nada, mas bien seguía con una cara inexpresiva en su rostro, que raro.

Pero luego pensé, si no era que estaba en shock, entonces que era.

Y como un rayo me vino la respuesta, las pastillas, esas malditas pastillas la debieron convertir en una especie de zombie que cumple ordenes.

Probemos esa teoría.

-"Eh, Fluttershy, saca la lengua", y ella saco la lengua, "Haber, salta un poco", y ella saltaba, "Tócate la frente con tu mano izquierda", y ella lo hizo.

Guao en serio esta como un zombie, es increíble, pero me preocupa, que pasa si se queda asi para siempre?

-"Aquí esta las esposas", dijo Shoot, con las esposas en la mano.

O no.

Y como hizo el otro, me tumbo rápido al suelo antes que dijera nada.

-"Que mierda le hiciste a mi compañero escoria", dijo con rabia.

-"Fluttershy patéalo a el también", dije con la voz algo entrecortada, porque este guardia no me dejaba respirar muy bien, porque me tenia el cuello muy doblado.

Y como la otra vez, ella lo pateo con el mismo resultado.

-"Muy bien Fluttershy, saquemos a las chicas de aquí", dije una vez me levante de nuevo.

-"Te ordeno que me sigas", y en esencia ella me empezó a seguir, bueno esto es mejor que arrastrarla.

Y entonces cuando cruzamos las puertas del sotano, pudimos ver una gran cantidad de celdas, y muchas con criminales adentro, con overoles naranja.

 **(Igualito a las de las prisiones que se ven en las películas)**

-"Te ordene que te quedes cerca de mi Fluttershy", y en efecto ella se acerco demasiado a mi, mas bien demasiado, prácticamente estaba recostándose contra mi espalda.

Y nos fuimos caminando por el pasillo que habia entre las celdas con las llaves que encontré en las manos de uno de los guardias cuando estaba en el suelo.

-"Oye chiquita si salgo de aquí te hare mia"

-"Con ese cuerpo no te compartaria con nadie mas"

-"Vamos nena, ven aca y disfrutaras como el paraíso"

Ese era unos de varios comentarios que decían los presos, solo los ignore.

Y por fin lo que estábamos esperando, Rainbow y Applejack compartiendo una celda, al final del pasillo, vestían de unos curiosos overoles color naranja, igual que los otros presos.

 **Crack**

-"Y eso es por manosearme cuando estaba dormida maldito infeliz", dijo Rainbow, mientras veía como uno de los presos de la celda adyacente estaba tumbado en el suelo gritando de dolor.

Applejack solo miraba desafiante a los demás prisioneros de la celda adyacente, para que no cometieran ninguna tontería con ellas.

-"Applejack, Rainbow, me alegra verlos", les dije mientras me acercaba a abrir la celda.

-"Spike, Fluttershy", ambas dijeron, "Realmente es un gusto verte a los 2", dijo Applejack, "Si a mi también me alegra verlos chicos", dijo Rainbow.

-"Bueno ya hablaremos despues, en estos momentos debemos irnos, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder", dije con nerviosismo mientras buscaba cual llave habría su celda.

-"Spike que hiciste", dijo Applejack.

-"Si, y porque Fluttershy esta con la mirada en las nubes", dijo Rainbow.

Ja, mira quien lo dice.

-"No hay tiempo que explicar, solo se que hay que salir de aquí, ya", dije con desesperación en mi voz, mientras seguía probando cada maldita llave.

Y antes de que ellas dijeran algo mas.

 **Click.**

-"Por fin", abri la puerta y les hice señas que me siguieran.

-"Es mejor que tengas una buena explicación compañero, cuando salgamos", dijo Applejack.

Corrimos hacia la salida del edificio, por suerte, ellas ignorando a los guardias inconscientes por el camino.

Mas bien corrimos hacia el hotel, solo por precaución.

Y cuando por fin llegamos a nuestra habitación.

-"Y ahora nos puedes explicar porque habia 3 guardias inconscientes en nuestra huida", dijo Applejack, algo molesta.

-"Si Spike, porque por lo que veo esos guardias se veían fuertes, dime, como los venciste", dijo Rainbow con curiosidad,

-"Rainbow, no importa el como los venció, si no por qué", dijo Applejack.

-"El recepcionista, obligo a Fluttershy a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, a cambio de liberarlas, y si hacia algo me arrestaría", conteste.

"QUE", ambas gritaron.

-"Ahora si me regreso, no me importa si me arrestan de nuevo, yo voy a dejar en silla de ruedas a ese recepcionista", dijo Rainbow furiosa, mientras corria hacia la puerta.

-"Calmate por un segundo", dijo Applejack, mientras la jalaba por su cola de Rainbow para que se detuviera.

-"Eso duele Applejack, déjame que ahí un trasero que sera pateado hoy", dijo Rainbow.

-"Mira se que estas molesta, igual yo, pero ir a lo loco no resolverá nada", dijo Applejack.

Y mientras Rainbow se calmaba, Applejack me pregunto, "Y porque Fluttershy no se defendió, o grito, o al menos esta con los ojo llorosos".

-"Es porque ese pony le dio unas pastillas, y desde entonces no ha dicho una palabra, y responde a ordenes como un zombie o un robot, sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces", conteste.

-"No lo creo", dijo Rainbow, "Haber Fluttershy, dame un golpe en la cara", dijo Rainbow, y enseguida fue golpeada por Fluttershy, pero al no ser tan fuerte, su golpe no fue tan fuerte.

-"Si, ella nunca me golpearía", dijo Rainbow mientas se sobaba la cara.

-"Y cuanto estará asi", dijo Applejack, ahora preocupada.

-"No lo se", conteste, "Pero antes de seguir quiero preguntarles algo a ambas".

-"Que cosa Spike", ambas dijeron.

-"Recuerdan que paso anoche?", pregunte.

Ellas se quedaron buen rato pensando, oh no, ellas también?.

-"Lo siento Spike, no recuerdo nada", dijo Applejack.

-"Cielos, debimos beber tanto en la fiesta que no recuerdo nada también", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y solo recuerdo despertarme en la celda siendo manoseada por ese maldito criminal", dijo Rainbow.

-"Yo solo recuerdo también despertarme en la celda también", dijo Applejack.

-"O sea no recuerdan nada, de nada de anoche", les pregunte.

Ambas dijeron que no.

-"Y tu sabes algo o ella", dijo Applejack mientras señalaba a Fluttershy.

-"Ella no sabe siquiera que le paso anoche", conteste.

"Espera ella también?", pregunto Rainbow.

Yo asentí.

-"Y que hay de las demás, ellas estan bien", dijo Applejack.

-"De hecho, las demás estan perdidas, ellas nunca regresaron de la fiesta", les dije.

Ellas solo me miraron con caras de preocupación.

-"Y que estamos esperando, Spike quédate aquí y cuida a Fluttershy, Applejack y yo iremos a buscarlas", dijo Rainbow.

Y otra vez la detiene Applejack.

-"Acaso no pensaste las cosas, escapamos de prisión por crímenes que no conocemos, ahora somos fugitivos, si nos vemos nos mandaran a prisión otra vez", dijo Applejack.

-"En realidad la recepcionista del hotel que me aviso que estaban en prisión, me dijo que fueron arrestadas por golpear a un guardia, y por lo que vi en sus expedientes, lucharon por buen rato con el guardia y otros mas, mas bien tuvieron que venir 12 guardias a inmovilizarlas a ambas", les dije.

-"Y en serio estábamos tan ebrias como iniciar peleas, se que me puedo poner algo rara cuando bebo de mas, pero no creo que pudiera yo llegar a tales extremos", dijo Applejack.

-"Increible, en serio necesitaron a tantos para inmovilizarme, que cool", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y la hora decía que fueron arrestadas mas alla de la media noche", dije yo, "Y según los testigos no habia ninguna de las demás cerca en el momento por lo que la recepcionista me dijo".

Por ahora es mejor que nos les diga que les pusieron esa droga que las permitía violarlas y por eso no recuerdan nada.

Y ahora que lo pienso, Fluttershy puede talvez realizar cualquier tarea, incluido la sexual, oh por Celestia, usaron las drogas de violación con ella.

-"Y ahora que hacemos, solo sabemos que no estuvieron con nosotros mas de la media noche, gran cosa" dijo sarcásticamente eso ultimo Rainbow, "Y que vamos a hacer ahora".

 **TOC TOC**

-"Y ahora quien podrá ser, talvez alguna de las chicas, y no tienen su llave", dije yo.

-"O talvez los guardias", dijo Applejack con seriedad.

Y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, la puerta se abrió con normalidad.

Era la recepcionista.

-"A que bien que volvieron", dijo ella mientras empezó a entrar y cerrar la puerta, "Tengo geniales noticias sobre el paradero de una de sus amigas"

-"Y cuales son", dijo Rainbow antes que yo.

-"Oh, son tus amigas de la prisión", dijo la recepcionista.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Y bien nos diras o no", dijo Rainbow impaciente.

-"Oh, si, les queria decir que uno de los conserjes vio a la yegua esa, de piel violeta, irse con un par de sementales", dijo la recepcionista.

-"Y me puedes decir de que nos puede servir esa información, si no sabemos quienes son esos sementales", dijo Rainbow.

-"Sirve porque, esos 2 sementales son 2 par de profesores que enseñan en la recién fundada universidad, y como ellos aun son jóvenes y ganan muy bien, cuando son vacaciones, vienes a divertirse de vez en cuando, ellos viven normalmente viven en los departamentos dentro del campus universitario", dijo la recepcionista.

-"Y como los conoces", pregunto Applejack.

-"Es fácil, me acosté con ellos el año pasado, y su método de conquista era prácticamente presumir donde trabaja y que tan inteligente era, asi que se donde y como son, si quieres te puedo decir que tal eran en la cama si también quieres saber", dijo ella como si nada, "Y como ese conserje que me lo conto, fue un antiguo francotirador de las fuerzas especiales de mi padre, el si tiene buena memoria con los rostros y los describe al detalle"

-"Espera las fuerzas especiales de tu padre, pues quien eres ti, y quien es tu padre", dijo Applejack.

-"Escucha Applejack, se puede mas o menos confiar en ella, y creo que es mejor no hacer muchas preguntas, sobre quien es, ademas despues de todo ella nos esta ayudando en averiguar donde estan las chicas por nosotros", le dije a Applejack.

-"No se si confiar en ti o no", dijo Applejack mientras miraba a la recepcionista, "Pero si en serio estas ayudándonos, lo dejare pasar".

-"Aunque al menos nos podias decir tu nombre", dijo Rainbow.

-"Me pueden llamar Little Mare, es como me decían con cariño sus compañeros de mi padre", dijo ella, mientras se empezaba a ir, "Si eso es todo tengo que irme, aun tengo que trabajar"

 **(Por cierto "mare" es yegua en ingles)**

-"Hey, antes de que te vallas, nos puedes indicar donde esta esa universidad, y talvez ropa nueva", le dije yo.

-"Bien", dijo ella, "Y no se preocupen pequeñas yeguas, aquí no delatamos a fugados de prisión", lo dijo con una risita al final, mientras sacaba un mapa de uno de sus bolsillos de su traje de recepcionista.

-"Ten, sigue el mapa de la ciudad, no tiene pierde, y tenia este mapa solo por si acaso, querían indicaciones, asi que no preguntes porque tenia un mapa a mano", dijo ella.

Y apenas me lo dio, retrocedió y se fue.

-"Yo no quiero saber porque dijo que no delataría a los fugados de prisión", dijo Applejack.

-"Tampoco yo", dijo Rainbow.

Oh, en serio esto va a durar todo el dia no es cierto, solo espero que no nos metamos en mas problemas de lo que estamos ahora.

 **HOLA, miren pues un capitulo en poco tiempo y que no es un viernes o sábado.**

 **Y les dire una cosa mas, veo que estoy tardando mas en hacer los capítulos, culpen a mis problemas personales por eso, ademas de que yo también queria leer las historias que tenia pendiente leer de mis autores favoritos.**

 **Pero para que no esperen tanto para cada capitulo, hare que cada capitulo sea menor de 5000 palabras.**

 **Y se que la historia por el momento no se esta enfocando a la ciencia ficción o la acción, y parece una historia de un reality cualquiera de los 1990 a 2000.**

 **Pero aguanten es solo la base para lo que va a seguir despues.**

 **Y bueno ese despues va a tardar un poco, pero al menos les dire que sera fantástico se los aseguro.**

 **Asi que me despido compañeros, que la pasen bien, y espero ver lo que opinian en sus comentarios, que son muy importantes para mi.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Ah, la vida universitaria.**_

 **Punto de vista Spike**

Después de caminar varias horas hacia donde estaba la universidad, junto a Rainbow.

Suerte Little Mare le había prestado un traje medio formal, una camisa blanca y una falda celeste, y a Rainbow no le gusta para nada las faldas.

Applejack se quedó con Fluttershy en la suite esperando que ella vuelva a ser la misma.

-"En serio no me gusta andar con estas ropas, no es mi estilo", se quejaba Rainbow.

-"Sé que puede llegar a ser incómodo para ti, pero es hasta que hallemos a todas", le dije.

-"Pero es para ponys aburridos y clase alta esta ropa", mientras señalaba todo su cuerpo, "Es algo que Twilight o Rarity usarían", dijo ella, "Sin ofender a ellas claro esta".

Yo solo asentí ante eso.

Pero despues de horas de caminar y evadir a varios guardias, solo por seguridad.

Legamos a la entrada de la universidad y debo decir que era un lugar que definitivamente Twilight quisiera estar.

Varios edificios de ladrillo bien grandes, con letreros encima de sus entradas principales como, "Area Administrativa", o "Area de estudios mágicos Avanzados", o "Area de ingeniería", ademas en el centro de todo esto habia un gran parque y lo curioso es que no habia muchos ponys, bueno que esperaba eran vacaciones.

Y lo curioso es que no habia mucha seguridad cuando entramos a lo que ahora veo que es un campus universitario.

El sueño de Twilight al parecer.

No me sorprende que ella pudo haber venido por su cuenta aca si hubiera estado al 100% anoche.

-"Y como encontraremos a Twilight, este lugar es enorme", exclamo Rainbow.

Entonces observe que en el medio del parque habia un gran mapa.

Bien.

-"Vamos Rainbow ahí hay un mapa, talvez nos muestre donde estén los dormitorios", le dije a Rainbow mientras señalaba hacia el letrero.

Cuando llegamos al letrero, en serio nos asombramos por lo grande que era, tenia tantos anfiteatros, laboratorios, campos deportivos, aulas, zonas de descanso y lo que nos interesaba los dormitorios, y por lo que veo, también hay para profesores, aunque no me sorprende la universidad esta un poco lejos de la ciudad, unos 30 minutos a pie eso creo, no me sorprendería que tuvieran su propias habitaciones donde vivir.

-"Mira Rainbow, las habitaciones de los profesores esta alla, vamos", le dije a Rainbow.

-"Que estamos esperando, vamos", dijo ella emocionada y entonces voló a toda velocidad y yo por mientras me quedaba muy atrás.

Despues de correr por varios minutos hasta alcanzar a Rainbow, me di cuenta de verdad de lo enorme que eran las habitaciones de los maestros.

Era incluso mas grande que el hotel.

Genial, este edificio, donde la podríamos encontrar?.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunte a Rainbow.

-"Buenos, ya llegamos aca, ahora lo que podemos hacer es ver donde tienen a Twilight", respondio, "Yo vere por las ventanas y tu entra a ver si esta por los pasillos", dijo ella.

Yo asentí, no dije nada sobre el respeto a la privacidad, porque en esencia lo importante era hallarla, y bueno, ya estábamos en problemas ya, y creo que un poco de espionaje sea para tanto.

Ella empezó a buscar por cada ventana, mientras yo entraba al edificio, que en si era enorme.

Solo espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo.

 **Punto de vista Rainbow.**

Que molesto era todo esto, en serio como terminamos asi, separados y literalmente sin memoria de lo que paso anoche, eso me molestaba en serio mucho, joder, si me entero quien fue el culpable, deseara no haber nacido.

Durante varios minutos revise cada ventana del edificio, algunos mostraban sus cocinas, otros sus baños, por suerte vacio, y bueno una pareja haciéndolo en su cuarto con las cortinas abiertas, yo resistí las ganas de curiosear, yo seguí con mi búsqueda, sin importar que tanto deseara seguir viendo esa escena.

Y después de revisar casi todas las ventanas, por fin llegue al premio mayor, en una de las ventanas del último piso ahí estaba, Twilight sentada en una silla de un comedor algo espacioso y comiendo algo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a los sementales que al parecer se la llevaron, y debo admitir para ser cerebritos, no lucían tan mal.

Pero en fin ya sabia donde estaban, y como eran los que se la llevaron, ahora que hago, busco a Spike dentro del edificio y vamos juntos hacia la habitación, o entro por la ventana.

Ummmm.

La ventana, obvio, no tengo tiempo de buscar a Spike por el edificio, ademas no se cuánto tiempo se quedaran en esta parte del edificio, asi que es ahora o nunca.

Me aparte un poco de la ventana y la patee con todas mis fuerzas, por suerte haciendo que toda la ventana y su marco callera para adentro, y yo entrando directo a noquear a esos sementales.

Entre a toda velocidad y con ese impulso de velocidad fue directo hacia esos sementales y los tumbe con fuerza al suelo, la caída por suerte los dejo inconscientes, jeje, no eran tan fuertes.

Ahora tiempo de conseguir a Twilight lejos de aquí.

-"Pero que rayos hiciste Rainbow", dijo Twilight enojada.

-Yo volta hacia donde estaba ella y respondí, "No es obvio, te rescato de tus secuestradores".

-"Ellos no son secuestradores ellos son profesores en las áreas de psicología y magia curativa", dijo ella.

-"Y si no son secuestradores entonces que haces aca en su hogar", conteste media enfadada.

-"Bueno, puede que hallamos venido aca para tener relaciones sexuales", dijo ella con vergüenza en su rostro, "Y que cuando desperté en serio me asuste cuando vi donde estaba y no sabía el porque estaba allí", ella dijo aun con su cara enrojecida, "Y cuando los vi desnudos a lado mio en la cama realmente me asuste, y casi los ataco, pero ellos fueron muy buenos en explicarme lo sucedido, incluso me ayudaron a comprender que más o menos me había pasado, y cuando recién me pude calmar ellos me ofrecieron un refrigerio antes de llevarme de regreso al hotel"

-"Y como sabes que decían la verdad y no te habían hecho nada más"; pregunte con un tono ahora mas calmado.

-"Sencillo, ellos en serio son muy listos y muy amables, y ellos fueron muy honestos conmigo, mas bien demasiados honestos diría yo", dijo ella con su cara otra vez roja de vergüenza.

-"A que te refieres" dije con curiosidad.

-"Bueno describieron con detalle cómo me comporte cuando hable con ellos en la fiesta, dije en serio varias cosas que al recordarlas me da vergüenza, como declarar en la fiesta mi virginidad y que quería a un buen semental para por fin perderla", dijo ya con su cara más roja que nunca.

-"Y ellos dijeron además que como otras yeguas estaban acaparando la atención, lo que dije no fue escuchada por muchos, mayormente por ellos, y ellos se aprovecharon de ello, me hablaron de las cosas que enseñaban y varias anécdotas que por desgracia no recuerdo y ahí fue cuando me llevaron a este campus, donde ellos dijeron que no paraba de decir cuánto quería perder mi virginidad con ellos a cada rato", es oficial si sigue así su cara sera de color rojo de manera oficial.

-"Y al menos recuerdas como eran en la cama", pregunte con curiosidad ahora pervertida.

-"No no lo recuerdo, mas bien no recuerdo nada de anoche", dijo aun con su cara roja, "Pero siento entumecido mi posterior y en serio me siento muy calmada y relajada".

Ahora creo que fue mi turno de poner una cara roja de la vergüenza y creo que mis alas se estiraron ante esa respuesta.

Ummm, mierda, en serio no pensé muy bien esto.

-"Pero creo que es hora de irnos" dije señalando la puerta que esperaba fuera la salida.

-"Esta bien, pero al menos déjame dejar una nota de disculpa es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora, despues de como los dejaste", me miro ahora con una cara enojada.

-"Pero en serio como iba a saber que eran buenos", dije tratando de parecer la inocente aquí.

-"Sabes que, no importa, lo que paso, paso, y lo único que puedo hacer es ver si estan bien y dejarles una nota de disculpas e irnos de aquí"; dijo enfadada, "Aunque en serio me hubiera gustado quedarme y recorrer todo el campus, en serio debe ser hermoso", dijo ahora un poco mas triste.

Mierda ahora en serio me sentí culpable por lo que hice.

Pero después de que Twilights los revisara y me dijera que estaban bien, eso me alivio un poco, pero aun asi me sentía culpable.

Dejamos una nota de disculpas y enseguida nos fuimos.

Hallamos a Spike en las escaleras, y después de un cursi momento entre Spike y Twilights, por fin nos empezamos a ir de regreso al hotel.

Y en el camino decidimos Spike y yo decirle la situación en que nos encontrábamos ahora, especialmente lo que hizo Spike en la comisaria.

Y no lo tome muy bien que digamos, ella empezó entrar en pánico por eso, ahí va su calma y relajación que obtuvo con esos tipos.

Después de varios minutos por fin la calmamos.

Y bueno despues de por fin llegar al hotel, al fin podíamos relajarnos, porque despues de todo ya era de noche, y yo sinceramente tenia mucho sueño y hambre, mas bien ahora que me doy cuenta no he comido desde la mañana.

Y cuando llegamos al lobby del hotel, ahí estaba Pinkie, esperando el ascensor, cubierta de lo que parecía una sustancia blanquecina por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo desnudo, yo en serio creo saber que es la sustancia que la cubre, pero en serio no quiero sacar conclusiones.

-"Pinkie, que bueno que estes bien, me tenias muy preocupada", dijo Twilight apenas la vio, y no dudo en abrazarla, cubierta su ropa también con algo de lo que cubria a Pinkie.

Yo me acerque y recién pude olerla y si, es lo que creo que es, ella esta cubierta en semen.

Demonios donde estuvo ella y que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo.

Spike estuvo cubriéndose los ojos desde que la vio.

-"Oh, hola chicas me alegra mucho verlas", dijo Pinkie de manera alegre.

-"Y qué cosa has estado haciendo para terminar asi", yo dije con curiosidad, mientras la señalaba completa.

-"Oh, yo desperté en medio de lo que fue una gran orgia en una casa algo lejos de aquí, algo asi por el medio dia, por suerte los ponys del área fueron muy amables conmigo en señalarme el camino al hotel", dijo como si nada.

-"Espera que", Twilight y yo dijimos sorprendidas al mismo tiempo.

Spike solo estaba mirando de vez en cuando a Pinkie, y teniendo justo una protuberancia en sus pantalones, si el estaba excitado y por como veo a varios sementales en el hotel nos miraban, yo creo que Spike no es el único.

-"Caminaste desnuda, cubierta de semen por toda la ciudad, tu sola", dije yo sorprendida.

Twilight al enterarse lo que era lo que la cubria, ella enseguida empezó a sacudir las manchas que cubria su ropa con desesperación.

-"Bueno, mi ropa no lo encontraba por ningun lado, ademas habia mas calor que ayer, y debo decir que todo este semen me ha mantenido fresca en todo el camino", dijo ella con una sonrisa al final como si nada otra vez.

Twilight y yo solo nos miramos entre si, y decidimos no cuestionarla más, ella solo era Pinkie Pie, no había nada lógico en sus acciones después de todo.

Entonces solo nos dirigimos hacia arriba, Spike en serio decidio quedarse muy atrás de nosotros, realmente muy atrás de nosotros.

Pobre Spike, todo excitado y no poder masturbarse porque tenemos mucho que hacer, te entiendo Spike, te entiendo, despues de escuchar las aventuras sexuales que tuvieron las demás, bueno me puso un poco celosa y excitada.

Llegamos a la suite donde estaban todas y por suerte Fluttershy ya habia vuelto a la normalidad.

Pinkie fue a darse un baño, mientras solo decíamos a Applejack y Fluttershy que ella estaba bien y que no preguntaran nada mas, que eso solo les haría hacerse mas preguntas, ellas asintieron a eso.

Estuvimos charlando todo este tiempo de que hacer ahora, después de explicarle a Pinkie lo que paso.

-"Y eso es lo que paso", dijo Twilight.

-"Tu Pinkie, sabes quien nos pudo haber drogado", dijo Applejack.

-"Bueno, aunque yo tampoco recuerdo nada de anoche, yo solo recuerdo que después de haber bebido las bebidas que traje ya no recuerda nada", dijo ella.

Espera que.

Un minuto, acaso…

-"Tu nos drogaste", dijo Twilight antes que nadie.

-"Yo no hice nada con las bebidas lo juro, los chicos de la piscina con quien estuve fueron los que me entregaron las bebidas recuerdan", dijo ella, "Oh…", "Fueron ellos".

-"Ahora tiene sentido, es seguro que ellos se sintieron ofendidos de que no acompañaras a ninguno de ellos y como venganza te dieron esas bebidas adulteradas", dijo Twilight.

Joder cuando los encuentra a esos desgraciados juro que los hare no haber nacido.

-"Me gustaría ir a golpearlos por lo que nos han hecho pasar", dijo Applejack.

-"Concuerdo", yo dije.

Y en medio de la discusión sobre que hacerle a esos tipos, alguien toco la puerta y entro.

-"Hola chicas, aquí les traigo algo de comer", dijo Little Mare, mientras traía un carrito repleto de comida.

Al fin tengo hambre.

-"Eh, hola Little Mare", dijo Spike nervioso.

-"Hola Spike", dijo ella.

-"Espera no es ella la recepcionista", pregunto Twilght

Y ahí empezó otra charla de quien era y otra vez la volvimos a calmar una vez ella menciono que era la hija de un mafioso.

-"Y tienes alguna nueva información", dijo Applejack.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, si", dijo mientras hallaba un lugar donde sentarse, "Ella ya no esta en la capital", dijo ella con una voz seria.

-"Y como lo sabes", pregunte yo.

-"Uno de mis amigos vio anoche como una yegua con la descripción de su amiga Rarity iba acompañada de un semental y se subían en un tren directo a la costa Este", dijo ella.

-"Y que tan confiable es tu amigo", dijo Twilight ya calmada y dudosa de la información que nos dio, no la culpo, yo aun no confio mucho en ella.

-"En extremo confiable, se los aseguro", dijo ella.

-"Bien, creo saber cual sera nuestra próxima parada", dijo Twilight.

-"No tan rápido señorita, sus amigas según me entere hace un rato, ahora son buscadas por la guardia por literalmente atacar a varios de ellos y huir de la cárcel, ellas no pueden tomar un tren como si nada", dijo ella.

-"Genial, simplemente genial, ahora que haremos", dijo Twilight algo enojada.

-"Yo puedo llevarlas y pasar los chequeos de seguridad, pero por un precio", dijo ella.

-"Dilo", dijo Applejack.

-"Denme otro maletín repleto de dinero, ademas de tener un trio en estos momentos con alguna de ustedes", dijo ella como si nada.

-"Ni loca pienso tener un trio o lo que sea eso, te podríamos dar el dinero pero no el trio", dijo Twilight enojada, "Por cierto, a que se refiere con trio", le pregunto a Applejack en secreto, ella parece que se sonrojo al saber que significaba eso.

-"Yo podría pasar pero en realidad estoy muy cansada y me duele mucho mi trasero, en serio alguien lo tenia demasiado grande en esa orgia", dijo Pinkie mientras se sobaba su trasero, ella estaba cubierta con solo una toalla aun.

Oh vamos, porque no me toco estar en una orgia, llevo 4 años desde que tuve sexo por todos los cielos.

Yo no soy una cualquiera, pero al estar siempre entrenando, y mi actitud no era lo que muchos sementales desearían, no significaba que no queria tener sexo.

-"Spike y yo, podríamos participar en su trio", dije sin pensar.

Todas me miraron, pero la mirada de Twilight era la que mas preocupaba, era de ira.

-"Pero Spike es aun menor de edad, ademas no estoy segura de que esto sea…..", dijo Twilight antes de ser interrumpida.

-"Twilight, se que no soy un adulto, pero creo que puedo tomar decisiones de manera racional y eso es lo que importa, ademas ya lo hice con ella una vez, yo creo que pueda hacerlo una segunda", dijo nervioso Spike.

-"QUE!", grito Twilight.

-"Y aunque dure de veras muy poco, yo creo que, quisiera intentarlo una vez mas, ademas es solo sexo, nada mas", dijo Spike.

Twilight solo se quedó balbuceando mientas Applejack, estaba boquiabierta por lo que respondió Spike.

Fluttershy solo se quedo sonrojada sin decir nada mientras miraba la escena, y Pinkie solo fue a Spike para abrazarlo.

-"Ese es el espíritu Spike, ademas quien sabe, talvez si lo haces bien, no quiera todo el dinero de nuestro maletín de dinero", dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y sin darse cuenta desnuda, porque en el camino a abrazarlo se le cayó la toalla.

Spike, estaba extremadamente sonrojado.

-"Ahora vamos mi pequeño dragoncito, haber si con ese nuevo espíritu puedes durar mas tiempo en la cama"; dijo Little Mare mientras tomaba de la mano a Spike y lo llevaba a una habitación.

Y yo solo iba con ellos.

Yo nunca fui de hacerlo con una yegua también, pero ha sido unas vacaciones muy locas hasta ahora, y creo que no me podría importar menos, compartir un pene con otra yegua.

Y por mientras las demás que no eran Futtershy o Pinkie, nos miraban con la boca abierta como íbamos a tener sexo.

Bueno, aunque espero al menos conseguir algo de comer después de esto.

 **Hola chicos les dare un consejo, nunca digan que tienen tiempo de sobra, porque en seguida el maldito destino te llena de cosas que hacer, como tareas de universidad y esas cosas.**

 **Asi que es por eso que no pude escribir tan seguido a pesar de que dije que haría los capítulos mas cortos, justo para evitar sacar solo un capitulo a la semana.**

 **Pero bueno asi es la vida.**

 **Pero dejando las cosas de lado comenten que tal les pareció este capítulo, recuerden me gusta saber su opinión.**

 **Y si ahora me funciona la opción de comentarios, no se preocupen.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos, y me alegra de que aun sigan ahí mis leales lectores.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo compañeros, que espero que sea en esta semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Playa y narcotraficantes, que podría salir mal?**_

 **Punto de vista Spike**

Bueno, eso fue mejor que la ultima vez, al menos me mantuve consciente todo el tiempo, pero eso si disfrute cada segundo.

Al menos le satisfacía lo suficiente como para no cobrarnos, eso era bueno.

Después de cenar y un silencio incomodo durante esta, por fin estábamos listos para ir por Rarity.

-"Y bien como nos vas a llevar a la costa Este, Little Mare", dijo Twilight.

-"Es sencillo, solo síganme al sótano", dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-"Espera este lugar tiene sotano?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Si, en realidad todos los edificios tienen sotano, mayormente se usan como almacen, pero yo guardo algo que nos podría ayudar a llegar sin problemas a la costa Este", dijo ella.

-"Que cosa?", dijo Twilight.

-"Ya lo verán", dijo ella con una risita al final.

Aunque espero que ya podamos dormir durante el viaje estoy en serio muy cansado, golpear a guardias, corre y caminar largas distancias y tener sexo deja agotado a cualquiera.

 **Punto de vista de Rainbow.**

Bueno la experiencia con Spike y Little Mare fue muy agradable por decirlo menos, aunque me hubiera gustado que Spike no haya sido tan precoz y haya terminado dentro de mi vagina tantas veces, pero bueno, al menos me satisfacía mis ansias por sexo.

Bajamos al sótano todas en el pequeño ascensor, y cuando llegamos solo vimos un montón de cajas varias mantas cubriendo muchas cosas.

-"Oye creí que acá abajo tenías algo que nos podría sacar de aquí sin problemas", yo fui la primera en decirlo.

-"Pues lo tengo, solo esta debajo de esta manta", dijo mientras se acercaba a una cosa muy grande cubierta por una manta.

Y cuando la destapo, bueno, nos sorprendimos y debo decir que se veía genial.

Era uno de esos vehículos que levitaban, esos mismos que vimos en Canterlot, pero mas grande.

 **(Se parece a una camioneta HUMMER, y como levita se ve mas intimidante)**

-"Increíble verdad, es lo que los Cebricans llaman "camioneta", me la regalo el mismísimo Martin después que me tuvimos sexo, y debo decir que el era realmente bueno y bien dotado también, pero bueno, después del sexo le hice creer que estaba en mi periodo de calor, y como soborno para que no dijera nada, el me obsequio esto", dijo mientras señalaba al vehículo.

-"Pero, acaso sabes conducirlo", pregunto Twilight.

-"Claro que si, el me enseño, pero eso si a cambio debía decir que este regalo era como compensación por haber arrestado a mi padre y haberme quitado mi fortuna, que en parte era cierto, pero mi padre no crio a una cualquiera, yo consigue mejorar el trato, y conseguí quedarme el edificio, pero eso si, para que nadie sospechara lo tendría que convertir en hotel, pero bueno, gane al final, no obstante", dijo ella.

-"Y como llamaste a tu bebe", dijo Pinkie mientras levantaba la mano esperando capturar su atención.

-"Pinkie, no hay bebe, lo fingió todo para obtener cosas gratis de Martin", le dijo Applejack a Pinkie.

-"Exactamente, ahora todos adentro que nos espera un largo viaje", dijo ella.

Y ella nos tuvo que enseñar como entrar, pusimos nuestras maletas encogidas en la parte de atrás.

Y a pesar de que el vehículo era grande, no todos cabíamos.

-"Haber como vamos hacer que quepan todos?", se cuestionaba Little Mare.

-"O, o ya se, porque no Rainbow se sienta en las piernas de Spike haya adelante, porque despues de todo ella ya estuvo buen rato en esas posición con el, no Rainbow", dijo con una sonrisita al final.

Twilight estaba roja de la vergüenza, demasiada información al parecer y las demás se quedaron calladas, y yo me quede mirando a Pinkie, mientras pensaba, porque tuviste que mencionar "eso".

-"Oh es una buena idea la verdad, haber Spike sube, luego tu Rainbow, y las demás atrás, tienen suerte que la parte de adelante sea mas espaciosa asi que ella no se sentirá tan incómoda", dijo ella.

Y nos empezamos a subir, las chicas y Spike entraron primero, luego entre yo al final, y como temía, Spike tenía una erección apenas me senté en el, por suerte las chicas no lo veían, pero yo si podia ver como estaba rojo de la vergüenza Spike.

Entonces Little Mare prendió la "camioneta", que no hacía mucho ruido la verdad y nos dirigimos a unas puertas muy grandes que en serio no había visto hasta ahora, y salimos a la calle.

Sentía su erección muy cerca de mi vagina, y enserio quería montarlo en ese momento.

Esto sera un largo viaje no es asi.

-"Y no se preocupen chicas, los guardias nunca detendrían a la única pony con excepción de los reyes, que tenga un vehículo Cebrican"

Bueno al menos es una buena noticia.

 **9 horas de viaje después.**

Uff que rico dormí, y sin nada raro que haya pasado entre Spike y yo.

Pero entonces siento que de vez en cuando el vehículo vibraba, y sentía un enorme placer cuando lo hacía, que podría ser la razón.

Entonces cuando mire hacia abajo, vi como el pene se Spike estaba dentro de mi vagina, estábamos teniendo sexo dormidos, porque parece que Spike estaba dormido y no se habia dado cuenta.

Oh por Celestia como paso esto.

Entonces mire al resto y por suerte las demás seguían dormidas.

Bueno con excepción con Little Mare, que seguía conduciendo, pero cuando la mire, ella me miro de vuelta con una sonrisa.

No me gusta esa sonrisa.

-"Tu, tu hiciste esto posible verdad", dije en voz baja.

-Ella se acercó a mí y dijo, "Es que no pude resistir a hacerlo", dijo ella en voz baja, mientras volvía su atención al camino.

Maldita, hija de la….

Otra gran vibración de la camioneta paso y otra vez sentí un enorme placer.

Entonces mire a Little Mare una vez mas.

-"Es que los caminos no están planos aun, y como quite la opción de anti vibración ante caminos irregulares, bueno ese es el resultado", dijo en voz baja.

Maldita seas t….

Como otra vez tembló la camioneta con una gran sacudida.

Y sentí aún más placer y algo liquido saliendo de mi interior.

Espera acaso Spike ya termino dentro de mí, de nuevo?.

Joder.

Antes que despertara me levante un poco y lo volvi a poner sus pantalones de vuelta a Spike, y yo me volvia a poner mi ropa también, que por una maldita razón ella me habia dejado desnuda.

Maldita seas Little Mare.

Que suerte que nadie estaba despierta para verme en esas condiciones.

-"Oigan despierten ya estamos llegando a la ciudad mas grande de la costa Este", dijo mientras gritaba para que despierten los demás, "Fue nombrada por el mismo Martin como la ciudad en si no tenia nombre, solo un numero que la representaba", dijo ella cuando todas estaban ya despertándose, Spike como siempre seguía profundamente dormido.

Y cuando las demás abrieron los ojos y estuvieran mas atentas, ya algo mas despierta Twilight pregunto.

-"Y que nombre le puso exactamente", dijo Twilight mas despierta.

-"Le dio el nombre de Vice City, no se porque la verdad", dijo ella.

 **(Vieron lo que hice ahí verdad, y si no sabes que ciudad es Vice City, no has jugado un verdadero videojuego en tu vida)**

-"Que extraño nombre", dije yo.

-"Lo se verdad", dijo ella.

Y cuando paramos ya cerca de una playa despues de haber recorrido la ciudad.

Nos bajamos y apreciamos la vista.

En serio si era una playa con un bonito amanecer, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero si admito que es una agradable vista.

Es increible que pasamos casi toda la noche viajando.

-"Y como sabes que Rarity podría estar aquí", pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

-"Simple, el único tren que salía anoche hacia esta zona, era uno que se dirigía hacia esta ciudad precisamente, ademas es donde los mas ricos les gusta pasar sus vacaciones en sus casas privadas, o mas bien dicho edificios privados", dijo ella.

-"Y por donde buscamos", dijo Twilight.

-"Busquen en los edificios que miren directo a la playa, y ustedes pegasos", dijo señalándome a mi y a Fluttershy, "Busquen por la costa a ver si hayan un barco de lujo, y pregunten a sus dueños si la han visto", dijo ella.

-"Por mientras yo me ire a preguntar a algunos contactos que tengo en esta área si la han visto, y regresemos a este mismo lugar justo al medio día", dijo ella.

-"Creo que es un buen plan", dijo Twilight, "Alguien esta encontra de ese plan", pregunto Twilight.

Nadie dijo nada.

-"Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a buscar a nuestra amiga", dije yo con ánimos.

Y entonces nos separamos y empezamos a buscar por esta ciudad costera, solo espero que ella este bien.

 **Varias horas después, Medio dia.**

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

-"Alguien ya la encontró?", pregunte yo a todas.

Todas lo negaron, pero había alguien que no habia venido aun, era Little Mare.

-"Esperen un segundo donde esta Little Mare"; dijo Applejack.

Y apenas dijo eso, Little Mare vino hacia nosotras corriendo.

-"Chicas, ya se quien tiene a su amiga", dijo ella.

-"Pues di quien es", dijo Rainbow.

-"Lo tiene el semental mas rico de toda Aztecolt, el Sr. White", dijo ella.

-"Pues a que estamos esperando, vamos a con el"; dijo Rainbow.

-"Y dónde esta?", pregunto yo.

-"El esta en una mansión con una playa privada, en los limites de la ciudad, ustedes pegasos la vieron?", dijo ella.

-"A decir verdad, yo si la vi, pero no pensé que estaría allí", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y porque", pregunte yo.

-"Es que se ve como abandonada, prácticamente como si nadie viviera ahí", dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh, el vive ahí, el descuida apropósito el exterior para que nadie piense que vive ahí, su residencia "LEGAL" entre comillas es aca en un edificio de la costa, el hace eso para no pagar impuesto sobre la propiedad, el interior es totalmente intacto y el vive ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, solo sus sementales o yeguas de confianza van alla", dijo ella.

-"Oh", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y como vamos a entrar", dije yo.

-"Es como dice ella, el exterior esta totalmente descuidado, podremos entrar fácilmente", dijo Rainbow.

-"Dije el exterior solamente esta descuidado, el interior esta resguardado por al menos 30 guardias totalmente armados", dijo ella.

-"Y en fin como entramos", dijo Applejack.

-"Fácil, gracias a que el es un socio mío, yo puedo entrar y salir de ahí cuando quiera, y si quiero puedo traer un maximo de 2 invitados, no mas", dijo ella.

-"Y quien ira contigo entonces", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, a el le gusta las yeguas que se vean elegantes y que sean supermodelos", dijo ella.

-"Oh, oh, Fluttershy fue supermodelo una vez", dijo Pinkie.

-"Es cierto eso señorita Fluttershy", dijo ella.

Fluttershy no mas asintió.

-"Bien falta una más", dijo ella.

-"Y que tal Twilight, ella fue princesa por un tiempo", dijo Pinkie otra vez.

-"Es cierto eso", dijo Little Mare.

-"Si, pero solo por un año, pero al final fue todo una farsa", conteste algo triste por a la vez recordar eso.

-"A si, me entere por los periódicos, bien ustedes son, serán mis acompañantes, ahora antes de ir ahí, debemos vestirlas a ustedes como unas supermodelos"; dijo ella mientras nos arrastraba a mi y a Fluttershy hacia su camioneta.

-"Uff, esto sera un largo dia", dijo Rainbow.

-"Ni me lo digas", dijo Applejack.

 **Varias horas después**

 **Camino a la mansión del Sr. White**

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

-"Ya casi es hora chicas esto es lo que va a pasar", dijo Little Mare.

-"Ustedes se van a ocultar en la camioneta, mientras nosotras entramos, y recuerden no hagan nada tonto que las delate" dijo ella mientras miraba a las demás y a Spike.

-"Bien, bien, nos ocultaremos bien, pero por cuanto tiempo". Dijo Rainbow.

-"Si que pasa si quiero ir al baño", dijo Pinkie.

-"Miren, espero que esto solo sea una visita de una hora, asi que solo esperen de acuerdo", dijo ella.

-"Ah, esta bien, por mientras esperamos yo tomare de este super hiper refresco que la compre en una tienda", dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba un vaso de un litro de capacidad, y empezó a sorber.

Applejack se la quito en seguida.

-"Bien ahora, alguien tiene una pregunta", dijo Little Mare.

-"Yo he querido preguntarte algo en todo el día", dije yo.

-"Que cosa", dijo Little Mare.

-"Como eres socio del Sr. White, y como se volvió rico?", pregunte.

-"Bien te lo dire, el Sr. White era un nuevo recluta que estaba que habia entrado antes de que los Cebricans atacaran, como el no estaba tan implicado, el se salvo del arresto, y aunque estuvo solo 3 días oficialmente trabajando para mi padre, el estuvo trabajando de manera secreta con el por al menos 3 años, el conocía muchos de los secretos de mi padre, además de que parecía un clon exacto de el, manipulador y un buen orador", dijo ella.

-"El aprovecho sus contactos, que no fueron arrestados para levantar el imperio de mi padre de nuevo, pero desde una fachada muy ingeniosa, el aprovecho que las bebidas alcohólicas se volvieron legales solo para adultos, y adquirio rápidamente todas las granjas que pudo y empezó su destilería, en algunas de las granjas empezó a plantar la droga para violación, si, el es el mayor productor y distribuidor de esa droga, poco a poco empezó a ganar mas dinero y empezó a fundar hoteles, discotecas y casinos, lugares donde su alcohol y sus drogas fluyeran libremente", dijo ella.

-"En solo 2 años logro ser de un don nadie, al semental mas rico de toda Aztecolt", dijo ella.

-"Increible", es lo único que pude decir.

-"Y cuantos años tiene, porque como hablas debe ser un semental muy experimentado ya de unos 40 a 50 años", dijo Applejack.

-"Ja", dijo ella, "El no es viejo, mas bien la razón de porque no lo contrataba oficialmente es porque era muy joven, el tiene ahora mismo unos 17 años de edad", dijo ella.

Todas nos sorprendimos al oir eso.

-"Pero como es posible", pregunte.

-"Sus trabajos eran de venta de drogas en las escuelas, el era tan rápido que nadie lo pillaba, y si lo hallaban no tenían ninguna evidencia para probar que el era el vendedor", dijo ella, "Es por eso que le dicen el Sr. White, es porque lo ves y solo miras a un joven inocente, pero en el interior el es un genio manipulador"

-"Asi que les doy un consejo a ustedes 2", dijo Little Mare señalándome a mi y a Fluttershy.

-"El es un muy bueno conquistando a las yeguas, el puedo hacer que hasta la yegua mas fría y sin corazón le habrá las piernas", dijo ella.

-"Y que significa eso exactamente", pregunte yo.

-"Eso significa que el puede hacer que cualquier yegua que el quiera, caiga ante sus encantos y tener sexo con ella", dijo ella, "Joder mas bien no me sorprende si hay algunas yeguas por ahí que tienen un hijo suyo".

-"Y como se que va a querer algo con alguna de nosotras", pregunte yo.

-"No podría decirte, el con solo verte puede comportarse, como el semental de tus seños y no lo notarias hasta que ya estén teniendo sexo", dijo ella.

-"Pero al menos que alguna de ustedes dos sáquenle la información de donde esta su amiga Rarity al menos, y me avisas para poder buscarla", dijo ella.

-"Y porque solo tu", dijo Rainbow.

-"Simple, como ya he tenido sexo tantas veces con el y con varios de sus guardias, el querrá probar con nuevas yeguas siempre", dijo ella.

Bien, puede que no haya podido estar consciente cuando perdia mi virginidad, pero no quiero que un aspirante a narco sea mi primer recuerdo sexual.

-"Yo tratare de evitar sus intentos de coqueteo, no te preocupes", Dije yo.

-"Bien, si tu lo dices que podrás evitarlo, es cosa tuya, yo ya te advertí", dijo ella.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegamos a las puertas que eran para entrar en la propiedad.

-"Ahora todas ocúltense", dijo Little Mare.

Y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que dos pegasos fuertemente armados salieron de la mansión y vinieron directo a nosotras.

Y cuando llegaron si se veian intimidantes, pero elegantes, tenían un esmoquin negro bien fino y sus armas eran mas grandes de lo normal.

-"Esta es propiedad privada, identifíquese", dijo uno de ellos.

-"Buenas chicos, soy yo Little Mare, vengo a visitar a White, ademas tengo a un par de amigas que quieren verlo", dijo ella, mientras yo saludaba nerviosamente y Fluttershy saludaba con timidez.

-"Señorita Little Mare, que sorpresa es verla aquí, y mas bien esta de suerte, el Sr. White mando una invitación ayer a su hotel para que pudiera venir, pero como contestaron que no estabas, no esperábamos verte aquí, y con 2 bellas yeguas por no decirlo menos", dijo el mismo guardia.

-"Oh, y para que era esa invitación, otra fiesta por la inauguración de otro casino o la discoteca número 100" dijo ella con una risita al final.

-"No, es mas bien para algo mas personal, pero como el señor White quiere que estén todos sus invitados, el quiere anunciarlo a todos sus socios cara a cara, el motivo de su fiesta", dijo el.

-"Ahh, eso es extraño, debe ser algo realmente muy importante si nos quiere a todos aquí", dijo ella.

-"Señorita Little Mare, puede pasar y parquear su vehiculo cerca del árbol cerca de la entrada, nosotros ya nos encargaremos de avisar de su presencia al Sr. White", dijo el guardia pegaso.

-"Esta bien", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Y entonces empezó a ella a conducir hacia donde le indicaron.

-"Es normal que de fiestas", yo pregunte.

-"Es normal para el, porque despues de todo es joven y rico, el puede hacer cuantas fiestas quiera", dijo ella.

-"Huy, como me gustaría entrar, yo se que seriamos grandes amigos", dijo Pinkie.

-"Lo siento Pinkie, pero no es un momento para las fiestas, ademas el es narcotraficante, y como sabemos los narcos, no son ponys buenos", yo dije.

-"Puede que no sean buenos ponys, pero si pueden llegar a ser buenos padres", dijo Little Mare algo triste.

Todas nos quedamos calladas cuando dijo eso.

Y nos bajamos Fluttershy, Little Mare y yo, y caminamos directo a la entrada.

Solo espero que Rarity este bien y la hallemos rápido.

 **Otro capítulo amigos, ahora no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Que me gusta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Hasta los próximos capítulos amigos.**

 **Posdata los textos que estén entre paréntesis. Ej.**

 **(Esa es una HUMMER)**

 **Son algunos comentarios y datos que las chicas no conocen y que les serviré a ustedes lectores como referencia.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Narcos pueden ser buenos?**_

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

Apenas entramos y pudimos ver que era cierto, el interior estaba impecable y debo decir que bien decorado e iluminado, aquí debieron usar un tipo de hechizo para que no saliera la luz del edificio, interesante.

Estábamos en el lobby muy grande, era incluso tan grande como la sala donde se hace la Gran Gala del Galope, que al parecer estaban todos charlando entre si, lo que pude ver que los que eran los invitados, muchos eran pegasos y pony tierra, no había ningun unicornio cerca, todos bien vestidos por supuesto.

Pero no importa donde mirara, no podía encontrar a Rarity por ningún lado.

-"Hola Little Mare, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que no vendrías", dijo un semental pony tierra, mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-"Hola Weed, mucho tiempo no, como ha estado el negocio", dijo Little Mare, creo que fingiendo un tono alegre, al parecer ella no le agrada mucho Weed.

-"Ha estado estable, gracias a White, todo a marchado sobre ruedas, el gobierno ya no nos molesta como antes", dijo Weed.

-"Ah en serio, como es eso", esta vez lo dije yo, porque tenía curiosidad de saber por qué el gobierno no le hace caso a las operaciones de White.

-"Oh pues que tenemos aquí, una unicornio muy hermosa al parecer", dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba tal como lo haría un caballero.

Parece que no ha notado mis alas al parecer y eso que el vestido que traigo no me cubre la espalda para nada, al menos no deja expuesto mis pechos, pero eso si, es demasiado corto, prácticamente apenas cubre mi posterior.

-"Oh muchas gracias"; conteste, "Pero podría responder a mi pregunta por favor".

-"Ah una curiosita verdad Little Mare", dijo el mientras la miraba a ella.

-"Ni como no te imaginas"; dijo ella.

-"Tal vez respondería a tu pregunta mientras me acompañas con un trago" dijo el mientras casualmente un camarero pasaba con bebidas en su bandeja y le quitaba unas 2 bebidas de su bandeja.

-"Es muy amable pero…..", dije yo antes de que Little Mare hablara.

-"Ella con gusto ira contigo, y no te preocupes Twilight estarás bien", dijo Little Mare.

Yo solo la mire.

-"Perfecto, sígame señorita", dijo el mientras iba hacia un lado del lobby donde al parecer estaba un bar.

Yo lo segui a Weed, solo espero que Little Mare tenga razón y este bien.

Y cuando llegamos el me ofrecio un vaso de "whisky".

-"Aquí tienes señorita".

-"Eh, gracias", dije algo nerviosa, mientras agarraba la bebida.

-"Y para responder a su pregunta, quiero que tu respondas una que quiero hacerte", dijo el.

Yo asentí ante eso.

-"Eres una Alicorn de Equestria no, que haces aquí exactamente, y no mientas, porque no estas en el lugar indicado para verle la cara de tonto a nadie aca, especialmente cuando todos estan armados", dijo el mientras me mostraba su pistola.

Yo trague saliva por el miedo.

-"Yo…..vine a buscar a mi amiga", conteste con la verdad y algo de nerviosismo.

-"Señorita, no se si creerte o no, pero creo que si me haces un final feliz en el baño de alla, talvez pueda creerte", dijo el mientras señalaba el baño.

 **(Final feliz, significa sexo o una mamada o chupada, obviamente ella no lo sabe)**

-"Eh, yo no lo se, pero creo que yo ya no quiero preguntarte eso ya, yo, yo ya me voy", dijo ella mientras trataba de irme lo mas lejos de el, yo no sabia que significaba "final feliz", pero no quiero averiguarlo.

Entonces sentí como el me agarro de una de mis alas, con fuerza.

-"Señorita, como dije, este no es el lugar que puedas rechazar algo", dijo el mientras me sujetaba mi ala izquierda con fuerza.

Yo quería gritar pero solo sabía que no iba a funcionar, más bien seguro atraería a mas como él y pondría en riesgo a Fluttershy.

-" _Sementales y yeguas puedo pedir su atención por favor",_

Esa voz sonaba de un megáfono, entonces de repente, todos los invitados se hicieron a un lado para mostrar al quien creía era el Sr. White, y al parecer era bien parecido, y también vi a Rarity a lado de el, espera que.

Al menos cuando sucedió esto Weed soltó mi ala y fue mi oportunidad para alejarme lo mas posible de el, y acercarme a Rarity.

Entonces el Sr. White que era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y cabello blanco también, pero llevaba un esmoquin blanco, como si ya no fuera suficientemente blanco ya y Rarity, que estaba vestida con un vestido rojo muy llamativo y que era casi como el mio, excepto que enseñaba mucho sus pechos, mas bien, apenas las cubría.

Entonces vi al Sr. White sosteniendo un micrófono, y empezó a hablar.

-" _Me alegra que todos ustedes hayan podido venir, incluso mi amiga de confianza Little Mare esta aquí",_ dijo el mientras miraba a Little Mare y la saludaba, ella también saludo de vuelta, " _Bien, se preguntaran porque los invite a todos aquí, y la respuesta es simple, en estos momentos estoy a punto de nombrar a mi segundo al mando Weed, el que me ayudo en la adquisición de las granjas y el descubrimiento de esa droga y su cura, líder oficial de toda esta organización",_ dijo el mientras todos estaban boquiabiertos.

- _"Bueno se que todos tienen preguntas de el porque de esto, y se los dire, yo me voy del país, para vivir en paz con mi prometida, Rarity en Equestria, y me voy solo llevándome conmigo la mitad de mi fortuna, la otra mitad obviamente le dejo en las manos de Weed, junto con el control total de mi organización",_ ahora era mi turno para estar boquiabierta, en serio se caso con el, no, no puede ser, seguro ese desgraciado la esta engañando y la esta usando para mudar sus operaciones a Equestria con la fachada de que quiere vivir en paz.

- _"Y se que esto es sorpresivo, pero es hora de que me retire joven y dejar todo a mi semental de confianza, Weed, se que haras un brillante trabajo como mi sucesor, y como una ultima cosa antes de irme, quise hacer esta fiesta, y es por eso que les pido que disfruten de la fiesta",_ entonces cuando termino, unas yeguas sin ropa aparecieron por las puertas de los costados del Lobby y una música extraña empezó a sonar, tenia un tono muy enérgico debo decir.

 **(Era música rock, un género que aún no aparece en Equestria)**

Muchos en la fiesta celebraron este hecho, incluso Weed que en vez de ir a preguntarle a White sobre su ascenso, fue el primero en ir a con una de esas yeguas y guiarla al baño para que le diera supongo su final feliz.

Ya Little Mare y Fluttershy se habían acercado a mi.

-"No puedo creer que le dieran a ese infeliz el puesto de líder, yo hubiera sido mejor líder, yo tengo mas experiencia que ese maldito imbécil adicto al alcohol y las putas"; dijo Little Mare.

Yo aun no podia sacar de mi cabeza lo que estaba pasando.

Pero entonces alguien me toco el hombro.

Era Rarity.

-"Hola chicas, me alegra mucho verlas, y se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero se que si me siguen a un lugar mas privado, podre responder a todas ellas", dijo ella mientras hizo una señal con su dedo para que la siguiéramos.

Nosotras asentimos y fuimos con ella.

Y después de subir unas escaleras y pasar por varios pasillos, llegamos a una habitación.

Ella cerro la puerta una vez que todas nosotras estábamos allí.

-"Rarity me podrías ser tan amable de explicar porque te quieres casar con un narcotraficante", dijo yo impaciente por saber las respuestas.

-"Querida se que será difícil de creer, pero el no es como ese tal Blood, el es muy bueno, servicial, es todo un caballero, el tipo de semental que siempre soñé, además, el es un muy bueno besando", dijo ella sonrojándose al final.

-"Y eso no es lo único que es bueno", dijo Little Mare en voz baja.

-"Oh y tu quien eres querida", dijo Rarity mientras observaba a Little Mare.

-"Ella es la recepcionista del hotel, ella nos ha ayudado a localizarte y a los demás", conteste yo.

-"Oh, ya veo, parece que la fiesta se salio de control no?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Espera tu te acuerdas lo sucedido", dije con asombro.

-"Bueno no me acuerdo las primeras 2 horas eso si, pero debo decir que si no fuera por White yo no recordaría nada en absoluto, porque el me dio la cura para esa horrible droga", dijo ella, "Y cuando me recupere, el me ofrecio un vaso de agua y me invito a su mesa a charlar, el me hablo de que era un semental muy rico y que nunca habia visto a una yegua tan hermosa como yo", dijo Rarity como se sonrojaba.

-"Pero sabes que pasaba alrededor en la fiesta, sobre donde estábamos nosotras", dije yo.

-"Bueno, vi a Applejack y Rainbow bebiendo varias bebidas junto a unos sementales, vi a Fluttershy que estaba tambaleándose siendo llevada por uno de los de limpieza lejos de la sala de eventos, te vi a ti Twilight conversando con unos sementales mientras estabas semi-desnuda, y vi a Pinkie rodeada de muchos sementales, no se que estaba haciendo pero lo que sea que estaba haciendo atraía mucho la atención", dijo ella.

Yo solo me sonroje al saber eso.

-"Y viste como era el de limpieza", pregunto Little Mare.

-"Bueno, si, el era muy alto, era un unicornio, y su pelo era negro", dijo Rarity.

-"Ja, el que lo llevo era uno de mis mejores sementales y el que me dio la información de el paradero de su amiga, y el se aprovecha de las yeguas débiles, no me sorprende que el talvez la llevo a su habitación, la violo por horas, y la dejo exactamente en la entrada de su habitación, ese maldito aprovechador", dijo Little Mare.

-"Por todos los cielos, si hubiera sabido lo hubiera tratado de detener", dijo Rarity, "Pero al menos Fluttershy estas bien", dijo ella mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

-"Si….estoy bien….aunque talvez me hubiera gustado…..recordar mi primera vez", dijo ella en voz baja como siempre.

-"Pero el te violo, y solo te preocupa no recordar como lo hizo, acaso no estas molesta con eso", dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-"Bueno, a pesar de que el hizo eso a mi, el en realidad me saco de la fiesta y evito que cualquier extraño se aprovechara de mi, y el al menos tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme a mi habitación, y puede que no adentro porque el seguro se sentía avergonzado por lo que me hizo, y no quiso ser juzgado por nadie", dijo Fluttershy con tranquilidad.

O Fluttershy siempre mirando el lado bueno de los ponys.

-"Bueno, en fin ella tiene algo de razón, el no es malo, si no que por su aspecto que es muy intimidante y como el casi no socializa, el no tiene a ninguna yegua que le haga compañía, yo de vez en cuando me acuesto con el para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero yo se que el en serio quiere dejar de estar solo, el fue un francotirador por varios años, y los francotiradores paran solos, y yo supongo que se está hartando de estar solo como ya dejo de serlo", dijo Little Mare.

Ahora me siento mal por el que violo a Fluttershy, ahora veo porque no lo ve con malos ojos.

-"Mejor continuo, el me ofrecio llevarme a su casa a la playa, y yo bueno acepte, seguimos charlando en privado porque en la madrugada no hay casi nadie viajando en tren a esas horas, y el ya me conto que el exactamente hacia, y cuando me conto que el era un narco, lo primero que hice fue darle una fuerte bofeteada en la cara, pero el me pidió que lo escuchara antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, yo acepte porque en si, ya estábamos a medio camino y no habia vuelta atrás, el me conto a detalle sobre toda su organización, y debo admitir si que el es un maestro negociante si pudo hacer tan rico en tan poco tiempo y sin violencia, si no con palabras, eso ya me relajo un poco", dijo ella.

-"Pero porque te casaste con el"; pregunte.

-"Me case con el porque el queria dejar todo esto de una vez por todas y que yo era su boleto para dejar todo esto", dijo ella.

-"Como es eso"; dijo Little Mare sorprendida, "El ha trabajado como loco para llegar a la cima, y ahora quiere abandonar, porque" dijo ella.

-"El me dijo que ahora tenía miedo de todos, el sabia que sus colegas pronto lo traicionarían, además el sabia que el gobierno pronto movería sus fuerzas para sacarlo del negocio, pero como el sabe dónde ir y a quien hablar el hacía tiempo, el sabía que era inevitable, el estaba tan estresado por todas esas cosas que apenas dormía, el solo fue a esa fiesta buscando una manera de des estresarse, y el casi no pudo si quiera disfrutar de su basta fortuna", dijo Rarity.

-"Uhm, en parte es comprensible que estuviera estresado y preocupado por todo, porque después de todo estar en un negocio ilegal tan grande a estas alturas con todos estos métodos de seguridad ahora instalados, aunque aun me sorprende que haya llegado tan lejos", dijo Little Mare.

-"Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta"; dijo yo.

-"Bueno, una vez supo que era de Equestria, y si yo me casaba con el en Equestria seria oficialmente un ciudadano de esa nación, obviamente tendría que cambiarse el nombre, y como el era el único que mantenía funcionando la organización a flote, toda esa organización caería y todos los que estén involucrados con el directamente caerían, y nadie lo podría ir a buscar a Equestria y viviría a salvo aun con la mitad de su fortuna, y por lo que vi, en serio creo que esa mitad ni es un cuarto de lo que nos dio Martin para nuestras vacaciones", dijo Rarity.

-"Espera caerían todos que hubieran estado en contacto con el, mierda, tengo que irme chicas, yo me voy regreso al hotel, voy a eliminar tanta evidencia como sea posible, sobornar a tantos clientes como sea posible, yo no voy a caer no mas porque el quiere vivir en paz y no le importa vendernos a todos", dijo Little Mare mientras habría la puerta y se iba corriendo.

-"Bueno en parte me alegra que no sea violento, ni un mal pony", dijo Fluttershy.

-"Y en parte el en serio va a hacer un bien al darle en bandeja de plata a los remanentes de la organizaciones criminales que habían en el país", dije yo.

-"Lo ven, el es no es un mal pony, además el es muy guapo también", dijo Rarity.

-"Muchas gracias querida", dijo una voz que venia de la puerta, era White.

-"Hola White, como estas querido"; dijo Rarity.

-"Estoy muy bien, todos estan de acuerdo y mi plan puede continuar con normalidad, ahora por fin voy a poder vivir tranquilamente y sin preocuparme de que alguien me quiera matar, nunca más", dijo el.

-"Y por lo que escuche, tus amigas estan de acuerdo", dijo el.

-"Bueno todo es tan sorpresivo, pero creo que lo podemos estar de acuerdo, por ahora", dije yo.

-"Solo….me da pena…..Little Mare, ella tampoco es una mala pony"; dijo Fluttershy.

-"Oh, si, Little Mare, ella en serio fue una buena amiga, pero como ella en si no compra mis drogas y son sus empleados lo que lo compran, ella no estará en tantos problemas", dijo el.

-"Pero aun asi podría ir a la cárcel y perder lo poco que tiene"; dijo Fluttershy.

-"Lo se, es una pena, pero que podemos hacer", dijo el.

-"Yo tengo una idea, la podemos llevar con nosotros al reino Cebrican y pedirle a Martin que no la mande a la cárcel y que siga manteniendo el hotel en su poder"; dije yo.

-"Espera un segundo, con el mismísimo Martin, el que ahora mismo tiene poder absoluto sobre todos nosotros", White contesto sorprendido.

-"Espera no le dijiste porque estábamos aquí Rarity", yo dije.

-"Yo le dije que estábamos de vacaciones y no le dije que el mismísimo Martin nos habia pagado las vacaciones y todo"; dijo Rarity.

-"Oh por todos los cielos, no saben lo que significa eso, si la llevan ante él, él puede directamente mandarla a las cárceles del reino Cebrican si es que no la ayuda, o algo peor si descubre que ella no tiene ningun hijo suyo, y si, se que le mintió para tener tantas cosas a su alcance, al fingir que estaba embarazada", dijo White.

-"Buen punto, y que hacemos", dije yo.

-"Creo que lo mejor que puede hacer ella es esconderse, vallan con ella y díganle eso que se esconda por ahora y buscaremos una forma de sacarla del país o hacerla ver inocente", dijo White.

-"Y que hay de ti Rarity, vendrás con nosotros al hotel"; pregunte yo.

-"Lo siento pero no, yo me quedare con el, ademas, ustedes han visto que estoy bien, y no hay nada de que preocuparse", dijo Rarity.

-"Bueno eso si", dijo yo.

-"Ademas tenemos que perder tiempo, porque después de todo tenemos que perder tiempo, porque despues de todo aun falta 4 dias, hasta que el transporte al reino Cebrican aparezca", dijo Rarity.

-"Pero todo su imperio va a caer apenas se sepa, de que renuncio", digo yo.

-"Tengo que explicarle algunos detalles a Weed y sacar la mitad de mi dinero de todos los bancos del país, eso tomara unos pocos días, hasta ese momento aun estamos a salvo", dijo White, "Pero quiero pedirte un favor, señorita Rarity".

-"Que cosa querido"; dijo ella.

-"Puedo ir al reino Cebrican por mientras, aprovechando de que mi organización aun no caído a la vista de los espias cebricans", dijo el.

-"Bueno, no veo porque no", dijo Rarity.

-"SI", dijo White.

-"Y como haras para transportar tu fortuna", pregunte yo.

-"Facil, enviare mi fortuna a la dirección de la casa de Rarity y como estarán en cajas, no levantaran tantas sospechas, y si su casa no es suficiente, también estarán guardándose en un almacén local de su ciudad", dijo el.

Eso es un buen plan debo admitir.

-"Ahora regresen al hotel, que aun falta mucho para irnos todos del país", dijo White.

Todas asentimos esperando que Little Mare aun ni se haya ido sin nosotras.

Y ahora que haríamos por 4 dias mas, y esperemos que en serio White diga la verdad, y no nos hayamos metido en un problema aun mayor.

 **Pues otro capitulo interesante no lo creen.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias leer sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos.**

 **Que el viaje al reino Cebrican se acerca.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Por fin mi personaje vuelve a escena, que cosas nuevas le pasara ahora?**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Joder más secretos?**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Que fácil fue dejar a las chicas, pero en serio no se que estaba pensando en dejarles tanto dinero a cada una, pero bueno ya esta hecho.

Era de mi cuenta personal asi que el banco nacional no lloraría al respecto por tal cantidad de bits que saque de ella, y eso que esa cantidad de bits no es ni la quinta parte que tengo en mi cuenta.

Pero bueno, gracias a mis soldados por dejarme un caza de combate cerca de la capital para regresar.

Volar, es genial.

Y mas cuando vuelas un caza hipersónico totalmente armado hasta los dientes y capaz de tener un sistema hermético que me deje estar 2 horas en el espacio, y tienes total libertad de volarlo en cualquier espacio aéreo, esta es libertad y nada de tonterías.

No importa si el viaje de regreso a casa son mas de 3 horas, yo puedo como me de la regalada gana y quien dice que no podría probar las armas experimentales del caza en el océano por mientras.

Esta es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ser el rey.

 **Varias horas después, capital del Reino Cebrican.**

 **Mi oficina.**

A que viaje mas loco, pero bueno hora de trabajar.

Empecé a revisar mi computadora y revise lo mas reciente.

Petición para la autorización de investigaciones (Que son humanitarias y sin falta de moral), nuevas normas de comercio internacionales, presentación sobre nuevas invenciones el mes que viene (Mayormente sobre armas para infateria), petición para crear el dia nacional del gamer (No esta mal la idea en realidad), y otras cosas mas.

Pase unas horas negando y autorizando varias de esas cosas (El dia del gamer fue aprobado por supuesto), y justo cuando me levantaba para tomar mi descanso, me llego un mensaje urgente de una de los laboratorios de investigación de biología.

" **La hembra de la especie DRAGS, que está casi en la extinción ha escapado de su habitación, solicitamos autorización para hallarla, someterla y quitarle sus privilegios una vez sea recapturada"**

Espera pero que mierda "DRAGS", "Casi en extinción", "Privilegios", y yo cuando mierda me pensaban decir sobre esta especie en casi extinción.

Mierda es hora de investigar mas a fondo esto antes de negar su autorización, lo negare porque es una mierda que la castiguen porque alla escapado, es un animal por todos los cielos, seguro obedece a sus instintos o escapo porque la trataban muy mal, al menos eso creo.

Me puse a buscar por los archivos.

Y justo en el archivo que decía **DRAGS,** estaba bloqueado porque se necesita autorización de la familia real.

Me estas tomando el pelo verdad, acaso aun hay mas putos secretos que esa maldita de Zecora no me dijo.

Haber lo abro y empiezo a leerlo.

" _Notas de la historia de los DRAGS"_

" _Hechas por el Dr. Quest, investigador en jefe del Instituto de Ciencias Biologicas"_

" _Año XXXX"_ (Al parecer hace 100 años)

 **(No son números romanos, es que no quiero complicarme con las fechas)**

" _Se descubrió esta especie nueva gracias a la princesa Celestia, ella tenia en su poder 2 huevos de una especie totalmente desconocida, y ella le entrego a su majestad la recién coronada reina Zambra como un simple obsequio"_

" _Algo muy tonto de su parte de la princesa Celestia, ella pensó que esos huevos al ser de colores muy coloridos y ser incluso mas duros que una roca, pensó que eran en esencia solo bonitas rocas únicas"_

" _Nosotros sabíamos que eran huevos y sabíamos que pertenecían a una especie muy antigua que creíamos extintas, los DRAGS, una sub-especie de dragones pero sin alas mucho mas inteligentes que los dragones con alas, esos dragones también escupían fuego, y también tenían esos hábitos alimenticios de comer metales preciosos y carne en su dieta, pero tenían una cualidad extra, también comían vegetales, que era lo que muchos creen la razón de su mayor inteligencia, ellos máximo crecen hasta los 2.50mts y las hembras son las que crecen mas"_

" _Esta especie vivía en una isla a 150 km al suroeste de Equestria, y eran algo avanzados, Vivian en casas hechas de las rocas que conformaban su isla volcánica, y tenían su propio sistema de trueque e idioma, y lo mas impresionante de todo, eran muy buenos astrónomos y tenían en su disposición armas de fuego gracias a la emanaciones de azufre de la isla y depósitos de metales en la isla"_

Muestra imágenes de sus armas de fuego en una nota adjunta.

 **(Parecen las primeras armas que usaban los colonizadores en America)**

" _Pero de un día para otro la isla y todo su población desaparecieron del mapa en el año 7000"_

" _No se sabe porque, ni como, pero la isla entera fue borrada del mapa, y hasta el momento no se tenía pensado de que hubiera sobrevivientes hasta que Celestia nos entregó los huevos"_

" _Unos huevos que según nuestros análisis tienen mas de 200 años en crio estasis, no sabemos como, ni porque estos huevos fueron criogenizados, ni quien pudo haber hecho esto, solo sabemos que gracias a que fueron criogenizados, los fetos siguen con vida, y también con un análisis mas detallado, hemos averiguado que uno es de género masculino y otro es del género femenino"_

" _Y es por eso que se la ha dado prioridad para la preservación de los huevos hasta que tengamos un mejor equipo para anular la criogenización y poder incubarlos y revivir a la raza"_

Joder toda una raza inteligente extinguida y nadie ademas de estos científicos saben de ellos, es una pena, tantos conocimientos y cultura quitados del mapa, y estos científicos solo guardaron los datos de cómo eran su raza y donde Vivian, además de su gestación de huevos, luego sobre su cultura no se guardó nada, porque justamente en ese momento recién los Cebricans estaban guardando los datos sobre las culturas de todas las naciones, y no los que registraban esos datos de cultura no pudieron llegar a esa isla antes de la extinción de esa especie.

Que mierda de suerte tenían esos.

Aunque espera un segundo, dragones sin alas.

Macho y hembra recuperados, y en el mensaje de los laboratorios solo me decían sobre la hembra.

Spike es un dragón sin alas, el es una DRAGS, pero porque los Cebricans mandan a un macho de una especie en extinción a un lugar tan apartado.

Oh espera otras notas.

" _Notas del proyecto BioDrags"_

" _Hechas por el Dr. Change, Director de los laboratorios de los laboratorios de armas Biologicas"_

 **(Pero que mierda, "Biodrags", "Armas Biologicas")**

" _Año XXXX"_ (Hace 25 años)

" _No sé por qué la reina quería modificar a este DRAGS macho, según ella era para un proyecto especial que tenia en Equestria, algo relacionado a la investigación sobre los humanos del planeta que ellos llaman "Tierra", pero en serio que nombre tan tonto, pero bueno es para una especie igual de tonta"._

 **(Y mira quien los han conquistado hijo puta)**

" _Pero bueno, a pesar de las quejas del director de los laboratorios de ciencias biológicas sobre que esta especie DRAGS es una especie en extinción, y que no quería que lo matáramos con nuestras modificaciones, tuve que ignorarlas"_

" _Lo que diga la reina se cumple, ademas parece que a ellos no les llego el mensaje de que lo necesitan vivo asi que solo la reina nos solicito modificar este macho para las siguiente cosas"_

" _Uno: Nos ordenaron modificar al DRAGS, para que su fuego también puede ser usado como un modo de mensajería"_

" _Dos: Debíamos hacer que el individuo pueda modificar su metabolismo cuando tenga emociones relacionadas con la codicia"_

" _Tres: Que su nivel de potencia al exhalar fuego sea tan grande como la de un adulto cuando el lo desee"_

" _Cuatro: Modificar sus cuerdas vocales para que pueda hablar el mismo idioma que el nuestro"_

 **(Por cierto en todo el mundo gracias a los Cebricans se habla el mismo idioma, no importa que tipo de cultura tenga)**

" _Esas alteraciones no iban a modificar tanto su ADN, pero eso si, esos tipos de modificaciones son bien extrañas, ni siquiera son modificaciones para aumentar sus dureza de la piel, aunque como son dragones y tienen la piel tan dura como el acero, no tiene caso aumentarla, o modificar su cuerpo para que tenga armas extras como que pueda escupir acido o que su cola sea una espada gigante, estas alteraciones son simples y pasivas, no es algo que nuestros laboratorios acostumbran hacer, pero bueno, como he dicho antes, nunca se cuestiona las decisiones de la reina"_

Si es oficial Spike es un Drags, y fue modificado genéticamente para hacer las cosas que en la serie hace.

Pero me sorprende debo decir, me sorprende como pudieron poner con tanta antelación todos estas cosas y predecir el resultado final, eso es muy sorprendente. __

" _Notas sobre la DRAGS hembra"_

" _Hechas por la Dra. Shadow, Jefa de la sección de especies extrañas, Laboratorios de Ciencias Biologicas"_

" _Año XXXX"_ (Hace 1 año)

" _Desde que el nuevo rey Martin tomo el poder en serio muchas cosas cambiaron, y debo admitir que para mejor, esa música humana jazz me gusta mucho y ahora me alegra que pueda escucharla con total libertad, y nuestra hembra Drags parece disfrutarlo también, desde que empezamos a enviarle videojuegos y anime para entretenerla, porque despues de todo tiene la misma edad que el macho, que para evitar diferencias de edad entre ellos, cuando el macho nacio del huevo, ella también se la hizo nacer"_

" _Y desde entonces le hemos dado educación como si fuera una ciudadano Cebrican oficial pero en solitario, e incluso cuando reprobó el examen para trabajar en las ramas científicas, ella aprobó en el examen físico para ser militar, algo que los de los laboratorios de armas biológicas esperaban, y que cuando se graduara de la escuela militar ella iria directo a los laboratorios para ahora si modificarla genéticamente para ser una soldado de elite, pero entonces sucedió la revolución y todo se vino abajo para los científicos de los laboratorios de armas biológicas, que les redujeron el presupuesto, y a nosotros se nos obligó a mejorar las condiciones en que vivian algunos de nuestros especímenes, incluido la hembra Drags"_

" _Le hemos dado esos medios de entretenimiento como recompensa por soportar la escuela militar en solitario, aun no la podíamos dejar salir por el peligro de que le pasara algo malo, aca en los laboratorios estaría segura y que cuando ella llegue a los 18 años, solicitaríamos una orden para traer de vuelta al macho Drags, para que se aparee con ella, y asi repoblar su especie"_

( **Como mierda haces un modelo de escuela militar en solitario)**

" _Pero ella últimamente ha estado más perezosa y se desvela mucho viendo el anime y jugando esos videojuegos"_

" _Pero esperamos que estas cosas no alteren sus notas y al menos se mantenga en el promedio"_

Mierda, eso ahora tiene mucho sentido, ella seguro ha tenido un momento muy hormonal y se cansado de vivir en el mismo lugar y no ver el mundo y por eso escapo.

O yo que sé, esa especie es nueva para mí y los datos de los doctores no están bien especificados.

Pero bueno ya sé que responder.

Les negué su petición y a cambio yo me ofrecí en ir yo.

Es hora de averiguar como la han tratado, además no tienen fotografías de ellas, así que yo también estoy curioso de como luce ella.

 **En las afueras de la Metrópolis de los laboratorios de Investigación Biológica**

 **Varias horas después.**

Joder no sé qué decir, esto es emocionante, quiero ver como es ella.

Ella técnicamente es una adolescente como Spike.

Y como parece no ser tan altos, aunque según leí las hembras son más altas.

Después de discutir con la Dr. Shadow para que de su ubicación, y que me de la custodia.

Si, yo la planeo adoptar, nadie merece estar viviendo en unos laboratorios, no importa si han mejorado en parte su estilo de vida.

Joder ella si que no quería que me la quedara, pero tuve que hacer algo a cambio para que me dejara de molestar, y no me acosté con ella.

Le di un aumento y un año entero de vacaciones, porque desde que asumió la custodia de la hembra DRAGS, prácticamente no salía de los laboratorios.

Y bueno nadie se puede ocultar aquí, se que me dijeron que ella es algo lista, pero no creo que haya pensado ella que iba poder ir muy lejos, nuestros satélites de alta tecnología, nuestros sistemas de vigilancia, y las IA mejoradas, hacían imposible que alguien se pudiera ocultar de nosotros.

Y la Dra. Shadow tampoco me dijo porque escapo, es raro eso.

Y ella al parecer no toma fotos de ella, o las ocultaba, porque me envio las coordenadas de donde buscarla son ninguna forma de saber como luce.

Demonios ni siquiera pude entrar a su habitación para ver si había alguna pista de porque ella se escapó.

El bosque que rodeaba la metrópolis ni siquiera era denso.

Mas bien llegue al bosque hace solo unos minutos.

Y no tenia armas, ni nada, ni armadura, ni seguridad extra, yo quería hacer todo de manera pacífica.

Además Spike, no era peligroso, dudo que esta hembra sea peligrosa.

Eso espero.

Y como adivine, la encontré a los pocos minutos.

Ella tenia sus escamas de la espalda de color rojo y la parte del frente era de color amarillo, un dato extra, parece que no tiene picos en la espalda, y también por lo que pude ver, estaba desnuda, debo decir que no estaba mal la verdad, sus pechos son de tamaño mediano, y sus caderas daban la impresión de tener un trasero grande, ella no me habia visto hasta hora, y por lo que pude ver también tiene pelo quien lo diría, ella es rubia.

Yo me acerque caminando.

Y no se como ella volteo a verme.

Parece que me detecto.

Y en vez de mostrar una cara de miedo, o sorpresa, o tristeza, ella parece estar con una cara de alegría, ademas ella vino corriendo hacia mi.

Yo me quede quieto y a pesar de que sus pechos no eran tan grandes, no pude evitar verlos rebotar.

Entonces cuando ella llego hacia mi, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

2 cosas extras que puedo decir ahora, ella mide 2 mts, ella es bien alta a pesar de ser adolescente, y como yo mido menos, bueno, allí va la segunda cosa, mi cara esta directo entre sus senos.

-"Oh me alegra, alegra mucho verte Señor Martin", dijo ella con alegría mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, bien ella no solo es alta, es mas fuerte.

Crujido.

Si demasiado fuerte, escuela militar la hizo mas fuerte que Spike al parecer.

Y creo que ese crujido fue una o varias de mis costillas.

-"Me podrias dejar por favor respirar", dije en voz baja porque me ahoga con su abrazo.

-"Oh perdón, a veces no controlo mi fuerza", dijo ella, mientras me soltaba y yo hacia todo por llenar mis pulmones del valioso oxígeno.

-"No te preocupes estas emocionada por algo, puedo comprenderlo", respondí, joder gracias adiós por mi recuperación molecular acelerada.

-"Oh, si que lo estoy, no todos los días mi mas grande héroe viene a mi rescate", dijo ella alegremente.

Debo decir que su voz es algo parecida a la de Rainbow Dash.

-"Espera un segundo, rescate, acaso alguien te secuestro?", pregunte.

-"No, yo me escape en el área del baño donde las paredes son mas débiles, y vine aquí para esperar a que mi héroe viniera a por mi", dijo ella alegremente.

-"Ahh, eso explica porque estas desnuda, y como tu sabias que yo iba a venir", dije yo.

-"Es que fue una suposición, un ser único escapado de unos laboratorios atraerían tu atención eso si, no estaba muy seguro que tu vendrías a por mi", dijo ella, al parecer ignorando por completo que le dije que estaba desnuda.

-"Fue una suposición bastante arriesgada", le dije.

-"Lo se", mientras agachaba la cabeza y pateaba en el suelo como un niño.

-"Pero tu estas aquí, y eso es lo que importa, y solos además", dijo ella al final con un tono que ya conocía muyyyyy bien, asi que por eso no le importaba que estaba desnuda.

-"Una preguntita, acaso leíste mi biografía y a la vez veías muchos animes románticos", pregunte yo.

-Ella me miro con una sonrisa mientras se lamia sus labios, "Tu biografía si, y no se si el yuri. yaoi y el echi cuenten como romance" dijo ella.

-"A eso es lo que pensé", dije yo.

Ella se esta empezando a acercar mucho a mi, y yo tragaba saliva de los nervios, en otros casos yo me hubiera bajado los pantalones y dejando a la chica o a la yegua que saciara sus deseos conmigo, pero esto era diferente, yo la queria tener como una hija.

Ademas no puedo ir con mis esposas y decirles, "Oigan chicas adopte esta hembra Drags que me violo en el bosque, ella sera nuestra hija", por todos los cielos no.

Y yo no iba a hacer como un mal hentai japonés, en la que todo es incesto.

Joder, puedo tener 3 esposas y amantes, pero eso si, me niego a hacerlo con una hembra que sea mi hija, sea adoptada o no.

Por todos los cielos yo tengo aun algunos principios que respetar.

Hora de parar esto.

-"Escucha bajo otras circunstancias, no me importaría hacer lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero yo vengo a decirte algo mas", dije yo esperando que la calmara o la detuviera.

-"He hablado con la Dr. Shadow, y ahora yo tengo la custodia, ahora sería yo más o menos tu padre adoptivo"; aunque dije eso ella, me estaba abrazando con fuerza, no la fuerza para romperme los huesos, si no, una fuerza tal que no me deja moverme.

-"Tu hablas en serio", dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Esto se pone aun mejor", dijo ella, "Ahora sera como en las historias anime que he visto, padre adoptivo con hija adoptada, aunque yo queria mas la escena que seria entre un gran héroe y la chica que rescato".

Mierda a leído hentai también, estoy bien perdido.

-"Escucha, se que es lo que dicen las historias sobre mi, se que he tenido múltiples amantes y que mis esposas lo permitieron, pero ya no quiero hacerlo mas", dije eso con una parte de verdad, "Quiero respetar nuestra unión, y ya quiero dejar ese estilo de vida, además es obvio que no has leído bien mis historias, específicamente explique que nunca tocaría a mis hijas de manera sexual en mi vida, y eso ahora incluye a las que adopte", dije con determinación.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando mientras me abrazaba, y entonces se puso a llorar.

Yo la tuve que tranquilizar, tardo un tiempo.

-"Ya estas mejor", pregunte.

Ella me estuvo sosteniendo mientras lloraba, asi que estoy bien empapado con sus lágrimas.

-"Si", dijo ella mientras aun se trataba de calmar

"Pero en serio, porque querías tener sexo conmigo", le dije con curiosidad.

-"Es que cuando empecé a ver anime y jugar video juegos y vi las geniales historias que mostraba, en especial de las historias del anime, me empecé a quedar fascinada en ver como esos humanos arriesgaban todo por una chica o por lo que creían que era correcto, y empecé a fantasear en querer encontrar a alguien así para poder tener hijos algún dia con el, y cuando lei tu historia, tu lucha, eras prácticamente el macho perfecto para mí, te deseaba tanto, que durante semanas tenia fantasías sexuales contigo, tu eras fuerte, decidido, inteligente, y con una voluntad de acero", dijo ella.

Bueno todo es cierto, demonios incluso sacaron una encuesta de quien era el macho perfecto en toda la nación, y yo era el que estaba en el top de esa encuesta.

Mas bien cada cierto tiempo recibo indirectas de las yeguas cuando paseo por las calles.

 **(Esas indirectas eran relacionadas con querer acostarse con el)**

-"Y porque tu meta es tener directamente hijos"; dije yo con curiosidad.

-"Bueno, desde que me entere de que soy la única de mi especie, yo quería tener descendencia por si algo pasa, ademas a mi siempre me agradaron los niños", dijo ella.

-"Acaso a estado con niños en tu periodo en los laboratorios", pregunte.

-"Si, durante un periodo de tiempo, ellos trajeron bebes humanos para ver como reaccionaba a ellos, y debo decir que me gusto verlos jugar entre si, sentir su cariño cuando me abrazaban con sus pequeñitas manos, me hacia sentir feliz y en paz", dijo ella.

Al parecer que su especie las Drags hembras tienen fuertes instintos maternales, interesante.

Entonces se me ocurrio algo.

-"Que pasaría si te dijera que hay un macho de tu especie con vida, de tu misma edad"; dije yo.

Ella chillo de la emosion.

Curioso no sabía que los dragones podían chillar, pero como ella es una subespecie de dragón, se le puede perdonar esa rareza.

-"Y me lo podrías presentar, cuando voy a poder verlo, es atractivo?", ella hizo esas preguntas rápidamente y con emoción en su voz.

-"Si lo podrás ver, pero recién en una semana, hasta ese momento, te llevare a mi casa para que puedas conocer a tu nueva familia", conteste.

Ella chillo de nuevo y luego empezó a llorar otra vez.

-"Y porque lloras esta vez, no se supone que esto es algo bueno"; dije yo.

-"Es que"; mientras ella lloraba me hablaba, "Son lágrimas de felicidad"

-"Porque por fin podre tener una familia de verdad", dijo ella.

Ahora fue mi turno de devolver el abrazo.

-"Calma, hijita, calma, vamos a nuestro hogar", le dije con calma en mi voz.

-"Y tu crees que me podrían aceptar tus esposas"; dijo ella con miedo en su voz.

-"Estas bromeando, mientras tu no demuestres interés sexual de esta conmigo, ellas estarán feliz de aceptarte", dije yo.

-"Y si sucede un accidente como que tu entras al baño mientras yo me estoy secando"; dijo ella algo mas animada.

-"Tu sabes que eso solo pasa en el anime"; le dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero uno solo puede soñar no", ella me contesto.

Tú lo has dicho.

Pero aun asi me acostare con ella.

-"Por cierto, no se tu nombre"; le dije.

-"No tengo un nombre, mis cuidadores solo me decían ella o la hembra"; dijo ella.

-"Bien yo te pondré un nombre", dije mientras pensaba, joder en serio era malo en esto de los nombres, "Que te parece si te llamo Seras".

-"Como la Seras del anime Hellsing", ella pregunto.

-"Si, tienes el mismo estilo de corte de pelo que ella, y eres bien fuerte también"; le dije yo.

-"Me gusta el nombre", dijo ella, "Gracias papi", dijo con alegría al final.

Si esto va hacer una muy rara o muy divertida experiencia, solo el tiempo lo dira.

 **Gracias compañeros lectores por leer, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Oh, esto fue más fácil de lo esperado**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Me la lleve en mi caza privado, es suerte de que el mismo caza es para 2 tripulantes, ella estaba súper emocionada cuando la invite a subir.

-"Oh, oh, es el modelo de caza X-05", dijo ella emocionada.

-"Claro que sí", le conteste.

-"Oh, y esas son ametralladoras de plasma de potencia 5", señalando hacia donde estaban las alas del caza.

 **(Posdata ese nivel de potencia es suficiente para derretir un tanque totalmente blindado, o destruir una caja fuerte de un banco como si fuera una casita de madera)**

-"Y es tuya, y lo podes volar sin restricciones?", pregunto ella emocionada.

-"Obvio", conteste, "Es uno de los beneficios de ser el líder"

-"Increible, tengo al mejor padre adoptivo del mundo", dijo saltando ella de la emoción.

Esas palabras, "mejor padre", en serio me gusto como se oia eso, mas bien me pregunto, a pesar de mi ausencia cuando crecían mis hijas, ellas me verán con los mismos ojos que Seras, o me verán como todos los hijos o hijas ven a sus padres ausentes.

La pregunta del millón no, aunque recién estoy mas presente en casa, he estado demasiado ausente por casi todas sus vidas sin verlas.

Aunque mis 2 primeras hijas apenas tengan 6 años de edad en este planeta, ellas son tan inteligentes como un adulto, y eso lleva a la pregunta, también habrán tenido el estado mental de un adulto y en vez de ver solo 6 años de ausencia talvez vieron mas o talvez piensen a un nivel racional sin emociones que esta bien que no haya estado con ellas en su niñez, es mucho para pensar, no ayuda que ellas parecen crecer tanto como humanas del planeta tierra, que tienen el tamaño de niñas de 10 años.

-"Eh Martin, estas ahí", dijo Sera mientras intentaba captar mi atención.

-"Eh, si, si estoy aquí, vámonos que no tenemos tiempo que perder", dije yo.

Ella asintió.

Y nos fuimos a mi nuevo hogar, no era mucho, pero era algo.

A quien engaño, era el apartamento mas lujoso de todo el reino Cebrican, en las afueras de la capital, mas bien era un edificio de 15 pisos solo para nuestra familia, y solo estábamos ocupando el ultimo piso, en el resto del edificio habia, una piscina interior, gimnasio, una recién construida pista de boliche, una biblioteca a la antigua, con muchos libros de verdad en vez de ser puro virtual, y varios cuartos privados para cuando mis hijas e hijos crecieran.

Los baños tenían las cerámicas mas finas, las habitaciones se limpiaban solas, todo era de materiales importados de alta calidad.

Y por supuesto mi propio helipuerto, a lado del edificio, donde estaciono mi avión caza que se puede aterrizar también como helicóptero, bueno también tengo un garaje con algunos autos, pero quien necesita autos cuando puedes conducir tu propio caza al trabajo.

Mi casa que cualquier millonario envidiaría, bueno talvez no, pero creo que si envidiarían no tener un avión caza que conducir sin problemas.

-"Y aquí estamos mi casa, que te parece", le pregunte.

-"Es increíble, y me gusta como esta pintada", dijo ella.

A olvide mencionar algo muy peculiar, en un lado de la casa estan dibujadas todos los personajes mas memorable y conocidos del anime, junto a algunas escenas épicas, en otro de sus lados esta pintada los personajes de viedojuegos mas conocidos y sus escenas épicas, luego las otras 2 partes del edificio que faltaban rellenar, estaban dibujadas los personajes y escenarios de las caricaturas.

Es una hermosa vista, y la casa que cualquier gamer, o otaku quisiera tener.

Una vez aterrizamos y nos dirigimos rápidamente a mi habitación.

No, no es lo que creen que va a pasar.

-"Todo es tan grande y hermoso", dijo ella.

-"Gracias", conteste.

-"Pero aprovechando que mis esposas no estan, y mis hijas estan en la escuela para terminar unos proyectos, quiero que te pongas algo de ropa, de seguro que mis esposas tienen algo que te pueda cubrir hasta que vallamos a comprarte ropa propia", dije yo.

-"Esta bien", contesto ella.

Y despues de buscar entre su ropa de mis esposas por 20 minutos, por fin halle algo lo suficientemente grande para que se pusieran, unos pantalones que son muy elásticos, y una simple polera.

-"Esto debería bastar por ahora, ahora vamos a buscarte tu habitación", dije yo.

-"Esto es genial, mi propia habitación que no parezca celda de prisión, increible", dijo emocionada.

Ella me siguió hasta una de las habitaciones mas abajo y le enseñe la habitación, tenían una gran ventana a un lado que miraba directo al bosque, y tenia una cama del tamaño para 2, y un simple ropero, y la habitación era toda de color blanco, las paredes, el techo, el piso, la cama, las sabanas, todo sin emoción.

-"Se que no es mucho, pero estan asi las habitaciones, para que cuando mis hijas quieran tener sus propias habitaciones, ellas puedan decorarlo a gusto", conteste, "Y bien que dices", pregunte.

-"Es increible, me dices que puedo decorarlo como yo quiera", ella me pregunto, yo asentí ante eso.

-"Y al ser tu hija iré a la escuela, tendré mi propia mesada y podre conocer el mundo", ella pregunto alegremente.

-"Si iras a una escuela normal como mis hijas, si tendras tu propia mesada mensual, tendrías un pequeño bono extra si tus exámenes tienen altas calificaciones, y tendras toda la libertad del mundo, solo hasta la media noche, porque como menor de edad no quiero que estes fuera hasta tan tarde en la noche", dije yo.

-"No podría pedir menos", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, "Gracias por darme una vida de una chica normal"; dijo ella mientras me abrazaba, yo le devolví el abrazo, esto me alegraba mucho, estas pequeñas cosas me hacen sentir bien conmigo mismo y en estos momentos de estrés por tener tanto poder, en serio estas cosas te alegran el alma y te hacen sentir bien.

 **7 días después.**

Fue algo difícil explicarle a mis esposas de porque la adopte, pero al escuchar su historia, ellas aceptaron en tenerla como otra hija mas, y mis hijas estan emocionadas de tener una hermana mayor, ellas pueden ser muy inteligentes, pero al menos aun tienen la inteligencia emocional de una niña de 6 años.

Y cuando fue a la escuela ella le gusto, ella le gusto como había chicos de su edad de todas las razas, ponys, grifos, minotauros, una mezcla de razas y ella se adaptó muy rápido, e hizo varias amigas que compartían los mismos gustos por el anime que ella tenia, y como en estas escuela no había discriminación, y el bulling prácticamente no existía, joder me gustaría estudiar allí si no fuera ya adulto

Solo espero que no les haya contado la fantasía que tenia sobre mi a sus amigas.

Y cuando salía de la escuela, ella podia pasear por la ciudad cuanto quisiera, hasta la media noche por supuesto, pero en vez de eso, venia todos los días de la escuela a verme en la torre capital, ella como es mi hija adoptiva, tiene un pase especial para verme.

Ella viene siempre a contarme como le fue en la escuela, a veces hablamos también del anime que no sea sobre yaoi, sobre armas y cazas de combate, que gracias a las enseñanzas del tipo escuela militar, ella sabia mucho sobre estas.

Eh incluso un dia la deje pilotear mi avión caza, porque en esas enseñanzas que recibió en la escuela militar, le enseñaron como pilotear aviones y tanques de varios tipos.

Y ella no lo hacia mal, y ella en serio lo disfrutaba, mas bien, talvez cuando cumpla los 18, le regale un caza.

Si sere el primer padre en regalar un caza tan avanzado cuando cumpla 18 años mi hija.

Solo me gustaría que mis primogénitas Esperanza y Linda, me miren en el futuro con los mismos ojos que me mira Seras.

Y como por fin me desocupe de tantas cosas que tenia pendiente, por fin podre pasar mas tiempo con mis hijas y mis esposas.

Espera un segundo, algo se me olvidaba…..oh si, las mane six vienen al reino dentro de unas horas, y ademas traen a alguien mas, y ese alguien es lo que cierta Drags quería.

Como estaba en la oficina y era ya la mitad de la tarde, estoy muy seguro que en cualquier momento Seras aparecerá para darle algunas noticias que de seguro la alegrara mas de lo que esta, si eso es siquiera posible ahora.

Y como relojito, ella entro a la oficina a la misma hora.

-"Hola papa, como estas", ella dijo.

-"Estoy muy bien hija, y antes de seguir te tengo una noticia que se que te gustara", dije yo.

-"Y cual es", dijo emocionada.

-"El Drags macho que te conte, vendrá a la nación dentro de unas 2 horas, y aterrizara en la metrópolis de estudios Marinos, quieres que te lleve a verlo?", le dije.

Ella se quedo salto emocionada como si fuera una niña, que va a abrir sus obsequios de navidad.

-"Ahora acompáñame que tienes a un joven Drags que ver", le dije.

-"Siiiiiii", dijo emocionada.

Y salimos al helipuerto de la torre y fuimos directo a la Metropolis de Estudios Marinos, que esta en la costa oeste, y por mientras en el camino decidimos hablar un rato.

-"Y que vas a decirle apenas lo veas", le pregunte a Seras.

-"Le voy a decir si quiere ir conmigo a mi cuarto y hacer bebes"; respondió ella.

-"Guao, guao, calmate un segundo hijita, recuerda que el es de otra cultura, y no sean tan directos cuando quieren tratar esos asuntos", le conteste.

-"Oh bueno, que tal si solo lo llevo a la piscina, nadamos un rato y luego en un misterioso accidente se me sale mi traje de baño, y le muestro todos mis atributos y luego una cosa lleva a la otra, y sin darnos cuenta estamos teniendo sexo en la piscina", dijo ella, con una voz muy lujuriosa y por alguna razón hace aun mas calor en la cabina.

-"Hija, la vida no es un hentai, además no quieres que empiece lento su relación, tener un par de citas antes de tener sexo"; dije yo, porque en serio, aun no quiero que se embarace a tan corta edad.

-"Pero quiero quedar embarazada ahora", dijo ella algo irritada.

-"Escucha, eres aun menor de edad, y no quiero que te embaraces antes de siquiera terminar la escuela, ya cuando la termines ya puedes casarte con el, y tener tantos hijos como quieras", conteste yo.

-"Pero, tus esposas ni siquiera fueron a la escuela cuando las embarazaste, y mas bien cuando fueron a la universidad ellas estaban otra vez embarazadas"; dijo ella.

-"Ellas son unos casos especiales y tú sabes por qué"; dije yo.

-"Pero es que en serio quiero tener un hijo", dijo ella.

Y por todos los cielos que cuando me dieron mejores datos sobre ella y su raza, pude notar por qué tiene tantos deseos de tener hijos.

Al principio pensé que era psicológico y que quería repoblar su raza.

Ella tiene una anormalidad que no es dañina, mas bien esa anormalidad causa que sus hormonas en todo el organismo estén al máximo, especialmente esas que son que anuncian que esta en celo, si Drags también tienen temporadas de apareamiento, y las que aumentan el deseo sexual y sus instintos maternales también son disparados por muchas de esas hormonas.

-"Escucha, hagamos una apuesta, si tu ganas, te puedes acostar con el ahora, pero si yo gano, te tendras que aguantar un par de años mas, trato"; dije yo.

-"Uhm, esta bien", dijo algo desconfiada.

-"La apuesta es simple, si le preguntas que es virgen y la respuesta es sí, entonces yo gano, pero si la respuesta en no, bueno tu ganas", le dije.

-"Ah, pero aun no importa cual responda aun asi perdería"; dijo ella triste.

-"Espera como es eso, porque perderías en ambos casos", le pregunte curioso.

-"Es que quería que ambos fuéramos vírgenes para que la experiencia fuera mucho mas especial", dijo ella decepcionada, "Y si gano no sera tan especial porque el ya no es virgen".

Por todos los cielos, si que se complica con todo esto del sexo.

-"Escucha, te voy a ser sincero, esta apuesta prácticamente esta arreglada, el de ninguna manera no es virgen, el es muy timido y algo torpe, asi que dudo que haya perdido su virginidad aun"; dije yo.

-"Eso me alegra que aun siga siendo el virgen, pero me enoja que hayas hecho una apuesta tan injusta conmigo", dijo ella con una mezcla de emociones.

-"Soy un padre, y los padres en serio no quieren ver a sus hijas teniendo relaciones sexuales a tan corta edad", conteste con verdad.

-"Lo se, pero en serio es algo que quiero con desesperación, un deseo que esta muy dentro de mi y que quiero cumplirlo", dijo ella, ni se imagina que es parte cierto que esos deseos estan dentro de ella.

Yo no dije nada, porque en serio no sabia que decir, asi que nos quedamos callados, aunque no tan callados porque escuchaba unos raros sonidos viniendo de ella mientras llegábamos a la metrópolis.

La metrópolis en si era una de las mas nuevas, ademas que no grita nuevo cuando la metrópolis en si es una isla artificial conectada por unos puentes de 3 km de largo a la costa.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto, el lugar donde las mane six y Spike vendrían, ella se bajo antes del avión y por lo que pude ver en su asiento, una gran mancha de humedad en el.

Oh Spike, lo que te espera.

Y lo peor aun faltaba 30 minutos para que llegaran, asi que nos espera a nosotros 2 una larga y algo incomoda espera en silencio.

 **Otro capítulo más, y mas cosas pasan.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo leales lectores.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12. Los estafadores siempre triunfan**_

 **Punto de vista de Twilight.**

 **Semana 1, dia 7 desde que comenzaron sus vacaciones.**

Fue una semana algo rara la verdad, Rainbow, Spike, Fluttershy y Applejack se quedaron en el hotel por ser prófugos en la justicia hasta que llego el dia donde Little Mare nos llevara de nuevo a la costa.

Little Mare a estado algo triste durante estos días por lo que va pasar, ella va a perder la única cosa que tiene, su hogar.

Ella apenas ha querido trabajar, aunque acepto venir con nosotras para tratar de convencer a Martin de que le perdone por mentirle, y que no le confisquen el hotel para hacer investigaciones, pero eso si, dijo que si el la intenta capturar o hacer algo, ella se defenderá, no importa con quien este tratando.

Creo que ella es algo asi como Rainbow, ella siempre ataca los problemas directamente, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

Fluttershy en todo este tiempo estuvo viendo al conserje que la violo y charlando como si nada con el, y cuando vi al semental en persona, pude saber porque nadie queria hablar con el, y que su nombre es en realidad Shadow y tiene 29 años.

El era un unicornio con pelo negro y pelaje negro como la noche, y sus irirs eran de color rojos, el media casi 2 metros de alto, además de varias cicatrices en su cara.

El si daba mucho miedo verlo.

Ella me conto lo apenado que estaba y lo profundamente avergonzado que se sentía por lo que le habia hecho, y ella acepto sus disculpas, y charlar cada dia con ella en el restaurante como amigos.

Hasta en una de esas charlas había llegado al punto de que el le pidió que lo llevara a Ponyville con ella a vivir tranquilamente, porque aunque Little Mare le daba un hogar donde vivir y le agradaba estar con ella, en este lugar la gente lo rechazaba por su aspecto los otros ponys, y al oir como los ponys en Equestria no cambiaron mucho, y a pesar de todo siguen siendo amistosos con los extraños, el quiso ir con ella para experimentar esa amistad.

Y bueno, Fluttershy acepto, y nosotros no nos podíamos acercar a decirle lo contrario porque el conserje en serio la seguía como cual cachorro perdido, y hasta le traía el desayuno y el almuerzo, ademas de enviarle flores a su habitación.

Esto es amor.

El la ama y al parecer mucho.

Y sere sincera, a pesar de que me de mucho miedo su aspecto, si el esta dispuesto a cuidar a Fluttershy, creo que puedo aceptar que este con ella.

Solo espero que en Ponyville no se asusten con su presencia.

Y si el también vendrá con nosotros al reino Cebrican, el en serio no quiere separarse de Fluttershy ni por un segundo.

Y yo bueno, al menos podia visitar la universidad para leer en la biblioteca, debo admitir que sus conocimientos de ingeniería eran increíbles, tanto conocimiento y tan poco tiempo.

Las chicas pasaron todos estos días en el hotel, estando en el gimnasio, la piscina y el spa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y bueno es el día en que llega nuestro transporte especial, solo espero que tenga espacio para 10 ponys.

 **Mansión del señor White**

Por fin llegamos a la costa este, casualmente en esta ciudad llegara el transporte.

Y nuestro punto de reunión casualmente es a varios kilómetros afuera de la ciudad, solo a 30 minutos a pie de la mansión de White.

Y cuando recogimos a Rarity para ir a pie, bueno ella salió vestida con el mismo vestido que trajo en la fiesta, y White también salio con el mismo esmoquin que uso en la fiesta, y con al menos 3 maletas repletas al parecer de telas finas y lo se porque ella lo dijo apenas vio que mirábamos las maletas.

Y todo su personal estaba adentro de la mansión.

Y salimos todos en dirección al norte de su mansión.

-"Y Little Mare, veo que trajiste a ese francotirador veterano que tenia tu padre, acaso piensas convencerlo por la fuerza de que te permite conservar tu hotel", dijo White.

-"No, el viene por su cuenta", dijo Little Mare, algo irritada.

-"Y dime grandulón, para que has venido"; pregunto White a Shadow.

El no dijo nada.

-"El vino porque quiere estar cerca de Fluttershy", dijo Pinkie, "El parece que le gusta mucho Fluttershy"

-"Ahh, parece que viniste con tu propio juguete sexual, jajaa", White dijo con una risa al final.

Entonces el uso su magia para elevar a White y traerlo hacia él, y sostenerlo en el aire mientras usaba uno de sus manos para ahorcarlo.

-"Tu no te atrevas a decir eso de ella, ella es el alma mas pura que he visto, y voy con ella porque quiero proteger esa pureza, y si, si la amo, no del modo enfermo que piensas", dijo con ira Shadow, "Ahora dime una razón para no matarte ahora mismo"

Y aun con lo poco de aliento que tenia, White respondió.

-"Porque…no quieres que …tu amada…vea como matas….a sangre fría…a otro pony"

Y gracias a Celestia el lo solto.

-"Tenes suerte, que ya no quiero volver a ser el pony que era cuando trabaje con el padre de Little Mare", dijo Shadow con seriedad.

Yo solte un respiro de alivio, que suerte que no tuviéramos que hacer nada que talvez no pudiéramos arrepentir.

-"White, porque hiciste eso, porque le dijiste esas cosas", dijo Rarity enfadada.

-"Es porque el fue uno de los mas grandes asesinos que esta nación halla visto, quice ver si todos estos años de misiones de asesinato de inocentes y la competencia sin rechazarlas ni una vez y estar tanto tiempo apartado de la sociedad lo habían enloquecido, quise probar si queda algo de bondad en el y si no es un peligro para nosotros y el mismo", dijo White mientras aun se recuperaba de su ahorcamiento.

-"Se lo que hice, y se que me ire al tártaro cuando muera, pero era el destino que me había obligado a aceptar esos trabajos, mi apariencia y gran altura alejaba a todos incluido mis padres que me abandonaron a los 6 años, parecía un pony adulto ya, los ponys se reían de mi cuando les decía mi edad, y eso me daba mucha ira, y yo para callar esas risas, yo empecé a matar, y cuando el padre de Little Mare me encontró, el me entreno y me uso para sus fines, yo no me opuse, porque a mi me habia dejado de importaba la vida de los demás, y me conforme que al menos el no me hiciera daño y que al menos me dio un hogar donde vivir y algo que hacer, es por eso que no importo obedecerlo, y cuando todo acabo, yo no me opuse, ni nada, yo permanecí inmóvil cuando las fuerzas Cebricans asaltaron la casa de el, yo no dije nada, ni hice nada cuando los cebricans empezaron a matar a cada uno de los miembros del padre de Little Mare que no se rendían, mas bien, cuando llegaron hacia mi, yo ni me inmute, mas bien necesitaron a 2 cebras con armaduras para llevarme, estuve en un centro de reclusión y apoyo psicológico por varias semanas, ellos, ellos me ayudaron a ver con mejores ojos la vida, pero aun veía en todos las cebras que estaban a mi alrededor, el mismo miedo que veía en los ojos de todos los que me rodeaban, y aunque me dejaron ir gracias a Little Mare, aun no habia nadie que no me viera con miradas de miedo, estuve en el hotel rescatando a las pobres yeguas que eran drogadas y las llevaba a mi habitación para que se recuperen de los ponys que querían aprovecharse de ellas, pero aun haciendo estas cosas buenas, las yeguas gritaban de miedo al verme y se iban corriendo, y eso me desanimaba, y de apoco empecé a volver a ser el unicornio indiferente de la vida y le empecé a quitar a sus yeguas a los violadores, que al ver mi tamaño huyen de mi, y cuando lo hice con Fluttershy no fue mucho la excepción, pero cuando ella vino hacia mi, yo pensé que me daría un golpe o me denunciaría a la guardia real, pero cuando la vi a los ojos, no vi miedo, por primera vez vi que alguien no me miraba con miedo, me miraba con ojos de lastima y comprensión, es por eso que al ver esa mirada de la señorita Fluttershy fue cuando me disculpe por lo que le hice y contarle lo apenado que he estado por ello, y por primera vez en mi vida alguien queria hablar conmigo no con lastima como Little Mare, si no con ganas de verdad de conocerme y mas, y al enterarme como era su vida alla en su hogar, quice ir con ella, y estar en un lugar donde nadie juzgue a los demás por su apariencia, talvez un lugar donde pueda ser mi verdadero hogar", dijo Shadow.

Nosotras ya sabíamos su historia gracias a lo que nos contaba Fluttershy, pero aun asi no dejas de sentir mucha tristeza por su historia y aceptar que venga con nosotras, y como veo en la cara de White, el parece estar en serio muy arrepentido.

-"No se que decir Shadow, realmente no sabia que habias pasado por tantas cosas…solo quiero decirte una cosa mas….espero que puedas vivir una buena vida halla en Ponyville"; dijo White.

Shadow solo asintio ante eso.

Todas seguimos nuestro camino, y aun algo tristes por recordar su historia, creo que la que mas esta sufriendo es Little Mare, ella ademas de White y Rarity, no sabia la historia de fondo de Shadow.

Y por lo que veo ella en serio esta con una cara muy triste y con lágrimas ya secas en su rostro.

Solo espero que Martin la perdone y le permite quedarse el único recuerdo de su padre, porque en este momento, es lo único que le quedaría ahora.

Y después de un incómodo silencio por fin llegamos a la ubicación dada, y ahí se encontraba una enorme nave de transporte Cebrican.

 **(El tamaño de la nave es lo suficiente grande como para llevar a 12 soldados sin problemas, y es algo parecido a las naves de transportes todos cilíndricos y con grandes propulsores en la parte de atrás)**

Al lado de la nave estaba un soldado cebrican, se que era un soldado porque llevaba una armadura de combate.

-" _Demonios ya era hora de que llegaran, se tomaron su tiempo no",_ dijo el soldado mientras nos miraba a todos, " _Y esos quienes son",_ señalando a Little Mare, Shadow y White, " _Son su comité de despedida o algo asi",_

-"En realidad ellos también vendrán con nosotros", dije con nerviosismo.

-" _Eso nada, me ordenaron llevarlas a ustedes, nada mas, cualquier otro que venga en la nave se consideraría polisón",_ dijo el soldado.

-"Pero…..", no me dejo terminar antes de que me interrumpió.

-" _Sin peros, me dieron una orden de llevarlas a ustedes, y nadie mas";_ dijo el.

Entonces Rarity se acercó a el y le empezó a insistir.

-"Vamos de seguro un gran y fuerte soldado como usted puede hacer una excepción con nosotras y dejarlas venir", dijo ella con una voz sexy.

-" _Señorita sus tácticas no funcionaran conmigo, porque yo soy…..",_ y se interrumpió lo que decía mientras se sacaba el casco, " _Una yegua, y me enfada que solo ustedes las yeguas bien pintadas crean de que porque son bellas, pueden saltarse las reglas y hacer lo que les plazca, y no me importa quien eres aquí no te saldrás con la tuya"_

Y en efecto era una yegua.

-"Eh, ah", Rarity se quedó sin habla.

Ahora que podíamos hacer.

-"Déjenmelo a mi chicas", dijo White mientras iba directo a la soldado.

-"Señorita, se que solo hace su trabajo, pero no es por nada que queremos ir con ellas", dijo White.

-" _Explicate", dijo_ la soldado.

-"Yo voy a dar un mensaje muy importante al líder Martin, y el gigante unicornio que vez ahí es mi guardaespaldas y la yegua triste de ahí viene como testigo para que crea el en mi palabra", dijo White con total seguridad.

-" _Y que mensaje vas a darle a Martin",_ dijo ella tratando de intimidarlo con la voz.

-"Señorita, el mensaje que lo voy a dar es de prioridad Alfa Rojo, uno que implica una conspiración para matar al mismísimo Martin", dijo White sin inmutarse.

- _"Si eso que me dices es cierto, no se porque te mandaron una nave para ti solo, dime porque debo creerte, haber dime el código numérico para declarar una emergencia Alfa Rojo",_ dijo ella aun incrédula.

-"Simple, el código es 12-34-4-5-16-90, y además la razón de porque no pedí uno privado es obvia, mientras mas en secreto este intento de dar este mensaje, menos probabilidades de que los conspiradores me encuentren y silencien"; dijo el confiado.

-" _Ese es el código, lo lamento mucho, no sabia que habia tal intento de conspiración, por favor suban que no hay tiempo que perder, yo voy a encender la nave, por mientras suban y acomódense",_ y apenas lo dijo ella se metio adentro de la nave

Yo solo me quede sorprendida y con la boca abierta, y solo nos quedamos mirándolo.

Entonces el saco un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir.

Entonces él nos dio lo que escribió.

 _No puedo hablarles porque sus trajes les permiten escuchar cualquier conversación cerca de ella, yo pude acertar con la emergencia Alfa Roja, y el código lo conseguí porque me acosté con una cebrican en el momento de la invasión y pude copiar en un papel todos sus códigos que usan para comunicarse los militares._

Debí adivinarlo que este semental lo consiguió de una yegua.

Pero debo admitir que su habilidad si sirvió de algo ahora.

Y que esta vez en serio nos ayudó mucho, solo espero que al llegar no nos meta en problemas.

En unos minutos nos subimos y preparamos nuestras cosas a bordo, el interior era muy fascinante, el techo tenia barras de luces blancas que iluminaban perfectamente toda el interior, y no tenia ventanas mas que las que habia en las puertas que habia en ambos lados de la nave.

La soldado nos enseñó como asegurar nuestros asientos, no fue un problema para Shadow asegurarlo a su asiento, porque en esencia estos asientos fueron creados para llevar a soldados con armadura que eran algo voluminosas, asi que digamos que crearon un asiento a su medida.

Y despegamos a penas entro ella a la cabina principal, la nave a penas hacia ruido, y cuando apenas llegamos a una gran altura, la nave fue rápido hacia adelante.

Y como yo me sentaba cerca de la puerta, podia ver que tan rápido avanzábamos, aunque las mismas fuerzas G, que experimentábamos ya hablaban por si mismos, la velocidad debió ser igual o mayor a la velocidad del sonido y cada vez nos elevábamos mas, hasta el punto que estuvimos viendo la tranquilidad del espacio, y no se detuvo ahí, mas bien la nave había salido del espacio, como lo se, nuestros cabellos empiezan a flotar como si no hubiera gravedad, y las cosas que no teníamos bien aseguradas estaban flotando a la deriva, y la vista que habia, por Celestia, te dejaba sin hablas.

La vista del horizonte del planeta mientras veíamos como amanecía en otro punto del planeta, era muy hermosa la vista.

Pero por desgracia la vista no duro mucho, o eso creía yo, porque yo no sabría cuánto tiempo estuvo maravillada por la vista que habia ante mí porque en seguida volvimos a descender.

-" _Espero que hayan disfrutado la vista, Martin fue muy claro de que cuando las llevara en el transporte, el fue muy claro, "Muéstrales las maravillas del espacio cuando las traigas aca", y eso es lo que hice",_ dijo ella por medio de unos parlantes.

Y llegamos en solo 2 horas es increíble, lo rápido que es esta nave, y la distancia que separan ambos continentes es enorme.

Entonces llegamos a lo que parecía una enorme ciudad, la mas grande que había visto en mi vida, haría ver a Canterlot como un simple pueblo y mientras descendíamos pude notar quien nos estaba esperando, era el mismísimo Martin y una criatura algo familiar a lado de él.

-" _Bienvenidos a la Metropolis de los Estudios Marinos, y al parecer como comité de bienvenida esta el mismísimo Martin",_ dijo ella mientras se aseguraba de aterrizar bien la nave.

Y una vez la nave se detuvo, todas nos bajamos e irónicamente el primero en salir fue White, yo creía que al ser el un narco el estuviera todo el tiempo detrás de nosotras.

-"Martin, cuanto tiempo, te alegra verme otra vez", dijo White felizmente mientras se acerca a el.

Entonces Martin saco un arma de atrás suyo y dijo.

-"Las debes tener bien grandes si es que te atreves a entrar a mi nación White y saludar como si nada maldito estafador"; dijo Martin enfadado.

Espera que, como que estafador, acaso Martin lo conoce, y ademas la soldado que escucho lo que dijo Martin parece que se está yendo corriendo para que no la culpen por haber traido a White.

-"Espera, lo conoces?", pregunte a Martin.

-"Claro que lo conozco, el es el único infeliz que literalmente convenció a varias soldados hembras para que bajaran sus armas cuando lo fueron a capturar, diciendo que el era uno de nuestros espías y lo peor fue que funciono, y el se fugó por buen tiempo, incluso este tipo logro venderles drogas a mis soldados como si fueran alimentos nativos con éxito e impunidad, el es incluso lo suficientemente hábil como para disfrazar los olores de las drogas con los alimentos para engañar a los sensores de las armaduras", dijo Martin algo irritado.

-"Podrias dejar de nombrar mi historial y decir la razón de porque no has jalado el gatillo aun", dijo White, increíblemente aun calmado.

-"Esta bien", dijo molesto Martin, "El cuando se estaba preparando para huir a Equestria en el momento de la invasión, y despues de haber estafado a decenas de soldados, el fue capturado no mas, por tratar de cruzar el limite del país, ahí no le sirvió sus malditos dotes al hablar, y despues de investigarlo mas a fondo su historia y descubrir lo que habia hecho, estaba a punto de ir a nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad, pero…".

-"Pero….", dijo White con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"El desgraciado logro convencerme de que no lo hiciera"; dijo Martin mientras bajaba el arma.

-"Bien, sigue, diles del trato", dijo White como si nada.

Y debo decir que aunque la historia de White me sorprendía, el mismísimo White engañando al semental que es el mas poderoso del planeta y se haya salido con la suya es la que incluso mas me sorprende.

-"El hizo un trato conmigo, el haría que los criminales que de milagro se ocultaron a la captura o que según nuestros registros no eran un peligro para la sociedad, salieran a la luz y que el tendría suficiente evidencia para poner a cada uno tras las rejas y asi acabar por completo con el crimen en Aztecolt, a cambio el seria perdonado por sus crímenes", dijo Martin aun furioso, "Y como petición para hacerlo, el pidió que nuestros espías y el gobierno de Aztecolt miraran para otro lado todo que el hiciera, eso incluye acciones totalmente ilegales".

-"Exactamente, es por eso que avance tan rápidamente en el mundo criminal agonizante y ahora buen semental, aquí esta una lista completa de todos mis asociados y sus cómplices", dijo White mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y se lo daba a Martin.

Martin agarro la libreta mientras lo miraba con odio.

-"Escúchame una cosa, si estas notas son falsas, juro que no dudare en dispararte esta bien"; dijo Martin con ira.

-"Cálmate compañero, son reales, lo juro", dijo White.

-"Oye espera un minuto y las razones que nos dijiste en tu mansión de que ya no querías vivir en ese mundo criminal no eran ciertas acaso", dijo Rarity.

-"Si son ciertas querida, todo lo que les dije de porque queria huir es cierto, y no debes dudarlo ni un segundo, lo único que no dije es como planeaba tener el perdón por mis crímenes", dijo el.

-"Como puedo creer de verdad en ti", dijo Rarity.

-"Yo no traje nada ilegal conmigo, ademas estoy bien seguro que todo lo que mande a Equestria no hay ni un gramo de droga verdad?", dijo White mientras miraba a Martin.

-"Si, mis espias registraron cada centímetro de tu cargamento, estas limpio, por ahora"; dijo Martin.

-"Pero si me entero de que queres volver a tu vida de criminal y estafador no dudare en mandar un equipo de fuerzas especiales para que te traiga ante mi, y yo mismo te de un maldito disparo en la frente", dijo Martin.

-"Esta bien, capto el mensaje, pero no te preocupes, por esta yegua", dijo mientras señalaba a Rarity, "No hare nada ilegal en mi vida".

-"Bien lo que tu digas, pero ahora para cambiar de tema, quien diablos son ustedes 2", dijo mientras señalaba a Shadow y Little Mare.

-"Ese grandulón es Shadow, el viene con Fluttershy", dijo Pinkie.

-"Ah ya veo, y no tiene nada que ver con White, verdad?", pregunto Martin, "Eh no respondan, que aca tengo mi celular, aquí me dirán la respuesta".

Y no paso ni unos segundos, mientras revisaba su aparato cuando hablo de nuevo.

-"Esta bien grandulón, y aunque la lista de asesinatos es tan larga como un diccionario, no te voy a poner en prisión", dijo Martin.

-"Y porque no", dije curiosa esta vez.

-"El es actualmente clasificado como, "Peligroso, pero controlable", y por lo que veo", dijo mientras miraba como Shadow estaba tan cerca de Fluttershy, "El esta en las manos adecuadas, y perdonen por lo cursi que voy a sonar en estos momentos, el con mucho cariño y afecto podra ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad y el esta co la yegua ideal para eso".

-"O sea el podrá venir con nosotros a Ponyville", dijo Fluttershy con su voz baja característica.

-"Creo que seria cruel decir no, pero si el podrá ir sin problemas con ustedes", dijo Martin.

-"Señor Martin, gracias por darme una oportunidad en esta vida", dijo Shadow.

-"No te preocupes chico, en esta vida todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad", dijo Martin.

Todas sonreímos ante esas palabras, todas excepto una.

-"Eres un maldito sínico de mierda, no le diste una segunda oportunidad a mi padre cuando no dudaste ni un segundo dispararle cuando estaba desarmado"; dijo Little Mare con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara algo roja, ademas tenia una botella de Whisky en sus manos.

Martin miro a Little Mare y su cara se volvió inexpresiva al instante.

-"Señorita Little Mare, se que no le di una segunda oportunidad a su padre, pero recuerde que el ya no queria cambiar, es por eso que tuve que darle fin a su vida", dijo Martin sin expresión alguna en su cara,

-"Pudiste al menos llevarlo a prisión maldito", grito ella.

-"Lo siento, pero, criminales como el, no merecían siquiera ir a prisión, esa clase de criminales son monstruos de la sociedad y por tanto no merecia vivir", dijo Martin.

-"El era un buen padre conmigo, el me daba todo lo que quería, el tenia al menos algo de bondad dentro de el, y con solo esa prueba al menos debiste considerarlo desgraciado", dijo ella enojada.

-"Señorita, todas las cosas que el tenian eran por el sufrimiento y la muerte de inocentes, y es verdad lo que dicen nuestros archivos de usted, una hija mimada que nunca trabajo en su vida, y aunque sabe defenderse, no sabe lo que es el trabajo honrado y honesto, te gusta usar a los que te rodean y sacar siempre un beneficio de ellos"; dijo el, "Oh, me equivoco".

Ella se quedo en silencio.

-"Ademas solo algunos te respetan por ser hija de tu padre, y nada mas, y por lo que veo, pareces no tener ninguna marca de embarazo", dijo el, "Asi que señorita, en estos momentos todas las cosas que te di quedan confiscadas y entregadas al gobierno, y tu preciado hogar convertido en hotel ahora pasara a otros dueños y tu quedaras en la calle….", no termino de hablar una vez que Little Mare fue gritando hacia el.

-"MALDITO!"

Ella usaba la botella como arma, y una vez la botella se rompió en el brazo que Martin uso para defenderse, ella uso lo que que quedaba como un cuchillo improvisado.

Eso por supuesto ni inmuto a Martin, porque rápido pudo inmovilizarla sujetándola del cuello y sujetando ambos brazos con una de sus manos.

-"Vamos calmate, no te humille asi", dijo el.

-"NUNCAAA!", grito ella mientras seguía luchando y pateando a Martin en las piernas, y a pesar de que oíamos que cada patada que daba en sus piernas hacia un claro sonido de quebradura.

Ella siguió luchando por unos minutos, hasta que por fin callo inconsciente al suelo, y Martin por mientras estaba con sus piernas todas torcidas en angulos imposibles.

Y como Luna me conto de su habilidad de sanación, vi como en seguida sus piernas se alineaban de nuevo a como estaban.

-"Joder si que duele eso", dijo Martin, mientras se agarraba las piernas, "Haber, creo que es hora de llamar al hospital de la prisión mas cercana, porque ella estará ahí mucho tiempo".

-"Pero Martin, ella estaba muy desbastada por los cambios que ha sufrido en su vida, no la puedes perdonar", dije yo.

-"Lo lamento, pero ella ha abusado mucho de su libertad, es por eso que ella va ir a prisión, talvez ahí aprenda que la vida tiene consecuencias para los que piensan que el mundo gira a su alrededor", dijo Martin.

-"Pero ella es buena, ella nos ayudo mucho en Aztecolt"; dije yo.

-"Explícate", pregunto Martin.

Varios minutos de explicación después.

-"Ya veo, al parecer hizo una buena obra antes de que su vida que conocía se fuera por el escusado, y no se preocupen sobre los cargos de asalto y agresión sobre los guardias, yo me encargare de resolver eso"; dijo Martin, mientras Rainbow y Applejack suspiran aliviadas.

-"Y ahora que dices, la dejaras en paz", dijo White.

-"No, ella no volverá jamas a Aztecolt", dijo Martin, todos nos desanimamos ante esas palabras, "Pero creo que puedo dejar que valla con ustedes, que aprenda algo de humildad y ser un buen pony, pero eso si, vigílenla bien, porque ella seguro que querra venganza contra mi o algo peor".

-"Que cosa podría ser peor que tratar de matarte", pregunte.

-"Que se suicide, ella es la única que queda de su familia, no tiene primos, ni tios, ni abuelos, su madre murió asesinada 1 año después de su nacimiento, no tiene hermanos, y bueno ya todos saben lo que le paso a su padre, ella en este momento esta sola, y con todas estas noticias seguro la destrozaron por dentro, asi que cuídenla por favor, odiaría que una yegua con ese cuerpo muriera", dijo Martin.

-"Lo haremos Martin, puedes estar seguro de que al igual que Shadow, el encontrara la paz en Ponyville", dije yo.

-"Me alegra oir eso…ahora vamos, los llevare a su hotel para que empiecen el tour por todo el reino Cebrican, y no se preocupen yo la llevare a Little Mare personalmente al hospital mas cercano y avisar que la tengan bajo vigilancia", dijo Martin, mientras recogía a Little Mare del suelo.

-"Y oye Martin quiero hacerte una pregunta", quien era esa Drags que estaba a lado tuyo, dijo Pinkie.

-"Espera, como supiste su especie, sabes que no importa, ella es una de las ultimas hembras de su especie, y les iba a dar una noticia sobre el origen de Spike", dijo Martin.

-"Oh, el es el ultimo macho de esa especie Drags y querias que esa hembra lo conociera"; dijo Pinkie.

-"Bueno, no me importa ni como lo adivinaste tan bien, pero si eso es correcto", dijo Martin.

-"Increible, aunque me siento mal de que el sea una especie en extinción", dije yo con tristeza.

-"No te sientas mal por ellos, su especie se levantara de nuevo, muy pronto, pero por ahora quiero que se conozcan y…..", dijo mientras miraba a un lado suyo.

-"Eh, y donde esta?", dijo Martin.

-"Yo vi que mientras hablábamos todas esas cosas serias que le interesa a los lectores, ella se llevo a Spike hacia una nave voladora a lo lejos y se fueron volando hacia el horizonte", dijo Pinkie, señalando específicamente hasta la puesta de sol.

-"Espera que…..", dijo Martin.

-"Que ellos se fugaron", dijo Pinkie, "Creo que eso seria resumir todo lo que dije".

Martin en seguida se volteo para ver si era cierto, y buscar si Spike estaba entre nosotros, y en efecto no estaba, como no me pude dar cuenta que Spike se lo habían llevado, en serio siento vergüenza de mi misma por ser tan irresponsable.

-"Bien, todas iran al hotel y se quedaran ahí hasta que traiga a Spike de regreso"; dijo Martin.

-"Y porque ella secuestro a nuestro pequeño Spike", dijo Rarity.

-"Bueno, lo resumiré"; dijo Martin, "Ella está en celo"

Todas tuvimos una variedad de emociones al respecto.

Pero en serio su periodo de apareamiento son tan extremos, que literalmente se secuestran entre si?

-"Bien, quédense aquí, y la soldado que las trajo las llevara al hotel", dijo Martin.

-"Eh ella huyo porque creyó que había metido la pata cuando le gritaste a White", dijo Pinkie.

-"Joderrr", dijo Martin, "Bien yo ire a la terminal y buscare a alguien que los lleve, esta bien, ahora quédense aquí ya vuelvo", dijo, mientras se iba corriendo de regreso a la terminal.

-"Esto va a ser también un dia largo verdad", dijo Rainbow.

-"Creo que si", todas respondimos.

Solo espero que esa Drags no sea muy brusca con mi pobre Spike.

….

 **Otro capitulazo señores, mucho drama aquí ademas de mucha historia de fondo de personajes.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, y no se olviden de comentar chao.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: Castigos y Recompensas**_

 **Punto de vista de Spike.**

Apenas habíamos bajado yo me fije en nuestro comité de bienvenida, vi a Martin en un lado y en el otro pude ver a la única hembra que era tan bella como Rarity, era una dragona, como yo, tampoco tenia alas, pero tenia un hermoso cabello rubio, aunque su senos no eran tan grandes que las de Rarity, ella si que se notaba que tenia unas caderas de infarto.

Y ella parece que noto mi presencia, y me esta observando.

Uy que hago.

Ella me esta observando con unos ojos que parecen lujuriosos ahora, lo se gracias a Little Mare, y se esta acercando a mi, lentamente.

Aunque parece que el Señor Martin esta discutiendo con White, no se porque, mayormente yo estoy pensando que siquiera decirle a esta dragona y pienso en como debo reaccionar al respecto.

-"Hola amiguito", escuche en un tono muy seductor muy cerca de mi oído.

Era la dragona, estaba a lado mio, tan rápido vino hacia mi?.

-"Eh, hola", es lo único que dije.

-"Quieres ir a tener sexo salvaje conmigo?", dijo ella de manera seductora.

Yo solo me quede sin habla, yo no se que hacer, lo hice con Little Mare cuando al menos hablo algo conmigo y prometió ayudarnos, pero esta dragona quiere tener sexo, sin siquiera conocerme.

-"Eh… donde quieres hacerlo", dije yo algo nervioso, porque una parte de mí, quería esperar a conocerla un poco, pero otra parte de mi queria también hacerlo con ella.

Ella miro hacia donde las chicas estaban y parecían estar discutiendo algo con White.

-"Sígueme", dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba corriendo hacia lo que parecía uno de sus naves de guerra Cebrican.

Ella entonces trae unas escaleras para subir a la nave y ella sube y abre lo que parece la cabina del piloto, entonces ella me miro y dijo.

-"Sube pues, no tengas miedo", dijo ella toda confiada.

-"No tengo miedo, solo pienso, tu tienes permiso para subir en una de estas naves?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro que si", dijo ella mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, "No por nada tengo esta tarjeta de identificación", dijo mientras me mostraba la tarjeta.

-"Bueno, esta bien, voy a subir"; dije yo.

El interior era rarísimo, me sente en el asiento detrás de ella, y el panel adelante mio estaba lleno de pantallas, botones y luces de colores, seguro que Twilight quisiera saber como estos Cebricans manejan estas naves, estoy seguro de ello.

-"Escucha, no toques nada, y disfruta del viaje", dijo ella.

Entonces igual que la otra nave, esta despego en silencio.

E igual que la nave de transporte esta llego hasta cierta altura, y en un segundo se propulso hacia adelante.

Recorrimos por unos minutos hasta que la nave aterrizo de nuevo en un valle.

Y nos bajamos de él, pero apenas bajamos la nave alzo vuelo de nuevo sin que nadie lo condujera.

Que les parece, también se conducen solos esas naves, pero ahora que lo veo alejarse cada vez mas en el horizonte y veo que estamos en medio de un bosque, solo se me viene a la cabeza una cosa.

Ahora como vamos a llegar a casa!

Y cuando me volteo a ver a la dragona para exigir algunas respuestas, bueno, no pude, porque ella estaba muy cerca de mi, y completamente desnuda.

Yo trage saliva.

-"Estas listo para lo que vinimos aquí"; dijo otra vez en un tono muy sensual.

Hacerlo aquí, en medio de la nada, acaso asi se reproduce mi especie o que?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder una parte de mi cuerpo ya le habia dado su respuesta y ella, ella lo habia notado.

-"Uy, que tenemos aquí, parece que también estás listo", dijo ya muy excitada, yo solo asentí ante eso, y empezamos.

Yo no se que decir, nosotros tuvimos sexo salvaje en ese bosque por horas hasta que me desmaye por agotamiento y fue la mejor experiencia sexual que haya tenido alguna vez, bueno puede que solo haya tenido sexo unas 2 veces, pero creo que esta tiene mas valor porque es con alguien de mi propia especie.

 **Varias horas después.**

 **Al dia siguiente**

Uy que bien se siente dónde estoy echado, no puede ser que esta tierra este tan cómoda, casi parece como si estuviera en una cama.

Me empece a despertar y note 3 cosas.

Yo seguía desnudo y la dragona estaba encima de mí, desnuda también obviamente.

En vez de despertar en un bosque extraño, ahora estoy en una habitación tremendamente blanca, y con solo algunos posters de seres humanos con espadas u desprendiendo energía o en poses tan geniales que solo Rainbow se compararía con lo genial que se ven esos personajes.

Que estoy en una cama y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como llegue aquí.

-"Eh, Seras", le preguntaba mientras la movia no tan bruscamente tratando de despertarla, si me dijo su nombre mientras teníamos sexo y debo admitir que su nombre es muy bonito.

Ella entonces empezó a moverse y me miro y cuando vio que era yo me miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-"Te ha gustado tener sexo conmigo", dijo ella, sonando que aun estaba algo cansada.

-"Si, mucho", dije yo, y en esencia porque era verdad.

-"Quieres ser mi novio"; dijo ella.

Bueno, esto esta yendo muy rápido, si solo se su nombre nada mas, y lo mas intimo que compartimos fue nuestros fluidos.

-"Es mejor que aceptes chico", dijo otro sujeto, y juro que sabia de quien era esa voz, deje de mirar a Seras y voltee a ver quien era.

El que estaba allí era el mismísimo Martin, porque esta aquí, y porque dijo eso?

-"Eh, hola papi", dijo Seras toda nerviosa.

Espera un segundo, " **papi",** yo un simple dragon sin alas se acostó con la hija del semental mas poderoso del planeta y sin su consentimiento.

Estoy tan perdido, lo se, solo lo se.

-"Chico responde, es lo minimo que puedes hacer, porque despues de todo vas a ser padre dentro de unos 10 meses", dijo Martin.

Ahora fue el turno de Seras y yo para gritar.

-"QUE!"

-"Pero solo lo hice con el una vez, y yo no me sentí en calor o sea mas excitada de lo normal", dijo ella, espera me dices que ella todos los días estaba como ayer.

-"Pues si estabas en calor hijita, mis biólogos de máximo nivel me lo dijeron una vez tome muestras de sangre de ti cuando estabas inconsciente en ese bosque", dijo Martin sin emociones en su voz.

-"Pero como nos encontró en el bosque"; es lo único que pude decir.

-"Chico, ella tiene al igual que todos en el reino un dispositivo de rastreo, es por eso que la pude rastrear con relativa facilidad", dijo el.

-"Y si fue tan fácil rastrearnos porque no nos hallaste antes"; dijo Seras.

-"Porque pensé que lo estaban haciendo dentro del avión, como las bases militares y aeropuertos confirmaban que seguías en pleno vuelo y yo perdi unas horas en conseguir otro avión y perseguir mi propio avión, cuando me fije que no habia nadie abordo ya recién verifique tu ubicación, aun sigo sin saber porque no hice eso en primer lugar, supongo que fue por el estrés de que mi propia hijastra se robara un avion de alta tecnología que vale millones de bits y escaparan"; dijo el ya con un tono ahora de ira.

-"Oh… y el examen de sangre porque", dijo Seras.

-"Bueno, yo tenia mis sospechas que por un milagro terminaras embarazada a la primera, y mira que hacerte", dijo el.

-"Y en que tantos problemas estoy señor por dejar embarazada a su hija"; dije nervioso.

-"Si tu estas dispuesto a ser su novio y luego casarse para criar a tu descendencia como una familia, entonces no estas en problemas, pero si decides escapara ahora mismo y evitar esta responsabilidad, te espera un buen tiempo en una prisión de máxima seguridad chico"; dijo el.

Ahora creo que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Por un lado estaba asustado porque seria padre tan joven, pero por otro lado también estaba asustado porque si decidía evadirlo me mandarían a prisión.

Bueno Rarity, tu elegiste a tu semental para casarte, asi que…..

-"Si voy a casarme con su hija señor", dije algo asustado de su presencia, porque mientras estaba esperando mi respuesta me puso una cara que estoy seguro me mataria a penas dijera que no.

A penas lo dije Seras me abrazo y me beso apasionadamente.

-"Bien, pero te dire una cosa chico, una vez te cases podras decidir 3 lugares para vivir esta claro"; dijo el, y hacia que Seras se detuviera.

-"Como que 3 lugares?", pregunto Seras.

-"Bueno, antes que les diga cual es, quieres saber tu castigo Seras", dijo el con seriedad.

Ahora su turno de tragar saliva.

-"Por robo, y escape de la escena del crimen, tu castigo sera, no salir de casa, la única excepción seria por ir a la escuela, hasta que la termines la escuela", ella parecía que no le preocupaba por lo que veía en su rostro, "Solo tendras autorización de estar en tu cuarto, el comedor y el baño cuando estes en esta casa"; y aun no se inmutaba Seras, "Y por ultimo, 0 anime y videojuegos por mas de 1 año"; ese no parece tan mal, pero por lo que veo en la cara de Seras, creo que allí ya empezó a preocuparse.

-"Pero papa, no puedo vivir sin anime y videojuegos, simplemente es un castigo muy horrible, por favor no me hagas pasar tanto tiempo sin mis cosas favoritas, por favor"; dijo ella mientras saltaba de la cama y se ponía de rodillas mientras le rogaba a Martin.

Obviamente sin importarle que estuviera desnuda.

-"Escucha hijita, debo permanecer firme ante esto, tu cometiste crímenes que mandarían a cualquiera a prisión, mas bien estoy siendo suave contigo", dijo el.

-"Pero papi"; dijo ella suplicando.

-"Sin peros, ahora te vas a quedar en tu cuarto con Spike para que al menos se conozcan mejor por favor, y te digo una cosa, tienes mas de 1 año para conocerlo mejor"; dijo el mientras se iba de la habitación Martin.

Eh, espera que.

-"Pero señor Martin que pasa con mis amigas"; pregunte yo antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación.

-"Yo les dije que estabas bien una vez los encontré, y como ellas vendrán para conocer mi casa, ahí es donde podras explicar mas afondo porque no te quedaras con mi hija para siempre", dijo el.

-"Ohh, esta bien, pero una cosa mas cuales son esos 3 lugares"; pregunte yo.

-"Bien cuando cumplan ambos 18 años podrán elegir donde vivir y tener un total apoyo del gobierno Cebrican, la primera opción es quedarse aquí en el reino Cebrican, la segunda es vivir en Equestria y la tercera es darles sus propia nación para gobernar"; dijo el.

-"Espera que?", pregunte yo sorprendido.

-"Pero porque"; dijo Seras.

Entonces el miro hacia varios lados mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como si quisiera evitar responder nuestras preguntas.

-"Bueno, la historia del porque se remonta hace muchos siglos porque ustedes son…..

Esa fue una historia muy larga que en serio respondio muchas dudas de mi origen, pero ahora tiene sentido de porque queria darnos nuestro propio país, y bueno, después de haber vivido en un estado de sitio gracias a un narcotraficante, ser presente que nuestra vida fue una farsa, supongo, que cuando me dijeron que mi especie estaba casi en extinción no fue tan mala como los demás cosas que vivi, ademas no estará totalmente perdida mi especie, yo lo voy a hacer resurgir junto con Seras, por medio de mucho sexo.

Eso Spike, sigue el consejo de Pinkie, siempre mirar las cosas positivas y eso para mi por el momento es algo muy animador que me hace no sentirme tan mal con respecto a como esta mi especie.

-"Asi que la razón de porque nos darás a mí y a Spike nuestra propia nación es para repoblar nuestra nación perdida en el tiempo"; dijo Seras.

-"Exactamente", dijo Martin.

-"No seria mas fácil que nos quedáramos a vivir en cualquiera de las 2 anteriores opciones", dije yo,

-"Escúchenme un segundo, fue muy difícil para mi convencer a mis ministros para que acepten este proyecto para darles su propia nación, ademas, como ustedes serian los lideres de su propia nación, ademas porque tantas dudas, si me dieran a mi la oportunidad de tener mi propia nación, yo aceptaría sin dudar"; dijo el.

-"Pero seria mucho trabajo y responsabilidades", dijo Seras.

-"No se preocupen por eso, les daríamos robots para que sean sus agricultores para que no pasen hambre y constructores y mayordomos para que cumplan sus caprichos y como serian financiados por mi, no tendrían nada de que preocuparse por su economía, ademas como lideres de un país, pueden tener sus propias reglas"; dijo el.

Bueno eso si seria interesante, mi propia nación con mis propias reglas seria asombroso.

Y como veo en la cara de Seras para que ella también le gusto la noticia.

-"Ahora si no hay ningun problema o pregunta yo me voy, adiós", dijo mientras ya cerraba la puerta y se iba.

-"Eso es mucho para procesar", le dije a Seras.

-"Si lo es"; dijo ella, "Eh, y ahora?", pregunto.

-"Que tal sin nos presentamos de nuevo como es debido y empezamos a conocernos mejor", dije yo.

-"Bueno, creo que si, supongo", dijo ella.

-"Soy Spike", dije yo.

-"Soy Seras", respondió.

-"Te cuento de mis aventuras en Equestria", le conteste.

-"Claro que si", dijo animada.

Y de ahí en adelante estuvimos horas charlando entre nosotros, obviamente nos vestimos para que no cayéramos en mas tentaciones.

Ella en serio era una muy buena y amable una vez que la conozco.

Ademas ahora que empiezo a notar mucho mejor mi futuro, antes no sabia que hacer de mi vida, despues de que se dijo que todo era una farsa.

Pero ahora, que tengo la oportunidad de ser el líder de una nación, tener una familia y estar junto a una hermosa "Drags", no me acostumbro aun al decir el nombre de nuestra especie, y vivir tranquilos en armonía, ademas supongo que las chicas podrán visitarme cuando quieran y eso lo haría aun mejor.

Antes no sabia que me depararía el futuro, ahora estoy impaciente por vivirlo.

 **Punto de vista de Martin.**

Joder lo que hago para ayudar a los demás, talvez darles una nación privada para un par de Drags jóvenes no fuera una buena idea, pero bueno.

Que se va hacer, las cosas estan hechas ya y no se pueden cambiar.

Aunque permitir que ellos sean espiados por los robots para ver como se comporta su especie es algo que no me gusta, pero eso son las malditas cosas que tengo que autorizar para que me dejen hacer estas cosas.

Pero en mi mente se, que si los hubiera dejado quedarse aquí, los científicos los espiarían tarde y noche sin darles nada de privacidad.

Y eso que estan bajos mis nuevas leyes y los volvi a los científicos menos extremistas con sus metodos, porque si fueran con las leyes antiguas, en estos momentos Spike y Seras estuvieran en un laboratorio de realidad virtual probando diferentes escenarios con ellos y probar su mente en diferentes pruebas hasta que mueran

Es una mierda lo se, pero reemplace algo muy malo por algo regular, eso es algo y con eso me basta.

Ah eso me recuerda.

Recordar encontrar a la soldado que trajo a White y a las chicas para un castigo ejemplar, aunque talvez su castigo no sea tan malo, solo digamos que ella va a limpiar vestida en un bikini diminuto todas las naves de la base aérea numero 12, y por lo que recuerdo esa es la base aérea con menos naves de la nación, pero esa base el 95% son sementales o sea alrededor de 400, y es la mas chica eh, y como castigo adicional, ella no podrá rechazar a ningún miembro de la base si este quiere tener sexo con ella, no importa si es uno de los capitanes o un simple mecánico ella se pondrá en cuatro lista para ser penetrada.

Se que es algo cruel y humillante para ella, pero, ella es una buena piloto según sus evaluaciones en la escuela de aviación.

Ademas de soltera, virgen y no le agradan mucho interactuar con los demás.

Pues señorita, prepara tu trasero y tu boca que vas a interactuar con cientos de pilotos de formas que no tenes idea.

Joder si que seria un buen filme porno si quisiera grabarlo.

Pero no.

Solo ese castigo no mas, y unas pequeñas vacaciones para que descanse su trasero.

Que dia mas loco el que tuve ayer.

Pero ahora solo espero que el de hoy sea menos loco, y que las chicas no se metan en mas problemas.

 **Zona desconocida.**

 **Hora desconocida**

 **Sujeto Desconocido.**

-"Gran Jefe la reconstrucción de la gran arca esta cerca de concluir, debemos reagrupar a todos nuestros hermanos, el momento del inicio de la conquista de este planeta se acerca, y necesitamos a todos nuestros hermanos para lograrlo", dijo un pequeño ser entre las sombras, en un túnel.

-"Perfecto, reúnelos a todos, y como sabes es hora de reunir a los esclavos que nos servirán cuando obtengamos nuestra victoria sobre los de la superficie", dijo el gran jefe que no se lo podia ver bien por lo oscuro del túnel.

-"Como ordene gran jefe, nuestros grupos de captura estarán listos para asaltar las ciudades y pueblos mas indefensos dentro de unos días, solo hay que esperar a que den la noticia a las otras tribus", dijo el pequeño ser.

-"Ahora retírate mi leal súbdito", dijo el gran jefe que se pone a pensar mientras camina por el túnel sin luz.

Puede que los Cebricans sean en estos momentos la nación mas poderosa del planeta, pero solo esperen, que el momento en que nosotros los Diamonds Dogs reclamemos la superficie se acerca.

Y con las tecnologías de los antiguos nadie nos detendrá.

Entonces cuando dijo eso entro a una cueva mas grande repleto de aparatos tecnológicos incluso mas avanzados de lo que los cebricans tenían en ese momento, computadoras mas pequeñas y avanzadas con pantallas holográficas con una nitidez espectacular.

Y decenas de Diamonds Dogs algo delgados en bata de laboratorio investigándolos.

Ademas de varios Diamonds Dogs mas robustos llevando armaduras de metal de alta tecnología, con armas de plasma.

El camino entre sus súbditos y estos se arrodillaban ante el, y en el camino se acerca a algo parecido a un altar improvisado.

-"Antiguos, ustedes nos dieron la inteligencia y tecnología que ahora podemos usar para reclamar el mundo por ustedes, tendremos éxito en donde ustedes no tuvieron", dijo el Gran jefe mientras se arrodillaba frente al altar.

Y el altar se encontraba una imagen parecida a un poster que mostraba a un humano en una ropa extraña y un Diamond Dog a su lado estrechándose las manos con símbolos extraños encima de ellos, en el fondo era una especie de ciudad futurista con autos voladores y mas cosas que no se notaban bien por lo dañado de la imagen.

 **Aquí esta la introducción a los nuevos villanos, y de la ultima especie que faltaba mencionar de la serie.**

 **Y se que tendrán muchas preguntas con respecto a ese poster antiguo, pero no se preocupen que podrán averiguar su significado muy pronto ademas de como mierda consiguieron ellos tecnología tan avanzada.**

 **Solo esperen hasta el próximo capitulo y no se olviden de comentar hasta la próxima amigos.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Martin, el guía turístico?**_

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

 **Hotel de 5 estrellas**

 **Metrópolis de estudios Marinos.**

 **Amancecer.**

A pesar de nuestra bienvenida muy caótica, al menos nadie resulto herido, y enterarme que Spike está a salvo en la casa del Sr. Martin es un gran alivio, aunque el no me quiso decir el porque no regresara con nosotros, pero eso si, lo podremos ver muy pronto, porque el mismísimo Martin nos invito a todas a su casa.

Debo decir que es un gran honor.

Pero aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que le paso a Little Mare, y aunque podemos ir a recogerla en el hospital cuando venga Martin, no se si en serio podremos ayudarla a recuperarse, pero si el mismísimo Martin cree que podamos hacerlo, creo, creo que podemos siquiera intentarlo.

Pero bueno el hotel en que estábamos era mucho mas elegante que el de Aztecolt, y los artefactos tecnológicos que nos rodeaban eran increíbles.

Las camas eran incluso mas comodas y en cada habitación habia proyectores donde trasmitían videos de varias cosas, busque el manual o algo para prenderlo y ver que tiene para ofrecer.

Y despues de buscar por mi habitación y aprovechando que tenia la habitación para mi sola, y como aun era recién estaba amaneciendo, podría ver que cosas interesantes podrían ofrecer los cebricans hasta que los demás se levantaran.

 **Varias horas después**

Guao es increíble, los Cebricans pueden enterarse de todo sin siquiera salir de casa gracias a estos "canales de noticias", es increíble, además de segmentos que llaman documentales, que muestran la historia de las cosas, la vida natural e incluso tutoriales de como funcionan las cosas, es increíble, aunque lo mas raro de todo, es que algunos de ellos lo presentaban humanos bien vestidos, los rumores de un planeta repleto de humanos inteligentes al final podría ser cierta, porque ademas de esos programas habia otros que eran catalogadas como películas donde actuaban mas humanos, incluso tambien aparecia dibujos en movimiento que en el manual decía que eran caricaturas, donde adivinen que eran mas humanos.

Es increible pero al parecer el 90% de todo lo que esta en emisión son programas con humanos como protagonistas, debería preguntarle a Martin sobre esto.

Pero viendo la hora que es, creo que fue suficiente de esto y hablar con mis amigas de donde podremos ir hoy, o necesitamos en serio esperar a Martin para que nos diga a donde ir?.

El desayuno con las chicas fue tranquilo, igual que cuando nos dieron de cenar a penas vinimos, la comida es excelente debo admitir, aunque para eso tengamos que recién ir al restaurante del hotel.

-"Y que vamos a hacer hoy"; dijo Rainbow.

-"No lo se, Martin dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hasta nuevo aviso", dije yo al recordar lo que dijo Martin en el aeropuerto.

-"Eso significa que nos quedarnos otra vez en un hotel sin nada que hacer"; dijo Rainbow algo irritada.

-"Calma estoy segura que el vendrá en unos segundos para decirnos que podemos salir y explorar", dijo Pinkie.

-"Y tu como lo sabes eso", dijo Rainbow.

Y como dijo Pinkie, el mismísimo Martin apareció por las puertas principales del hotel.

-"Hola a todos, espero que hayan dormido bien, porque hoy se viene la semana de vacaciones que ninguno de ustedes olvidara", dijo Martin alegremente mientras venia hacia nosotros.

-"Y a donde iremos"; dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-"Bueno, hoy dia despues de que recogamos a Little Mare del hospital, iremos al recién fundado acuario mas grande del mundo, donde se encuentran las criaturas marinas de todas partes del mundo"; dijo el, Fluttershy estaba sonriendo de la emoción de poder conocer animales marinos, "Luego de eso, si quieren podremos subir en la nave de combate naval mas avanzado del mundo", mientras decía eso sacaba un aparato circular de su bolsillo y en seguida ese aparato hizo aparecer la imagen de un barco tan extraño y fascinante que en serio necesitaba verlo en persona.

-"Este barco de combate es capaz de alojar a 400 tripulantes, tiene 12 armas pesadas capaces de barrer una ciudad completamente en solo unas horas, ademas de 2 docenas de armas antiaéreas totalmente automáticas, y un sistema de radar y comunicaciones mas avanzado hasta la fecha"; dijo Martin.

 **(El barco es solo un acorazado de la segunda guerra mundial con esteroides, recubierto de aleaciones de metal extremadamente resistentes, cañones de plasma y torretas laser automáticas para la defensa antiaérea)**

-"Guao eso se ve increíble"; dijo Rainbow.

-"Debo admitir si que se ve amenazante"; dijo White.

-"Luego al atardecer vamos a ir a la siguiente ciudad, que es la capital de todo lo que se refiere a los estudios biológicos, donde podrán ver los mas grandes reservas de vida silvestre del país, donde habrá animales del todo el mundo", dijo Martin.

Fluttershy obviamente se emocionó al oir eso.

-"El cuarto dia desde su llegada podrán estar en mi casa privada y ver con sus propios ojos mi dia a dia de como es gobernar estar gran nación", dijo Martin.

Eso suena interesante la verdad, y debo decir que me muero

-"El quinto dia, ustedes podrán visitar el centro del conocimiento universal o como yo quiero llamarlo el campus universitario mas grande y mejor equipado del mundo"; dijo Martin.

-"YEEEEEE", grite yo de la emoción.

Y por como los demás me empezaron a mirar raro, creo que fui la única que lo hizo.

-"El sexto dia visitaran el centro de pruebas de armas cerca de la frontera con los Minotauros, y podrán si quieren manejar las mas poderosas armas de nuestro arsenal"; dijo Martin.

-"Genial", dijo Rainbow.

-"Y el séptimo dia, van a poder explorar todo la nación, con un pase de acceso clase B, que les permitirá explorar y entrar en los laboratorios de investigación que no estén trabajando en proyectos prioritarios para la nación y que cuando sea de noche, los traeré a mi casa donde tendremos una rica cena, dormirán en mi casa y una nave de transporte los llevara tranquilo al reino de Saddle Arabia para que sigan con su tour mundial", dijo Martin, "Estan listos para iniciar unas vacaciones que no olvidaran en sus vidas"

Todos gritamos, "SI".

-"Pues no se diga mas, vámonos", dijo Martin tambien emocionado.

Y todos como ya habíamos terminado de comer lo seguimos, no me puedo contener de la emoción, quiero ver esos centros de investigación ya.

-"Ah y una cosa mas, yo sere mas o menos su guía turístico en la mayoría del viaje, vale", dijo Martin.

Bueno, eso suena bien, asi podre hacerles mas preguntas sobre el reino Cebrican.

Yay.

 **Hospital general**

Fuimos al hospital en lo que Martin llaman limosinas, estos vehículos son muy elegantes por dentro y por fuera, nos separamos en 2 limosinas, Rarity, White, Shadow y Fluttershy en uno y Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y yo, Rarity y White estaban impresionados por el nivel de lujo que Martin estaba gastando en nosotros, supongo que este tipo de tour no le hara a todos los turistas que vendrán no, aunque viendo su extraña forma de ser, no dudaría que si el quiero hacerlo, lo podría hacer.

Cuando estábamos llegando, pudimos ver desde las ventanas a Little Mare en una silla de rueda y la acompañaban 2 guardias armados a cada lado en la entrada del hospital, oh, no sabia que le habia hecho tanto daño Martin a ella.

La limosina en que estaba para justo para que la entrada principal donde esta Little Mare.

-"Hola Little Mare, te encuentras mejor de la cabeza"; dijo Pinkie, un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

-"Si, si estoy bien, pero no quiero hablar al respecto"; dijo mientras se paraba de la silla de ruedas y entraba a la limosina.

-"Espera pensé que estabas….", dije sorprendida al verla levantarse y entrar sin ayuda.

-"Paralitica, no, es solo un medio que usaron los guardias del hospital para traerme aquí, les pareció más sencillo de controlarme si es que estaba en una silla de ruedas antigua"; dijo Little Mare.

-"Espera antigua, esa silla de ruedas se ve bastante nueva, viéndolo mejor", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Aquí en este país nadie usa sillas de rueda, gracias al sistema de salud avanzado nadie sufre de parálisis de piernas en este país y solo mantienen las sillas de rueda aquí para los casos especiales", dijo Little Mare.

-"Ahhh", es lo único que pude decir.

El auto avanzo de nuevo y empezó nuestro viaje al acuario.

 **Varias horas después.**

 **En el camino a nuestra próxima parada.**

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

El viaje fue hermoso, tantos animales marinos que ver, en tan poco tiempo, incluso habia un lugar donde jugar con los delfines, Fluttershy no lo dudo y jugo con ellos casi todo el dia que estuvimos ahí, Pinkie también estuvo ahí, pero mas se entretuvo jugando a la pelota con las focas, que adorable se veían jugando.

Y los espectáculos que tenían eran muy recientes, pero aun asi se veian espectaculares, veíamos a los delfines danzar con su entrenadora, y tiburones saltar para atrapar a su presa en el aire, eso fue aterrador debo admitirlo, incluso Rainbow le insistió un montón a Martin de que la dejara alimentar a los tiburones, el acepto, pero algo curioso es que al parecer se mantuvo todo el tiempo cerca de nosotros, pero eso si, se ausentaba de vez en cuando para hablar con su gente, creo que el trabajo de un líder en serio no te permite vacaciones verdad?.

Pero en fin Rainbow disfruto de alimentar a los tiburones y por suerte no paso nada grave.

Ya en el atardecer llegamos al barco de guerra que Martin habia mencionado, y debo admitir, se veía muy intimidante, con todos los cañones y armas que tiene da una apariencia algo aterradora.

Aunque en el interior del barco era de esperarse que todo estuviera repleto de máquinas de alta tecnología que no habia visto en mi vida.

Y esa es creo la primera vez que Rainbow y yo le hicimos toneladas de preguntas sobre el barco, yo preguntaba las cosas técnicas, y Rainbow sobre lo rápido que es, y lo destructivo que puede llegar a ser, es obvio que a Martin le estaba empezando a molestar que le hagamos miles de preguntas cada rato, y aunque los miembros de la tripulación nos miraban raro, muchos con los que tratamos eran muy amables la verdad.

Ya en la noche, todos tomamos un "Tren bala", que por lo que pude entender era un tren muy rápido, y al montarlo pudimos saber porque, el tren avanzo a una velocidad casi tan grande como el de la nave que nos trajo, era increíble.

Y el hotel donde nos establecimos era una copia del anterior, parece que era en serio lo que nos dijo Martin, casi nadie tiene creatividad en el país.

Y cuando terminamos la cena el se fue a su casa y nosotras nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-"Y que les parecio el dia de hoy, porque a mi me gusto", pregunte yo a todas.

-"Fue asombroso"; dijo alegre Pinkie Pie.

-"Yo no puedo esperar a ver a los animalitos de todo el mundo", dijo Fluttershy.

-"Ese barco era asombroso, pero aunque no nos dejo disparar ninguna de las armas, creo que no se si pueda aguantar todas esas cosas científicas, hasta que podamos ir al campo de pruebas, en serio me gustaría disparar alguna de esas armas"; dijo Rainbow.

-"A mi me gusto un monton debo admitir", dijo Applejack.

-"Debo admitir que fue divertido", dijo Rarity.

-"A mi me gusto la nave de combate", dijo White.

-"Si, la nave estuvo bien y eso, pero a mi enserio me gustaría ver todos esos laboratorios científicos, ver como el gobierna, ademas de tener un pase libre para ver mas a fondo sus operaciones científicas", dije yo toda emocionada.

-"Eh Twilight, estas son vacaciones, no un viaje escolar"; dijo Rainbow.

-"Rainbow no seas asi, ellos hacen con toda la ciencia y tecnología a su alrededor cosas increíbles, y verlas desde donde nacen me parece de lo mas emocionante", dije yo.

-"Bien Twilight, si tu lo dices, pero ya todos dijeron lo que le gusto, haber Shadow, Little Mare, la pasaron bien?", pregunto Rainbow.

-"Mucha gente a nuestra alrededor, no me gusto, pero mientras Fluttershy este a salvo y feliz, yo soy feliz", dijo Shadow mientras miraba a Fluttershy, debo admitir que lo que dijo al final si fue muy tierno.

-"A mi no me importa, solo quiero irme de aquí, y lejos del imbécil de Martin", dijo Little Mare algo irritada.

-"Calma, calma porque no disfrutas del viaje, pronto nos iremos de aquí, donde por fin al menos intentaras no ser tan puta con todos los sementales y yeguas que te rodean"; dijo White.

-"Cállate, imbécil", dijo Little Mare enfadada.

-"White eso no fue muy amable de tu parte decirle eso", dijo Fluttershy.

-"Se que no fue amable lo admito, pero Martin dice que la ayudemos, y mientras más acepte la verdad de como es ella y como fue su vida, mas rápido se recuperara, y por fin podrá vivir una vida normal"; dijo White.

-"Una vida normal dices, y eso lo dice el maldito traidor que para vivir una vida según dice "Normal", tuvo que destruir la vida de los demás para obtenerla"; dijo Little Mare.

-"Si, pero debes admitir, que te hice un favor de sacarte de esa falsa vida que tenías"; dijo White.

-"No era falsa, era real, tenia amigos, tenia un trabajo de verdad"; dijo Little Mare ahora triste.

-"Tu trabajo lo conseguiste engañando y a tus "amigos", solo son los que estan cerca para cuidarte como favor a tu padre, nada mas", dijo White.

-"Little Mare debes aceptarlo, esa no era vida y tu lo sabes", dijo Applejack.

-"Applejack que haces porque ayudas a White con esto"; dije yo.

-"No notas las cosas en común que tiene con nosotras Twilight", dijo Applejack.

Despues de pensarlo un segundo ya lo note, como pude ser tan ciega.

-"Se su vida gracias a los guardias, ustedes eran unas heroinas en su país o algo asi, y despues descubrieron que la mayoría de sus aventuras fueron falsas, y que, no puedes comparar eso con mi vida", dijo Little Mare.

-"Puede que no lo notes, pero es verdad, todas creímos ser mas especial que los demás, algunos de nosotros incluso creíamos que éramos invencibles"; dije eso señalándole a Rainbow.

-"Hey"; dijo Rainbow algo indignada.

-"Pero descubrir todos esas cosas nos desanimó, fue duro si, pero con todas apoyándonos fue mas fácil curar ese desanimo, y el primer paso es aceptarlo, aceptar que tu vida falsa no es real y estes dispuesta a mirar hacia adelante y construir una nueva vida, dime Little Mare, nos aceptas como tus amigas y nos dejaras ayudarte en superarlo"; dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella bajo la cabeza y pude ver como empezaba a llorar, y antes de que dijéramos algo ella me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-"Por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame a ser como ustedes y poder ser feliz"; dijo Little Mare en voz baja susurrando a mi oído.

-"Lo haremos, te lo prometemos", dije yo, las demás me apoyaban asintiendo con la cabeza.

-…

 **Reino de los Cambiantes**

 **Sala de la reina.**

 **Punto de vista Chrysalis.**

Estaba comiendo mi almuerzo cuando una llamada telepática de uno de mis espias del reino Eastland me interrumpió.

"Reina Chrysalis, tengo algo de una alta prioridad, algo tan importante que no hay tiempo para que se lo diga de frente", dijo mi espía.

"Dime, que esta habilidad no es para largas charlas, y hace doler la cabeza si dura mucho tiempo"; conteste mentalmente.

"Muchos Diamonds Dogs se están retirando de la zona, y según lo que me dijeron otros espías también está sucediendo en todo el mundo", dijo mi espía.

"Y sabes a donde se dirigen verdad"; conteste.

"Ese es la cosa mi señora, una vez se empiezan a movilizar, pierdo en seguida su rastro, mas bien antes de perderlos sentí en el aire una gran cantidad de energía", dijo el.

"Y porque no los satélites cebricans dispararon las alertas sobre esos aumentos de energía", conteste.

"Esa es la cosa por lo que también quería hablar, todos los satélites sufrieron una falla en el monitoreo del planeta, todo al mismo tiempo en que sucedía estos aumentos de energía en el aire y de alguna manera pasaron desapercibidos todo esos cambios que le hicieron a sus satélites", dijo el espía.

"Pero esto no es posible, se supone que los Cebricans tiene los satélites vigilando todas las horas del día, y si apenas sienten que sus satélites estan fuera de lugar lanzan las alarmas", conteste preocupada ahora.

"Señora, es posible que en estos momentos los Diamond Dogs sean los culpables de estos actos", dijo el espía.

"Pero eso es imposible, los Diamond Dogs son una raza que se dedica a ser de mercenarios, esclavistas y nomadas, es imposible que una raza asi este haciendo esos actos, ademas tenemos espias vigilándolos de cerca o no", conteste.

"Es verdad princesa, pero entre todos los espías marcamos el lugar del posible encuentro de todos estos Diamond Dogs", dijo el espia.

"Y donde sera", conteste.

"En el único lugar donde no se ha hallado ninguna prueba de la existencia de los Diamond Dogs, sin contar los territorios Cebrican y como los demás espías en el planeta no sienten su presencia de los Diamond Dogs en sus zonas respectivas, es el desierto y las llanuras que unen el reino Minotauro y Saddle Arabia respectivamente", dijo el espía.

"Puedes confirmarlo", conteste.

"Nos tomara un par de días en que llegue un equipo de búsqueda, porque de confirmarse nuestras sospechas, esto se lo debe hacer con la menos cantidad de tecnología posible para asi no nos detecten con mas facilidad"; dijo el espía.

"Hágalo rápido, quien sabe si en serio son ellos, o talvez el reino minotauro guardaba unos cuantos secretitos bajo la manga y sean mas avanzados de lo que creíamos"; conteste.

"Como ordene mi reina"; dijo el espía, segundos después la conexión telepática a larga distancia termino.

-"Por la creadora, en serio quiero que esto sea un simple jueguito que este haciendo en secreto, y no otro mal queriéndonos arruinarnos nuestra recién otorgada era de paz", dije en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Más movimientos sobre los Diamond Dogs.**

 **Y las chicas y Martin no sospechan nada**

 **Pues averiguaran mucho mas, en el próximo capítulo, hasta la vista amigos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sé que últimamente a ávido algunas fallas gramaticales y de contexto en la escritura últimamente, pero descuiden tratare de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para que esos fallos no ocurran tan seguido, vale.**

 _ **Capítulo 15: Naturaleza y mi vida diaria**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

 **Dia 3 desde que llegaron las mane six**

Fue una buen dia el de ayer debo admitir, aunque me gustaría disfrutarlo mas, si es que no me estuvieran cada 5 minutos llamándome para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos políticos y del país de baja importancia ahora.

Joder se supone que les di mas poder ministros, úsenlo con criterio para tomar decisiones de baja prioridad por mi.

Pero bueno, tener esta mini vacación no planeada, los debe estar pero bien enojados, pero que se aguanten eh estado un año sentado trabajando sin descansar y merezco un descanso joder.

Pero bueno, en serio cuando las recogí del hotel para pasar todo el dia en los parques nacionales, bueno el ambiente estaba mucho mejor que ayer, porque Little Mare daba un aura de negatividad ayer, pero no la culpo, pero ahora parece estar un poco mejor.

Algo es algo.

Y cuando las estoy subiendo a las limosinas Twilight me pregunta si podrían tener unos cuartos mas separados entre si, y le pregunte porque, ella solo me miro sonrojada mientras apuntaba a Fluttershy y a Shadow, y por como pude ver como caminaba rara Fluttershy, creo saber a que se refiere, jaja.

Tremendo gigante pues, la debe satisfacer como no se tiene idea, jajaja.

Y como veo la miran Rainbow y Applejack a Fluttershy y a Shadow, con una cara algo parecido a envidia me dio mucho mas risa.

Joder tio la debes hacer gritar de placer demasiado fuerte, porque las habitaciones estan hechas para soportar fuertes ruidos para que la gente puede tener sexo sin necesidad de avergonzarse de que lo oigan los vecinos.

Que pulmones tendrá Fluttershy verdad, las calladitas pueden ser las mas gritonas.

Mas bien mi confirmación de que en serio lo habían hecho se respondio cuando ella me pidió un cojin para sentarse porque le daba ciertas molestias sentarse.

Demonios que fuiste implacable Shadow.

Y ya como estábamos en parejas, mas o menos, porque yo me fui con ellos en la limosina de parejas, decidi hacer la pregunta que todas se estaban haciendo y la razón de porque Rarity miraba mas las partes intimas de Shadow y White lo miraba enojado.

Joder la escena adentro era digna de una foto, mas bien antes de hacer la pregunta saque mi "celular" y tomo una foto de la escena, y como a mi no me da pena ya preguntar sobre temas sexuales, pregunte.

-"Asi que Fluttershy, Shadow, según me cuentan ustedes en serio disfrutaron anoche de su compañía en su habitación no"; lo dije de una manera sutil y no tan vulgar, por Fluttershy, ella si se merece que actué cortésmente, ahora entiendo porque Shadow la ama, ella en serio dispara un aura de inocencia y pureza que no quieres lastimar.

-"Oh my", dijo Fluttershy mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza, "Se escuchó todo?", pregunto avergonzada.

"Chico, me sorprende que hasta en recepción no hayan llamado por el tremendo ruido que hacían", dijo White casi gritando.

Ella se tapa la cara de vergüenza.

-"La estúpida nota en la cama del hotel decía que no se escucharía", dijo Shadow medio irritado.

-"Es verdad, lo de la nota, en serio puedes hacer el tanto ruido que quieras, mas bien el nivel de ruido que se necesita para superar las barreras que evitan el ruido, es el sonido del disparo de un rifle de francotirador y esas son ruidosas"; dijo yo.

Fluttershy se encogió aún mas de la vergüenza.

Y yo aprovechando que tenia mi "celular", y entre al sistema de vigilancia del hotel, gracias a que soy el rey y puedo hacer eso sin problemas legales futuros, y busque el video de anoche, y una vez lo encontré el video del pasillo donde eran sus habitaciones, puse play para hacer que se escuche la grabación.

Y los sonidos de éxtasis y placer de Fluttershy se escuchaban en el video, joder se escuchaban con una buena calidad.

Eso hizo aun mas avergonzar a Fluttershy.

-"Apaga eso", dijo Shadow. Y lo apague.

-"Bueno Fluttershy parece que te conseguiste el paquete completo, y al parecer con un gran extra"; dijo Rarity, media coqueta.

Eso solo hacia mas irritado a White, que lo único que podia hacer era mirar con enojo a Shadow.

-"Y sabes que tengo una duda Fluttershy"; dije yo mientras la miraba, ella seguía sin mostrar su rostro avergonzado, "Si gritaste tan fuerte por según lo que dice el video por 20 minutos"; bien hecho campeón, "Como es que puedes hablar con claridad ahora".

Ella me hizo una seña para que fuera a ella, al parecer para decírmelo en secreto.

-"Yo trague mucho de su semen e hice gárgaras con el, para que me pasara la irritación en la garganta", dijo en voz baja solo a mi Fluttershy.

Por todos los cielos, eso lo habia visto como una excusa barata en algunos hentai para que las chicas beban el semen, pero nunca crei que funcionaria de verdad, bueno, ahora se que hacer para cuando las chicas vengan con la garganta irritada de tanto hablar, jeje.

-"Y bien, te dijo por qué", pregunto con curiosidad Rarity.

-"No, me dijo nada relevante"; dije yo.

-"Aww"; dijo Rarity. "Yo de verdad queria saberlo, porque en serio seria bueno saber una receta rápida para aclarar la garganta, a Switie Bell le gustaría porque siempre después de cantar en las fiestas viene con la voz rasposa".

En serio tenia ganas de decir un chiste sucio al respecto, pero por respeto a Fluttershy no revelare su secreto, aunque es verdad lo que dicen de las calladas, ellas en serio son las mas deseosas por sexo.

Ya con el tema aclarado, Fluttershy vuelta a estar sentada con normalidad, Shadow mirando la ciudad por la ventana, y White, bebiendo para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en este bus, y Rarity acompañándolo con una copa de vino.

Casi me das pena White, casi, maldito infeliz el karma es bonito verdad hijo puta.

Huelo a que habrá infidelidad y engaños, e irónicamente no de parte de White, jaja.

Pero bueno el resto del viaje fue placentero y cuando llegamos todos a la entrada de los parques nacionales, Rarity les confirmo lo que hizo Fluttershy a las demás chicas, bueno, ahora creo que van a ver a Shadow y Fluttershy con otros ojos.

Pero al menos todos pudimos disfrutar de la visita en el parque nacional, que al parecer tiene muchos animales parecidos a los de la tierra, eso si que es extraño, prácticamente no hubo ningun animal que no fuera parecido a los habidos en la tierra.

Eso seria un trabajo de investigación para mas tarde.

Pero bueno como siempre Fluttershy fue la encantadora de animales, no importa si la mayoría eran salvajes y carnívoros, todos los animales por igual la trataban bien, por todos los cielos, si ella fuera una diosa, seria la madre tierra.

Todos disfrutaron el viaje al final, estuvimos durante todo el dia viendo todas las zonas de reserva, donde habia los animales de clima desérticos, los de altiplano, los de selva, los de bosques, y cada uno se dividia en otras zonas mas pequeñas con climas mas específicos.

Todos los parques que rodean la ciudad son artificiales, asi los científicos pueden estudiar los animales en su ambiente natural y poder ir a dormir en sus suaves camas en sus apartamentos, ingenioso debo decir.

Pero una vez terminado el día, fuimos en un avión de transporte a mi casa todos, para disfrutar el dia 4 de sus vacaciones.

Algunos estaban cansados por este dia, especialmente Fluttershy que se quedo dormida en el viaje, al igual que Twilight, que ya estaba cansada de tomar tantas notas de todo lo que la rodeaba.

El resto tan activo y sobrio como siempre, a excepción de Rarity y White que estaban algo ebrios por beber tanto champagne **(Bebida fina por cierto)** , que bueno estaban bebiendo juntos, White para no pensar en que Rarity le podría ser infiel en el futuro y Rarity solo para acompañarlo mientras bebía.

Como ya era muy tarde aterrice la nave de transporte en el helipuerto para invitados que hay mas lejos de mi casa, los lleve a las habitaciones para invitados, sin despertar a nadie.

Y una vez deje a todos en sus habitaciones me fui a dormir en la cama con mis bellas esposas.

 **En la mañana, exactamente en el amanecer.**

Joder, a penas dormí, pero bueno, es hora de una típica mañana en mi vida, me levanto mas temprano que los demás para ir a hacer mis ejercicios matutinos y nadar en la piscina.

Levante pesas, corrí en la caminadora y estuvo practicando mis golpes en un saco de boxeo por al menos 1 hora.

Y cuando me prepare para ir a la piscina, Pinkie estaba cerca de la piscina con un traje de baño, bien diminuto, demonios solo le tapaba los pezones y su vagina.

-"Hey, es raro encontrar a otro disfrutando de la piscina a esta hora", dije una vez estuve cerca de ella.

-"Oh, hola Martin", dijo mientras se lanzaba al agua, "Como siempre me levanto temprano para preparar los pasteles en Sugar Cube Corner, tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano no importa donde este y como vi que tienes piscina, quise disfrutar meterme a la piscina usando el nuevo traje de baño que me compre en la tienda de regalos en el parque nacional"; dijo mientras salía a flote en el agua, "Me dijeron que esto esta de moda, dime, te gusta"; dijo ella con su tono feliz.

Si no fuera porque me agache cerca del borde de la piscina para hablar con ella para que no viera mi erección, esto se hubiera puesto incómodo si me hubiera visto.

-"Es muy bonito, y sin duda algo revelador", dije con verdad.

-"Lo sé y es más cómodo y fácil de usar, además no me importa que me vean mi cuerpo, si no fuera algo raro nadar desnuda yo lo haría", ella nado hacia donde estaba y dijo en una voz baja.

-"Y por poco estaba a punto de nadar desnuda, porque pensé que nadie vendría a esta hora".

Con ese traje es casi como si nadaras desnuda, aunque si ahora es la moda que las chicas usen eso, bueno, creo que los chicos de todo el país deben estar agradeciendo en silencio de que esto podría ser una moda entre las chicas.

Eso me da una idea.

 **Recuerda hacer una fiesta en la piscina para el próximo mes.**

-"Y vas a nadar o vas a verme todo el dia", dijo Pinkie aun en su tono feliz.

-"Si, ahorita voy"; dije una vez que deje de pensar en la fiesta en la piscina.

Durante otra hora estuvimos haciendo competencia de nado y quien aguanta la respiración por mas tiempo.

Fue divertido debo admitir.

Una vez salimos del agua, ella se fue a bañarse y yo me fui a arreglarme para desayunar e ir a mostrarles el dia a dia de mi vida a los demás.

Cuando llegue al comedor principal, ahí estaban mis esposas y mis hijas e hijo desayunando felizmente.

-"Hola familia, como estan el dia de hoy!", grite.

Todos mis hijos se bajaron de sus asientos y me fueron a abrazar y decirme que amanecieron bien, que bonito se siente esto de verdad.

Luego salude a mis esposas con un beso a cada una.

Hablamos de como iban en el trabajo, y de como estaban progresando, ellas están trabajando en un sistema de hardware que permitiría a los IA tomar formar holográficas solidas que les permitan sentir sus alrededores como un ser de carne y hueso y hasta poder tener sexo, algo extraño si me preguntas, pero bueno, si esto hace feliz a mis IA, mejor, porque según me entere los IA estan muy emocionados de que el proyecto de mis esposas tengan éxito.

Eso hace preguntarse hasta que punto la tecnología Cebrican ha avanzado verdad.

Terminamos el desayuno y mis esposas se empezaron a ir al trabajo llevándose a mis hijas e hijo a la escuela y la guardería para mis hijitos mas pequeños.

Y mis invitados ni siquiera habían despertado ya.

-"Yo ya desperté y desayune Martin"; dijo Pinkie detrás mio, lo que me hice saltar sorprendido y apunto de sacar mi pistola, yo siempre tengo un arma conmigo siempre, no sabes en que momento lo puedas necesitar.

-"Pinkie, como que desayunaste, no te vi en el comedor, ni en la cocina principal"; dije sorprendido.

-"Es que estuve abajo en tu bar, comiendo alguno de tus bocadillos como papas fritas y pastelillos que tenías guardado"; dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-"Ahh", es lo único que pude decir, "Y los demás, acaso no se han despertado", pregunte.

-"No, todos siguen durmiendo"; dijo Pinkie.

-"Bien hoy dije que les mostraría mi dia a dia y ellos tendrían que venir si o si conmigo, no importa lo temprano que sea", dije yo.

-"Y cual es tu plan para despertarlos a todos"; dijo Pinkie.

-"Dime Pinkie, te gusta la musica Rock", dije yo.

-"No se que es eso, pero si a ti te gusta supongo que es bueno, aunque no se como eso nos ayudara a despertarlas, al menos que esa música sea…", dijo Pinkie que enseguida se detuvo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba planeando hacer, y ella sonrío al igual que yo.

Me pare en pleno pasillo con un parlante conectado a mi "celular", mientras Pinkie habría todas las puertas de las habitaciones donde estaban todos, que suerte que los puse a todos en el mismo piso.

Y cuando todas las puertas estaban abiertas empecé a sonar a alto volumen la música de la banda de rock ACDC.

Y vi como todos después de un minuto empezaron a salir por la puerta exigiendo saber porque tanto ruido, y al parecer Pinkie disfrutando de la música, miren pues al parecer le gusta esta música.

Una vez vi que salieron todos, apague mi "celular", oyéndose una queja de Pinkie que estaba detrás de mí.

-"Se puede saber quien hace tanto ruido a esta hora, interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza"; dijo Rarity.

-"La música sonaba bien, pero por todos los cielos queria seguir durmiendo es muy temprano para escuchar música"; dijo Rainbow.

-"Es muy temprano para todo esto papa, se que estoy castigada y eso, pero al menos déjame dormir", dijo Seras detrás de todos los demás, y si ella estaba desnuda, y lo peor no es eso, tenía manchas blanquecinas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Y su presencia, hizo calmar a todo el mundo y enfocarse en ella, porque justo detrás de ella estaba saliendo Spike de la habitación en que estaban por suerte con ropa interior puesta.

Por suerte ignoraron a Seras las chicas y se fueron a saludar a Spike.

-"Oh Spike, me tenias preocupada, me alegro que estes bien", dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Spike.

-"Si nos alegra que estes bien compañero", dijo Applejack.

-"Oh mi pequeño Spike, es bueno verte de nuevo"; dijo Rarity.

-"Si, estoy bien, acaso Martin nos les dijo porque no pude regresar con ustedes"; dijo Spike.

Y de nuevo la atención recayó en mi.

Y Seras ahí como si nada a un lado del pasillo observando lo que pasaba, mientras White y Shadow se la quedaban mirando.

-"El nos dijo que estabas bien pero, nunca nos dijo por qué no podías venir con nosotras", dijo Twilight.

-"Bueno, como puedo decirles esto…..", estaba hablando Spike cuando Seras por fin hablo.

-"El me embarazo y prometió quedarse conmigo a criar a nuestro bebe o bebes si tengo mas de uno"; dijo Seras como si nada.

Bien esto si dejo con la boca abierta a todas y antes de que alguien dijera algo hable yo.

-"Escuchen me, la razón extra y verdadera de porque no pueden ir con ustedes es porque Spike y Seras", dije señalando a Seras, "Son una especie en extinción, y como forma de preservarla su especie, las tenemos que mantener bajo observación constante y evitar que tomen riesgos innecesarios, ademas Seras esta castigada por secuestrar a Spike y robar mi avión de combate", dije yo.

-"Eso significa que….", decía Twilight antes de que Spike la interrumpiera.

-"Si Twilight, me voy a quedar en el reino Cebrican, pero descuida, cuando cumpla 18 podre visitarte", dijo Spike.

-"Oye, pero también podrás hablar con ella a distancia, les voy a dar un celular a cada uno de ustedes, así podrán estar en contacto con el todo el tiempo", dije yo.

-"Eso es algo, pero esto es… por una vez mucha información que procesar", dijo Twilight.

-"Se que es mucho que procesar, pero deben saber que, ellos estarán bajo el mejor cuidado posible, el mio", dije yo, todas estuvieron con algo de tristeza.

-"Ahora alístense que vamos a salir el desayuno tendrá que ser para llevar, ahora vamos todos"; dije yo.

-"Yo incluido", dijo Seras con felicidad.

-"Y la escuela hija, ahora vete a bañarte y ponte algo, que llegaras tarde, otra vez", dije yo.

-"Aaaa, porque"; dijo ella, yo solo la mire con severidad, "Ah esta bien", y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse y los demás tambien, uff esto seria un dia algo complicado.

Después de una hora esperando por fin nos fuimos todos incluido Spikke, y vieron mi dia a dia en la vida del rey.

Es yo, en mi oficina revisando todas las solicitudes, yendo a ceremonias e inauguraciones, o sea lo normal, nada del otro mundo.

Y con Twilight preguntándome sobre lo que hacia cada 3 minutos fue algo estresante, pero, despues de 2 horas de preguntar constantes, uno se acostumbra.

Y los demás bostezando de sueño, pero algo bueno nadie dijo que ser rey es fácil, al menos una yegua disfrutaba verme trabajar.

Y cuando por fin llegamos en la noche a mi casa, ya les deje que disfrutaran de la piscina y mis demás atracciones.

Eso si les intereso mas, no los culpo, yo los dejes que se diviertan mientras yo pasaba tiempo con mi familia, ayudaba a mis hijas con algo de la escuela, jugaba con mis hijitos pequeños y ya en la noche fue tiempo de mi diversión con mis esposas.

Ah la vida es bella y como ya no hay mal en el mundo, es mucho mejor.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Medianoche.**

 **Punto de vista Gran jefe.**

Era hora, todas las tribus de todas partes del mundo están aquí, se acerca la hora.

La gran mayoría se reunio en el salón principal que era tan grande para albergar a 50000 de nosotros y yo les hablaría a todos ellos y los que no están en los túneles cercanos se les ha puesto parlantes para que escuchen lo que tengo que hablar, mientras me paraba en la parte mas alta del salón.

-" _Compañeros Diamond Dogs, durante siglos hemos estado bajo tierra buscando piedras preciosas con el propósito de llenar ese vacio que todos tenemos dentro esa duda sobre el porqué de nuestra existencia, nuestro destino y después de todo este tiempo, les apuesto que a pesar de que muchos de ustedes tienen riquezas incalculables, aun se sienten vacios por dentro";_

Muchos en el gran salón asintieron de acuerdo.

-" _Yo sé por qué no son felices aun, yo tengo la respuesta del por qué estamos aquí"_

-"Dilo pues", dijeron muchos de los presentes.

- _"La respuesta es simple, nosotros no fuimos puestos en esta tierra para estar por debajo de ella, fuimos puesto para estar encima de ella, mas específicamente encima de todas las especies del planeta, eso incluye a los dragones"_

Todos empezaron a hablar al respecto sobre lo que dije.

-"Y como haremos eso precisamente, como podremos estar en la cima", dijo uno entre el publico.

-" _Gracias a tecnologías tan avanzadas que los Cebricans envidiarían, tecnologías que provenían de los que vinieron antes, de los que llamamos los antiguos",_ dije mientras aparecía una imagen de nuestro altar mas sagrado.

- _"Por lo que sabemos estos seres antiguos, parecían humanos, no sabemos si sus descendientes son los apestosos seres sin inteligencia que vemos ahora, rondando por las selvas y bosques del mundo, pero eso no es lo importe aquí, gracias a esa tecnología, podremos levantar un imperio que lograra conquistar este planeta y hacer que todos estén por debajo de nosotros";_

Todos estaban impresionados y algo escépticos por lo que decía.

- _"Y una cosa para confirmar algo, algunos de ustedes de verdad no sintió una gran satisfacción tener esclavos que hagan el trabajo por usted, no sintió que su destino no es el de trabajador, si no el de amo"_

Todos estaban asintiendo ante eso.

-" _Yo hare que todos en este planeta sean nuestros esclavos, solo únanse a mi, para asi cumplir con nuestro verdadero destino, de ser amos de todas las especies del planeta"_

Todos empezaron a ovacionarme, gritando mi nombre con alegría.

-" _Preparen a sus soldados mas capaces jefes de tribus, que para iniciar nuestra campaña por la dominación mundial necesitamos unos cuantos esclavos"_

Y todos los jefes que estaban en primera fila, aceptaron, y todo el mundo se empezó a movilizar por todos lados.

- _"Los que no van a recolectar esclavos vallan con mis capitanes, ellos les diran que hacer a continuación"_

Yo me retiraba del gran salón y mi ayudante apareció en seguida a mi lado.

-"Buen discurso jefe, debo decir que usted de verdad tiene un don para las palabras"; dijo como siempre alagándome.

-"Lo se, pero no es el momento para estar alabándome, tenemos mucho que hacer, ce y di que se preparen a los ingenieros que el tiempo se acerca", le ordene.

-"A la orden mi gran jefe", apenas dijo eso se puso a correr hacia donde estaba el área de ingenieros.

El camino sera largo para cumplir nuestra meta, pero al final todo habrá valido la pena.

 **Uy, se pone buena la cosa no, pues pronto se sabra su verdadero plan?**

 **Las mane six y Martin averiguaran los planes del gran jefe a tiempo?**

 **Pues esas preguntas y mas se responderán en los próximos capítulos, hasta pronto amigos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: Habra un poco de contenido echi algo explicito más adelante, quedan advertidos.**

 _ **Capítulo 16: Ciencia y armas siempre divierten**_

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

 **5º Dia de vacaciones en el reino Cebrican**

La casa de Martin fue muy bonita y singular, además su casa esta pintada de una forma muy peculiar, las 4 caras de su casa están pintadas de diferentes maneras y en la mayoría tiene humanos en ellas.

No puede ser que hasta ahora no le haya preguntado nada sobre eso a Martin, todo a nuestro alrededor distrae tanto, todo es tan fascinante y te distrae a la vez.

Pero hoy no importa que tan fasinante sean la universidad y el campo de tiro, hoy le voy a preguntar.

 **Varias horas después**

 **Campus universitario Starwill el Barbado**

Oh por todos los cielos, esta universidad fue creada por Starwill el barbado, no puedo ser.

Estudios Magicos es en un sector, facultad de astronomía es en otro sector y claro que hay otras secciones claro que si, pero quiero ver solo esas.

-"Chicos, chicas pueden explorar todo el campus, pero recuerden mantenerse dentro del campus esta bien, nos vemos aca en la entrada al anochecer, y descuiden yo creo que al menos todas hallaran algo que les guste", dijo Martin.

Y antes de que nadie dijera alguien mas, me fui directo hacia la facultad de estudios mágicos que es casi al inicio del campus, no puedo esperar a verlo.

 **Punto de vista de Rainbow DASH.**

Y ahí se va Twilight, bueno es lo que le gusta asi que no la detuvimos, pero en serio, que cosas interesantes podrá haber en un campus uni…..

Me detuve en mis pensamientos cuando vi algo raro, ponys tierra volando sin alas y usaban unas mochilas para propulsarse por el aire.

Debo admitir que se ven bien cool esas mochilas.

Asi que como Twilight, me fui yo sola con esos ponys para ver sus mochilas voladoras.

Las demás irían por cada facultad del campus, que para ser honesto el resto me aburría, pero donde se estaban dirigiendo estos ponys con mochilas voladoras, creo, creo que encontré lo único en este campus no tan aburrido.

Bienvenido a la facultad de ciencias aeronáuticas, decía un gran letrero flotando en el aire, me acerque a verlo mejor, y cuando quiero tocarlo descubro que siquiera es real.

Asi que una ilusión o una proyección verdad, interesante, interesante.

Ahora donde estan esos ponys.

Una vez me puse a buscar, pude ver cómo era esta zona del campus, en serio era prácticamente un campo abierto donde podía ver un montón de otros ponys probando un montón de máquinas voladoras extrañas.

Y uno de esos inventos era al parecer el intento de una armadura voladora.

Y los pony que estaban construyendo esa armadura a lo lejos no se veían nada mal.

Haber que tanto puedo impresionar a estos cerebritos y que me ofrezcan algo mas que dejarme operar esa armadura, y me dejen operar otra cosa en sus pantalones.

Según me dijo Martin en la universidad es donde los sementales y yeguas buscan cualquiera excusa para dejar de ser vírgenes.

Y ademas escuchar todos los días a Fluttershy y a Shadow haciéndolo me esta poniendo muy excitada y en serio masturbándome ya no me saciaba más.

Haber mi ropa es simplemente una chaqueta azul sin mangas con relámpagos amarillos a los lados, sin nada abajo obviamente y desabrochado para que se vea mas, aunque tener senos pequeños no sirve porque es prácticamente como si no enseñara nada, aunque tener unos jeans extra cortos, tan cortos que se me ven ya mucho el trasero y me cubre nada mas mis partes íntimas, bien es hora de la acción.

-"Que tal chicos, que hacen", dije de manera casual, a los chicos de la armadura que eran 4 pony tierra.

-"Oh, nada"; dijo uno de cabello rojo, sin siquiera mirarme.

-"No es de tu incumbencia", dijo uno con cabello azul, mirándome una vez, solo para volver a con la armadura.

-"Somos suficientes en el equipo además no queremos a una modelo plana con nosotros", dijo el del cabello rubio.

-"Yo no soy plana idiota"; dije mientras mire al rubio con rabia, "Soy al menos copa B", dije con algo de pena.

-"Chicos, creo que tenemos a nuestra piloto de prueba"; dijo uno con cabello violeta.

-"Que", los 3 dijeron sorprendidos.

-"Genial, creo que me merezco una forma de disculpa por haberme insultado diciéndome plana antes de probar su armadura", dije yo.

-"Y porque nos disculparíamos, tu eres perfecta para usar esta armadura, porque no notamos que hicimos el pecho muy pequeño, y necesitamos a una plana para…..", ni lo deje terminar de hablar como le di una patada en sus partes.

-"Pueden ser listos para construir esas cosas, pero no para tratar bien a una yegua imbéciles", dije yo con ira, mientras me iba de ahí y lo dejaba al de cabello violeta retorciéndose de dolor.

Camine por el área para ver si habia algún semental bien parecido por aquí.

Aunque algunas maquinas voladoras por aca en serio eran muy curiosas de ver, sillas voladoras, algo parecido a una bicicleta voladora y hasta cajas que pueden flotar.

También había varias yeguas trabajando en sus proyectos, y por lo que pude ver, muchas en serio eran pechugonas, copa F o G, sin ser gordas, mas bien muchas tenían el mismo tamaño de cintura que yo.

Pronto me sentí algo avergonzada por no tenerlas tan grandes como todas las yeguas y al parecer grifos hembras de alrededor.

Estuve buen rato rondando el área, pero cada semental bien parecido que veía me decía que era plana, o que no les interesaba las planas, o que se acostarían conmigo si es que solo viéramos haciéndolo de perrito para que no viera mi pecho plano, a esos les pateaba o les daba un golpe en la cara por decirme eso.

Joder, me vine a desanimar mas que a entretener aca, como me gustaría aumentar mis pechos sin magia y sin dolor.

Y como si fuera una señal un volante se estrelló en mi cara.

-"Maldita sea, uno creyendo que al usar tanta tecnología, no necesitaran usar papel", dije en voz alta.

Haber que es esto.

" **Se avergüenza de ser pecho plano, siendo ya una yegua adulta, pues venga a la facultad de estudios biológicos, en el área de genética, laboratorio # 4, para probar un método de agrandamiento mas rápido, seguro e instantáneo"**

No se si este es destino o una broma de mal gusto, pero es mejor que no sea una broma o una farsa si es que llego al ver al que hizo este volante, agradecerá estudiar con un instituto de medicina a lado.

Volé por el campus hasta que encontré el área de genética y mas específicamente encontré el laboratorio #4.

Aterrice al frente de la puerta que tenia en ella una imagen caricaturesca de una yegua con senos planos, que cambiaba a una yegua con senos grandes.

Sutil no, sarcasmo detectado.

TOC TOC TOC

Apenas toque la puerta alguien me abrió la puerta.

Era una yegua?

Que raro, por lo que parecia al principio crei que esto lo habrían hecho algunos sementales.

-"Hola, por lo que veo bienes por lo del anuncio"; dijo ella feliz, "Vamos entra, ponte comoda, de verdad me alegra que por fin alguien respondiera por mi anuncio"

Entre, y apenas la vi mejor, ya me alegre un montón.

-"Y seguro te preguntaras, porque no publique mi solicitud en la pagina web de la universidad", ella dijo mientras volteaba a verme, "Muy simple, se que algunas yeguas tienen vergüenza por ser plana, y como la pagina requiere que literalmente anuncie quienes serán los participantes, no queria que ellas resultaran expuestas a la burla de sus compañeros".

-"Pero si de un dia para otro aparecen con unos pechos tan grandes como los tuyos, no sospecharan de que se los fueron a agrandar"; dije yo, y si esta yegua tiene talla de copa F, y es un poco mas alta que yo, asi que se le nota mucho.

-"Bueno si, pero lo bueno de este sistema de agrandamiento es que puedo programar que tanto puedan crecer los pechos, y a que ritmo, para que asi los que les rodean piensen que el aumento es por crecimiento natural tardío", dijo ella.

-"O sea mis pechos pueden crecer en solo 10 segundos a copa F, o en 10 dias a la misma talla"; dije sorprendida.

-"Bueno es un modo singular de simplificarlo, pero si, puedo hacer eso", dijo ella.

-"Pues compañera ya tienes a tu conejillo de indias para probar tu aumentador de pechos", vi una cama blanca cerca, asi que me eche de espaldas mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, "Házmelos grandes"; dije con confianza.

-"No quieres escuchar los efectos secundarios o saber como lo voy a hacer"; dijo la yegua.

-"Acaso tiene algo malo?", pregunte.

-"Bueno, no es la primera vez, mas bien, estaba a punto de quitar el anuncio porque de las 20 yegua que respondieron el anuncio, nadie experimento efectos secundarios"; dijo ella.

-"Bien ahora creo que seria mas como tu cliente numero 1, ahora hazlo", dije yo impaciente.

-"Bien, señorita impaciente, aca vamos", dijo mientras iba a una especie de refrigeradora y sacaba algo de ella.

Era un frasco donde en seguida sacaba un inyectable, y se encargaba de succionar todo el liquido de el.

Y luego saco otro frasco donde también saco el liquido de el, ambos tenían nombres impronunciables para mi, ademas curiosamente el segundo liquido se habia puesto en la parte mas lejana del inyectable, que raro.

Y cuando trajo la aguja cerca de mi, demonios que desde mi perspectiva el inyectable se veía pequeño, pero mas cerca podía ver que al menos media 30 cm, como demonios puede agarrar eso como si nada.

-"Que tan rápido los quieres ver crecer", dijo ella.

-"Espera, acaso no me vas a preguntar que tan grande las quiero"; dije confundida.

-"Bueno, como la mayoría aquí vino para que le aumente a copa F, ya no pregunto el tamaño si en cuanto tiempo quieren que les cresca hasta que lleguen a esa talla", dijo ella.

-"Bueno, quiero que me crezcan enseguida", dije yo.

-"En serio, bueno, aquí va"; dijo ella y enseguida empezó a inyectarme por un momento en uno de mis senos y luego me inyectaba en la otra.

-"Haber en unos minutos experimentaras tu subito crecimiento, te recomiendo que tomes estos batidos"; dijo mientras sacaba unos 2 vaso bien grandes de batidos.

-"Y porque"; dije mientras agarraba ambos batidos.

-"Porque como lo quieres al instante, tu cuerpo necesitara masa para crear tus senos, y estos batidos repletos de vitaminas y minerales son perfectos para que tu cuerpo literalmente no te consuma una parte de tu cuerpo, por querer aumentar el tamaño de tus pechos", dijo ella.

-"Espera que, me estas diciendo que si no tomo estos batidos en este momento, mi cuerpo me quitara una parte de mi cuerpo como intercambio", dije asustada.

-"Pues si"; dijo sin problemas.

Entonces yo rápidamente empece a beber las bebidas sin perder siquiera una gota, lo hice hasta que no quedo nada de ellas, entonces la yegua me trajo 2 batidos mas.

-"Y estas mas, recuerda que necesitas mucha masa para hacer que tus senos crezcan a copa F y solo esos batidos no fueron suficiente"; dijo ella.

Yo sin decir ni una palabra segui bebiendo, por todos los cielos, mi estómago, estoy bien llena, pero las termine.

-"Y porque yo tuve que tomar tantas cosas en primer lugar", dije mientras sentía algo de dolor de estómago.

-"Porque como las demás se les aumento los pechos de manera lenta pero constante, a ellas solo les pedi que comieran un poco de mas de lo que comían a diario y asi no tener que experimentar el dolor de estomago que estas experimentando", dijo ella.

-"Hubieras dicho algo"; le dije mientras me agarraba el estomago.

Pero en cuestión de segundos sentí algo de picazón en mis pechos y en un momento sentí como el dolor de estómago desaparecía y mis pechos se agrandaban, y recién en unos minutos se detuvieron.

Me pare en seguida, sin dolor de estómago y sin que me falte nada de mi cuerpo.

Aunque fue difícil acostumbrarme al cambio de peso, pero lo supere al instante.

Es increíble, por fin no puedo ver mi propio estomago si miro hacia abajo.

La ciencia me fue útil a mi por fin.

-"Gracias doctora"; dije mientras la abrazaba.

-"No hay de que, siempre es un gusto ayudar a una hermana de pecho plano"; dijo ella.

-"Que tu tambien", dije sorprendida.

-"Si, yo fui la primera en probarlo", dijo ella.

-"Y has conseguido algún semental que…", no me dejo terminar, cuando me interrumpió con una leve risa.

-"Jijiji, que crees tu, mas bien hasta tengo que rechazar las proposiciones de muchos sementales, e incluso algunas yeguas porque quiero descansar mi posterior", dijo ella.

-"Increíble", es lo único que pude decir, entonces inmediatamente empece a salir del laboratorio con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Pinkie Pie.

-"Gracias Doc, por todo"; dije otra vez.

-"No hay de que"; dijo ella, entonces me Sali del laboratorio.

Pero recién me di cuenta que sin mi chaleco.

Me intente poner el chaleco, pero no me cerraba, mas bien, apenas me cubria mis pezones y cualquier brisa fuerte podría dejarme al descubierto mis pechos.

Yo solo sonreí, que importa si me ven, mas bien, hay que darle un espectáculo a los que estén en tierra.

En seguida volé lo mas alto posible para hacer mis acrobacias y terminar con mi rainplosion sónica.

Hizo un par de acrobacias entre los arboles y edificios a alta velocidad, en ese punto ya habia perdido mi chaqueta.

Y en seguida subi hasta una altura considerable, y al parecer ya tenia publico observándome desde el suelo.

Entonces sin decepcionar a mi nuevo público descendí lo más rápido posible para hacer la rainplosion sónica, aunque tarde un poco mas en hacerlo gracias a mis pechos, no me importo.

Lo logre y todos los que estaban mirando miraron asombrados mi hazaña, y me empezaron a aplaudir.

Entonces descendí al suelo a saludar a mis nuevos fans.

-"Hola querido publico Cebrican, disfrutaron el espectáculo", dije con alegría.

Todos aplaudieron y con todos me refiero al centenar de alumnos que habia reunido alrededor mio.

Y no se hizo esperar la cantidad de sementales que me querían invitaban a salir.

No se si fue por mi rainplosion sónica o el hecho de que estaba con mis pechos ahora enormes al aire, no me importa porque recién me estan queriendo invitar recién.

Oh si, si que voy a disfrutar hoy.

 **Ya en el anochecer**

 **Entrada al campus de la Universidad.**

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Joder si que el espectáculo que hizo Rainbow fue increíble, ella si que es una profesional innata en esto de piruetas en el aire, y me gusto aun mas cuando se quedo sin su chaqueta y lo hizo con sus pechos al aire, que por un minuto creo que se veian muchos mas grandes, pero no pude llegar hasta ella por la gran cantidad de yeguas y sementales que la rodeaban.

Pude haber usado mi poder como rey para que me abrieran paso para llegar a ella, pero no, la deje disfrutar su momento de fama y me ire a otra parte.

Y fue difícil no captar la atención de los jóvenes en todo este tiempo, de chicos admirándome por lo que he hecho o diciendo que querían romper mi record que hice en Saddle Arabia de una orgia con solo 10 yeguas, si una época cercana increíble debo decir, y las chicas admirándome ya por las cosas que hice de como ayude a los países que el reino cebrican saboteo, ya saben cosas importantes, ademas de algunos fans del anime o videojuegos que querían que les firmara su dispositivo ARCA AVM, y hasta algunas yeguas tan fanáticas de mi que querían que les firmara los pechos como si yo fuera una estrella de rock, en serio me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Pero bueno ya esta anocheciendo, ya la mayoría de los estudiante se fueron a sus habitaciones en el campus, y ya las chicas estan llegando.

Por lo visto Twilight trayendo un "celular" y por lo visto sin dejar de ver su contenido.

Mientras que las demás estan sin nada extra.

-"Parece que Twilight se divirtió", dije en voz alta tratando de hacer que Twilight me hiciera caso.

-"Ni lo intentes querido, ella ha estado pegada a ese "celular" como lo llaman desde que la hayamos sentada en la cafetería principal del campus"; dijo Rarity.

-"Ella a penas ni nos hace caso", dijo Applejack.

Y lo que tenia que suceder paso, le quite el celular a Twilight que recién en unos segundos reacciono.

-"Hey, estaba viendo eso", dijo Twilight enojada.

-"Te lo devolveré si me dices que tal lo pasaste"; dije yo.

-"Historia corta, asisti a varios seminarios sobre magia avanzada, fui ayudante de muchos profesores en esos seminarios y como pago me dieron este celular, donde me he "descargado", cientos y cientos de libros sobre magia y ciencia y como se relacionan entre si", dijo ella.

-"Eso era tan difícil de responder", dije yo, "Aca tienes"; dije mientras se lo devolvía.

-"Y ustedes que les gusto del campus"; dije yo.

-"A mi me gusto el área agrícola, en serio muchos de esas técnicas para que crezcan mejor mis manzanas me podría resultar muy útiles", dijo Applejack.

-"A mi me gusto el área de veterinaria"; dijo Fluttershy, sin decir el porque, pero todos sabemos el porque.

-"Me agrado el área de economía"; dijo Rarity, "Y a mi tambien"; dijo White, "Aunque quien hubiera dicho que muchas de las técnicas que usaba ya, necesitaban que te lo dijera un simple profesor o leerla de un libro, yo aprendi con la practica"; dijo White mientras Rarity asentia.

-"si, si muy interesante White, haber tu, Pinkie que te gusto", dije yo, déjame adivinar, será las áreas nuevas como las de las artes, escritura, programación para juegos o series animadas, música.

-"Me gusto mucho el área de mecánica avanzada, en serio me seria muy útil aprender mucho mas para asi hacer que mi cañón de fiestas sea 1000% mas efectivo, al cubrir mas área, y los avances en técnicas de preparación de mezclas para explosivos simples fue muy útil para crear una carga menos dañina que desgaste mi cañon", dijo Pinkie como si nada y muy rápido.

Bien me callo, y es verdad lo que dicen todos, ella en serio es un enigma.

Recordatorio

Una vez hecho las paces con la tierra y vivamos los humanos y los ponys en armonía, hare que todos los científicos de ambos mundos investiguen como Pinkie Pie, puede hacer todas las cosas que hace.

-"No me intereso ni una"; dijo Shadow, ah en serio, miren que sorpresa.

Obvio sarcasmo.

-"Pero admito que me gusto los animales y las estrellas"; dijo Shadow.

-"Bueno, me alegro chico, talvez cuando regreses a Ponyville puedes ser un astrónomo aficionado", dije con sinceridad.

Y por primera vez, he visto que este tal Shadow le sonríe a alguien que no fuera Fluttershy.

-"Creo que podría intentarlo"; dijo Shadow mientras me miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Pero verlo en su cara si que era algo extraño.

-"Y Rainbow?", pregunte, porque en serio no la habia visto en todo el dia.

Y después de buen rato de preguntas y respuestas sobre donde podrá estar, ella apareció volando hacia nosotros y no pude evitar sonreir, ella ya no era azul o tenia el pelo arcoíris, era toda blanco, blanco lechoso, ademas de estar desnuda y tambaleándose apenas aterrizo e intento caminar, el olor a alcohol y semen emanaba de ella con fuerza.

-"Pero que te paso Rainbow"; dijo Rarity preocupada.

-"No me paso nada malo…, solo tuve sexo…..…..con mas de 100 sementales….y bebi un poco de whisky y vodka…..porque si", decía Rainbow totalmente ebria.

-"Pero estas cubierta de….", decía Rarity antes de que Rainbow la interrumpiera.

-"Semen, varios litros….de semen corre por mi cuerpo…..y tambien dentro de mi…jiji…creo que orinare…..semen por varios días"; dijo Rainbow.

Joder si que se divirtió, y al parecer nadie noto las dos grandes cosas que tambien tenia Rainbow.

-"Y Rainbow, parece que esa doctora del Area de genética te agrando tus pechos verdad"; dijo Pinkie como si nada.

-"Como…..lo sabes", dijo Rainbow.

-"Porque ella coloco tu foto en el de antes, cuando estabas toda plana, y la foto de después, como estas ahorita, en la puerta de su laboratorio", dijo Pinkie.

-"Pues yo…..no queria que fuera un secreto…..obsérvenme bien sementales…estoy demasiado buena ahora para ustedes"; dijo ella mientras caia al suelo desmayada.

Joder esto le dolerá en la mañana, su cabeza por la borrachera y su trasero por las metidas que le dieron.

Ya Pinkie nos explico y ya comprendi mas la situación, o Rainbow, si tanto querias sexo, te lo hubiera concedido yo tu deseo, claro que ella tendría que firmar un contrato que estipule que no le dira a nadie sobre eso pero eso es lo de menos.

Joder Martin que estas pensando, se supone que quieres parar de ser un mujeriego, hazlo por ellas, resiste, por ellas.

Pero bueno, como nadie queria agarrarla en ese estado, yo me dedique a cargarla devuelta a mi casa, porque de ahí iríamos mañana al campo de pruebas.

Le daré unas cuantas pastillas para que se le quite la resaca, asi disfrutara de ver las nuevas armas que en serio estan alucinantes.

 **Punto de vista Rainbow**

 **Día 6 de las vacaciones en el reino Cebrican**

 **Amanecer.**

Ah mi cabeza, que paso anoche.

Con dificultad abro los ojos para ver donde estoy, y resulta que estoy de vuelta en las habitaciones de invitados en la casa de Martin.

Y que estoy toda limpia, y por lo poco que empiezo a recordar, no estaba asi, que genial dia fue el de ayer.

Creo que estoy mas que satisfecha.

Y todo gracias a estos, pensaba mientras me agarraba mis tetas.

Me levante de la cama aun con un poco de dolor de cabeza y casi cayendo al suelo olvidando ese peso extra enfrente mio.

Pero por casualidad veo en la mesita de noche una nota y un vaso de agua con una pastilla al lado.

La nota dice asi:

" _Esta pastilla es para tu resaca, y la respuesta a quien te limpio, bueno fui yo, y no te preocupes no tuve sexo contigo mientras dormías, porque de haberlo hecho no estarías de pie o caminando con facilidad por varios días"_

 _Martin Castillo_

Bueno, haber.

Camine por una rato sin sentirme rara al caminar, bien te creo ahora.

Tome la pastilla que en seguida me curo la resaca, ahora aprecio cada vez mas la ciencia y sus cosas, una pastilla que elimina inmediatamente la resaca, eso si que es un invento útil.

Pero bueno hoy era lo que he estado esperando, probar las armas mas cool del mundo.

Ahora, solo hallar algo que mas o menos cubra mis pechos.

 **Horas después**

 **Campo de tiro**

Fue algo vergonzoso estar con las chicas además de como me conto Martin de como me presente anoche, en serio estuve tan ebria.

Y no ayuda que lo único que podia usar para cubrirme era mis propias chaquetas, que obviamente ni me cubren lo suficiente.

Pero bueno despues de muchas bromas sexuales que me hizo Little Mare en el camino, al parecer ella se recuperó un poco su vieja actitud, pero porque se recuperó justo para fastidiarme.

-"Bueno chicos y chicas bienvenido al campo de pruebas mas grande del reino Cebrican"; dijo Martin revelándonos un gran desierto con algunas estructuras a lo lejos y lo mas increible, unas gigantescas máquinas y equipo por la zona donde estábamos a punto de llegar.

-"Bien, quien quire empezar por el mas nuevo modelo de rifle de francotirador para el ejercito"; dijo Martin.

Yo levante la mano lo mas alto posible y gritando.

-"Yo, yo quiero, vamos elígeme"

-"Quieres probarlo Shadow, un ex francotirador estaría emocionado por probar una de esas"; dijo Martin.

-"Oye no lo se, ya no quiero saber de armas nunca mas", dijo Shadow.

Si ya no quiere saber de armas pero yo si, porque me estas ignorando.

-"Es solo para que la pruebes nada mas, además tu blanco sera una de esas torres de vigilancia a lo lejos, y descuida no hay nadie adentro, son prisiones humanas abandonadas que usamos ahora como zonas de practica de combate y donde a la vez dejamos caer bombas para ver el nivel de destrucción de estas", dijo Martin.

-"Ummm, esta bien, pero solo lo voy a disparar una vez y nada mas entendido", dijo Shadow, "Haber donde esta el rifle", dijo mientras miraba donde podría estar.

Y ya que lo mencionaba, donde podría estar ese rifle.

-"Uff, es grande", dijo mientras abria una de las cajas que habia a nuestro alrededor y saco el rifle mas grande que haya visto, prácticamente era tan grande como Shadow y el ya era muy grande.

-"Esta arma mayormente es usada con una armadura de combate especial, pero como tu ya estas bien fuerte y tienes experiencia real con las armas, supongo que esta es casi una arma a tu medida", dijo Martin, mientras se esforzaba por llevar el rifle hacia Shadow.

Shadow lo agarro con ambas manos como si nada y lo examino hasta el ultimo centímetro de el.

-"Que tipo de munición dispara", dijo Shadow.

-"Dispara una bala de 60 milímetros recubiertas de escamas de dragon, el material mas fuerte de la tierra, esta bala es capaz de perforar sin problemas las armaduras mas blindadas y los vehículos mas blindados"; dijo mientras sacaba unas balas tan grandes que mas parecían armas en si.

-"Estas balas pueden ser explosivas tambien para una mayor cantidad de daño en el objetivo", dijo Martin, mientras le daba lo que parecia ser un cargador repleto de balas a Shadow.

Shadow lo agarro el cargador en el aire y como si no fuera tan difícil, metio el cargador en la ranura correspondiente e hizo algo con una palanquita al lado que no se para que era, y la agarro en sus 2 manos el rifle viéndose amenazante.

-"Perfecto, ahora las miras son lo suficientemente potentes para que puedas ver a mas de 2km sin problemas"; dijo Martin, "Ahora apunta con cuidado el rifle y disp….", no termino de hablar una vez Shadow levanto el arma y disparo.

Y vi la torre que dijo que era el blanco, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, exploto en mil pedazos.

Increíble, y Shadow ni se inmuto porque vi que el arma tuvo un retroceso bastante notable que casi lo tumba al suelo.

-"El rifle tiene un defecto en la mira, se desvía unos 2 grados a la derecha, tu sistema de detección de viento esta con un grave retraso, y lo único salvable es el retroceso, que es aceptable para los estándares de esta arma"; dijo Shadow mientras le entrega el arma a Martin como si fuera una simple arma.

Vi como Martin se quedo con la boca abierta ante eso y yo también, el tipo le dio a un blanco que estaba a mas de 2 km de distancia con una puntería increíble y todavía le dice que el arma tiene defectos, por todos los cielos Fluttershy te conseguiste a un semental increíble.

-"Eh, bueno, gracias por la sugerencias que son bienvenidas, y ademas es obvio de porque esto es una zona de prueba, para ver si las armas son ya listas y cumplen con lo pedido"; dijo Martin, "Pero en fin vamos por la siguiente arma que esta vez require que alguno de ustedes use una armadura de combate estándar"; dijo Martin.

Oh esta vez yo quiero hacerlo, vamos Martin elígeme.

-"Pinkie, ven a probarte un traje de combate para que pruebas uno de nuestros mas poderosos cañones"; dijo Martin mientras guiaba a Pinkie detrás de las cajas.

-"Uh, cañones que bien"; dijo Pinkie alegremente.

Oh vamos.

Despues de un minuto salió al parecer Pinkie en la armadura, sosteniendo un enorme cañón en su hombro.

-"Este es el cañon de plasma de infantería versión 4"; dijo Martin señalando el arma, "Dispara una carga masiva de plasma a 600 metros de distancia que explota con una potencia increíblemente potente capaz de destruir edificios reforzados como si fueran de madera".

-"Asombroso"; dijo yo.

-"Ahora Pinkie quiero que apuntes al dron que esta sobrevolando haya a lo lejos", dijo señalando una maquina pequeña que estaba volando algo lejos de nosotros.

-"Esta bien", dijo Pinkie mientras se agachaba y apuntaba a la maquina, y despues de unos segundos disparo.

 **BOOOOOMMM**

Eso si es una explosión.

-"Es genial, tu crees que me pueda llevar una a casa para modificarla y que sea mi cañón de fiestas versión 2.0", dijo Pinkie con felicidad.

-"No Pinkie", dijo Martin, "Ahora ve a quitarte la armadura"

-"Awww, esta bien", dijo Pinkie mientras se quitaba la armadura.

-"Haber el siguiente es el modelo de armadura voladora mas nueva del mercado y ya se quien es la indicada para probarla"; dijo Martin.

Si no me dices que es para mi te dare un golpe en la cara.

-"Rainbow sígueme para que pruebas nuestra armadura voladora de combate", dijo Martin.

-"Por fin, ya era hora que me toque usar esas armas", es lo único que dije.

Fui con el hasta una caja cerrada, donde el interior solo pude ver lo mas cool que vi en mi vida, una armadura voladora con alas, asombroso.

-"Hermoso verdad, décadas de trabajo para que los pegasos puedan usar sus alas en combate"; dijo Martin, "Por fin hecho realidad, vamos que esperas quítate la ropa"

Espera que.

-"Que, porque"; pregunte.

-"Esta es una versión algo ajustada, y solo usar ropa te resultaría incomodo"; dijo Martin.

-"Esta bien", dije mientras me empece a quitar la ropa.

Y el me ayudo a meterme en la armadura, se siente algo rara y algo estrecha, pero bueno el dijo que lo estaría, cuando estaban poniéndome las partes de las alas pude sentir muchas cosquillas en mis alas, ademas de como extrañas cosas se pegaban a ellas.

-"La sensación extraña en las alas es normal, no te preocupes", dijo Martin.

Claro es fácil para ti decirlo, no sientes alas.

Pero al final la sensación se fue dentro de unos segundos y ya me habia puesto ya todo el traje.

Y un montón de símbolos y números aparecieron a mi vista, era increíble, incluso cuando mire a Martin pude ver todos sus datos personales, esto es genial.

-"Ahora vuela Rainbow, vuela como si no tuvieras un traje de 250 kilos contigo y de un valor de 500 mil bits", dijo Martin.

En serio tanto pesa, yo no lo siento.

Pero bueno es la hora.

Entonces empece a flotar encima y a volar usando mis alas, es increible es como si no tuviera nada de carga encima.

-"Ahora toma esto"; dijo Martin mientras me lanzaba un rifle que brillaba en su centro de rojo.

-"Es un rifle laser, ahora chica vuela alto y acaba con todos los drones", dijo Martin.

-"Dalo por hecho Martin", dije una vez vi a los drones y vole hacia ellos.

Apunte y dispare a todos, solo me tomo unos minutos, maniobrar con esto es mas fácil de lo que hubiera esperado, y gracias al casco puedo apuntar bien porque tiene un sistema de mira automatico que me ayudo a disparar con mas facilidad, en serio esta armadura es genial.

Y asi estuvimos todo el dia, probando sus tanques, aviones de combate y toda clase de artillería sobre esas prisiones, fue impresionante, pero pronto llego el momento de irnos y despedirme de este asombroso traje, demonios hasta me dejo hacer una competencia de vuelo entre sus cazas de combate y yo, y fue una de las mejores competencias que tuve, hasta no me importo perder contra sus cazas de combate.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y debo decir que cuando hizo que la misma armadura me expulsara, no se como.

Yo me aferre a la pierna de la armadura.

-"Vamos quiero quedarme con esta armadura por favor quiero quedármela por favor", suplicaba sin importarme que estaba desnuda.

-"Vamos Rainbow, no hagas una escena, sabes que no te la puedes quedar", dijo Martin, mientras me intentaba quitar mi agarre en la armadura.

-"Bien, no me dejas mas opción que", dijo Martin como inmediatamente agarro las partes mas sensibles de mis alas.

Yo perdi mi agarre de la armadura y la solte.

-"Eso…no es justo…déjame", decía yo mientras disfrutaba de como me tocaba mis alas, no se como estaban tan sensibles.

-"Estoy aprovechando uno de los efectos secundarios que tiene al usar esa armadura, hacer que tus alas estén muy sensibles al tacto"; dijo Martin.

-"Vamos….déjame", le decía entrecortado, porque en serio se sentía tan bien como me tocaba mis alas.

Entonces aprovecho el que estaba distraída y mi alzo y me puso encima de su hombro izquierdo y no me dejaba de manosear mi trasero mientras me llevaba.

-"Vamos todos no hay nada que ver"; les decía Martin a los demás mientras seguía manoseándome.

-"Dejame abajo ya maldita sea", dije ya con normalidad.

Pero empezó a usar su magia para masajear mis alas, oh por todos los cielos que bien se siente, y seguía masajeando mi trasero.

Oh vamos esto es….tan rico…..sigue asi.

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **Camino a mi casa**

Bueno eso fue incomodo, y mas como ella termino varias veces encima de mi, mientras la estaba llevando al transporte, creo que me excedí.

En serio porque sigo haciendo esto, parece que el destino no me deja de mandar tentaciones y oportunidades, y bueno esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, es por eso que siempre es beneficioso saber los efectos secundarios que provoca usar o tomar algo.

Pero en fin, después de que Rainbow se desmayara del placer en su tercer orgasmo, y por fin la deje sentarse en paz en la nave que nos trajo aca, y los demás me miraban raro, pero bueno yo me habia acostumbrado a esas miradas ya.

Pero bueno mañana seria su último día acá, y su dia donde pasearían por todo el país sin muchas restricciones.

Ah, y luego volver a mi vida llena de ocupaciones y con mi familia.

Estaba bien con por fin pasar mas tiempo con mi familia, pero lo de volver al trabajo me quitaba los ánimos.

Mañana sera un dia distinto para ellas lo siento en mi interior, lo se.

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Uy, que cosas no, si que me inspire con Rainbow no, pero en fin no falten al siguiente capitulo que por fin se revelara todo.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo amigos.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: El paraíso nunca es eterno**_

 **Punto de vista Twilight**

 **Dia 7 en el reino Cebrican**

Por fin, Martin nos dijo que el preparo transporte si queríamos andar de manera individual por el reino, todas se separaron en pareja, White y Rarity se fueron a la metrópolis de la Economía la ciudad costera al este del país con el mayor flujo de comercio mas grande del mundo, y sede de múltiples nuevos negocios y el lugar donde se puede toda clase de mercancías de otras naciones que ahora cualquier puede comprar y no son exclusivas del estado o los científicos ya.

Shadow y Fluttershy decidieron regresar a los parques nacionales donde estuvimos antes.

Pinkie decidio llevarse a Little Mare con ella para ir a los recién inaugurados centros de diversión, que nos hablo Martin, que son básicamente edificios recién construidos que tienen cines, boliches, centros de videojuegos y restaurantes con temas temáticos para niños, como para tratar de animarla un poco mas, aunque como la vi estos días, ella ya esta mucho mejor de lo que se veía el primer dia.

Applejack y Rainbow fueron a explorar viendo que clase de deportes tenían los Cebricans o cualquier cosa extrema que hacer, y como eso recién se esta instaurando, según me entere cuando leia algunos artículos del "celular" que los profesores en la universidad me regalaron les va a difícil hallar cebras o ponys que les guste practicar deportes extremos que conocen.

Y Spike ni que se diga, este lugar le gusta mas estar, pues aca tengo comics, videojuegos, que recién esos los esta aprendiendo a jugar, y muchas cosas que cualquiera pudiera soñar.

Aunque comprarle gemas para sus almuerzos semanales es algo costoso, pero como Martin es el líder creo que el no tiene que preocuparse mucho por eso.

Y Martin increíblemente no se sorprende cuando pido quedarme con el para hablar y como es de mañana, tenemos mucho de que hablar, hasta que el llame un transporte y nos deje en la próxima nación mañana.

-"Y bien Martin, hay algo que tengo mucha curiosidad"; dije yo.

-"Si, de que quieres hablar", dijo Martin.

-"Quiero saber a que se refieren todos con humanos de la tierra y porque hay tantos anuncios que tienen a humanos con esos trajes tan raros en tu casa y en algunos cines"; pregunte.

-"Es simple la verdad, hay otro planeta muy lejano donde los humanos son inteligentes y han creado medios de entretenimiento tan buenos que, aquí en el reino Cebrican les gusta y los estamos asimilando"; dijo Martin.

-"Acaso es eso posible, que haya una especie humana inteligente, porque las que tenemos son….", estaba hablando cuando el me interrumpió.

-"Si es posible, ademas, vi que tienes ese "Celular" contigo, es obvio que te respondio muchas de tus preguntas incluido la que me dijiste, pero la cosa es, porque me estas preguntando esto a mi"; dijo Martin.

-"Bueno, si vi todos los datos sobre ese planeta y lo que hicieron ustedes a esos humanos, pero leí otra cosa mas, una cosa que escuchaba y pensaba que eran rumores, tu en serio fuiste un humano de ese planeta"; dije yo.

-"Si, si lo fui", dijo con tristeza.

-"Pero porque te desanimas, tu salvaste a tu mundo, salvaste a tu especie y trajiste felicidad y alegría a este planeta"; dije yo.

-"La cosa es, que como yo solo en los ojos de la humanidad yo soy un traidor y solo ven que el trato que hice es para retrasar la inevitable invasión, yo aun no me considero su salvador"; dijo triste Martin.

-"Pero porque no dijiste que los salvaste o incluso anunciar que ya no los invadirás"; dije yo.

-"Porque a pesar de que ves que tengo un poder absoluto, aun tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aquí en este planeta, tu lo viviste en carne propia en Aztecolt, ademas esto de ayudar a todo el mundo no es barato, en este momento la economía global esta estable", dijo Martin.

-"Y eso que tiene que ver con anunciar que no invadirías la tierra"; dije yo.

-"Es porque los humanos alla son muy desconfiados y no confían en cualquiera y es mas con un enemigo como nosotros, ellos no van a creer en mi palabra, yo por eso prefiero demostrarles que nosotros ya no le haremos daño, una vez que todo este aquí solucionado, mandar a mis mejores médicos e ingenieros a ayudar al planeta tierra, porque como ellos sufren con el clima, la pobreza y las enfermedades ellos lo apreciaran cuando solucionemos esos problemas y verán que queremos vivir en paz con ellos"; dije Martin.

-"O sea una acción vale mas que mil palabras"; dije yo.

-"Exacto", dijo Martin.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo crees que puedas hacer eso"; pregunte.

-"Creo que en unos 5 a 10 años, por ahora, solo estoy aquí manteniendo a mi gente feliz, a mi familia feliz y a los habitantes de este mundo feliz"; dijo Martin.

-"Tu eres un gran semental Martin, estoy segura de que podras traer paz a ambos mundos, porque despues de todo en tu autobiografía dice que haz logrado lo imposible", dije yo.

-"Si, supongo que si, pero aun hay una duda que me planteado desde hace mucho tiempo"; dijo Martin.

-"Que cosa", conteste.

-"He visto a todas las especies que ha habido en el planeta excepto los Diamond Dogs, y aun con nuestra tecnología no lo podemos hallar", dijo Martin, "Como tu los has visto y según me enterado ellos no eran parte del plan que aparecieran en sus vidas, me puedes decir como son, y si tienen tecnología"

-"Bueno, ellos usaban armaduras como la guardia real usaba pero de color plateado y eran perros antropomórficos de al menos 2 metros según recuerdo y eso ya fue hace tiempo, porque después de eso ya no lo hemos visto nunca mas"; dije yo mientras trataba de recordar mas.

-"Ya veo, porque quieres saber algo curioso"; dijo Martin.

-"Que cosa", pregunte.

-"Desde esa aparición, se envio un escuadrón de soldados para revisar esa zona y los soldados no descubrieron nada, solo descubrieron cientos de túneles y restos de comida, básicamente es como si hubieran sabido que alguien mas venia a por ellos, aunque en ese tiempo se creia de que ellos le temian a Celestia y querían huir de su ira por secuestrar ponys, pero ahora con todo calmado y miles de satélites ahora enfocado a la búsqueda y ayuda de otras naciones, no ha habido ningun avistamiento con nuestros satélites, mas bien, muchos reportan que los han visto pero cuando vamos a revisar no hay pruebas, tu que crees", dijo Martin.

-"Por segunda vez en la vida, no sé que responder a eso, pero si me preguntas yo creo que talvez como son malos y tú eres el bueno ellos estan tratando de ocultarse de ti porque saben que no tienen ninguna oportunidad con tu ejercito", dije yo aun intrigada por lo que me dijo sobre los Diamond Dogs.

-"Sabes, debe ser verdad porque en este tiempo que estoy en el poder, los casos de desapariciones en las que nosotros no estábamos involucrados a disminuido, igual que el robo de suministros y mas, ellos tienen miedo seguro, pero no me importa, esos perros que se creen topos deben salir en cualquier momento, y ahí es cuando vere que hacer con ellos", dijo Martin.

-"No vas a matarlos verdad"; dije preocupada, puede que ellos nos secuestraron una vez, pero por lo que me cuenta, no han matado a nadie por ahora, eso significa que puedan cambiar, no.

-"Yo ya no quiero ver mas muertes de inocentes Twilight, solo los muy malos serán severamente juzgados el resto tal vez los haga ciudadanos del reino Cebrican", dijo Martin.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora si no te importa o no tienes nada que hacer, me puedes acompañar a los laboratorios de Psiquiatría al norte para ver a Celestia por última vez"; dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Bueno, esta bien, de todos modos tu te mereces saber como le va a Celestia con sus tratamientos y terapias para que sea un miembro productivo de la sociedad", dijo Martin.

-"Muchas gracias Martin", dije con alegría.

-"No hay problema, ahora que dices si comemos un almuerzo rápido porque después de todo ya es medio día", dijo Martin.

-"Que, tan rápido se pasó el tiempo"; dije sorprendida.

-"Cuando charlas de cosas interesantes el tiempo puede pasar volando Twilight", dijo Martin con sabiduría.

Y los 2 nos fuimos a almorzar en una de las metrópolis porque el era muy flojo para cocinar algo, bueno el es muy buen semental pero es algo flojo lo admito.

Solo espero que las demás lo estén pasando bien.

 **Punto de vista White**

 **Medio Día del Día 7.**

 **Metrópolis de la Economía**

-"No te parece esta ciudad un lugar grandioso Rarity", dijo yo mientras caminaban en el parque central de la ciudad, parece que muchos vinieron al parque hoy a pasear, aunque como es un hermoso dia no los culpo.

-"Debo admitir que tiene sus cosas buenas, y mas esta ciudad", dijo Rarity, "Con todas las tiendas y productos que ni siquiera sabían que podían existir"; dijo mientras señalaba a una tienda de aparatos para el hogar.

-"Si esas máquinas autómatas para limpieza hará todo mas fácil cuando regresemos a Equestria"; dije yo, "Solo me gustaría que me dejaran entrar"; dije enfadado mientras señalaba a la misma tienda donde en una de las ventanas estaba un holograma con su nombre y fotografía que decía que se le negara la entrada.

-"Bueno puedo entrar a comprar por los 2 si quieres"; dijo Rarity.

-"Eso es lo que has estado en las tiendas alrededor del país por mi"; dije yo, "Pero ese Martin aun esta enojado conmigo y por eso hace esto"

-"Debes admitir que no le diste ninguna buena impresión cuando lo conociste", dijo Rarity.

-"Lo se, lo se, pero uno trata de abandonar su pasado pero el me sigue tratando como un criminal fuera de la cárcel"; dije yo algo frustrado.

-"Bueno veras que cuando estemos en Equestria el ya no te va a molestar y podras demostrarme solo a mi que has cambiado y eso es lo que importa, porque aun estoy algo enojada contigo por qué no me contaras toda la verdad y eso contaria como una disculpa"; dijo Rarity.

-"Lo se querida, pero te juro que soy bueno ya, y es por ti"; dije yo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rarity.

Rarity solo se sonroja y me devuelve el beso y todo mientras seguimos caminando por el parque.

-"Amor dime ya es medio dia, que vamos a comer hoy", dijo Rarity algo nerviosa.

-"Digo que vayamos a comer….", estaba diciendo hasta que unos extraños ruidos eléctricos sonaban detrás de ellos y entonces.

 **Una luz cegadora aparece a unos 20 metros de ellos y es enorme.**

La luz se desvanece y volteo a ver que era, solo para observar a unos 40 perros antropomórficos con armas similares a las de los Cebricans y que rodeaban una gran jaula.

Yo enseguida volte a ver a Rarity para solo ver una cara de miedo en su rostro.

-"Atrapen solo a las hembras, maten a los machos", oí como uno de esos seres hablo.

 **(Posdata White nunca vio un Diamond Dog en su vida)**

Eso solo me helo la sangre, y antes de que pudiera moverme sentí un horrible dolor en mi costado derecho, me habían disparado.

-"White NO!", era Rarity gritando, ella me intenta llevar lejos de ellos pero no puede porque en seguida uno de eso seres me arroja al suelo y se empieza a llevar a Rarity.

-"No, déjame rufian"; gritaba con ira Rarity mientras uno de esos perros se la llevaba.

Yo no pude moverme me dolia demasiado mi costado derecho, al menos no fue por mis pulmones y fue mas abajo o si no estaría ahogándome con mi propia sangre.

Pero aun asi, dolia respirar, el dolor era fuerte, lo único que podía hacer era ponerme del otro costado, al menos asi no sangraría demasiado, no se si funcionara lo que intentaba hacer, no soy doctor.

Cuando alcance esa posición pude ver el resto del parque y me mantuve quieto para que no pensaran que seguía con mi vida y me remataran y ver como esos perros mataban a todos los sementales o machos grifos que encontraban, y se llevaban a las yeguas o hasta las menores de edad que no dejaban de llorar mientras las secuestraban, algunas yeguas luchaban para ser liberadas, otras estaban inconscientes y con heridas en la cabeza.

Me sentía impotente, mi Rarity estaba en esa jaula custodiada por varios de esos perros mientras los demás traían a mas y mas yeguas.

La escena era horrible los cuerpos de sementales tanto jóvenes como adultos regados por el parque sin vida y con horribles heridas que obviamente eran fatales.

No dejaba de escuchar gritos, explosiones y disparos, pero a pesar del escándalo, me estaba dando mucho sueño, y yo sabia lo que significaba, y parecia que no había ningún pony cerca para ayudarme.

Pero de todo esos gritos escuche algo mas, una sirena, y yo solo sabia lo que significaba.

Ayuda.

En la jaula enorme que trajeron habia al menos 40 yeguas, y seguro habia mas, porque veía a algunas en el piso de la jaula desmayadas y entre ellas estaba Rarity que no paraba de luchar para salir de la jaula.

Pero mientras las sirenas sonaban cada vez mas cerca veía como esos perros volvían alrededor de la jaula y cuando parece que estan todos, se escucha el mismo sonido raro que sonaba cuando aparecieron y de repente brillo una fuerte luz, y todos se habían ido.

No.

No. Mi Rarity.

Se habia ido, y como la enorme jaula se fue, pude ver el resto del parque, podia ver incluso mas cadáveres, algunas de las tiendas y restaurantes en los bordes estaban en llamas era horrible.

Que le va pasar, porque nos hicieron esto esos monstruos.

Mientras pensaba estas cosas podia ver unos vehículos voladores con cruces rojas en sus costados deteniéndose cerca de la escena y donde se bajaban cebras con batas, mientras tambien veía a soldados en armadura llegar en aviones de transporte cerca de la masacre.

Yo, necesitaba seguir vivo, por mi Rarity, yo haría lo posible por traer a esos monstruos ante la justicia y a que me devuelven a mi Rarity.

Yo use las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para levantar mi brazo e intentar gritar y aunque logre levantar mi mano y agitar, sentí mi boca tan seca y débil que apenas podia alzar la voz.

Pero parecia que el destino no queria que muriera aquí, porque uno de esos soldados me vio y llamo a los doctores para que me atendieran, pero yo ya estaba muy débil ya, tanto que no pude detener a mis parpados que se estaban cerrando, mientras el doctor me estaba intentando hablar, yo cai en la inconciencia.

 **Punto de vista Martin**

 **Solo hace 5 minutos después del ataque**

Yo prepare mi jet de combate para ir mas rápido a la metrópolis donde estaba atendiendo a Celestia, yo estaba subiendo a Twilight cuando me llamaron por mi celular.

Era de Star la llamada, y era raro porque ella casi nunca me llama directamente por mi celular.

 **(Recordatorio, Star es la hermana de Zecora, si quieres saber mas de ella leer mi primera historia, del capitulo 10 en adelante)**

-"Puedes espera un minuto Twilight, tengo que contestar"; le dije a ella que ya se habia acomodado en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Esta bien yo espero", dijo ella.

-"Que sucede Star", yo respondi con tranquilidad.

-"Martin se que no es una línea segura pero escucha te necesitamos en la Metropolis de Economia, sucedió un ataque"; dijo ella, se escuchaba alterada.

-"Que COSA!", grite, "Como que un ataque", dije ahora yo nervioso.

-"No sabemos como, pero los Diamonds Dogs atacaron un parque en el medio de la ciudad de la nada, según las cámaras de seguridad al parecer se teletransportaron ahí, y de alguna forma tenían en su poder armamento de un nivel militar tan avanzado como el nuestro, y se ve que secuestraron a varias yeguas y mataron a varios sementales, no hubo piedad cuando mataron niños bebes y secuestraron a niñas", dijo Star algo enfadada ya, "No se como esas cosas que se supone no tenían tecnología ahora nos atacaron sin ningun problema, y lo peor, los satélites y los GPS implantados en nuestros ciudadanos de alguna manera no funcionan, no sabemos donde se fueron los bastardos".

Yo solo podia estar en silencio ante el respecto, yo pensaba que solo eran muy cobarde al ver nuestra tecnología, no que tenían tecnología superior.

Espera un segundo, dijo metrópolis de Economía.

-"Dime Star, tienes la lista de las yeguas que se llevaron"; dije ahora muy preocupado.

-"Si aquí esta, suerte que las IA trabajaron rápido en la identificación de las víctimas", dijo Star, entonces una imagen holográfica me muestra los nombres y las fotos de los sementales caídos como de las yeguas secuestradas y apareció la foto y el nombre que menos queria ver, Rarity estaba entre las secuestradas y White estaba entre al menos los pocos sobrevivientes.

-"Mierda", dije en voz alta.

-"Señor", se preguntó Star.

-"Escucha quiero a todas las tropas en alerta listas para el despliegue inmediato me oyes, esos bastardos se encuentran en algún lugar y quiero que estemos listos para demostrar nuestro poder"; dije ya con algo de ira.

-"Muy bien señor….", se quedo callada Star por unos segundos, "Mierda!", grito Star.

-"Que pasa", dije preocupado.

-"Señor esto no es un ataque aislado nos llegan reportes que esto ha sucedido en múltiples ciudades de todo el mundo en estos momentos, incluso han atacado una de nuestras granja para humanos y se han robado a unos 200 humanos y a sus dueños, como no hubo testigos y disparos paso mas desapercibido, y no no se preocupe no fue la granja de su esposa Sunny", dijo Star mientras suspiraba de alivio pero ese alivio no me duro poco una vez me di cuenta de la situación actual.

-"Algun punto importante ademas de eso, o algo que hicieran diferente"; le dije.

-"No señor, todos han sido matar sementales y secuestrar yeguas señor", dijo Star.

-"Bien nos prepararemos para un caso de rehenes Star, diles a las tropas que cuando invadamos la base de esos bastardos, que no usen ningun tipo de explosivo esta claro"; dije yo en una voz de mando.

-"Entendido señor", dijo Star.

-"Y Star, voy a averiguar por mis propias formas donde estan, me pueden interrumpir mi búsqueda si es que surge algo, entendido"; dije con firmeza.

-"Muy bien señor", dijo Star y después colgó.

Mierda, que mierda esta sucediendo, porque justo ahora, porque justo Rarity estaba entre las secuestradas, maldita sea.

-"Twilight, bájate ahora mismo y ve a mi casa"; dije tratando de sonar calmado, pero obviamente no lo estaba.

-"Sucedió algo grave", dijo Twilight preocupada.

-"Si, pero no hay tiempo para explicar, si quieres respuestas ve a mi casa y prende el televisor holográfico y pon las noticias, yo llamare a varios guardias para que recogan a los demás en donde estén"; dije yo.

-"En serio fue tan grave", dijo Twilight aun mas preocupada.

-"Si lo fue, pero ahora tengo que hablar con alguien que espero sepa que sucedio", dije yo.

-"Entiendo", dijo Twilight mientras se bajaba de mi avión caza.

Y mientras yo me subía veía a Twilight meterse a la casa, solo espero que Chrysalis sepa lo que esta pasando aquí, porque al parecer si la tecnología no puede detectarlos espero que sus espias al menos sepan que esta sucediendo.

Las viejas técnicas de espionaje e infiltración nunca superaran a la tecnología y esos cambiantes son los maestros en esconderse de nuestros sistemas, asi que tal vez ellos sepan que esta pasando.

Aunque con esta lógica también ellos podrían ser lo que estén propiciando esto. Solo espero que no sea el caso.

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis**

 **Varias horas después de los ataques**

Oh no, no puede estar pasando, como esos perros pueden ser mejores ocultándose que nosotros, vamos debe haber una pista, porque si ellos pueden atacar sin previo aviso, sera un peligro constante para todos, y todos vivirían con miedo y con miedo no habría felicidad y amor, y sin eso no tendremos poderes, porque justo tenía que pasar esto, justo cuando por fin podríamos salir al público en paz por primera vez.

-"Mi señora, un avión caza Cebrican se acerca a gran velocidad, que hacemos"; dijo uno de mis ayudantes que vino corriendo a mi en la sala de la reina,

-"Debe ser Martin, en busca de respuestas, que pase en paz", le dije a mi ayudante.

-"Muy bien, mi reina", dijo mientras se retiraba para dar ese aviso.

Espero que el no me este culpando por esto.

Minutos despues que el aterrizara en mi terraza de mi torre.

El vino hacia mi que suerte que aun no se me nota mi embarazo aun no tiene que saberlo.

-"Chrysalis, tienes idea de donde se ocultan estos atacantes"; dijo el sin emociones.

-"Temo que la única pista es que ellos desaparecieron de sus escondites alrededor del mundo hace unos días y no sabemos donde se fueron", dije yo.

-"Maldicion, al menos es mejor que nada, dime en que nacion posiblemente se fueron, porque al menos debe haber un lugar en donde les falto desaparecer"; dijo Marin.

-"Bueno, la única posibilidad es que se encuentran en las islas de dragones porque hay es el único sitio que mis hijos no van, y las otras serian 2, entre la frontera del reino de Saddle Arabia y el reino Minotauro que no hemos detectado a ningun Diamond dog en siglos y en tu territorio como sabes no hemos investigado nunca"; dije yo.

-"Bien, el de las islas dragon es imposible, porque con la gran cantidad de prisioneros que tomaron, es imposible que estén en una sola isla, ademas de estar todos repartidos entre todas las islas tan lejanas entre si perdería el sentido de porque reunirlos a todos en primer lugar y en mi reino menos, no importa si me estan ocultando información de nuevo, es imposible que haya un complejo subterráneo secreto porque en si, todas mis bases militares normales y secretas son bajo tierra y estan todas con un sistema de seguridad con solo IAs monitoreándolos y si detecta una intrusión en el sistema el sistema se anula por completo haciéndolo imposible de hackear sin levantar sospechas", dijo Martin todo pensativo.

-"Asi que, ellos solo podrían estar…", estaba yo hablando cuando el completo lo que iba a decir.

-"En la frontera de esos 2 reinos".

-"Pero como lo confirmamos"; dijo Martin.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder uno de mis hijos me estaba hablando telepáticamente, y estaba hablando precisamente desde la frontera entre los minotauros y los de Saddle Arabia.

" _Que sucede, averiguaste algo sobre donde estan los atacantes"; le pregunte._

" _Es posible porque estoy aquí en la frontera sin nadie alrededor y estoy sintiendo algunas emociones de alegría emanar desde abajo, son débiles pero lo siento por solo estar aquí parado, porque en vuelo no se siente", dijo mi hijo._

" _Gracias hijo mio, ahora retírate, esa aérea estará llena de soldados cebricans una vez le diga lo que me dijiste a Martin", dije yo._

" _Entendido, me retiro", dijo mi hijo y en seguida corto su trasmisión telepática._

-"Que ha pasado porque te quedaste callada tanto tiempo", me pregunto Martin.

-"Hablaba telepáticamente con uno de mis hijos que fue a averiguar la posibilidad si la frontera es su escondite, y acaba de decirme que si lo es", dije yo.

-"Es confiable lo que me dices"; dije Martin.

-"Si lo es", le dije yo.

-"Y nadie mas lo sabe", dijo Martin.

-"Le puedo hacer que lo olvide la ubicación si eso te parece bien", le dije.

-"Por favor"; el contesto.

Como no me gusta hacerle esto a mis hijos pero tengo que hacerlo, el hechizo de cambio de memorias es temporal y algo difícil de hace a distancia pero al menos como solo va olvidar la razón de porque fue allí, no sera mucho el cambio.

Haber, trazo el hechizo y, contacto con mi hijo y ya esta.

Salgo de mi trance como siento un pinchazo en mi hombro.

-"Lo siento Chrysalis, confio en ti, pero es para que los demás me crean que no estuviste involucrada en todo esto y al llevarte conmigo asi, me crearan de que no hiciste nada en caso de que esos desgraciados nos estuvieran esperando"; dijo el mientras me empezaba a sentir mareada.

-"Tu, tu, no te preocupes…..entiendo", dije yo antes de caer al suelo a punto de desmayarme.

Y es mejor asi, porque en si, los cambiantes que somos capaces de ocultarse por tanto tiempo de los Cebricans y luego surge un enemigo que no tiene antecedentes de tecnología e infiltración exitosa, yo sospecharía de nosotros mismos también.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Oh el plan de los Diamond Dogs se pone en acción**

 **Que cosas mas tendrán planeadas, averígüenlo para el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Hasta la vista leales lectores.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18: Perdida total**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

Joder como me molesta haberle hecho eso a Chrysalis pero es para demostrar que ella no es culpable de ocultar a los atacantes.

Demostrar su inocencia, y esperar que en serio este haciendo lo correcto.

Pero obviamente deje una carta diciendo que ella me acompañara y la razón de porque no le dijo a nadie es por motivos de seguridad.

Espero que me crean mi carta.

Y si no, pues no quiero pensar en ello ahora.

Porque en estos momentos estoy volando un jet de combate con una reina inconsciente abordo rezando que sus hijos no la detecten en mi nave.

Por mientras llamare a Star para dar las coordenadas.

Espera un segundo, no me dijo las coordenadas exactas, y la frontera esa es demasiado extensa, joderrrr.

-"Atención aquí el rey Martin hablando en el canal de seguridad alfa 2, me copian torre capital", hablo por el sistema de comunicación especial de la nave.

-"Aquí torre capital, te escuchamos alto y claro, que paso, tienes datos importantes sobre el paradero de los atacantes"; era la voz de Star la que me decía eso.

-"Exactamente, quiero que toda la fuerza aérea se ponga a patrullar toda el aérea de la frontera entre el reino Minotauro y el de Saddle Arabia y luego si hallan alguna frecuencia inusual en alguna parte de la frontera dar las coordenadas a los batallones mas cercanos de la zona", dije yo.

-"Señor esta seguro que en esa zona se encuentra el enemigo, como lo sabe"; dijo Star.

-"Me lo dijo a información una fuente externa a nosotros y que pronto iba a unirse como una gran aliada", dije yo.

-"Espere aliada", dijo Star.

-"Si aliada y no quería decir esto aun, pero, son los Cambiantes y su reina, ellos son los nuevos aliados que se iban a unir a nosotros"; dije yo.

-"Estas hablando en serio, según nuestros registros ellas son las únicas que pueden burlar nuestra tecnología y estas aliándote con las mas grandes sospechosas de ser cómplices de los Diamond Dogs.", dijo Star algo enfadada.

-"Eh visto su tecnología en persona, y he visto que no son capaces de usar tecnología para burlar a nuestros satélites, o teletransportarse, ellos son cuidadosos, ellos usan magia y energía a niveles bajos para no captar la atención, y según los reportes que me llegaban de los IA, ellos dicen que los receptores de energía de las universidades de electrónica e ingeniería cercanas captaron niveles increíblemente altos de energía y no magia, que es mas difícil de detectar, y ademas los satélites no los captaron porque al parecer se desactivaron 5 minutos antes de los ataques y se iniciaron de nuevo a los 30 minutos", dije yo, mientras estoy viendo esos mismos reportes que me estan llegando en tiempo real a mi celular, tener una mente mas agil, si es útil para hacer varias cosas a la vez, pero esa información solo confirma aun mas la inocencia de los cambiantes.

-"Eso significa, que el atacante usa tecnología incluso mas avanzada que nosotros y los cambiantes?", pregunto Star con incredulidad en su voz.

-"Me temo que si", es lo único que puedo decir.

-"Por la creadora"; dice ella sin poder creerlo

-"Vas a cumplir mis ordenes o vas a esperar a que sucedan mas ataques"; dije yo algo impaciente.

-"Esta bien, lo hare"; dijo ella como entonces corto la trasmisión.

Joder esto seria un dia muy largo.

 **2 horas después.**

 **Recién sobrevolando por la costa oeste**

-"Señor tenemos algo, es una señal muy débil de energía, que se encuentra en la frontera noroeste, cerca de nuestra propia frontera incluso"; dijo Star contactándome otra vez por la frecuencia de seguridad.

-"Muy bien, dile a las tropas que preparen la artillería, aprovechando que esa zona es desértica, quiero que llueva proyectiles excavadores para sacar a eso desgraciados de sus escondites", dije yo.

 **(Proyectiles excavadores son bombas guiadas con un taladro en su punta que pueden cavar hasta una distancia de 50 metros en tierra suave, 20 en roca y 70 en arena, y que tiene un poder explosivo de al menos 100 kilos de C4)**

-"Entendido señor, pero tambien debe saber algo mas", dijo Star algo preocupada, "Solo hemos sido capaces de detectar ese nivel de energía porque los niveles de energía que detectamos estan aumentando rápidamente"

-"Oh no, le has dicho a la fuerza aérea que evacue el área por si es una clase de arma antiaérea", le dije yo a Star.

-"Si señor lo hare de inmediato, es que recién estan llegando las lecturas", dijo Star.

Mierda esto empeora cada segundo, me pregunto que mierda estará pasando en ese maldito escondite.

 **Base de los Diamonds Dogs**

 **Punto de vista Rarity**

Esos malditos perros sarnosos, como se atreven a hacerle eso a mi futuro esposo y a tantos inocentes sementales, solo espero que mi White este bien.

Cuando llegamos aquí esos malditos perros nos obligaron a desnudarnos y aunque con todas ganas tenia de usar mi magia para hacer algo, algo en estas cuevas esta anulando mi magia.

Y cuando todas nos desnudamos por la fuerza ya que empezaron a electrificar la jaula en la que aun estábamos y electrocutarnos cuando nos negábamos.

Y ya desnudas los perros sarnosos nos volvieron a electrocutar, esta vez tan fuerte que caí inconsciente.

Varias horas habían pasado y me sorprendi cuando abri los ojos y mire a mi alrededor.

Ahora la jaula estaba encima de otras jaulas en un enorme lugar, que parecía un gigantesco almacén sin ventanas obviamente, y podia ver que habia al menos 2 docenas de jaulas repletas de solo yeguas y al parecer unas 3 jaulas con humanos

Una docena en donde estoy yo y la otra docena en ese otro lado, y habia un total de 3 jaulas por columna o sea 4 columnas en este lado y 4 columnas en ese otro, y fue un logro verlas porque el almacén estaba débilmente iluminado

Y otra cosa que note es que ademas de que todas estábamos desnudas, todas estábamos limpias, sin ninguna mancha o herida y luego otra cosa que note pero en mi misma y en los demás, fue que todas teníamos collares.

Collares que no podían sacarse no importa lo mucho que intentara hallar un botón a abertura que me permitiera hallar una forma de sacármelo, ademas cada vez que intentaba jalármelo me dolia mucho el cuello

Ya todas se empezaban a despertar y a entrar en pánico, yo incluida, no solo nos tenían enjauladas como animales si no, nos tenían con collares imposibles de sacar, acaso somos esclavos ahora, o ahora seremos sus compañeras sexuales, por lo que vi que solo secuestraron hembras.

Por favor que alguien nos diga porque estamos aquí.

 _ **-"Hola señoritas por lo visto han despertado ya",**_

Era una extraña voz y venia al parecer de los costados.

 _ **-"Seguro se preguntaran porque estan aquí y quien soy",**_

Sonaba muy intimidante.

 _ **-"Solo díganme gran jefe, porque es el titulo al cual me van a llamar cuando vallamos a nuestro próximo destino"**_

Espera que a que se esta refiriendo, a donde iremos.

 _ **-"Ese destino es otro planeta, uno que sera difícil de detectar porque es uno de los mas nuevos descubiertos por los astrónomos, y eso significa el ultimo a que posiblemente buscarían al haber ya al menos 70 planetas habitables descubiertos hasta hora y que es totalmente habitable justo para nosotros, es del mismo tamaño de nuestro planeta y tiene unas 2 lunas, que curioso no"**_

Como que otro planeta ustedes son Diamods dogs, que saben de las estrellas siquiera, ustedes viven debajo de la tierra por todos los cielos.

 _ **-"Y la razón de porque nos estamos yendo a pesar de que ustedes mismos presenciaron nuestra gran capacidad de atacarlos cuando nos plazca, es porque a pesar de esa gran ventaja, nuestros números son solo de miles, ni siquiera llegamos al millón de Diamonds Dogs aquí, y el ejercito Cebrican es increíblemente basto y si nos llegara a atacar que lo va a hacer estoy seguro, seria nuestra perdición"**_

Pero como se han ocultado por tanto tiempo sin ser detectados.

 _ **-"Pero se preguntaran porque decidimos realizar los secuestros sabiendo lo arriesgado que es de que nos atrapen, la respuesta es simple, hemos llegado a un punto en que nuestros recursos se estan agotando, y el espacio tambien es mas escaso para nuestros equipos y por eso que estamos haciendo esta evacuación de emergencia y secuestrar a muchas esclavas para asi reproducirnos mas rápidamente y tener a la vez miles de esclavas que trabajen por nosotros al recolectar comida, cocinar, hacer la ropa, o sea cosas insignificantes"**_

Eso no responde a porque irse

 _ **-"Nos vamos porque necesitamos aumentar nuestro ejército y nuestra tecnología para asi regresar y conquistar este planeta y que todos sean nuestros esclavos"**_

Oh no.

 _ **-"Ahora prepárense porque el viaje va a ser muy movido"**_

No, no, vamos señor Martin frustra los planes de este loco por favor, no quiero ser una esclava

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DEL GRAN JEFE**

 **Después de darles el discurso a las esclavas**

 **Centro de mando**

-"Bien esto se siento muy bien", dije yo.

-"Señor tengo una duda, no sera sencillo que los Cebricans averigüen donde nos encontramos en el espacio" dijo uno de los jefes de las tribus del norte.

-"No, porque hay algo que no contaban, y es que, gracias a que las distancias son tan largas y el viaje a un planeta con estos sistemas de viaje entre agujeros de gusano artificiales son muy curiosos y tiene efectos tan grandes en esta nave peculiarmente grande, que no solo viajaremos muy lejos, si no, hay una remota posibilidad de que tambien viajemos en el tiempo, al pasado", dije yo.

-"Espera si tenemos una posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, porque no regresamos al pasado y conquistamos a los Cebricans cuando si quiera tienen tecnología", dijo ese jefe norteño.

-"Sencillo jefe, porque esto solo es una posibilidad remota, ademas si viajamos al pasado solo lo haríamos al pasado del planeta al cual vamos, porque si intentamos regresar talvez nos lanzaría de nuevo a esta línea de tiempo, sin siquiera una hora de diferencia a la hora de partida, lo entiende ahora"; dije yo.

-"Mas o menos entiendo, pero quiero saber otra cosa, si vamos al pasado y es verdad que los planetas se mueven, como es que vamos a llegar al planeta en un pasado donde aun siquiera a llegado", dijo el jefe norteño.

-"Bueno mis científicos se encargaron de eso asi que no se preocupe por nada"; dije yo.

-"Esta bien, solo decía", dijo el jefe norteño.

-"Ahora si me disculpan, es hora de mandar un mensaje a todos los Diamonds Dogs que la hora del despegue se acerca", dije yo.

Fui hacia el ordenador principal del centro de mando y encendí el sistema de anuncios de la nave.

 _ **-"Diamonds Dogs de todas las tribus de este planeta, prepárense para el despegue que va a iniciar en cualquier momento, por favor prepárense y vallan a sus respectivos lugares"**_

 _ **-"Y recuerden no estamos huyendo, nos estamos preparando para la batalla de nuestras vidas para hacer los amos de este planeta y muchos otros mas"**_

 _ **-"Ahora prepárense compañeros que nuestro futuro aguarda"**_

Y apague el intercomunicador desde el ordenador.

-"Buen discurso señor"; dijo mi asistente.

-"Lo se, pero quiero saber una cosa, ya estan todas nuestras cosas a bordo", dije yo a mi asistente que asintió en seguida.

-"Y los motores estan listos para el despegue?", le pregunte.

-"Señor, según los últimos datos, los motores estan al 100% cargados y listos para el despegue y antes que diga lo que creo que va a decir, tambien los escudos de energía estan listos para soportar cualquier ataque aéreo o terrestre que los Cebricans puedan lanzar", dijo mi asistente.

-"Esta bien, ahora el toque final, anular los escudos de la base y abrir de a poco las escotillas de salida", dije yo.

-"Exacto mi señor", dijo mi asistente como siempre alagándome.

Otra vez fui a mi ordenador para activar el intercomunicador, y preparar la secuencia de lanzamiento.

 _ **-"Atención el despegue sera dentro de 60 segundos, prepárense"**_

Es lo único que digo mientras el temporizador de 60 segundos empieza a hacer su cuenta hacia atrás y yo me retiro del ordenador y todos nos empezamos a asegurar en asientos cerca de la pared del centro de mando.

Nuestro destino se acerca y por fin lograremos el primer paso hacia la conquista de este planeta.

 **Punto de vista Teniente Yagami**

 **34° Escuadrón de asalto**

 **A 20 km del posible paradero de los Diamonds Dogs.**

 **2:00 Am**

Estoy muy nervioso, es la primera vez que comandare un escuadrón en combate real, gracias a Martin por dejarme en reserva para permanecer mas tiempo con mi familia, pero creo que esa experiencia manteniendo el orden en esos países me hubieras servido como experiencia, para no estar tan nervioso con esta misión.

Porque después de todo el enemigo posee nuestras armas, y son impredecibles, si que estaba nervioso.

" _Atención a todos las naves de desembarco, deténganse inmediatamente, la artillería va a barrer todo el area, luego ustedes entran al área en si cuando la andanada de artillería acabe"_

Como íbamos en naves de combate y estas tuvieron que si o si aterrizar, para que así los proyectiles no le cayeran por error a una de las cientos de naves, listas para desembarcar.

-"Que bien mas tiempo para prepararnos"; dije para mi mismo en voz alta, gracias a los trajes sellados y que puedo cerrar comunicaciones temporalmente, asi nadie puede escuchar como estoy respirando con nerviosismo también.

Aunque aun teníamos que permanecer en las naves hasta nuevo aviso, podíamos al menos movernos dentro de la nave, yo no queria hacerlo por supuesto.

Es increíble como ya han pasado tantas horas desde el ataque, es mas de las 2:00 am ya, en serio tardaron tanto en encontrarlos?

-"Miren chicos en la distancia", uno de mis soldados dijo mientras apuntaba por la ventana.

Que mostraba una serie de destellos desde lo lejos, prácticamente desde nosotros hemos venido.

Vimos los increíbles destellos como parpadeaban sin parar, y todo para terminar en enormes explosiones a lo lejos, en nuestro destino.

No creo que nadie pueda soportar ese poder de fuego.

Y después de varios minutos bombardeando la zona, las luces y las explosiones empezaron a cesar.

" _Atención a todas las naves de desembarco, ya se hizo un gran agujero y varios túneles quedaron al descubierto ya, y por suerte no se ha avistado que las bombas hayan matado rehenes, como por desgracia no se ve que hayan matado a ninguno de esos Diamonds Dogs"_

-"Y porque demonios lanzan tantas bombas si hay rehenes ahí", dije esta vez tratando de contactar con algún superior con el intercomunicador de mi armadura.

- _"Los Diamonds Dogs han cavado túneles a tanta profundidad que necesitábamos una forma de entrar a ellas, además es por lógica que no mantendrían a sus prisioneros en las partes más altas de los tuneles, y le aconsejo que hable con respeto a sus superiores en caso de que quiera contactar con uno";_ el coronel de mi batallón contesto.

-"Entendido señor, lo lamento señor, no volveré a faltar el respeto", dije nervioso.

-" _Esta bien Teniente, que no vuelva a ocurrir"_

Y mientras los aviones de desembarco estaban despegando se empezó a escuchar un ruido muy extraño, pero conocido a la vez.

Mientras la nave avanzaba, el ruido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y todos estuvimos buscando señales de ese ruido.

-"Atención todos, estamos a 5 minutos de aterrizar, prepárense"; dijo uno de los pilotos.

Bien es hora de tranquilizarse, y hacer lo que un líder hace, demonios que mal dia para que el capitán del escuadrón sea una de las varias victimas del ataque a la metrópolis y que yo sea el segundo al mando.

-"Bien chicos y chicas, prepárense, que pronto sera el momento de vengar a nuestro capitan", es lo único que pude decir, que suerte que el traje oculta un poco la tonalidad de la voz, porque lo dije todo un poco nervioso.

Y todos gritaron que si ante eso.

Bueno, preparar y motivar a las tropas esta hecho, ahora solo espero mantenerlos con vida.

El sonido cada vez se volvia mas fuerte.

" _Atención a todos los transportes, retirada!",_ escuche el grito que estaba diciendo nuestro coronel, _"La fuerza aérea capta una enorme señal energética saliendo por debajo de la tierra, tiene un poder jamas antes visto, la zona es demasiado peligrosa, retírense ahora!"_

Oh no, ya casi estábamos aquí, y el sonido se estaba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte.

La nave en que estábamos empezó a voltear para salir rápido de la zona, pero antes que hayamos dado vuelta para irnos por completo, empezó una fuerte turbulencia, sentí por un minuto que la nave podría estrellarse en cualquier momento.

Todos estaban gritando de nervios, o por los comunicadores tratando de saber que demonios estaba pasando.

Pero finalmente despues de alguno de los 30 segundos mas horribles de mi vida, lo juro que lo sentí por mas tiempo, pero el reloj de mi armadura dice lo contrario.

-"Acá la nave de transporte #34, que esta pasando, comando central, que ha sido eso", escuchaba a los pilotos pedir por radio.

Ademas escuchaba a los soldados hablar y discutir sobre que habia sido eso, hasta que lo vi.

Una luz tan brillante como el sol venia desde la zona a donde se supone estaba los Diamonds Dogs.

Era una luz que abarcaba casi todo nuestro horizonte, pero una vez que la nave se estabilizo y empezó a ganar mas velocidad, podia ver que esa luz de alguna forma se elevaba y se achicaba mientras nos alejábamos.

Y ya a los 10 km del epicentro pude ver la cosa que posiblemente causo la turbulencia y esa luz.

Eso, eso era…

" _Atención, no sabemos como, pero la fuerza aérea va a tratar de detener ese…..ese cohete, asi que todos los transportes salgan de la zona inmediatamente",_ era esta vez el comando central, donde estaba el comandante, pero esta vez no respondió el comandante, respondió otra cebra.

Ahora si, esto, esto no me lo esperaba.

Y yo creo que nadie se lo esperaba mientras trataban de mirar por las ventanas, y observar ese enorme cohete que casi nos hace estrellarnos mientras despega.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista Martin.**

 **Aun a varias horas de la base de los Diamonds Dogs.**

 **2:30 am, en ese instante.**

No me jodas, no me jodas, que es eso.

Mis sistemas y yo no podían creerlo, pero cuando vi esa cosa intente apuntarle con mis armas para ver a que distancia me encuentro.

Pero me dice que aun estoy a mas de 400km de el.

Me estas diciendo que esa cosa es tan colosal, que la puedo ver a simple vista desde tan lejos.

Mierda no me digas que…

-"Martin, que hacemos, esto, esto se sale a nuestras escalas y nuestras posibilidades, nuestras armas no perforan el campo de fuerza que rodea ese gigante cohete", decía Star por el canal de seguridad algo nerviosa, y si esta nerviosa es porque en serio la situación es muy grave, porque ella no se pone nerviosa casi por nada,

-"Atención Star, la base lunar no tiene un sistema de defensa tan potente, que es capaz de destruir un asteroide de al menos 100 km de diámetro"; dije yo,

-"Si, señor, pero que hay de los rehenes, que pasa con ellos"; dijo Star.

-"Hagan que sus sistemas de defensa en la luna aumenten la intensidad de sus ataques desde el minimo, asi que cuando hallen el punto exacto en que ese escudo se desvanece porque ya no soporta tanto poder, haga que los cazas, que espero que lo sigan siguiendo, para deshabilitar los motores, pero eso si, deshabilitarlos cuando llegue al espacio, no necesitamos estar contra lejos para rescatar rehenes mientras la nave cae al planeta por detenerse en una orbita tan baja", dije yo.

Espero que funcione es lo único que tenemos.

-"Entendido Martin, dare la orden", dije Star.

Vamos espero que funcione.

Que suerte que esta nave puede navegar en el espacio sin problemas por al menos 12 horas.

Prepárate Rarity, porque vas a ser rescatada en el espacio por tu servidor.

Acelere la nave a máxima velocidad pero manteniéndome siempre cerca de la atmosfera para que aun siguiera recolectando oxígeno y asi tener mas tiempo fuera en el espacio, pero en serio esta nave puede ser la mas rápida, pero ese maldito cohete si que era aun más.

Pero debo admitir el espectáculo era asombroso, el espacio, tan cerca, y estar persiguiendo una nave enemiga a velocidades increíbles no tiene precio.

Es increible que en todo este tiempo Chrysalis no haya despertado, o talvez esta despierta y no le estoy prestando atención.

-"Martin, el cohete esta emitiendo una cantidad mucha mas grande de energía, no se que puede significar pero…."

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración una vez un gran haz de luz salio de la punta del cohete, directo al espacio, y se creo algo que solo crei que pasaba en las películas, una vez vi como aparecia un gran torbellino que se notaba que distorsionaba la realidad, algo parecido a un agujero negro, que a su alrededor la energía residual que lo creo formaba ese torbellino.

Que mierda…

No dije mas, una vez todos mis sistemas se apagaron, y la nave empezó a caer a tierra en caída libre y sin control.

Oh mierda.

-"Mayday, mayday, alguien me recibe estoy cayendo rápidamente, todos los sistemas se han apagado, por favor alguien me copia", y solo recibo, estática, maldita sea.

Mierda, vamos que hago.

Que suerte que estoy a varios kilómetros del suelo, tengo que hallar un modo de reiniciar el avión.

Intente por varios minutos y lo minimo que puede hacer es recuperar el control y planear el avión.

-"Por poco", dije en voz alta.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo Chrysalis atrás mio.

-"Chrysalis estas despierta", dije yo.

-"Si, pero lamento decirte que manche un poco la parte de atrás, ese nivel de fuerzas G sin una protección adecuada realmente te marea mucho", dijo Chrysalis, que se notaba en su voz lo mareaba que estaba.

-"Lo se, pero hace cuanto que estas despierta", dije yo.

-"Desde que este caza empezó a girar sin control", dijo ella aun mareada.

-"Bueno, pues prepárate porque creo que el suelo se acerca rápidamente y no tengo forma de alivianar el aterrizaje", dije yo, gracias a Dios que el altímetro funciona sin electricidad, mierda tenia que pasarme esto justo cuando sigue siendo de noche.

El escenario al frente era de un monton de torres granjas, lo se, porque no se que suerte divina tengo que por poco estoy a punto de chocar con algunos de ellos, al menos no habra graves pérdidas si me estrello, porque las torres granja a esta hora no hay nadie que las este atendiendo.

-"Ahora si puedes abrocharte el cinturon de seguridad, porque esto sera muy movido"; dije yo.

-"Esta bien, que suerte que esta nave por dentro no son tan diferentes a las nuestras", dijo ella.

Yo solo me mantuve tratando de controlar la nave y evitar tantas torres granjas como era posible, y en la oscuridad total, era todo un reto, acaso toda el país tambien se quedo sin electricidad.

Y despues de lo que pareció una eternidad la nave toco tierra a al menos 40 km por hora.

Demonios como rebota en estos sembradíos.

Mierda….arboles adelante, y entonces chocamos en ellos, haciendo que el avión se detuviera en seco.

Que suerte que la cabina esta reforzada o esas ramas de los arboles hubieran penetrado y hubieran herido a Chrysalis.

Hice una inspección de seguridad por si habia fuego o algo, pero por suerte el daño no fue tan grave, esa fue suerte y nada de tonterías, pero aun era todo oscuro.

-"Chrysalis, estas bien", dije mientras volteaba a verla, y solo recibí mucho vomito en mi cara.

-"Lo siento, esos rebotes….y el mareo que aun…. no se me quitaba", decía entre cortada, al menos a simple vista no se veía con heridas, ella me dejo tocarla para estar seguro de que estuviera bien, porque aunque ya me acostumbre a la falta de luz, eso no significa que vea como un animal nocturno.

-"No te preocupes", dije mientras me limpiaba con la mano el vomito de mi cara.

-"M…ar..t…i..n", escuchaba que mi radio del avión despertó y la mayoría del equipo a bordo empezó a iluminarse.

-"Hola, Star, estas ahí"; dije yo cuando trataba de hablarle de vuelta, y a la vez arreglar la señal, porque aun se escuchaba entrecortado.

-"Ma…..rtin….", seguía escuchándose entrecortado.

Estuve luchando buen rato para hacerlo funcionar hasta que.

-"Martin, Martin estas ahí"; por fin, y era Star la que hablaba.

-"Si, estoy aquí, sabes que rayos paso", conteste.

-"Oh Martin, es un gusto oírte", dijo Star.

-"Si a mi tambien, pero me puedes decir que paso", dije algo impaciente.

-"Hubo fallas eléctricas masivas en todas las ciudades de la nación, y varios satélites se apagaron, incluso la base en la luna se quedo sin energía, y ellos son los que tienen incluso mejores sistemas para evitar fallos eléctricos y ataques IEM poderosos, mas bien en estos momentos se estan reiniciando todos los sistemas", dijo ella, eso explica la falta completa de luz en el país, mientras iba cayendo.

 **(IEM, Impulso Electro Magnetico)**

-"Mierda, y dime que paso con el cohete", dije yo ahora si sonando impaciente por mas respuestas.

Por varios minutos no hubo respuestas, pero antes que preguntara de nuevo ella hablo.

-"El cohete se ha ido Martin, y según lo poco que han podido registrar los satélites antes de apagarse es que lo que hicieron fue abrir un agujero de gusano muy extraño"; dijo ella.

-"Como que extraño, explícate"; dije yo.

-"Me refiero que a pesar de tener tecnología suficiente para diseñar un cohete funcional de ese tamaño, tecnología furtiva de primera y escudos de energía increíblemente resistentes, ellos hicieron un agujero de gusano bastante inestable"; dijo ella.

-"Como que inestable, a que te refieres", dije yo.

-"Es que ese agujero de gusano era tan inestable que en vez de solo rasgar los tejidos del espacio y tiempo y llegar en solo poco tiempo a cualquier lugar, ahora deformara aun mas el tejido del mismo tiempo y espacio y les dara una posibilidad aunque remota de viajar al pasado", dijo ella.

-"Que tan remota", dije yo.

-"De al menos un 40%, y un 60% de que funcione con normalidad y aparezcan solo unos meses despues donde sea que fueron, y descuida que este viajando al pasado y venga atacarnos cuando somos mas vulnerables no sera posible, porque el viaje es suficientemente impredecible y hace imposible calcular en que periodo de la historia aparecerá, o si viajar al pasado tiene grandes repercusiones tambien para ellos", dijo ella.

-"Demonios, al menos algo bueno, pero en este momento quiero que todos los satélites que monitoreaban la tierra ahora se dediquen a monitorear cada planeta con posibilidad de tener vida, y que si nuestras tropas mas cercanas no fueron afectadas, mandar a tantas como pueda a la zona de donde salio ese cohete y traten de averiguar si dejaron algo atrás"; dije yo con voz de mando.

-"Entendido señor, si necesita transporte, al menos algunas de nuestras naves que estaban en tierra no estan incapacitadas por el poderoso ataque IEM y lo podrán recoger", dijo ella.

-"No te preocupes, pediré aventón a los granjeros de donde estoy, ademas estoy bien, se necesita mas que caer con tu avión desde los limites de la atmosfera y el espacio sin casi control para matarme", dije yo.

-"Muy bien señor, lo esperamos en la capital, creo que para que cuando usted llegue tengamos mas datos al respecto"; dijo ella.

-"Entendido", dije yo, y enseguida cortamos las comunicaciones.

-"Ahora Chrysalis que dices, estas bien"; dije yo.

-"Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes"; dijo ella.

-"Bien, pero te puedes disfrazar por mientras, es que vamos a la capital y no quiero que mi gente estén tan nerviosos con tu presencia", le dije yo.

-"Bueno, esta bien, pero solo espero que no me disparen si me logran detectar", dijo ella.

-"No te preocupes, estaras a salvo conmigo", dije yo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-"Te creo", dijo Chrysalis que se transformó en una cebra, pero obviamente aun conservando sus grandes y atractivos atributos.

Mierda como todo se fue al demonio en un instante, lo siento Rarity, pero tu rescate tendrá que esperar un poquito mas.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Que cosas no, la paz se rompe una vez más.**

 **Y el origen de los antiguos se revelera pronto.**

 **Posdata la apariencia del gran jefe es de un Diamond Dog, delgado y alto, pero cuando habla suena muy intimidante, y tiene cabello negro y pelaje gris.**

 **El cohete es como uno que usan para lanzar los satélites, o sea tiene la apariencia de un tubo delgado con varios propulsores en el extremo de abajo.**

 **Se revela las dimensiones del cohete de los Diamond Dogs, mas adelante, hasta el próximo capítulo leales lectores.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Sorpresas inesperadas**_

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **10 AM**

 **Mas de 7 horas desde que los Diamonds Dogs han escapado.**

 **Ciudad Capital, Torre capital, sala de reuniones**

Fue un viaje fue corto, suerte que las granjas donde choque estaba cerca de la capital

Asi que con solo ir a pie, fue todo lo que pude hacer, necesitaba tiempo para pensar que decir en la sala, porque al haber un ataque de IEM, nadie tendría vehículos funcionando, era obvio, y creo que Star lo sabia y me acepto esa mentira y que yo queria un tiempo para pensar, ella en serio me conoce muy bien.

Y aunque fue difícil anular los sistemas de seguridad para dejar pasar a Chrysalis, por fin estamos aquí, en donde todos los ministros y generales me esperan.

La sala de reuniones, que suerte que Chrysalis me limpio y cubrió el olor a vomito, en serio ella conoce hechizos muy útiles.

-"Lamento la demora señores", dije yo una vez entre a la sala de reuniones y me pare cerca de la puerta.

-"Es una gran demora señor, sigo sin entender porque no pidió que lo trajeran mucho mas antes", dijo mi ministro de Economía.

-"Si el tiempo es vital si queremos capturar a esas escorias"; dijo mi general de la fuerza aérea.

-"Lo sé señores, pero por lo que he visto, recién la energía esta volviendo a las casas, y los celulares recién funcionan, ademas quiero saber una cosita", dije yo, Chrysalis aun estaba atrás mio y aun no la notaban.

-"Que cosa señor"; dijo mi ministra de salud.

-"Como es que toda nuestra red de satélites, edificios del gobierno y todos nuestros equipos militares, que se supone debían soportar ataques de IEM, no pudieron soportar un ataque IEM", dije medio enfadado y aun cerca de la puerta.

-"Señor, según algunos datos que nos llegan de las universidades, porque como los satélites fueron posiblemente hackeados, no creemos mucho en los datos que nos trasmiten actualmente, nos dicen los sistemas de monitoreo energético y mágico de las universidades, que el IEM, fue demasiado potente, como para que nuestros sistemas anti IEM los soportaran"; dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Eso responde a una pregunta, pero quiero la mas importante"; dije yo.

-"Que cosa Martin", decía Star, ella es la única que me llama por mi nombre.

-"Nuestros soldados descubrieron algo en la ahora ex base de los Diamonds Dogs", pregunte.

-"Señor, antes de seguir respondiendo, quisiera saber, quien es la cebra que esta atrás nuestro", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Vamos Chrysalis, es hora de que te reveles ante ellos"; le dije una vez me aparte a un lado para que todos la vieran.

Ella en un solo haz de luz verde, ella volvió a como era antes.

Es obvio que todos en la sala excepto Star estaban sorprendidos.

-"Que hace la reina de los cambiantes aquí señor", dijo mi general de las fuerzas terrestres.

-"Si, que hacen ella aquí, por lo que escuche de mis colegas cientificios ellos son los que posiblemente les hayan provisto de la tecnología furtiva y muchas otras cosas mas", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

En ese momento todos estaban discutiendo sobre lo que acababa de decir mi ministro.

Yo los detuve al sacar mi arma y disparar al techo para que se callaran todas las bocas.

-"Bien, ahora si me dejan explicar porque la traje, es simple, es para demostrar que ella no tuvo nada que ver si es que estos Diamonds Dogs nos preparaban una emboscada, y como ya vi su reino con mis propios ojos, yo he visto que su tecnología no es lo suficientemente avanzada como para ataques furtivos usando cantidades absurdamente de energía además, ellos nunca aprobarían la violencia y una masacre de tanta magnitud en todas las ciudades", dije yo.

Al menos todos dejaron de discutir y aceptarla que este aquí, por ahora.

-"Pero señor, si ellos no fueron entonces quienes fueron"; dijo mi ministra de salud.

-"Es por eso que necesitamos reunir cualquier información que nuestros soldados puedan reunir de esos túneles subterráneos", dije yo, que como ya me habia cansado de estar de pie, me fui a sentar a la silla principal que era la mas grande de todas y era para mi, y Chrysalis se quedo parada a lado mio.

-"Señor, temo informar que esos túneles son muy extensos, tardaríamos varios meses en revisar todos esos tuneles con seguridad", dijo el general de las fuerzas terrestres.

-"Demonios, al menos quiero saber, que tan grande era ese cohete, porque aunque yo estaba muy lejos, se notaba que era muy grande"; dije yo.

-"Bueno señor", dijo mi general de la fuerza aérea mientras sacaba un proyector holográfico y lo ponía en el centro de la mesa de reuniones y mostraba a todo el cohete en si en una imagen, "Esta imagen fue tomada a unos 20 km de distancia y por lo que podemos calcular gracias a las múltiples cámaras de nuestros cazas que grababan el despegue, pudimos hacer un cálculo aproximado de sus dimensiones", y empezó a salir los datos alrededor del cohete, "El largo del cohete es el mas grande jamas construido, es de al menos 1 km de largo, la circunferencia en su parte mas delgada es de 400metros y la circunferencia en el área de los motores es de al menos 700 metros".

-"Por todos los cielos, me pregunto desde cuando habran estado construyendo esa gigantesca nave", me dije sorprendido.

-"En efecto señor, hicimos algunos cálculos, para ver en cuanto tiempo lo terminaríamos con los materiales necesarios que llegan de a poco y con una mano de obra de al menos 4000 mil trabajadores semi competentes, y se concluyo que hay una posibilidad de que hayan tardado, unos 40 años en construirla aproximadamente"; dijo mi ministro de economia.

-"Pero eso trae mas preguntas, quien les dio las tecnologías para hacerla, porque construir una nave asi, requiere planeación previa, y ni nosotros teníamos la tecnología suficiente para construir una nave asi, o si?", pregunte.

-"No sabría decirle señor, en esa época estábamos ya muy avanzados en la construcción de cohetes y el lanzamiento de sondas y satélites, por el proyecto que, bueno usted sabe", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Si, se sobre ese proyecto de vigilancia sobre los humanos y eso, pero esa escala de tiempo que dieron no significa nada, porque ellos incluso lo podrían haber terminado hace 10, 20, 40 o hasta 60 años atrás, y recién en estos momentos lo quisieron lanzar", dije yo.

-"Tiene razón, es imposible saber hace cuanto fue hecho, y el porque ahora, ellos pudieron haber aprovechado cuando todo nuestro país estaba en proceso de cambio, o cuando estaba toda Equestria sin ninguna vigilancia pero no se reporto ninguna desaparición, pero porque justo ahora, esa es la pregunta", dijo el ministro de ciencias.

-"Yo tengo la posible respuesta a eso"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Haber, ilumínanos y dinos porque ahora", dijo el ministro de ciencias, que aun no dejaba de mirar con desconfianza a ella.

-"Porque ellos seguro estaban preparando un plan de ataque hacia nosotros, tal cual los Cebricans estaban haciendo para atacar a los humanos sin resultar sin grandes perdidas y cuando se dieron cuenta de los grandes cambios que trajo Martin, eso seguro arruino sus planes, y los arrincono, y los obligo a cambiar la fecha de su ataque, justo cuando ya todo se calmara y no hubiera mas imprevisto, ellos atacarían", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Eso, eso tiene mucho sentido", dijo el general de las fuerzas terrestres.

-"Arruinar los planes de un buen ataque puede retrasar por mucho mas tiempo esos operativos", dijo el general de la fuerza aérea.

-"Y ahora al menos tenemos una teoría mas razonable de porque hoy, ahora solo tenemos que….."

Y nos interrumpió el proyector holográfico que sonaba como una llamada entrante.

-"Haber espero que esto sea importante", dijo el general de la fuerza aérea, mientras aceptaba la llamada.

-"General, hemos descubierto algo importante en los túneles", al parecer lo decía un soldado de alto rango en armadura y se mostraba solo su casco en toda la proyección holográfica.

-"Puedes mostrarnos", dijo el general de la fuerza aérea.

-"En seguida señor", dijo el soldado, y en seguida la imagen cambio a las de los túneles, y mostraba en esa pared una imagen que me dejo boca abierto, una que solo plantea mas preguntas que respuestas.

Era la de un ser humano y un Diamond Dogs dándose la mano mientras que en el fondo era una ciudad futurista, o mas bien, una muy parecida a varias ciudades de este reino.

-"General, quiero a un equipo que investigue cuanto tiempo tiene esa imagen en la roca, y quiero saber una cosa más", dije yo.

-"Tengo un equipo que ya esta en el lugar y se encargara de investigar la imagen mas a detalle señor, y cual es la otra cosa que quiere saber señor", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Quiero saber porque no hay registros de los Diamonds Dogs en ningún archivo tanto científico como de alto secreto", dije yo.

-"Señor, me temo que no hay ningún archivo, porque cada investigador que iba con los Diamonds Dogs, desaparecía sin dejar rastro y como muchos informaban antes de desaparecer, avisaban que eran muy primitivos, y por eso solo suponíamos que los mataban a nuestros investigadores sin pensar"; dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Me estas diciendo que cada investigador que fue con ellos murió y nadie dijo nada al respecto", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Bueno durante todo este tiempo creíamos que era porque ellos eran demasiado primitivos y que nuestros investigadores no tomaron suficientes preparativos para ir con ellos y sus errores fueron la causa de sus desapariciones"; dijo el ministro de ciencias.

-"Y no se les ocurrio mandar un escuadron de las fuerzas especiales a recuperar sus cuerpos o algo", pregunte.

-"No le vimos el caso señor, porque suponías que ellos no dejaron rastros de ellos en ningún momento"; dijo el.

-"Bien, olvidémonos por un minuto su total ineptitud de todo el comité científico por ver una situación extraña que podría haber sido el antecesor de lo que vivimos hace unas horas y que se hubiera mandado un escuadron de fuerzas especiales para intentar un rescate, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado", dije yo algo enfadado.

Mi ministro se quedo en silencio ante eso.

-"No que son los mas listos, si nos hubieran avisado antes de estas desapariciones, en serio esto no hubiera pasado", dijo Star.

El seguía en silencio con la mirada hacia abajo en vergüenza.

-"Bien, no importa, ahora lo que importa es resolver como demonios ellos obtuvieron esas tecnologías"; dije yo.

Y ahí estuvimos las próximas 2 horas discutiendo que hacer a continuación, hasta que el equipo científico de mi ministro de ciencias nos contactó de nuevo.

-"Rey Martin, descubrimos algo increíble"; dijo el líder del equipo de investigadores en el lugar.

-"Que descubrieron", dije yo impaciente.

-"Descubrimos que esa imagen, es una imagen hecha hace mas de 10 mil años y que esta pintada con una pintura sintética de muy alta resistencia y durabilidad, además en el resto de los túneles hallamos equipos y estructuras, tan antiguas como la imagen, además de varias computadoras que soportaron el intenso calor que paso por estos túneles cuando el cohete despego, mas bien me sorprende lo resistente que son estas computadoras", dijo el líder.

-"Oh por Dios", es lo único que pude decir, en serio había una civilización mas avanzada en este planeta que vivio hace 10 mil años, y no solo eso, eran de humanos, pero eso solo significaría….

-"Y pudieron ver que datos tenían esas computadoras", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Si, pero nada sobre sus planes, al parecer ellos fueron precavidos al borrar toda esa información, lo único que tenemos son los planos del cohete, como lo construyeron, incluso dice que tardaron solo 30 años en construirlo", dijo el líder investigador.

-"Pero como es posible que hayan terminado en incluso menos tiempo de lo que calculamos"; pregunto el ministro de economía.

-"Según lo que dicen los datos, la mitad de los materiales estaban aquí, es por eso que tardaron menos tiempo", dijo el líder.

-"Es increíble", dijo el ministro de ciencias.

-"Y también dice algo sobre su historia, lo que habla de su historia de como descubrieron esto esta en perfecto estado, pero lo que es antes que esto, sus archivos están muy dañados, pero hay algo que se puede rescatar de sus archivos, es un mapa al parecer, ahora se los muestro"; dijo el líder, que en seguida mostro en su proyección el mapa en cuestión.

Y esto me lo respondía todas las preguntas que tenia de este planeta, su idioma parecido al inglés, su fauna casi idéntica al de la tierra, ya no había ninguna duda.

El mapa, era una imagen de la tierra, con una pequeña isla casi tan grande como Cuba en medio del mar mediterráneo en Europa, y esa imagen en sus costados estaban escritos algunos datos en sumerio, yo veía mucho Discovery Channel que hablaban sobre las antiguas civilizaciones y gracias a mi memoria mas avanzada, me acordaba de como lucían esas escrituras, el idioma mas antiguo que el ser humano tenia.

No había ninguna duda ahora.

-"Los Atlantes si existieron"; dije en voz alta.

-"Que cosa Martin", dijo Chrysalis, y todos en seguida me miraron.

-"Son los Atlantes, ellos son solo una leyenda en mi planeta, se decía que ellos eran una civilización extremadamente avanzada y que un dia de repente desaparecieron, Y según muchas de las teorías que se tenían de su ubicación, eran de esa misma zona", dije yo señalando a la isla que no se supone que este ahí.

-"Eso es ridículo", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Pero tiene sentido, eso explica su desaparición, y como todo la flora y fauna de este planeta es tan parecido al de la tierra", dije yo.

-"Me estas diciendo que una civilización de una antigua leyenda humana, de alguna forma vino a este planeta, como sabemos que siquiera ese mapa es real", dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Señor, me temo que no es una falsificación, los datos son demasiado antiguos como para haber sido una falsificación", dijo el investigador líder que aun estaba oyendo la conversación.

-"Pero…",

-"Lo siento, pero no cabe duda, los humanos vinieron aca y se desarrollaron a niveles que no podemos entender y de repente todo lo que han hecho desapareció, dejando solo a sus descendientes como en seres primitivos que vemos ahora", dije yo mientras interrumpía a mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Eso, eso explicaría de hecho muchas cosas", dijo mi ministra de salud.

-"En serio"; dijo mi ministro de ciencias.

-"Eso explicaría como no detectamos ninguna forma de evolución en ninguna especie de este planeta, incluido la nuestra"; dijo la ministra de salud.

-"Pero que hay de los antiguos fosiles que descubrieron nuestros primeros científicos", dijo el ministro de ciencias mientras sacaba su celular y mostraba las imágenes de lo que parecían esqueletos de caballos como los de la tierra.

-"La comunidad científica estuvo dividida durante décadas sobre como pudimos evolucionar de ser simples cuadrúpedos y estúpidos, a caminar en 2 patas y tener una gran inteligencia, si es verdad sobre lo que dice el rey Martin sobre los Atlantes que posiblemente vinieron a este planeta con tecnología muy avanzada, solo podemos suponer una cosa"; dijo ella.

-"Que", dijimos todos ahí.

-"Que los humanos Atlantes fueron los que nos crearon a todas las razas inteligentes que hay en este planeta", dijo ella.

Mierda eso es exactamente lo que he estado pensando.

-"Si ellos fueron los supuestos causantes de proveernos inteligencia, porque ahora ellos son los seres mas primitivos de este planeta"; dijo el ministro de ciencias aun escéptico.

-"Debio haber pasado algo muy grave para borrar toda su civilización del mapa, porque lo único que sabemos es esto, se tiene registro de la historia recién hace 4000 años, nada mas, asi que durante 6000 años que no tenemos idea de lo que paso, pasaron cosas fuera de su control y bueno, los humanos se convirtieron en tontos y nosotros fuimos los únicos privilegiados", dijo ella.

-"Eso tiene sentido", dije yo, "Pero en estos momentos quiero que su equipo trabaje dia y noche para reparar esos datos, quiero saber su historia a detalle de inmediato, esta claro".

-"Si, señor"; dijo el líder de la investigación como cerro la trasmisión.

-"Y en estos momentos no estamos para discutir teorías sobre la mismísima existencia, lo que nos interesa en estos momentos es localizar a los malditos Diamonds Dogs, luego ya recién nos enfocaremos en eso"; dije yo.

Todos asintieron.

Durante una hora mas, di órdenes para que los astrónomos estén atentos a cualquier señal de energía extraña y que nos comunicaran al respecto, y por el momento di luz verde a que se construyeran naves espaciales de combate, casi tan grandes como las de las Guerras de las Galaxias.

Y entonces la reunión acabo, lleve a Chrysalis devuelta a su casa, y yo solo me prepare para lo tormenta de preguntas que Twilight y sus amigas me estaría haciendo cuando llegara.

Pero aun tenia curiosidad, como los Atlantes vinieron aca, y si en serio ellos son los que evolucionaron a las cebras y a los ponys, pero con que propósito, solo esos investigadores lo podrán averiguar, y mientras tanto, yo solo podía esperar.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20: Malas noticias y un mañana oscuro y desconocido**_

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

 **28 horas desde la huida de los Diamonds dogs**

 **Casa de Martin, Reino Cebrican**

Me entere poco después cuando las esposas de Martin, Amanda y Cami vinieron rápido a la casa de lo que estaba pasando.

No pude creerlo lo que escuche, creía que este era el país mas seguro del mundo, y ahora me entero que una de las ciudades que fue atacada, es donde estaba Rarity.

Durante todo este tiempo todas las chicas empezaron a llegar a casa todas preocupadas por lo que estaba pasando y esperando que Rarity y White vinieran en cualquier momento y aun cuando la luz se fue, y regreso después de unas horas aun no llegaban.

Horas y horas de esperas y no llegaba nadie, nos enteramos por las noticias que se declaró un paro nacional, todos estaban prohibidos de salir de casa, las calles de las ciudades estaban siendo patrulladas por soldados y no se dejaba de oir y ver aviones cazas patrullando los cielos, era, no se que era, me sentía como en ese dia en Ponyville hace casi un año.

Y la noticia que menos queríamos llego, a las 20 horas desde el ataque, aun todos despiertos porque no podíamos dormir, se empezó a mostrar una lista de los secuestrados, los heridos y los muertos.

Primero revisamos la lista de los muertos para al menos darnos esperanza de no encontrarla ahí, y en efecto, no lo estaba.

Eso nos subió un poco el ánimo al menos.

Luego la lista de heridos, y a pesar de revisar una y otra vez sin parar, y solo encontrar el nombre de White, eso solo nos mató el ánimo una vez mas.

Porque en efecto, su nombre, su nombre estaba en la lista de los secuestrados.

Todas empezamos a llorar por esto, fue muy devastador, nuestra mejor amiga, secuestrada y ahora en paradero desconocido, no podíamos creerlo, no queríamos.

Y después de varias horas de tristeza, por fin vino Martin, que solo nos confirmó que ella en si estaba secuestrada, aunque nosotras esperábamos que ya supieran donde están.

Pero, nos dolió mas saber, que el no sabía, y que posiblemente tardaría varios años en localizarla.

Eso nos desanimo a todos, Fluttershy estaba inconsolable, Applejack estaba triste de no poder hacer nada al respecto, al igual que yo, Pinkie estaba con su melena lisa y llorando, Rainbow estaba triste, pero mas enojada y deseosa de poder haber hecho algo, mas bien cuando Martin estaba aquí, no dejo de pedirle a Martin que le deje unirse a su ejercito, ella quería hacer algo, no quería quedarse quieta sin hacer nada.

El rechazo su oferta si, el no nos quería en este conflicto, porque es básicamente nada a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, el si.

Yo también quería hacer algo, pero el tenia razón, no podíamos hacer nada ante un enemigo asi, aunque nos doliera no hacer nada, creo que lo mejor en este momento es dejarlo hacer su trabajo de traerlos de vuelta a los prisioneros a Martin.

Más bien él nos dejó conservar el dinero que aún no habíamos gastado en el viaje y nos ofreció regresar inmediatamente a Ponyville, el no tomaría ningún riesgo más y nos llevaría de regreso a nuestro hogar.

 **Punto de vista Martin**

 **36 Horas desde la huida**

 **Ponyville, Equestria**

El viaje, fue silencioso, las chicas se quedaron dormidas en todo el viaje, incluido Spike y Seras que también venían con nosotros, decidí, que ya el argumento de que mi país era el mas seguro del mundo se fue a la basura y además, todos ellos se necesitan para soportar esto, juntos, a Seras le di un fusil de plasma para defenderse y le deje que se llevara su celular para que pueda seguir viendo caricaturas y anime desde alla, y que ella no se salvaría de ir a clases, porque ella al menos estaría asistiendo a las clases por medio de un sistema virtual.

Era algo arriesgado lo se, pero por el momento, al nosotros ser el posible blanco principal de los Diamonds dogs, seria un riesgo tenerla en el reino, porque quien dice que estos desgraciados no nos atacaran primero con armas de destrucción masiva, es lo que yo haría si quisiera deshacerme de los únicos que obstaculizan mi conquista global.

El viaje fue en silencio si, y al verlas dormir solo me hace pensar de que dormir será algo extraño para mi a partir de ahora, noches de desvelo en la capital coordinando planes de acción y contraataque, de defensa y evacuación y muchas mas, además de la frecuente preocupación de que estos aparezcan de repente en mi casa y asesinen a mi familia, o peor las secuestren y a mi me obliguen a ver como las torturan o las violan.

Es algo que no quiero ni pensar.

Apenas llegamos a Ponyville, los desperté y los hice bajar, con todas sus cosas, Little Mare y Shadow, a pesar de no haber conocido a Rarity muy bien, también se sentían algo desanimados por lo que paso.

Es una pena que su inicio de su nueva vida haya iniciado asi.

Pero en fin, las deje en su hogar, que suerte que no hubo ataques en ciudades importantes aca, pero, aun asi, me da rabia que estos malditos Diamonds dogs hayan traido caos y sufrimiento a miles de ponys y grifos que no lo merecían.

Juro que voy a atrapar a esos desgraciados y traer a salvo a cada rehén que tengan y no descansare hasta cumplirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista Reina Chrysalis.**

 **Reino de los Cambiantes**

Ha sido un horrible dia, aunque al menos mi ciudad no fue atacada, eso no me ayuda en lo absoluto.

Ahora el mundo estará en un constante miedo hacia los demás, eso me entristece mucho, que nuestra revelación al mundo sobre nuestra existencia tenga que ocultarse por mucho mas tiempo aun.

Yo estaba emocionada de que mis hijos podrían por fin caminar libres sin sus disfraces por todo el mundo sin que algún pony les hiciera daño.

Pero ahora con estos ataques, eso no sucederá en mucho tiempo, al menos puedo hacer lo que me recomendó hacer Martin, debo empezar a preparar a mis hijos para evacuar en caso de ataque, y reunir suficiente comida y agua para que podamos hacer un éxodo masivo otra vez, en caso de…

De abandonar nuestro hogar de nuevo.

Mi padre seguro estaría llorando, en caso de que supiera lo que nos caería de nuevo.

Porque con los Diamonds Dogs libres, matando y tomando prisioneros sin parar, nuestra historia, se podría repetir, y no quiero ser recordada como la ultima reina de mi raza que permitió que esto ocurriera, no quiero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **Punto de vista del Gran jefe.**

 **Ubicación: Desconocida**

 **Fecha: Desconocida**

Fue un viaje turbulento, pero por fin, nuestro hogar temporal nos espera.

Todos en la sala de control estaban preparándose para el aterrizaje en este nuevo planeta, que parecía mas grande que en donde estábamos antes.

 **(Ese planeta tiene vida primitiva y esta en la zona habitable de su estrella, es del doble de tamaño que la de la tierra)**

El planeta se veía verde y vivo, listo para ser colonizado.

Es perfecto.

-"Señor estamos a punto de entrar en la atmosfera", dijo mi piloto principal.

En ese momento volvimos a nuestros asientos especiales y nos preparamos para la entrada a la atmosfera del planeta.

Fue algo movido, pero la nave lo soporto sin problemas.

-"Piloto, guía a esta nave a una zona entre un desierto y una pradera cerca de un océano o lago", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor"; dijo mi piloto.

Y en esos momentos mientras entrabamos en la atmosfera observábamos la fauna que cubria el planeta, parecía que era un ambiente muy selvático a pesar de que estábamos aterrizando mucho mas lejos del ecuador, nuestro piloto hayo un desierto cerca de uno océano que tenia a lado kilómetros y kilómetros de selva.

Perfecto.

La nave era demasiado grande para aterrizar en vertical, así que empezó a descender en horizontal, esta nave fue hecha para soportar el fuego de las mas poderosas armas Cebricans, un simple aterrizaje en este desierto no era nada a comparación.

Los compartimientos estaban hechos para que hubiera un aterrizaje horizontal asi que no había una manera en que todos las cosas se moverían de aquí para allá, incluso la sala de esclavos eran los más privilegiados por contar con un sistema de gravedad artificial que les permitiría sentirse en vertical a pesar de que estamos en horizontal.

Porque si algo le pasa a nuestros esclavos todo esto habría sido en vano.

El desierto era extenso y daba para que podamos descender sin problemas.

El proceso de aterrizaje fue algo duro pero aun asi lo soporto muy bien la nave.

Fueron los 50 segundos mas largos que he sentido.

-"El escudo soporto el impacto a la perfección señor", dijo uno de mis técnicos.

-"La nave no tiene daños y no se reporta que nadie este herido señor", dijo otro de mis técnicos.

-"En estos momentos nuestros drones inspeccionaran los alrededores y el aire para estar seguro de que es respirable y que no tenga patógenos dañinos señor", dijo mi técnico principal.

-"Perfecto, ahora déjenme darles las buenas noticas a todos", dije yo mientras me dirigía al intercomunicador de la nave.

 _-"Atención a todos los Diamonds Dogs nuestro viaje fue un total éxito",_

Se podía oir gritos de celebración por toda la nave, claro con excepción de un lugar.

 _-"Y a nuestras prisioneras, bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar que sera, por el resto de sus vidas, y descuiden, les alargaremos la esperanza de vida para que nos sirvan por varias décadas mas";_

Eso en esencia era cierto, puede que los nuevos no lo sepan, pero gracias a las avanzadas tecnologías que rescatamos de los antiguos, fui capaz de otorgarme la inmortalidad, ahora tengo mas de 200 años y sigo tan fuerte y sano como cuando tenia 20 años, y todos tendrán acceso a esa posibilidad, todos seremos inmortales, incluso nuestros esclavos, porque después de todo, eso lo haría muy interesante.

 _-"Que el inicio del nacimiento de un nuevo imperio comience";_

Y los gritos de emoción se escuchaban otra vez, todo estaba saliendo como se planeo.

Excelente.

-"Señor los drones escanearon el área alrededor de la nave y a sus alrededores y no marcan señales de vida inteligente o patógeno peligroso en el agua, el aire o la tierra, y la temperatura es aceptable, igual que el agua es segura para beber, y eso de que es un océano, es increíble que haya todo un océano de agua dulce, y el aire es casi similar al de nuestro planeta y es aceptable para la vida", dijo mi técnico principal.

-"Bien habrán las compuertas, dejen que todos vean donde estamos, y el lugar donde se convertirá en la capital de nuestro imperio"; dije yo.

Y todas las compuertas que llevaban a cada segmento de la nave se abrieron.

Habría mucho que hacer, pero al menos teníamos una mano de obra barata que lo haría mas fácil.

Jeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Ministra de defensa Star.**

 **Capital del reino Cebrican**

Esta campaña durara varios años, eso es lo que me dijo Matin, porque el me dijo que enfrentarse a grupos asi, durara varios años tratar de encontrarlos, y muchos mas erradicarlos, el los llamo en varias ocasiones durante las reuniones que eran "Terroristas", y que había que eliminarlos de una vez por todas antes que hicieran mas daño y con cada año que pasara se harían mas difícil de hallar y destruir.

Todos incluyéndome estábamos de acuerdo, no se porque los compara con "terroristas", pero eso no importa, lo que si se es esto, mientras esos desgraciados estén vivos representan una grave amenaza para la seguridad nacional y no descansare hasta poner las cabezas de los líderes de los Diamonds Dogs en la pared de mi cuarto en mi casa.

Esos desgraciados caerían y pagarían por todo el daño que hicieron, lo prometo.

Y se que Martin nos llevara a la victoria y la paz regresara a este planeta.

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **No se preocupen lo subiré en seguida el capitulo de la parte 3, porque se que este capitulo final es demasiado corto y no quiero dejarlos con ganas de mas.**


End file.
